Drama Queen
by Nana Cassal
Summary: Hey, mi vida continuaba siendo vacía hasta esa noche. Sin querer sonar pretencioso o exagerado, desde ese instante todo a mi alrededor dio un giro radical. Me vi obligado a abandonar la coraza que me envolvía y a por fin obtener el valor de ser yo mismo. Esta existencia miserable por fin cobró sentido. [MxM] [NeLi] [BxA]
1. Mate, besé a un chico

**Death Note**pertenece a** Tsugumi Oba **y a** Takeshi Obata**

* * *

**¡Hola!**

Cuanto tiempo, ¿no? Es genial volver a decirle «hola» al fandom, tomando en cuenta que ya tenía muchísimo tiempo sin pasarme siquiera.

Y bueno, ahora les traigo esta nueva historia, un MattxMello (o MxM para abreviar). Tenía tantas ganas de escribir de esta pareja desde hacia muchísimo tiempo; de hecho esta idea la tenía en mente desde hace unos meses pero hasta hace poco pudo ser concretada en su totalidad, aparte quería dar por terminado mi fic anterior para no estar con dos proyectos en el fandom al mismo tiempo.

**Advertencias: **AU. Lenguaje vulgar. Yaoi. Contenido heterosexual.

En realidad por ahora no tengo nada más que agregar, dudas y aclaraciones al final. ¡Así que a leer!

* * *

—**D**rama** Q**ueen—

* * *

Capítulo 1:

_**Mate, besé a un chico**_

.

.

_Entonces me di cuenta_

_Que no tardaría mucho_

_En estar conmigo_

_**I**__ **L**ove **R**ock_'n _**R**__oll_ **— J**oan **J**ett **A**nd **T**he **B**lackhearts

.

.

.

—¡Fondo, fondo, fondo, fondo…!

Escuchaba con claridad a pesar de no estar en mis cinco sentidos. De cualquier forma, me lo pidieran o no, continuaría bebiendo. Inclino todavía más la botella dejando que el alcohol recorra mi garganta hasta quedar asentado en mi estómago; ni siquiera lo sentía como si se tratara de cerveza, era tan fácil de pasar como el agua aunque mil veces más buena.

Una vez que termino alzo la botella vacía. Las alabanzas no se hacen esperar.

—¡Eres mi puto ídolo, Matt! —grita Alex a mi lado, pasándome una botella nueva.

Tengo diecisiete años y puedo asegurar que a esta edad no se piensa con demasiada claridad. Solo analícenlo, ¿a quiénes en su sano juicio les parecería espectacular ver a un tipo ahogándose en cerveza? Exacto: a una panda de adolescentes con un nivel de ebriedad bastante alto, en este caso Alex y compañía. Pero también debo reconocer que pertenezco a esa panda de adolescentes, porque aunque sé que estar borracho es patético me siento como si fuera el rey del mundo.

Y que quede claro: no soy alcohólico, solo sé divertirme. Además prefiero el cigarrillo.

No me malentiendan, no suelo hacer esto muy seguido, solo en ocasiones especiales o cuando estoy tan deprimido que quiero olvidarlo todo. Por suerte la razón esta vez es la primera. El lunes comienza un nuevo año escolar, pero este no será cualquier año, si no el último de la preparatoria, el que define quien serás en la universidad y lo que resta de tu vida. Al menos eso me han contado. Y para dar un paso tan importante, tan fascinante como aterrador, es necesario comenzar con el pie derecho, en este caso una fiesta organizada por Beyond Birthday.

Su casa es de las más grandes del barrio, por no decir de la ciudad, aparte su primo Ele cocina de puta madre —aunque en esta ocasión los bocadillos han pasado a segundo plano—, y bueno, es aquí el único lugar en el que podemos desinhibirnos con total libertad. Beyond, al igual que sus primos Near y Ele, no son oriundos de Winchester. La casa donde los tres viven es rentada y debido a que Near suele quedarse con un amigo —sigo preguntándome de dónde salió ese «amigo» si Near es un antisocial— y Ele trabaja demasiado, tanto que a veces incluso no llega a dormir, podemos hacer lo que nosotros queramos.

Si quieres emborracharte hasta el punto del coma etílico, ¡hazlo!

Si quieres tener sexo hasta quedarte seco, ¡hazlo!

Si quieres consumir sustancias de dudosa procedencia, ¡hazlo!

Eso sí, nada de peleas ni muertos que las manchas de sangre son complicadas de quitar.

Nuestro círculo social solo se limita a las dos primeras reglas, aunque sigo con la sospecha de que cuando Beyond sale al balcón no fuma precisamente tabaco. ¡Pero qué importa! Esta es la edad para equivocarte y meter la pata cuantas veces sean necesarias, para conocer cosas nuevas y probar de todo. Hay que experimentar, solo se vive una vez.

Ok, ya estoy bastante ebrio. Este tipo de pensamientos no van tanto con mi personalidad sobria.

—Hey, ven conmigo un momento. —Alex no necesita decírmelo dos veces, lo sigo cual perro a su amo.

Sé que en mi sano juicio me lo pensaría dos veces, porque cuando Alex lleva esa sonrisa socarrona en el rostro no siempre es augurio de algo bueno, pero como lo mencioné anteriormente, estoy totalmente ebrio, así que no importa mucho. En realidad en este momento nada importa.

Subimos a la segunda planta y me guía hasta lo que parece ser una habitación, digo, la cama es una pista bastante convincente, y al juzgar por los juguetes en las estanterías y el blanco del lugar asumo que es la habitación de Near. Escucho que alguien le ha bajado la cadena al toilet y del cuarto de baño salen dos chicas. Si las conozco en este momento no lo recuerdo, además estoy tan mareado que todo a mí alrededor se ve algo borroso.

Una de ellas se acerca a nosotros, específicamente a Alex; le pasa los brazos por el cuello y comienzan a besarse de una forma que más bien parece que desean comerse al otro. Lo hubiera encontrado asqueroso de no ser porque la imagen también era excitante, como una buena porno, de esas que solía ver también al lado del mismo Alex. Por estar tan concentrado con esos dos no noté en qué momento la otra chica se acercó a mí. La tengo a escasos centímetros del rostro y está a punto de colgárseme de la misma forma en que la otra hizo con mi amigo, pero alcanzo a retroceder a tiempo. La chica no se ve de mal ver, al contrario, a pesar de que mi vista no fuera nítida, podía identificar que estaba buena. Sin embargo, aún en mi nublada mente, recuerdo que tengo un compromiso. No estoy _tan_ ebrio como para olvidar a Linda, mi novia, aunque sí lo estoy como para no recordar su apellido.

«Audi… ¿qué?».

—Venga, Matty, ¿nunca has tenido la fantasía del cuarteto?

—¡Claro que no! Esas cosas no me van.

—No salgas con mojigaterías, ¿quieres? —Alex se separa de su chica y en un movimiento brusco me empina la botella en la boca haciendo que tomara de forma brusca y casi me ahogara, además de mojarme la playera —. Eso es lo que te falta, perder por completo la conciencia.

Quise insultarle de mil y un maneras pero no me da tiempo para nada ya que vuelve a besar a la chica de forma descontrolada y se la lleva a la cama en un santiamén. La otra al parecer no toleró mi desaire y sale de la habitación dando un fuerte portazo. Le sigo el paso, no porque me interesara ir tras ella, sino porque no estoy dispuesto a ver a un amigo mío follando como si no hubiera un mañana.

Regreso al primer piso y la situación no está mejor que haya arriba. A pesar de la poca iluminación —producto de unas cuantas lámparas que iluminan de varios colores— puedo distinguir a algunas chicas bailar pero más bien parece que se están contorsionando, tanto que hasta deja de ser sexy, mientras los hombres solo restriegan sus cuerpos con los de ellas. Parece una orgía; solo les falta a todos estar desnudos para que sea una escena digna de «El Perfume».

Me dirijo a la mesa de bocadillos, aunque en realidad solo tomo una cerveza más. Me hago espacio entre la multitud para poder dirigirme a algún rincón que no oliera a sexo en toda esa casa, mas el olor parece estar impregnado en el ambiente. ¿Dónde demonios está Beyond? Su casa se está convirtiendo en un prostíbulo y él está ahí muy despreocupado de la vida. Aunque quizá él esté en la misma situación que los demás sólo que en un lugar más privado.

La música da un cambio radical, del pop comercial pasa a una melodía ochentera. Beyond es bastante peculiar en sus gustos musicales. Bebo la cerveza de golpe, aunque esta vez el sabor es diferente. No sé identificar que es con exactitud, pero sabe distinto. Al instante me siento todavía peor de lo que ya estaba, el mareo aumenta y todo comienza a darme vueltas. Me levanto para buscar el baño, anticipé que tal vez vomitaría. Pero todo aquello cambia de pronto, como si dentro de mí un _switch_ se hubiese activado. En menos de un segundo paso de sentirme mal a sentirme bien. Demasiado bien.

Todos los colores son más brillantes, la música suena todavía más alto y me siento eufórico, como si en ese momento fuese capaz de hacerlo todo. Todavía las cosas dan vueltas, ni siquiera puedo distinguir a las personas ni enfocar sus rostros, pero eso no hace que deje de sentirme feliz. Sonrío ampliamente y cierro los ojos, dejándome llevar por el ritmo de la música. En este momento siento como si yo realmente amara el _rock and roll_.

No sé cómo pero topo con algo o alguien. Trastabillo un poco, y hubiera caído directo al suelo de no haber tenido un colchón de aterrizaje tan cómodo. Se trata de un cuerpo, no sé quién sea pero tampoco me importa. Trato de reconocer a la persona pero por más que lo intento solo puedo distinguir una cabellera rubia algo larga y bastante sedosa; sus ojos son claros mas no sé de qué color con exactitud. Apoyo ambas manos a cada costado de su cabeza y me acerco más a su cara para averiguar de quien se trata, pero en un arrebato termino haciendo algo que jamás me hubiera imaginado.

Le beso. Le beso de forma brusca y arrebatada, tanto que al unirse nuestros labios siento el choque de nuestras dentaduras. Pero se siente tan condenadamente bien que ni atención le presto a ese hecho. Muevo mis labios contra su boca y estos me responden tan solo unos segundos después con la misma ferocidad con la que yo lo hago. Me mordisquea el labio inferior y emito un gemido, oportunidad que aquella persona aprovecha para meterme la lengua casi hasta la garganta, explorando cada rincón de mi cavidad bucal. Para no desentonar ni quedarme atrás, enredo mi lengua con la suya y a la vez le tomo del cabello para poder tomar el control de ese beso.

Siento el contacto frío de aquellas manos en mi espalda, está acariciándome por debajo de la playera con tanta delicadeza que contrasta de forma exquisita con la pasión de este beso. Debo admitir que eso me prende todavía más. Le jalo del cabello, enredando mis dedos en sus rubios mechones, dejando a mi merced su cuello, el cual comienzo a mordisquear levemente; no creo dejar marca, nunca he sido tan salvaje en ese aspecto, aun así un gemido sale de su boca haciendo que mi cuerpo reaccione de acuerdo a la situación. Estoy ya lo suficientemente excitado como para sentir que los pantalones me quedan chicos.

No me importa que a mi alrededor haya más gente, que estoy a punto de quebrantar mis propios valores, incluso Linda Audi-algo pasa a segundo plano. Solo puedo concentrarme en mi propio placer y en la persona con la que estoy. Vamos, son tantas mis ganas que ni siquiera estoy preocupado de no haber traído protección. En mi corta vida de menos de una veintena de años, nunca de los nuncas un beso me había calentado tanto.

Todavía con aquella melodía rockera en la atmósfera, me incorporo un poco y me desabrocho el pantalón como puedo. El cuerpo bajo mío se remueve, supongo que gustoso de lo que va a pasar. Alza las caderas y también comienza a deshacerse de los vaqueros que lleva. No espero nada más y comienzo a simular embestidas, todavía sobre la ropa interior. Siento como si me fuera a correr en cualquier momento, casi como si tratase de mi primera vez. Pero no estoy dispuesto, esta noche voy a durar. Una, dos, tres restregadas, manoseos por la piel y besos húmedos. Me siento en el paraíso.

…Hasta que siento _aquello_.

Me quedo congelado. Solo para confirmar —por así decirlo— vuelvo a embestir, y vaya sorpresa que me llevo. Es como si dos espadas se hubieran encontrado y estuvieran chocando una con la otra. La calentura se me baja al instante y me siento realmente estúpido de no haber notado aquel detalle antes. Porque una cosa es estar mareado y que todo te dé vueltas, y otra muy distinta es cometer tal metida de pata.

Apenas hice el esfuerzo de incorporarme cuando aquel chico parece percatarse de mí mismo descubrimiento. Me empuja con tanta fuerza que me siento un verdadero blandengue. Se sienta en el suelo y me mira con los ojos bien abiertos. Todavía me siento desorientado pero al menos ya puedo distinguir todo con un poco de más claridad. Es ahí cuando me percato de que sus facciones son un tanto masculinas y su vestimenta por igual, también que efectivamente es rubio, el único detalle del cual me había percatado desde el principio. Él respira agitadamente, de hecho ni siquiera yo he normalizado mi respiración, pero a pesar de ello salgo corriendo lo más rápido que mi estado me lo permite.

Ni siquiera respondo a los insultos de las personas con las que choco, estoy demasiado consternado como para hilar contraataques coherentes. Es que, en serio, ¡por qué tenía que pasarme esto a mí! Sé que lo que estuve a punto de hacer estaba mal, que me hubiese traicionado a mí mismo y que Linda no se lo merece, pero que haya estado a punto de hacerlo con un hombre… ¡Es demasiado karma!

—Geek, ¿a dónde mierda se supone que vas?

Vaya, hasta que Beyond se digna a hacer acto de presencia, pero de qué le sirve, su fiesta ya se ha vuelto un caos y por ello estuve a punto de cometer la cagada más grande de mi vida. Llego a la conclusión de que todo ha sido culpa de Beyond Birthday.

De hecho, él no luce tan mal, incluso parece estar en sus cinco sentidos. Siento curiosidad por preguntarle si sí ha bebido algo o si solo tiene mucho aguante, pero recuerdo el porqué estoy corriendo y me abstengo de indagar.

—Tengo que irme, ya es tarde —hablo tan rápido que creo que apenas me entiende. Lo veo alzar una ceja y soltar una buena carcajada. El muy maldito se burla de mí y mi desgracia aunque todavía no sepa de qué se trata. Me pregunto qué sucedería si Beyond se enterara, aunque no sé ni por qué lo medito, es más que obvio que se burlaría de mí de por vida.

—Matt, apenas van a ser las tres. Y esto apenas está comenzando.

—Pues yo me largo, ya tuve suficiente.

—¿Acaso quieres que te traiga otro trago? —pregunta burlón.

—¡No! —grito desesperado. Esta vez ni con una caja de cerveza podrá sobornarme, es lo que menos quiero en estos momentos. En parte también ha sido culpa del alcohol el que hubiera terminado en aquella situación. Siento arcadas de recordarlo —. Enserio, amigo, no me siento bien.

—Eres un marica, Jeevas —gruñe, pero me alegra que no insista más. Necesito irme de aquí cuando antes, no tolero esto ni un segundo más —. ¿Pero no habías traído al idiota contigo?

—Alex sabe cómo apañárselas. Aparte está _muy_ ocupado.

Beyond capta el doble sentido y hace una mueca de asco, por mi parte no espero otra respuesta. Tomo mi abrigo y salgo de ahí como alma que lleva el diablo. El aire gélido me golpea por todo el cuerpo, es un contraste bárbaro comparado con la calidez que había dentro de la casa. Me arrepiento de no haber elegido ropa más abrigadora. Tanteo en el bolsillo de mi pantalón las llaves del auto y me dirijo a este a paso apresurado. Debido a la ligera capa de nieve, resbalo y caigo, pero con la misma rapidez me incorporo. Llego al vehículo y sin esperar más emprendo marcha. Necesito huir, irme lejos y olvidar lo sucedido.

Solo espero que Alex no se encabrone por haberlo dejado en la fiesta.

* * *

Tuve todo el fin de semana para recuperarme de la resaca, sin embargo ese no fue el tiempo suficiente para olvidar lo sucedido, ni siquiera para asimilarlo. Vamos, no es como si besar a un chico sea cosa de todos los días, bueno, al menos no para mí; sigo con la creencia de que Alex se acostaría con lo que se dejara.

Me dirijo a mi primer día de clases con un aspecto deplorable: ojeroso, cansado, pálido; esta no es la idea que tenía para comenzar este tan ansiado año escolar, no se acerca en lo más mínimo. Y yo que me había hecho tantas ilusiones. Eso solo me demuestra que mientras más alto se vuele, la caída será más dolorosa. Y apenas llego al instituto, nada parece mejorar. Todo sigue completamente igual. No sé, también me había hecho expectativas de que habría algo… diferente, algo que de verdad hiciera especial este año. Pero nada.

El mismo edificio con la pintura de las paredes gastada, los mismos árboles, las mismas instalaciones, los mismos salones. Todo era una fotografía exacta del semestre anterior. Mientras camino solo vislumbro unas cuantas caras nuevas, los de nuevo ingreso de seguro, los cuales tampoco son muchos. Wammy's House es un colegio bastante elitista, no aceptan a cualquiera, de hecho suelo preguntarme cómo es que logré ingresar y ser siempre de los mejores promedios de mi generación.

Sin detenerme, e intentando no prestar atención a nada más, me adentro en el instituto. La escena que se suscita frente a mis ojos es como una película de la que ya me sé el final de memoria. Porque como todos los días del semestre pasado —y el anterior a ese, y el anterior a ese también—, Alex y Beyond ya comienzan a meterse con los más débiles y desamparados. Esta vez es Alex quien sostiene al tipo en cuestión mientras Beyond lo guía hasta el cubo de basura más cercano, como si de un mafioso ordenando a su secuaz se tratase. Aunque no estoy del todo de acuerdo con el maltrato hacia los demás chicos del instituto o hacia cualquier otro ser vivo, a veces me uno en las fechorías de esos dos, sin embargo este día no estoy de humor.

Luego de tirar al pobre chico en la basura y de sacudirse las manos como si en realidad hubiesen tirado una porquería, Alex y Beyond se dirigen hacia mí. Caminamos en completo silencio, pero al contrario de lo que cualquiera podría pensar entre nosotros no son incómodos; es preferible quedarse callado si en verdad no se tiene nada qué decir, al menos esa es una de nuestras filosofías. Mas nuestra tranquilidad es perturbada cuando un par de buenas tetas pasan frente a nosotros. Delante se encuentra una chica pseudo-rubia —es teñida, cuando yo la conocí era castaña— con un escote tan profundo que no debería estar permitido en esta escuela. Se encamina a nosotros, bueno, a Alex. Le sonríe de forma inocente y eso es hasta una burla ya que contrasta con su fachada.

No se dicen nada, solo se besan de una forma que no debería estar permitida en público, menos en los pasillos de un colegio como Wammy's House. Es tan, pero tan perturbador que incluso alcanzo a escuchar el sonido de sus labios chocar. Al parecer no solo para mí es incómodo, hasta Beyond pone una cara de asco digna de haber olfateado la mierda de un perro.

Luego de aquel beso, y sin volver a decir nada más, la chica se va sin más. Una vez que se ha retirado, miro a mi amigo con una ceja alzada.

—¿No habías terminado ya con ella?

—Volvimos —me responde encogiéndose de hombros, restándole importancia.

—¿Pero cuándo, dónde, cómo? ¿Por qué no me habías contado?

—Relájate, geek —interviene Beyond —. ¿Desde cuando te interesa tanto con quién folla el idiota?

Le miro, sorprendido. Hubiera dicho algo como «desde que es mi amigo» pero se hubiera escuchado demasiado cursi. Alex me pasa un brazo por los hombros y apoya su cuerpo en el mío. Me tambaleo un poco, pero logro equilibrarme.

—Respondiendo a tus preguntas, querido Matt —me susurra al oído con una voz demasiado melosa. Por cosas como esta a veces dudo de su orientación sexual —. Fue el viernes durante la fiesta de Beyond. ¿Cómo? Sexo de reconciliación. —Vaya, así que la chica con la que folló era ella. Sinceramente yo no recuerdo mucho —.Y no te dije porque alguien no se digno a contestarme ninguna llamada el fin de semana.

Y la realidad vuelve a caerme como balde de agua fría. El maldito de Alex trajo de nueva cuenta ese recuerdo a mi mente para que se estanque otra vez; es como si hubiese experimentado ese beso hace un par de minutos. La imagen de la una cabellera rubia y los ojos claros de aquel extraño vuelven a aparecer en mi cabeza. Siento asco y unas profundas ganas de vomitar. Tanto Alex como Beyond lo notan, aunque este último no hace nada por ayudarme.

—Estás pálido como una hoja, viejo —comenta Alex.

—Déjalo, ya se me pasará.

Lo veo con intenciones de preguntar algo más pero decide quedarse callado. Alex podrá ser una maquina parlanchina sin botón de pausa la mayoría del tiempo, pero agradezco que sea lo bastante intuitivo como para callar cuando es necesario. Me conoce bastante bien. Beyond, Alex y yo mantenemos una amistad bastante estrecha, sin embargo, entre Beyond y Alex, considero a Alex más cercano.

Alexander Lynch y yo somos amigos desde siempre. Compartimos cosas en común pero en otras diferimos bastante. Por ejemplo, ambos tenemos calificaciones excelentes, preferimos los videojuegos a los deportes y somos bastante distraídos. Sin embargo, él es bastante más sociable que yo. Y la diferencia más destacable es que mientras él es un mujeriego empedernido, yo soy la persona más leal del planeta —exagero, lo sé, pero es para meterle emoción—. Eso sí, cuando se trata de fiestas, y más cuando ambos estamos ebrios, nos entendemos a la perfección.

Contemplo la idea de contarle a Alex lo sucedido, para desahogarme más que nada, pero mando al caño esa opción. Era mejor guardármelo para mí y que nunca, jamás de los jamases, alguien se enterase de ello. Si alguien lo supiera sería mi fin. Adiós reputación, adiós Linda y adiós hombría. Ya no debo agóbiame por lo sucedido, ni siquiera recuerdo quién era el chico con el que me besé —que gay se escuchaba cuando lo repito, aunque sea en mi mente—. Aparte no conozco a nadie con las características de aquel tipo; nadie en esta escuela es rubio y de ojos claros, bueno, al menos no de esa tonalidad. Quizá solo se trataba de un colado y de seguro ni él me recuerda con claridad, ¡o quizá eso solo fue una mala jugada del alcohol y jamás pasó! En verdad me gustaría que se tratara de eso, sin embargo se sintió tan real que dudo que solo fuera una jugarreta de mi mente.

Seguimos andando hasta adentrarnos hasta el que suponemos es nuestro nuevo salón de clases. Digo, el cartelito en la puerta de «12th» es una pista demasiado contundente, aparte no es como si hubiera más grupos de doceavo, ya que como lo mencioné en Wammy's entran pocos alumnos y normalmente con cada nueva generación que entra solo se alcanza a llenar un grupo.

Apenas entramos recorro el lugar con la mirada, siguen siendo mis mismos compañeros de siempre y hasta se sientan en los mismos lugares que el año pasado. Near al frente, Sayu en uno de los lugares del centro, Tom en la orilla, James al frente del profesor. Me extraño de no ver a Linda en el salón tomando en cuenta que es el primer día de clases y que ella siempre es puntual. Asumo que llegará en cualquier rato así que me siento, también en el lugar que me corresponde desde que llegué a este colegio, exactamente al centro del salón. La mochila de Beyond ya se encontraba justo al lado mío y Alex también deja la suya en la butaca frente a mí.

Los minutos transcurren, inclusive Alex dejó de mirar la revista porno para charlar conmigo, sin embargo Linda sigue sin llegar. Estaba por salir para encontrarla en el camino, pero en ese instante entra el profesor Yagami al salón.

Cualquiera lo juzgaría demasiado joven para ser profesor, y demasiado guapo también —y no, no lo digo porque me esté volviendo gay, pero eso es evidente hasta para un chico—, pero él, al igual que la mayoría de nosotros, no asiste a clases por gusto. Ser profesor de lógica es un trabajo provisional que creo le ayuda a pagarse la carrera en la universidad.

—Bien chicos, ¿cómo se encuentran? —cuestiona el profesor y le respondemos desganados, no es como si estuviéramos emocionados de verle —. Vamos, saben hacerlo mejor —Nos dice con una sonrisa encantadora en el rostro. Está fingiendo, lo sé.

Hay características y actitudes que identifican a un ser humano, como por ejemplo la de Alex de ver porno o la de Beyond de poner cara de psicópata en las situaciones menos esperadas. La de Yagami es fingir que le agradamos cuando en realidad solo desea vernos en el infierno, excepto a Sayu ya que ella es su hermana.

—Bien, al parecer todos han regresado este año, eso me alegra —dice, paseando la mirada por cada uno de nosotros. No obstante detuvo su vista en un punto en particular—. ¿Y Bill?

—Se mudó—responde un chico.

—Bueno, al menos regresó la mayoría —suspira Light. —. Bien, chicos, antes de iniciar quiero presentarles a alguien. A partir de hoy será su nuevo compañero.

Vaya, eso fue rápido; al parecer ya hay quien ocupe el lugar que Bill dejó, solo espero que no sea un bravucón como él. Yagami hace una señal con la mano y del umbral de la puerta emerge una figura. El chico entra a paso lento, pero a pesar de ello luce bastante confiado. Es delgado, de estatura promedio y de piel clara, muy clara. Está ataviado en una chamarra de cuero negro, pantalones y guantes del mismo material, una forma de vestir bastante exótica y por demás de incómoda para mi gusto. Su cabello está oculto por la capucha de la gorra y sus ojos por unas gruesas gafas oscuras. Se para al frente y parece mirarnos, tiene un sonrisa algo altanera. A primera instancia parece ser el modelo perfecto de _chico malo_.

—Él acaba de mudarse y no conoce a nadie, así que no sean hostiles con él. Denle una cálida bienvenida a Mihael Keehl —alienta Yagami, después su mirada se endurece y mira fijo al chico nuevo —. Por favor quítate el gorro de la chaqueta y las gafas, están prohibidos en el salón.

El chico frunce el ceño y a regañadientes obedece. Se retira la capucha, dejando ver una desordenada cabellera rubia, esperen… ¡rubia! ¡Y le llega poco arriba de los hombros! Cuando se quita las gafas me percato que sus ojos son azules, tan azules como el cielo. De nuevo el recuerdo de lo sucedido en la fiesta de Beyond se abre paso en mi mente. A pesar de no tener una imagen tan nítida de lo ocurrido, logro rememorar el cabello y los ojos del sujeto con el que me bese.

Un chico de cabello rubio y algo largo, de ojos claro, muy claros.

Mihael Keehl, el chico que sacó mi muy oculto lado gay.

Tierra, trágame.

* * *

Sé que deben tener algunas dudas para esta instancia, y aunque me gustaría resolvérselas todas, decirlas sería _spoiler_. Así que voy a aclarar lo que a mi criterio de verdad **NECESITA** ser aclarado.

Es un AU, como bien se debieron haber dado cuenta, y con la participación de varios personajes de la serie; aparecerán más, así que calma. Intento no poner **OoC** en los personajes pero a su vez que se adapten al universo que he planteado. Si en el transcurso de la historia cometo OoC más grande, una disculpa por adelantado.

Se menciona levemente la aparición de **OC's **(personajes inventados), mas no se preocupen, no se aunará demasiado en ellos ya que en lo personal tampoco me gustan, solo que en esta historia no encontraba quienes podían rellenar esos huecos. De cualquier forma los que tendrán más relevancia serán Matt, Mello y demás personajes auténticos del anime/manga **Death Note**.

La historia **sí es YAOI**, mas no por ello esperen que todos sean homosexuales y se den unos contra otros sin piedad (?). Habrá intervención de mujeres en la historia; y entre los chicos puede haber solo amistad. Hay más parejas implícitas en el transcurso del fanfic, y aviso de antemano, hay tanto yaoi como _hetero_.

La clasificación de la historia es **T** y no **M** ya que no la considero tan fuerte, pero si alguno de ustedes considera que la categoría debería ser cambiada, hágamelo saber.

Y ahora sin ya nada más que agregar, me despido. Gracias por leer y acompañarme en esta nueva historia.

_Ellie…_

A favor de la Campaña **"Con voz y voto"**. Porque agregar a favoritos y no dejar un comentario, es como manosearme la teta y salir corriendo.


	2. Dude, mi vida es un asco

**Death Note **pertenece a** Tsugumi Oba **y a** Takeshi Obata**

**¡Hola!**

Sé que tengo eones de no pasarme por estos lares, pero la universidad me ha absorbido de una forma demasiado… absorbente (?), ¡no he tenido tiempo para nada! Y no estoy bromeando, conste XD.

No voy a hacerles el cuento más largo, así que vamos a lo que de verdad importa.

Gracias a **/** **/ **Cissy Kuran **/ **PaoCraft **/ **KandraK **/ **Leviriet **/ **ivisouling **/ **Naoko uchiha **/ **yamila andrade **/ **Matryoshka Ai **/ **Spring Surprise **/** Lrivaille26 **/ **por sus reviews.

**Advertencias: **AU. Lenguaje vulgar. Yaoi. Contenido heterosexual.

¡Disfruten el capítulo!

* * *

—**D**rama** Q**ueen—

* * *

Capítulo 2:

_**Dude, mi vida es un asco**_

.

.

_Sé que está mal__  
__Pero no me importa__  
__Voy a empezar esta mierda de noche._

**I** **K**issed a **B**oy **—** **C**obra **S**tarship

.

.

.

A mi corta edad de diecisiete años puedo asegurar que he vivido demasiado. Albergo experiencias que ya quisiera tener un vejete a punto de morir o algún tipo en la crisis de los cuarenta. Mi vida ha dado demasiadas vueltas inesperadas, unas más que otras y algunas que realmente provocan que quiera vomitar por lo radicales que fueron. No suelo temerle a los cambios por más drásticos que estos sean, de hecho puedo afirmar que en muchas ocasiones suele darme igual lo que sucede a mi alrededor, mas el giro que ha dado mi vida en tan poco tiempo es para llorar.

La muerte de mi madre hace tan solo dos meses, el matrimonio de mi hermana mayor con un idiota, que gracias a ese idiota termináramos mudándonos, y no de calle, de ciudad o de estado, ¡si no de país! Y para rematar, tener que quedarme a vivir con ellos. Si de por sí es difícil que me acostumbre a las personas nuevas, se le suma el hecho de que ahora, no solo esa persona es la nueva, si no todo a mi alrededor: el horroroso inglés británico, nueva casa, nuevo vecindario, nuevo colegio, nuevas experiencias… Y sí, lo de «nuevas experiencias» queda muy ambiguo y abierto a la imaginación.

Culpo al idiota de mi nuevo vecino por invitarme a aquella fiesta, culpo a Giovanni por insistirme en ir para así socializar con los del vecindario, culpo a Halle por apoyar a su estúpido esposo en esa idea, culpo al alcohol por hacerme perder la razón, ¡culpo al jodido pelirrojo de ojos verdes por despertar eso en mí!

Y por si fuera poco, las miradas de todos mis nuevos compañeros de clase están posadas en mí, como si yo fuese una especie de animal raro en un zoo. Algunos cuchichean entre ellos, las chicas ríen y, al parecer, le soy indiferente a los hombres, excepto al tipo pelirrojo de ojos verdes que desde que llegué no ha dejado de mirarme.

Esperen… ¡un tipo pelirrojo de ojos verdes!

—Bien, Mihael —me llama el profesor Yagami, sí, creo que ese era su apellido. Una sonrisa surca su rostro, es como si se burlara de mi situación, o quizá solo estoy alucinando—. Puedes sentarte al lado de Mail.

No hubiera habido problema de no ser el hecho de que el tal «Mail» era nada más y nada menos que el pelirrojo; es como si el profesor supiera algo y eso hace que sienta ganas de pegarle, mas mi raciocinio no me lo permite.

Maldito Yagami, maldito pelirrojo, maldito Wammy's House, maldito Giovanni, maldita Halle, ¡maldita vida por burlarse de mí!

Al tomar asiento de inmediato percibo como el pelirrojo se encoje en su butaca, se retira unas pulgadas y comienza a mirar a Yagami como si este fuese la cosa más interesante del mundo. Se rasca la nariz de forma insistente y me observa de reojo. Me parecería más patético de no ser por el hecho de que yo estoy haciendo lo mismo, solo que en lugar de rascar mi nariz, golpeo con los dedos la mesa del pupitre; comería algo de chocolate pero no creo que Yagami sea el tipo de profesor manipulable y condescendiente.

Y la clase comienza sin más, como si mi llegada no hubiese significado nada. Sé que no soy nada fuera del otro mundo o el más especial pero al menos esperaba que el profesor se dignara a presentarme a los que serían mis nuevos compañeros. Pero nada. Da comienzo la clase de lógica y de ahí le siguen las horas de historia, ciencias y bilogía, siempre intercambiando miradas con el pelirrojo de al lado, hasta que llega el primer receso. Apenas estoy por guardar mis cosas cuando el pelirrojo sale del salón casi volando, lo veo correr hacia la salida y como otros dos tipos le siguen el paso.

Por más cobarde que me parezca esa actitud, decido ignorar el hecho de que, prácticamente, huye de mí. Termino de guardar mis cosas y me encamino hacia la puerta.

—¿Tienes algo?

—Mierda, geek, no salgas con que estás en tus días.

Antes de salir del salón, escucho esa conversación. Se trata del pelirrojo y los otros sujetos que corrieron tras él, uno de cabello negro y otro castaño. Pude haber salido y dejar todo tal como estaba, pero me pica la curiosidad.

—Solo estoy preocupado por Linda —dice el pelirrojo. Da un intento de sonrisa pero más bien parece que le están dando una patada en las partes nobles —. Voy a intentar ponerme en contacto con ella.

—Pero habíamos acordado ir a ver a las chicas de primero —alega el castaño.

—¡Pero ya tienes novia, Alex!

—¿Y eso qué?

Ellos comienzan a caminar y me es imposible seguir escuchando. Da igual, no es como si quisiera enterarme de la vida de aquel idiota. De hecho, creo que debería guardar mi distancia con el pelirrojo, no al punto de huirle como él hace conmigo pero sí mantener cierta barrera.

—Hola, ¿puedo ayudarte en algo?

Al escuchar aquella voz femenina, giro el cuerpo ciento ochenta grados. Frente a mí se encuentra una chica bastante guapa; bajita, de facciones delicadas, ojos rasgados, mentón fino y que ha logrado lo imposible: que un uniforme escolar tan feo como el de Wammy's House luzca espectacular. Es como la fantasía de la colegiala asiática hecha carne y hueso.

—Mi nombre es Sayu —me dice antes de que yo pueda articular palabra para después sonreírme. Efectivamente, es preciosa.

—Yo soy…

—Lo sé, eres Mihael —me interrumpe a media frase. Al parecer alguien sí que puso atención a mi presentación.

—Prefiero que me llamen Mello.

—Me parece bien, es más fácil de pronunciar. Y dime, ¿de dónde eres? ¿Te mudaste, cierto? ¿Deseas que te muestre la escuela?

A pesar de su apariencia reservada no es precisamente tímida. En parte es una ventaja, la conversación fluye de forma natural y no ha habido silencios incómodos; la parte negativa es que a mi casi no me deja hablar. Fuera de ese no tan insignificante detalle, decido aceptar el ofrecimiento de Sayu, necesito conocer el jodido colegio donde pasaré mi último año de preparatoria.

Sayu me muestra las instalaciones, todas y cada una de ellas. Echamos un vistazo a las áreas de preescolar y primaria, también a las de secundaria, aunque básicamente ella se enfoca en mostrarme lo más importante. Desde la cafetería hasta el gran roble donde, cuenta la leyenda, un alumno se suicidó. También pasamos por el jardín y las canchas de _soccer_; la biblioteca, la oficina del director y la enfermería las ha dejado para el final porque, según ella, es lo menos interesante que hay en el instituto. Ciertamente Wammy's supera mis expectativas, es una institución bastante llamativa y, dentro de lo que cabe, muy bien cuidada, y he de admitir que el ligero toque victoriano del edificio me fascina. Aparte es bastante amplio, me sorprende que un lugar tan grande albergue a tan pocos alumnos.

Es cuando pasamos por los pasillos del corredor principal cuando vuelvo a ver al pelirrojo —a Mail o cómo sea que se llame— recargado en uno de los casilleros. Está junto a los otros dos chicos con los que lo vi salir; ninguno está haciendo algo que me parezca particularmente interesante. Alcanzo a escuchar que el de cabello negro murmura algo y casi al instante el pelirrojo parece tensarse, muy al contrario de su amigo castaño que luce de lo más relajado.

Sayu y yo quedamos a escasos pasos de ellos. Me quedo parado como idiota mientras ella les saluda animada y los otros corresponden el gesto. Justifico mi momento de estupidez al hecho de que soy el nuevo y no me siento familiarizado con nada ni nadie.

El tipo castaño y de sonrisa boba es quien rompe el silencio que de pronto se formó.

—Sayu, tú que eres tan amiga de Linda, ¿sabes dónde mierda está? Aquí Matty ha estado muy preocupado por ella —pasa un brazo por ambos hombros del pelirrojo, este parece salir de su trance para enfocarse en su asquerosa realidad la cual también es mi asquerosa realidad. Vaya, tenemos algo más en común aparte de haber compartido saliva.

—Está exagerando —interviene el otro, el de cabello negro. Ahora que lo tengo de cerca me percato del peculiar tono borgoña de sus ojos, es incluso algo escalofriante —. La hippie de Linda debe estar haciendo alguna de sus cosas hippie's como tocar su guitarra por limosnas o fumar mariguana.

—Linda no fuma —informa Sayu.

—Es hippie, ¡claro que lo hace!

Sayu niega con la cabeza. Pasa completamente del tipo de ojos raros para después mirar con un gesto de desaprobación a «Matty».

—Tú deberías saber dónde está Linda, Matt. Ella es tu novia, no mía.

Cuando esa frase queda al aire, por mero reflejo, miro al pelirrojo y él me mira a mí. La idea de que él sí fuera homosexual y me hubiera besado aprovechándose de mi estado queda descartada… en un setenta por ciento; todavía queda la opción de que sea de los que siguen descubriendo su verdadera sexualidad.

Sayu se percata de lo incómodo que me siento, aunque en lugar de irnos su forma de hacerme entrar en confianza es presentándome a esos tipos. Hasta ahora Sayu me había agradado bastante pero esto la hace caer de mi gracia un par de peldaños.

—Mira, Mello. Él es Alex —dice y el castaño me saluda —, el de pelo rojo y mal novio es Matt —señala al aludido quien solo asiente con la cabeza —y el de la cara de psicópata es Beyond —. El _ojos bonitos_ solo me da una mirada rápida.

Aun con la presentación la incomodidad continúa, o más bien creo que esta tensión solo es cosa entre el pelirrojo y yo; a los otros parezco darles igual, aunque tampoco es como si me interesara socializar con ellos. Al final, la situación me supera y termino sacando una barra de chocolate de una de las bolsas de mi chaqueta. Es mi forma de liberar tensión.

Gracias al cielo, la campana suena y todos nos vemos obligados a volver a clases. Sayu me toma del brazo y juntos comenzamos a caminar a nuestro respectivo salón. Los tres mosqueteros nos siguen de cerca, casi como si se trataran de nuestros guardaespaldas. Aun cuando tomo asiento y la clase de química comienza, continuo sintiéndome incómodo, y el hecho de que el pelirrojo esté a mi lado y de vez en vez me lance miraditas no ayuda en nada. Lo peor del caso es que yo también le miro.

Lo reitero, mi vida es un asco.

* * *

Mi primer día de clases fue, en resumen, una mierda. No es como si todo hubiese sido malo, sin embargo el solo hecho de haberme encontrado con el pelirrojo logró que me dieran arcadas. Aclaro que no de forma literal, aunque casi. Sé que un beso no significa la gran cosa, pero también debo reconocer que hay una gran diferencia entre besar a una chica y besar a un chico. Una diferencia al tamaño de un pene.

Fue algo que me descolocó, algo que me hace pensar en cosas que nunca me había planteado. Siempre supe que las mujeres me gustaban, ni siquiera necesité meditarlo, incluso me gusta mirar porno lésbico de vez en vez. Las tetas me llaman y punto. Pero ahora, cada vez que evoco el recuerdo de lo sucedido en esa fiesta, mi mente se vuelve un completo caos. Porque tengo claro que muy aparte de todo el asco que me provoca recordar lo que pasó, hay _algo_, algo que es opacado por toda aquella mierda.

Mis pensamientos se detienen en cuanto vislumbro mi casa, todavía no le puedo llamar «mi hogar» tomando en cuenta que no llevo ni dos semanas quedándome allí. Abro la puerta con la llave que mi hermana apenas me dio el día anterior e ingreso a paso lento.

Halle se encuentra sentada en el sofá de la sala revisando algunas cosas en su portátil, solo la saludo y hago el ademán de subir las escaleras.

—¿Qué tal el primer día, Mello? —Cuando menos quiero charlar, mi estúpida hermana quiere conversar conmigo. Maldigo su intento por socializar —. ¿Todo bien?

—Regular. Pudo ser peor —me encojo de hombros, intentando aparentar indiferencia. Lástima que mi hermana tenga un don especial para joderme incluso de forma indirecta.

Despega la mirada de la pantalla y me mira fijo. Sus ojos miel son como dagas que atraviesan mi piel. Debo reconocer que si hay una persona que realmente respeto en este mundo, después de mi madre, esa es Halle, mi no-muy-querida hermana mayor.

—Al menos has el intento de adaptarte, ¿quieres? Esto tampoco es fácil para mí —argumenta. No dudo que para ella sea complicado, no obstante muchas veces soy egoísta y solo pienso en mí. Uno de mis más grandes defectos, advierto que la lista es larga.

—¿Entonces por qué nos mudamos? ¡Y tan lejos! Todo por seguir al estúpido de Giovanni.

—No culpes a Stephen de todo que la idea también fue mía. Ambos conseguimos buenas oportunidades de trabajo aquí en Winchester y por fin estás estudiando en un colegio de tu nivel intelectual, ¿acaso no era eso lo que siempre quisiste?

—¡Pero mudarnos de Boston hasta acá!

—Ya habíamos discutido esto, Mihael. Vivirás aquí en Winchester, asistirás a Wammy's e intentarás acostumbrarte a todo esto. Punto y final.

Le falto decir «y respetarás a Stephen» pero creo que ya se dio por vencida con ese asunto. Cuando vuelve a mirar la portátil e ignora mi presencia, sé que la discusión ha terminado. Como no se me ocurre otra cosa que contestarle, subo las escaleras intentando hacer el mayor ruido posible y lograr desconcentrarla. Lástima que no surta efecto. Lo que más me caga de Halle es el hecho de que se mantenga tan estoica en cualquier situación, ¡tiene la paciencia que un monje budista envidiaría!

La muerte de mi madre, mudarme a Inglaterra, vivir con el estúpido de Stephen Giovanni, el pelirrojo de la fiesta… La vida es un asco.

* * *

Pasan algunos días y nada cambia. A excepción de que la tal Linda ya asiste a clases y que tuve que comenzar a llevar el uniforme, todo sigue igual; incluso Mail, el pelirrojo, sigue huyendo despavorido cada vez que cree que voy a confrontarlo, de igual forma siempre el castaño termina yendo tras él mientras el tipo de ojos raros mira la escena con gesto aburrido.

Fuera de ese detalle, Wammy's no ha sido tan malo. Comencé a hablarme con algunas personas y Sayu siempre me sigue de cerca; hubiese considerado el involucrarme con ella de no ser por el hecho de que su apellido es Yagami y no quiero arruinar mi todavía inexistente historial académico teniendo problemas con un profesor como Light. De hecho, en este momento estamos en clase de lógica con Yagami, quien fuera de ser una persona bastante engreída, es muy buen profesor. Luego de terminar unos cuantos acertijos que nos puso como ejercicios, nos deja salir al receso, con demasiada tarea de por medio cabe recalcar. Juraría que está amargado o que no ha dado en varias noches… o no le han dado, quién sabe.

Apenas cierro mi cuaderno, el pelirrojo sale a paso apresurado del aula. Suspiro, ya algo cansado de esta absurda situación. Termino de guardar mis útiles y alzo la vista, me llevo la sorpresa de encontrar al tipo de ojos borgoña, Beyond si mal no recuerdo, frente a mi pupitre. Es desconcertante por dos cosas: la primera es porque sus ojos realmente logran erizar los cabellos de la nuca de cualquiera, y lo segundo es que él no habla con nadie a excepción de Mail y el otro tipo castaño.

—¿Tienes compañero para el trabajo de historia? Si no es así, seamos compañeros —pregunta sin más. Solo soy capaz de alzar una ceja, desconcertado. ¿Acaso todos los británicos son tan… directos?

—¿Disculpa?

—¿Eres sordo? Dije que seamos compañeros en historia. Es tu oportunidad para socializar más, _poof_. —Al escuchar el apodo, aprieto los puños. No sé ni lo que significa pero no parece nada bueno—. Aparte eres listo, sería fácil trabajar contigo. —Aunque ese halago logra relajarme. Sí, soy bastante voluble en algunas cuestiones.

—¿Y tus amigos?

—Matt y Alex siempre se juntan en los trabajos en pareja, se aman en secreto y no voy a meterme en su romance homosexual. Suelo hacer estos trabajos solo pero esta vez Lester me presionó para conseguir un compañero, ¿así que qué dices, poof?

—Tengo un nombre, sabes.

—Lo olvidé.

—Dime Mello.

—Lo que digas, poof. ¿Quieres o no?

Fuera de que es un gamberro de lo peor, no me ha caído mal. No se ha esmerado en agradarme como la mayoría de las personas en el salón — a excepción Mail, él me huye—. Así que para mí es una persona sincera, un asco de persona, sí, pero es sincero al fin y al cabo. Y tiene razón, necesito socializar más.

—Luego nos ponemos de acuerdo —respondo, antes de poder agregar algo más él me interrumpe.

—Genial. —y dicho eso se va del salón. Así como llegó, se esfuma. Qué tipo tan raro.

Salgo del salón y me dirijo a la cafetería, ahí se encuentra James con el que he forjado una especie de amistad, aunque a decir verdad solo nos juntamos y ya. A él le da curiosidad el ambiente _yankee_ y por eso me comenzó a hablar. No es que necesite juntarme con alguien para no sentirme antisocial, es una rara costumbre que tengo: no me gusta comer solo.

Todos en la cafetería parecen estar muy concentrados en lo que hacen, ya sea comer, charlar o terminar los deberes. Ahora que lo observo con atención, a pesar de ser un colegio mixto, de verdad que los alumnos son muy pocos, no tanto como para aprenderme los nombres de cada uno de ellos pero sí para al menos grabarme sus caras. Estar en Wammy's debe convertirse en un verdadero infierno para los que se ven envueltos en rumores.

Doy un vistazo por todo el lugar. En unas mesas más alejadas, están Sayu y su grupo de amigas. Cuando nuestras miradas se topan, ella me saluda animadamente con la mano y devuelvo el gesto; sus amigas lo ven y cuchichean entre ellas, yo no puedo evitar rodar los ojos. La que permanece más ajena al alboroto es la chica castaña de coletas, la famosa novia del pelirrojo, que parece estar más sumida en su propio mundo que en lo que conversan sus amigas.

Y la escena que veo a continuación es de lo más cursi que me ha tocado presenciar en mi vida. Matt se acerca a Linda por detrás, camina de forma lenta para que ella no le escuche llegar, le tapa los ojos y Linda se exalta, mas cuando parece reconocer las manos de Matt, sonríe anchamente y se levanta del lugar casi de un salto para lanzarse a abrazarlo. Vaya mierda. A primera vista parece que se quieren, y bastante, es como si fueran una pareja ejemplar y eso hace que mis dudas sobre una supuesta homosexualidad de Matt se disipen. Quizá lo que le pasó conmigo fue una metida de pata, tal y como lo era para mí.

Cuando por error mi mirada se cruza con la de Matt, lo veo ruborizarse y hunde el rostro en el cuello de la chica. Por mi parte, doy una mordida a la tableta de chocolate queriendo aparentar indiferencia. No solo Matt es patético, también lo soy yo. Y lo peor del caso es que toda esta mierda inició por un maldito beso, ¡un jodido beso!

Tomo la bandeja de comida y me dirijo hacia la basura. Apenas me levanto y doy un par de pasos, topo con un tipo, derramándole sobre el uniforme los residuos de comida que me quedaron. El saco le queda empapado por la sopa que no me terminé y adornado con unas cuantas verduras. Balbuceo una disculpa y solo escucho un suspiro como respuesta. Si mal no recuerdo, el chico se llama Nate y está en mi salón, la cabellera blanca me es inconfundible; aparte esa expresión estoica que siempre lleva me recuerda mucho a la de Halle.

—¿Por qué no te fijas por dónde vas? —A pesar de que ni su ceño se ha fruncido, su tono de voz deja entrever que está enfadado.

Las risas de los demás en la cafetería no hacen nada por mejorar el ambiente tan tenso que se forma entre Nate y yo. Por mera educación intento ayudarle, pero Nate se aleja de mi y comienza a sacudirse las verduras él solo. Más que remorderme la conciencia, me está sacando de quicio su actitud a pesar de que sé que tiene razones para estar molesto

—Ya te pedí una disculpa, ¿qué más quieres?

Él solo me ve por un largo rato. Su mirada es pesada, demasiado tosca para alguien que proyecta una imagen demasiado infantil. A simple vista incluso parece ser más joven que yo.

—La próxima vez, fíjate mejor —Y de nueva cuenta usa ese tono altanero. Fue un puto accidente, nada más, pero Nate hace que me sienta peor de lo que se supone debería sentirme. Tiene una forma bastante elegante e indirecta de insultar.

El comienza a retorcerse un mechón de cabello, me mira de arriba abajo y se va como si nada, dejando a su paso un agrio aroma a sopa de verduras. Es como si no le importara mucho el asunto de que le manché la ropa o que quedó en ridículo frente a todos en Wammy's. En clases Nate es retraído, pero acabo de darme cuenta que tímido no es, y también acaba de ganarse un peldaño bastante alto en mi lista negra.

—La próxima vez, no te atravieses —respondo aunque sé que él ya no puede oírme.

* * *

Al inicio de la siguiente clase, extrañamente para todos, según los cuchicheos, Nate llegó sin el saco negro del uniforme; mas a él parece importarle menos que una mierda las habladurías. Solo llega, se sienta en su respectivo pupitre y se sumerge en su burbuja individual, en esa donde nadie es lo suficientemente bueno para tener cabida. Un imbécil de primera. Para mi sorpresa, me le quedo mirando toda la clase, en parte para analizarlo y en otra porque es una buena forma de entretenerme y no mirar hacia mi derecha donde se encuentra el pelirrojo.

Mail es raro, apenas muevo la mano y se exalta como si estuviese a punto de golpearlo. Si no le hubiese prometido a Halle que no me metería en problemas, lo golpearía solo para desquitar frustración. De cualquier forma no hay mejor candidato que él, aunque Nate también sería una buena opción.

Escucho el timbre que finaliza las clases, y como siempre, Matt sale casi corriendo, aunque esta vez sus amigos no le siguen. Solo alcanzo a ver como Alex —sí, estoy casi seguro que ese es el nombre del castaño— y Beyond discuten, pero lo hacen en un tono tan bajo que no logro captar nada. Antes de que acabar de guardar mis útiles, Beyond lo toma del brazo y salen del salón. Para ser amigos, Beyond es bastante brusco con Alex.

Tomo mi mochila y me dispongo a salir. Sayu, quien estaba charlando con Linda, apenas ve que estoy por irme se acerca a mí con una sonrisa, se ofrece a acompañarme a casa pero rechazo la oferta. Sé que Sayu sería una buena candidata para iniciar algo, incluso una relación formal; es linda, divertida, muy guapa y es evidente que moja las bragas por mí, pero de verdad no quiero problemas con Yagami. Lástima, siempre quise cumplir la fantasía de tener sexo sobre un escritorio con una asiática disfrazada de colegiala.

Me despido de ella y emprendo camino a casa. No suelo ser una persona distraída, pero apenas recorro un par de calles, termino perdiéndome en mis pensamientos. Me es inevitable no pensar por quincuagésima novena vez en que de verdad extraño a mi madre, a Boston y la vida que tenía antes de llegar a Winchester. Cuando me da nostalgia, maldigo el hecho de que mi hermana se haya enamorado de ese inglés de ascendencia italiana y que este haya logrado convencerla para venir a vivir hasta acá. Sé que Halle nunca admitiría algo como que el amor la hizo cometer tal locura pero, vamos, es irrebatible el hecho de que aceptó este cambio tan grande por amor al idiota de Giovanni, arrastrándome con ella en el camino ya que se quedó con mi tutela porque aún soy menor de edad.

Intento pasar del tema, concentrando mi atención en otras cosas como en las calles de la ciudad o en las personas que pasan a mi lado, por suerte el trayecto habitual que he elegido de casa a Wammy's, y de Wammy's a casa, atraviesa un parque. Ese parque es uno de los pocos lugares que de verdad me han gustado desde que me establecí en Winchester. A pesar de que estamos en otoño los árboles todavía continúan verdes, o al menos la mayoría; el clima ahí se siente fresco, no frío, y el aura que envuelve al lugar logra relajarme sin haber comido nada de chocolate. Camino lento, disfrutando el paisaje y el lugar, olvidando los problemas, la tarea y que Halle me regañará por no haber lavado los platos de la cena anterior.

Apenas contemplaba la idea de quedarme un rato más cuando un horrible olor a tabaco inunda el ambiente. Arrugo la nariz y me veo obligado a toser. De verdad no logro entender porque la gente fuma; comprendo el gusto por el alcohol —a mí me gusta, para qué negarlo—, ¡pero fumar! Por más que lo medito no veo qué tiene de placentero inhalar y exhalar esa porquería.

Para mi sorpresa, la máquina de humo es nada más y nada menos que mi tormento materializado en persona: Mail, el pelirrojo. Está ahí, sentado a la sombra de un árbol, cabizbajo y tirando humo como una locomotora. Eso explica el curioso aroma que a veces desprende. Me acerco hasta él a paso firme, mirándolo fijamente, y al parecer mi mirada es tan pesada que sale de su mundo para verme a los ojos. Del sobresalto, el cigarrillo cae de sus labios.

—Eres una puta chimenea, pelirrojo. —Lo veo sobresaltarse y tragar grueso. Antes de que haga algo, le advierto —: suficiente con huir, idiota. Ya me cansé del juego.

Lo veo fruncir el ceño mas no alega nada. Aún rígido, vuelve a apoyarse en el tronco del árbol. Se pasa la mano por los cabellos, desordenándolos, y mira hacia otra dirección. Aprovecho su descuido para sentarme junto a él. De nueva cuenta siento cómo se sobresalta, para mi sorpresa no hace el ademán de huir, y de verdad más le vale no intentarlo.

—¿Y tus amiguitos, Mail? —pregunto, despectivo, aunque también es para aligerar el ambiente. Quiero que esta tensa atmósfera se esfume.

—Qué te importa. —No me sorprende, preví una respuesta a la defensiva.

Ruedo los ojos, exasperado. Este tipo no está colaborando. Pensé en decirle que fumar era malo pero supongo que tampoco se tomará a bien la broma. Con personas tan testarudas como él, es mejor no andarse por las ramas. Genial, mi manera de expresarme favorita: ser directo.

—Escucha, toda esta mierda es solo una tormenta en un vaso de agua. No es la gran cosa…

—¿Disculpa? —me interrumpe. Alza una ceja y por alguna extraña razón encuentro el gesto gracioso —. Si estás acostumbrado a esas cosas, muy allá tú.

—Vamos, pelirrojo, no tiene importancia. Fue un beso producto de una borrachera y ya. Al menos no es la primera vez que beso a alguien por llevar encima unas copas.

—Tampoco la mía, pero sí fue la primera vez que me besé con un tipo.

Lo reitero: es terco, cabezota y un completo imbécil. Le propinaría un buen puñetazo en su lindo rostro lleno de pequeñas pecas de no ser porque en verdad necesito arreglar esta situación con él. Intento contar mentalmente hasta diez; solo espero que con su próxima respuesta no logre sacarme de mis casillas.

—Tienes novia, ¿no es así? Por ende te gustan las mujeres, ¡qué coincidencia, a mí también! Fin del asunto. —Su cuerpo tiembla ligeramente. Suspira y comienza a rascarse la nariz, es como una especie de tic nervioso. De nueva cuenta, me causa gracia.

—Sé que no es tan complicado —confiesa. Me alegra que por fin no huya ni tampoco esté a la defensiva. Por fin conversaremos como gente civilizada —, pero no he sabido manejar lo que pasó. Cómo dices, no es la gran cosa. A final de cuentas fue… solo un beso.

—Exacto, pelirrojo. Solo un beso. —Un beso bastante apasionado, he de admitir, pero decido omitir el detalle. Vamos por buen camino.

—Hacia mucho que no lo hacía, lo de besarme con alguien, no lo de besar hombres.

Rio ante eso y él ríe también, ¡por fin la incomodidad ha desaparecido!

—La última vez que me pasó fue en una fiesta hace tres meses. De hecho, me acosté con esa chica aquella vez.

Ni idea de porqué dije eso, quizá solo para dejar en claro que mi inclinación es hacia las mujeres, supongo. El pelirrojo no dice nada ni yo tampoco. Por suerte, el silencio que ahora se forma no es tan incómodo, me atrevería a decir que es hasta agradable. Si hubiera conocido a Matt en otras circunstancias, las cosas pudieron ser diferentes.

—¿Entonces?

—¿Entonces qué?

—¿Comenzarás a actuar normal? He de decirte que varias personas ya me han preguntado si entre nosotros pasó algo. —Abre los ojos lo más que sus cuencas se lo permiten, y ruedo los míos —. Un pleito o algo así, genio. —Mail medita la respuesta. No logro entender su inseguridad, aunque tampoco soy el indicado para hablar de ello. De alguna forma también estoy hecho un manojo de nervios —. Solo dale vuelta a la página. _Let it be_.

—¿Te gustan _The Beatles_?

—¿A ti sí? —lo veo asentir, emocionado —. Pues a mí no, son un asco.

—Eres brutalmente honesto.

Esta vez no hay risas pero, de alguna forma rara, todo es agradable. Me he sacado un gran peso de encima y supongo que Mail también, tanto que ni siquiera ha intentado sacar otro cigarro.

Ahora todo irá mejor, todo estará…

—¿Entonces, quieres ser mi amigo o algo así?

Me incorporo de golpe y solo puedo mirarlo como si hubiese dicho la cosa más estúpida del mundo. Pude haberle dicho que eso sonó demasiado marica si no estuviese tan descolocado.

—No jodas, imbécil

—Tú quieres que las cosas estén mejor, ¿no?

—Sí pero tampoco exageres. Sería extraño ser amigos.

—De verdad no te entiendo, idiota. —Él también se levanta y sacude los restos de césped del su trasero. Se acabó aquella actitud débil y ligeramente sumisa, lo supe desde que me llamó «idiota» —. Te contradices.

—Tú ya tienes tus amigos raros. No voy a relacionarme con ellos ni contigo.

Hace una mueca y saca un cigarro. A pesar de hacerle saber que el humo me molesta, lo enciende, y prácticamente me suelta el humo de la primer bocanada en la cara. Hubiese sido mejor no haber arreglado nada con él.

—Entonces seamos conocidos que se llevan bien. ¿Hecho? —propone.

Que quede claro que lo hago porque es lo mejor para mi, no porque él lo dice.

—Hecho.

Hubiera sido perfecto estrechar las manos para cerrar el trato, iba acorde a la escena, sin embargo en lugar de ello solo asentimos y volvemos a sentarnos a la sombra de ese árbol. Ninguna conversación surge, ninguno dice algo en particular. Matt solo saca un aparatejo y comienza a jugar a la vez que fuma; yo tomo una barra de chocolate de mi mochila, extrañamente tardo varios minutos en dar el primer mordisco.

—Dime Mello —digo sin pensarlo demasiado. Me reprocho internamente el hecho de que puede tomar eso como si realmente me interesara acercarme a él —. No me gusta que me llamen Mihael.

—Tampoco me gusta mi nombre así que dime Matt. —No ha despegado la mirada del aparato, siento como si no me prestara atención. Da igual, este no es momento para pensar en idioteces como esa.

Mi madre sigue muerta, viviré en Inglaterra y Giovanni continuará siendo el esposo de Halle, pero al menos el asunto de mi metida de pata en esa fiesta quedará en el olvido, supongo.

Con Matt, el pelirrojo, las cosas están bien, relativamente bien… bastante bien.

Aunque sigo pensando que la vida es un asco.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado :3

Escribir desde el punto de vista de Mello fue un tanto más complicado que con Matt, pero igual lo disfruté muchísimo.

Bueno, creo que no tengo demasiadas cosas que agregar, así que me despido. Que les vaya bien y nos leemos pronto ;)

_Ellie…_


	3. Mate, algo está cambiando

**Death Note **pertenece a** Tsugumi Oba **y a** Takeshi Obata**

**¡Hola!**

Lamento la tardanza. Tienen derecho a reprocharme el demorar tanto en actualizar. Pero aparte de mis ocupaciones, son bastante tikis-mikis con el fic; si no lo reviso varias veces no me siento conforme conmigo misma ni segura de publicarlo, y aún con todas las checadas que doy, sigo sintiendo que se me han escapado algunos errores.

Gracias a **/** Cissy Kuran **/ **PaoCraft **/ **KandraK **/ **Leviriet **/ **Lrivaille26 **/ **Jessle **/ **yamila Andrade **/ **ivisouling **/ ** Naoko uchiha **/ **por sus reviews.

**Advertencias: **AU. Lenguaje vulgar. Yaoi. Contenido heterosexual. OoC.

¡Disfruten el capítulo!

* * *

—**D**rama** Q**ueen—

* * *

Capítulo 3:

_**Mate, algo está cambiando**_

_._

_._

_Ten cuidado de las atenciones, séquitos y compañeros_

_Tú eres lo que haces_

**B**reathless **—** **M**ika **K**obayashi

_._

_._

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, octubre ha llegado y varias tiendas y casas ya están adornadas con motivo de _Halloween_. Wammy's no se salva de la celebración, aunque para los que estudiamos ahí las calabazas de plástico solo son augurio de que se acercan los primeros exámenes y que estaremos llenos de tareas y trabajos hasta el cuello.

Lester, el profesor de historia, es quién más suele aprovecharse de la temporada. Las pruebas que pone son sencillas aparte solo valen un treinta por ciento de la calificación, sin embargo debemos obtener el setenta por ciento restante con, según palaras suyas, un informedecente para entregar; y por culpa de ese maldito informe he perdido valiosas tardes y estoy por perder un sábado entero. Igual sé que pasarme el _Assassin's Creed_ no es algo precisamente productivo pero no deja de ser importante para mí.

Además me cago en historia, es la materia que más detesto de todas las que llevo ya que considero estúpido tener que memorizar acontecimientos que son parte del pasado. No me intereso demasiado por el futuro, ¿por qué habrían de importarme sucesos que pasaron cuando ni siquiera había nacido? Así que por ello mi odio a esa materia es justificable. Por lo menos el trabajo es en equipo y eso lo hace más ameno de llevar. Como siempre desde hacía bastante tiempo, me junté con Alex y Beyond, y debido a que en esta ocasión Lester insistió en que los equipos fuesen de cuatro personas, y por influencia del mismo Beyond, integramos a Mello para estar completos, lo cual es irónico tomando en cuenta que él siempre me dejó en claro que ni muerto se relacionaría con mis «amigos raros» ni conmigo.

A pesar de sus palabras, luego de que hiciéramos las paces ese día en el parque, hemos logrado llevarnos mejor, o al menos las cosas ya no están tan tensas entre nosotros y son más sencillas de llevar. No somos amigos pero tampoco le detesto; nos saludamos al llegar a clases, cuando nos vemos en la calle y hemos compartido una que otra charla como:

—¿Me prestas tu goma?

—Claro.

—Gracias.

Sí, demasiado banal, pero me gusta verlo como un avance. Al menos ya no huyo de él.

Regresando a lo del estúpido informe de historia, el tema que nos tocó es la revolución francesa. Por suerte hemos avanzado bastante. Con suerte no haya necesidad de reunirnos mañana y pueda por fin pasarme el _Brotherhood_.

Ese sábado, como en los días anteriores, decidimos reunirnos en casa de Beyond. Se vuelve ligeramente incómodo tomando el hecho de que Mello está ahí y que en la sala, nuestro lugar de trabajo, es el lugar en donde nos besamos. Intento ignorar esa desagradable sensación, lo cual es fácil ya que suelo ignorar muchas cosas, y aparte cada uno está entretenido con su respectiva laptop, supuestamente, buscando información; aunque podría apostar a que Alex está viendo páginas triple «X» y Beyond buscando algún video _gore_ que de verdad logre perturbarlo.

—Encontré algo —anuncia Mello, para mi sorpresa él es el único que de verdad estaba haciendo el trabajo.

Beyond se acerca a Mello y hecha un ligero vistazo a lo que hay en su laptop. Lee un poco y esboza una mueca. Por su parte, Alex deja su portátil de lado, estira los brazos y los coloca tras su cabeza a manera de una improvisada almohada, se pone cómodo para escuchar los nuevos frutos de la investigación.

—Incluso verlo me da flojera, ¿qué tiene que ver Rousseau y sus ideas políticas? —se queja Beyond y Alex solo asiente.

—Ni siquiera sé porque tenemos que investigar cosas de la revolución francesa, ¡no somos franceses!

Por más estúpido que pueda sonar el comentario de Alexander, le doy la razón. Lo más que me he visto relacionado con Francia es cuando como papas a la francesa, o aquella vez en que mi mamá ligó con un tipo de Marsella.

A pesar de los comentarios, Mello no deja de leer. Porque sí, Mello podrá tener pinta de malviviente pero la escuela se la toma muy enserio. Ese aspecto de su personalidad es chocante con su aspecto y forma de ser. Aunque ya no lleve ropas de cuero como el primer día, el siempre traer la camisa desfajada y el saco del uniforme arremangado le dan un toque bastante rudo, y por lo poco que llevo de tratarlo me he dado cuenta que no es precisamente un tipo paciente, de hecho es sencillo sacarlo de sus casillas —como aquella vez que casi golpea a un tipo que le hizo un miserable rayón a su motocicleta el día que la llevó al colegio o como siempre parece matar con la mirada a Near en clases por cada pregunta que este contesta correctamente—. Mas luego llega con esta actitud de chico responsable que se preocupa por sus calificaciones y que en poco tiempo ha destacado por entregar de los mejores trabajos en todas las clases.

Luego de terminar de analizar la información, Mello suspira; también deja la portátil de lado y despereza los músculos de los brazos.

—Las ideas políticas de Rousseau influyeron en la Revolución Francesa. Hacer una mención de eso vendrá bien al informe.

—¿Qué Rousseau no era el de «el hombre nace libre pero en todos lados está encadenado»? — interviene Alex. Por raro que pueda parecer, y a pesar de no demostrarlo, Alex es un apasionado de la filosofía.

Mello asiente y agrega:

—También está lo de «el hombre es bueno por naturaleza».

Beyond suelta un bufido acompañado de una risa seca.

—Eso solo es una mierda optimista —alega seguro de sí mismo —. El hombre no es bueno por naturaleza, eso solo es costumbre adquirida.

—Beyond, que tú seas un hijo de puta no significa que todos lo seamos —intervengo, queriendo hacerme partícipe en la conversación.

—En lo personal, yo creo que el hombre es bueno. —Alex vuelve a tomar la palabra —. Creo que las personas nacemos sin maldad pero como el mundo está lleno de gente corrompida, todos nos terminamos corrompiendo. Con cada generación ocurre lo mismo y se convierte en un ciclo sin final.

Beyond no se altera, solo le regala una sonrisa socarrona, señal de que no se ha tomado enserio nada de lo que Alex dijo. A veces dudo que haya algo que de verdad pueda causar impacto en Beyond Birthday.

—Además de idiota, ingenuo.

—Bueno, ya nos desviamos de la Revolución Francesa, ¿no? —menciono para poder romper la leve tensión que se ha formado.

Alex solo rueda los ojos y baja la mirada; toma su laptop y vuelve a concentrarse, esta vez en el trabajo y no en el porno. Eso me desconcierta. Nunca antes lo había visto afectado por algo dicho por Beyond, de hecho ambos tuvimos que aprender a no tomarnos a pecho cualquier comentario dicho por Birthday.

Beyond se levanta del sillón con el pretexto de que va a por algo para botanear a la cocina, mas en ese instante se escuchan los pasos de alguien bajar por las escaleras. La única persona que podía encontrarse en la casa aparte de nosotros es Near por eso ni siquiera nos causa sorpresa verlo, bueno, al menos a Alex y a mí; Mello resopla al instante.

La ropa de diario de Near y el uniforme no varían mucho; él usa solo colores sobrios… y blanco. Por eso no me es raro verlo vestido de forma casual, lo que es raro es Near en general.

—Vaya, el _hobbit_ por fin sale de su cueva. —Ese es el saludo de Beyond, ni siquiera lo dudo ya que Beyond siempre se la pasa insultando a medio mundo. —. ¿Cómo percibes la vida en el exterior?

Near pasa de esos comentarios y se dirige a la cocina. Beyond le sigue y escucho lo que al parecer es una charla habitual entre los miembros de esta familia: Beyond insulta, Near de vez en vez contesta con algo acertado y Beyond sigue insultando. Así se llevan, no hay mucho más que agregar. Salen de la cocina algunos minutos después, Near con un vaso de agua en mano y Beyond con su adorado frasco de mermelada. Antes de volver a subir las escaleras, Near mira hacia nosotros y luego pregunta, aunque no pareciera estar interesado.

—El trabajo de Lester, ¿cierto? —Near es adivino, o tal vez solo lo dedujo ya que es el único trabajo a entregar en equipos de cuatro personas. Pensaré que es lo primero para no quitarle el encanto a la situación.

—¿Tu equipo ya acabó? —pregunta Alex.

—Ayer por la tarde. —No me sorprende, después de todo en su equipo está Linda además de Sayu y otro chico del que siempre olvido su nombre. Según me cuenta Linda, Near asume el liderazgo y muy apenas les deja participar.

Mello baja la mirada a la pantalla de la portátil y continua leyendo la información que había encontrado. Le hubiese ayudado de no ser por mi aburrimiento, y Near es una buena fuente de entretenimiento en este instante.

—Si te pagáramos, ¿nos harías el trabajo? —propone Alex en un tono bastante burlón, Beyond no puede evitar reír ni yo tampoco. El rostro de Near ni se perturba.

—Seguro, pero debe ser una buena cantidad.

Debo admitir que contemplo la posibilidad. No haríamos nada, y con Near haciendo el trabajo, es más que obvio que tendríamos una calificación aprobatoria con mención honorífica. Por algo es el número uno de la generación y de todo Wammy's House.

A pesar de que parecía que Alex y Beyond también pensaban lo mismo, Mello es quien toma la palabra sin dejar de mirar la portátil.

—Si quieres que algo se haga bien, hazlo tu mismo. —Creo que eso fue un regaño de su parte, no estoy seguro. Antes de poder preguntar, Mello agrega —: aparte esta información vendrá en el examen. No voy a arriesgar mi calificación por la pereza de estos holgazanes.

Que me llamen «holgazán» no es algo nuevo, acepto que lo soy. También Beyond y Alex lo reconocen. Mello solo continúa en lo suyo y Near comienza a retorcer un mechón de cabello de forma distraída.

—Igual hubiera sido complicado lograr que un trabajo mío pareciera hecho por ustedes.

—¿Qué dijiste? —Mello se exaspera por aquel insulto tan bien camuflado. Es como la pólvora, nunca sabes cuándo puede explotar.

—Que hubiera sido complicado lograr que el trabajo pareciera hecho por ustedes —repite Near usando el mismo tono de voz aunque esta vez con cierto deje de cansancio —. ¿Tanto esfuerzo ha estropeado tu sentido del oído?

Mello está por levantarse, mas Near sube las escaleras sin prestar atención, como si el haber enfadado a Mello no fuera relevante. El consuelo de Mello podría ser que para Near nada en su vida es relevante.

—Bien, como mi amado primo ya fue a refundirse en su habitación y a masturbarse con _Optimus Prime_, continuemos con nuestras vidas —declara Beyond, los demás solo asentimos.

Luego de ello, Beyond solo vuelve a sentarse en el sofá. Destapa el frasco e introduce los dedos en él para tomar una porción de mermelada y comerla directamente de estos. Es asqueroso, pero ya nos acostumbramos, al menos Alex y yo. Al verlo, Mello no pudo disimular su expresión de asco.

—Joder, toma una cuchara.

—Es mi casa y como cómo se me da la puta gana.

Al final decidimos incluir los argumentos de Rousseau y otros tipos, mas no profundizamos demasiado en ello ya que el cansancio pudo con nosotros, tanto que incluso Mello dejó todo de lado para comer chocolate. Y reitero de nueva cuenta lo contradictorio que es que tipos como Beyond y Mello tengan debilidad por las cosas dulces, simplemente no va con ellos.

Mello propone vernos al día siguiente a la misma hora; todos aceptamos sin rechistar. Como normalmente Alex vive en su mundo de chicas con poca ropa, así como a mí no me preocupan lo necesario las cosas y por Beyond podríamos reprobar el año, me agrada que Mello tome el papel de líder. Al parecer, es el único con sentido de responsabilidad.

Eso me hace cuestionarme: ¿Mello ya pertenece a nuestro grupo de amigos? Digo, el hacer trabajos con Beyond, convivir toda una semana con nosotros y prestarme constantemente su goma nos hace más cercanos, ¿no?

Cuando Beyond nos acompaña a la puerta casi nos echa de su casa, pero esa es la forma en que nos despide siempre. Ni Alex ni yo tenemos queja alguna, solo Mello suelta un bufido; pero como supongo que seguirá realizando trabajos con nosotros, terminará viendo esas acciones como algo normal.

Los tres comenzamos a caminar por la acera de la calle en completo silencio, es magnífico que Mello también siga la filosofía de nuestro clan. Sin embargo, la tranquilidad se ve perturbada por el timbre de un celular. Paremos en seco para que Alex busque su móvil y pueda contestar, y así poder dejar de escuchar esa estúpida canción. ¿Quién pone de timbre una versión parodiada de _Baby_?

Apenas termina de leer el mensaje, sonríe con picardía.

—Al parecer, tendré suerte hoy. —Por el tiempo que llevo de tratarlo sé el doble sentido que lleva la palabra «suerte», y aunque Mello no lo conozca mucho, por la sonrisa que Alex nos regala, creo que intuye a que se refiere.

—¿Vas a con Sophia?

—No, Matty, eso es cosa del pasado. —No sé por qué no lo intuí. Alex no dura ni siquiera un mes con alguna de sus novias. Su record es un mes y un día, muy contrario a los casi tres años que yo llevo saliendo con Linda. —. Se llama Janeth, está en onceavo y está… —se muerde el labio de forma sugerente, y sin decir nada más, solo hace un gesto de despedida y comienza a correr calle contraria a la que habíamos tomado, dejándonos solos a Mello y a mí.

No me molesta, las cosas entre Mello y yo han mejorado bastante. No saldré corriendo, lo aseguro.

Mello comienza a caminar, no dudo en seguirle y ponerme a su lado. Ahora que Alex no está, me siento ligeramente nervioso; quizá iniciar una conversación sea buena opción pero no tengo ni mierda de idea de qué podría hablar con él, así que espero que Mello inicie una charla, o en dado caso que se quede en silencio. Soy un asco en esto de las relaciones interpersonales, y más tratándose de socializar con el chico que toqueteé una noche.

—¿Vives cerca?— me pregunta para romper el hielo. Gracias a la fuerza divina que rige el universo, él ha dado el primer paso.

—No en realidad, debo tomar un bus hacia The Valley.

—¿Vives en esa calle? —cuestiona algo interesado. Asiento —. Vivo cerca, en Cromwell.

Por la sorpresa, abro los ojos un poco más de lo habitual.

—¿Por qué nunca hemos coincidido, aunque sea en el autobús?

—No lo sé, supongo que más bien nuestro horarios no coinciden. —Mello se encoge de hombros, restándole importancia al asunto —. Y mi hermana es quien me suele llevar a la escuela.

—No sabía que tuvieras una hermana

—Era obvio que no lo sabrías a menos que me espiaras. —Lo hubiera tomado a mal de no ser por la sonrisa que surca su rostro. Creo que está bromeando conmigo —. Tengo una hermana mayor.

A pesar de que Mello no me ha dicho nada más y que tampoco me ha preguntado acerca de mi familia, por cortesía, me veo obligado a compartir algo. Aparte, conversar es buena forma de pasar el rato y también quiero llevarme mejor con Mello.

Creo que estoy justificando mucho el hecho de querer charlar con alguien.

—Yo vivo con mi mamá —suelto ya sin pensarlo demasiado. Él se gira para verme y de alguna forma me agrada saber que tengo su atención.

—¿Se divorciaron? —me pregunta, directo. Que poco tacto tiene, la verdad.

—No en realidad. Nunca se casaron.

—Ya veo.

Tampoco es algo de lo que me agrade del todo hablar así que agradezca que no haya seguido indagando. Llegamos a la parada de autobús y por suerte no tarda en llegar el bus que ambos debemos tomar. Nos sentamos juntos, mas ahora el trayecto es silencioso, ya ninguno se esmera por iniciar una conversación. Lo veo sacar sus audífonos y comenzar a escuchar música; hubiera hecho lo mismo de haber traído los míos; aunque no hace falta, Mello escucha la música tan fuerte que logro escuchar sus canciones.

Ahora entiendo porque para él los Beatles son basura; su música es solo ruido sin ningún compás. Podría decir lo mismo de sus gustos musicales.

Luego de ver el paisaje lleno de algunas casas, tiendas y una que otra arboleda, vamos entrando a la Airlie, la calle que queda antes de Cromwell. Toco el botón para hacerle saber al chofer que voy a bajar. Mello me mira con una ceja alzada; el suceso le llama tanto su atención que incluso se retira un audífono.

—¿No que vivías en The Valley?

—Sí, pero iré a ver a Linda. Su casa queda en esta calle.

Mello sonríe de forma casi burlona.

—¿También tendrás _suerte_?

Desvió la mirada algo incómodo; suspiro y solo me despido con un gesto de mano. Escucho a Mello reír y como vuelve a sumergirse en su mundo de música que es solo gritos. Bajo y me encamino a donde Linda.

Me sé el camino de memoria, lo he recorrido durante más de cuatro años —también cuento el tiempo en que ella y yo éramos amigos y cuando estaba cortejándola—. Su casa queda a dos manzanas de dónde me bajé; la que está pintada de un curioso naranja chillante. No tiene patio delantero, mas la entrada está adornada con algunas macetas que por la temporada ya están secas. Toco la puerta y es ella quien me abre.

—Me alegra que hayas venido.

Se lanza a abrazarme para después darme un suave beso y permitirme ingresar. La peculiaridad de la casa de los Auditore es que todo está ordenado pero lleno de polvo. Lo justifico por el hecho de que el padre de Linda siempre está trabajando y ella tiene muchas ocupaciones; y aunque su abuelo viva con ellos, un derrame cerebral le dejó paralizada la mitad del cuerpo, así que mucho no puede hacer.

Como casi siempre que vengo, mi suegro está trabajando en la pizzería —la familia de Linda migró de Italia y el asunto es tan cliché que tienen un negocio de comida de su país natal—, y su abuelo como siempre está postrado en el sofá de la sala. El abuelo habla muy poco y sus gestos casi no dejan entrever nada pero conmigo hace el esfuerzo de sonreír e incluso intenta hablar un poco. Linda dice que le agrado, y él a mí también, por eso casi siempre lo saludo al llegar.

—Espera. —Linda pone un dedo sobre sus labios. Solo me toma del brazo y me guía escaleras arriba —. Se acaba de dormir, no lo molestes.

Llegamos a la habitación de Linda. Entro y me doy cuenta que se esmeró por limpiar antes de que llegara. Algo que tenemos en común es que somos igual de desordenados, aunque ella intenta ocultarlo; a mí me tiene sin cuidado y dejó todo igual cuando es ella quien me vista.

Toma unas hojas del escritorio y me pide que tome asiento en su cama. Obedezco y ella comienza.

—El grupo me seleccionó para dar el discurso acerca de los beneficios del vegetarianismo en la próxima campaña. Quiero que sea un discurso emotivo, que les llegue a las personas, que vean que no es necesario comer alimentos que provengan de animales.

Mi novia es vegetariana y una ambientalista de primera. Sin embargo, no entiendo cómo es que ha podido vivir parte de su vida sin comer una hamburguesa. Pero así como ella no se queja de mí o de mi afición para con los videojuegos o fumar, yo no lo hago de ella. Respetar los hobbies y aficiones de cada uno es una de las tantas cosas que nos han hecho durar tanto tiempo como pareja.

Me pongo cómodo en su cama y sonrió. Ella me devuelve el gesto.

—Adelante, entonces.

Linda se aclara la garganta y comienza.

—¿Quiénes somos nosotros? ¿Quién nos autorizó a poder matar a otros seres vivos o a nuestros semejantes? ¿Quién nos…?

Luego de cinco minutos de discurso, me es imposible mantener los ojos abiertos. Aparte de que el vegetarianismo no me importa ni una mierda, lo del trabajo de historia me dejó agotado mentalmente. Poco a poco mis párpados van cerrándose sin que pueda hacer algo para evitarlo. A pesar de las constantes llamadas de atención de Linda sobre mantenerme despertó, no puedo más y termino tumbándome en la cama. Tomo uno de los cojines para usarlo de almohada; bostezo y me acurruco un poco. Mas mi plan se jode cuando Linda me lanza lo que parece ser un peluche.

—¡Ya, Matt! ¡Ponme atención!

Linda tiene la peculiaridad de que su voz siga escuchándose amable aun cuando prolifera insultos o grita. Sé que está molesta debido a que su voz suele agravarse ligeramente cuando se enfada. Me incorporo en la cama y apoyo las manos a cada lado de mi cuerpo, ahora sí mirándole con mi total atención.

—No entiendo porque quieres que escuche tu discurso, ¡eres un as en lo que respecta a estas cosas!

—Quiero la opinión de alguien respecto a esto —se explica. Recoge parte de su cabello y lo lleva detrás de la oreja, maña que ha tomado desde hace algunos meses. —. Y tú eres perfecto, Matt.

—No me interesa ese estilo de vida y lo sabes.

—Sí, sí. Pero si logro que por un momento captes aunque sea una parte de lo que quiero transmitir, sé que lo habré hecho bien.

Ella comienza a leer de nueva cuenta. Ahora intento concentrarme un poco más, pero como casi siempre, termino distrayéndome, esta vez en mirarla a ella. Su cara, su nariz respingada, sus ojos color café.

—El egoísmo del ser humano es lo que lo ha llevado a donde esta, lo que… ¿Matt?

Es tan bonita, tan amable.

—Matt.

Y es mía.

—¡Matt!

—¿Eh?

Su grito logra sacarme de mi ensoñación. Se acerca a mí y me golpea la cabeza con las hojas del discurso; lo hace con poca fuerza, incluso divertida. La veo sonreír anchamente y se sienta a un lado mío en la cama.

—Realmente quiero saber si estoy haciendo esto bien, sabes. No solo por la campaña, sin también por el asunto de la universidad. Si quiero entrar a la UAL debo esforzarme en esto. Los discursos vacíos y los cuadros sin alma no me darán pase a ninguna facultad.

—Linda, ya lo dije: eres un as en todo esto. Y apenas estamos en octubre, falta mucho para la universidad.

—No te confíes, Matty —me dice, segura. Se para frente a mí y alza un dedo al cielo, como para ponerle más dramatismo al nuevo discurso que me dará —. Hay que pensar a futuro. Sí, está bien enfocarse en el presente, pero no podemos dejar a la suerte el día de mañana. Ahora piensas que falta mucho pero el tiempo pasa volando. Cuando menos lo esperes ya estaremos dejando Wammy's para ir a la universidad.

Resoplo porque se que tiene razón. Desvio la mirada de con ella y me concentro en otra cosa, en algo que no tenga nada que ver con un futuro incierto. Siempre me ha gustado la seriedad de Linda para con algunos asuntos pero a veces de verdad puede llegar a tomarse las cosas con demasiada seriedad. Y en parte todo esto me desconcierta: Linda ya sabe que hará con su vida cuando yo no sé qué mierda hacer con la mía. Vaya estupidez.

Por ahora, prefiero no pensar en eso y enfocarme en el ahora: en mi inteligente y hermosa novia.

—Bueno, pero si digo que me distraje por verte, ¿eso te hará sentir mejor?

Ella hace una mueca. Segundos después me mira con dulzura y acaricia mi mejilla. No puedo evitar mirar esto como el preludio de una de las cosas que me encanta hacer con ella.

—Un poco. Y reconozco que se escuchó bastante romántico.

—Sabes que esa es mi naturaleza, _Peach_.

Ella ríe con ganas. Aprovecho su distracción para robarle un suave beso. Ella parece sorprendida y tarda en corresponder. Lo hace poco a poco, con algo de duda; tal vez porque su padre podría llegar en cualquier momento o porque realmente quería darme ese dichoso discurso —por su abuelo ya ni nos preocupamos, no sería la primera vez que lo hacemos estando él aquí ya sea dormido o despierto—, aun así ella debe comprender que tengo bastante tiempo en abstinencia, desde antes del beso con Mello para ser exacto, y que solo quiero un momento de calidad con mi chica.

—Pero después me ayudarás con mi discurso, ¿de acuerdo? —suelta entre suspiros.

—Por supuesto.

Comienza a gemir cuando beso su cuello, paseando después mis labios hasta su pecho y el nacimiento de sus senos. Linda es como una terminal nerviosa, es sumamente sensible, y saber que ella lo disfruta me pone a mí.

Logro recostarla en la cama y ponerme encima de ella. Me deshago de mi camisa y mi playera mientras ella se retira la blusa. Me quito los vaqueros y hago lo mismo con los jeans de ella, Linda incluso levanta la cadera para facilitar su extracción; no hay demasiado tiempo para juegos previos así que nuestra ropa interior no tarda en desaparecer. Y con ayuda del lubricante que compramos hacia tiempo, se facilita la penetración.

Antes de perderme en el placer que me provoca saber que mi miembro es apretado por las paredes de Linda, solo puedo desear que el señor Auditore no llegue de imprevisto.

* * *

El domingo transcurre con lentitud debido al maldito trabajo; por suerte, gracias a alguna fuerza divina, logramos terminarlo a tiempo. El lunes a primera hora entregamos a Lester el informe, este solo le da una ojeada rápida para después aventarlo junto a los demás trabajos del salón. No espero una calificación perfecta ni una nota de felicitación, yo soy feliz con solo pasar.

Fuera de ese suceso, el día es aburrido de por sí. En días como este comprendo el odio de Garfield para con los lunes, y lo apoyo en la idea de que ese día no debería existir. Mi forma habitual de matar el tiempo es charlando con Alex pero el día de hoy decidió perderse en _Alexlandia_ y ni siquiera me invitó; y por más intentos tampoco pude colarme.

Luego del pasar de las horas, que para mi fueron eternas, por fin suena la campana que pone fin al martirio de las clases. Comienzo a guardar mis cosas; al girarme a donde Mello tengo una especie de deja-vú, aunque con los papeles invertidos: Mello guarda sus útiles a toda velocidad y sale del salón sin siquiera despedirse. Ignoro el hecho y me dirijo a Alex. Él y yo siempre nos vamos juntos, y como estoy de humor, pensaba en proponerle ir a la tienda de Austin y ver si habían llegado nuevos títulos de videojuegos, quizá luego de eso ir a comprar alguna de sus revistas, qué sé yo. Sin embargo, antes de tan siquiera poder abrir la boca, se colica la mochila al hombro y me mira con una expresión de disculpa.

—Lo siento, pero quedé de verme con Janelle.

Antes de tan siquiera poder cuestionar el nombre de la chica —ya que según recuerdo era Janeth—, Alex sale del salón. Miro a donde Beyond, quizá él quiera dignarse a acompañarme o algo, pero como adivinando mis pensamientos, esboza una sonrisa y dice:

—Hoy no puedo, geek.

—¡Vamos! Esto debe ser una broma.

—Me quedaré a ver la práctica de los de futbol. Al parecer hoy tienen una especie de amistoso con los de Blackstone.

Blackstone es un escuela pública que está solo a unas cuadras de Wammy's, y está de más decir que entre esa escuela y Wammy's siempre ha habido una rivalidad que ha traspasado generaciones. Nunca podrán llevarse bien; es algo así como perros y gatos, carne y pastel, calor y frío, día y noche, británicos y americanos… Y mencionando a los americanos, por eso Mello se fue tan rápido. Alguna vez llegó a mencionar que se había unido al equipo de _soccer _del colegio. Creo que en nuestra próxima charla debo decirle que deje de llamarle así al futbol.

Sin embargo, hay algo que me llama la atención de lo dicho por Beyond.

—A ti ni siquiera te gusta el futbol.

—Pero voy porque poof estará ahí; podría burlarme de él si se equivoca.

De inmediato deduzco que «poof» es Mello —y espero que nunca se entere que Beyond le llama así—. Sea como sea, me sigue pareciendo raro ese repentino interés que Beyond siente por Mello. Decido no meditarlo y salgo también del salón con las manos en los bolsillos. Genial. Alex se va a con su nueva novia, Beyond y Mello a lo de ese estúpido partido amistoso y Linda me había dicho antes de irse que también tenía cosas qué hacer. Me llevo bien con algunos chicos del taller de computación, pero con ninguno de ellos la relación es tan estrecha como para pedirles tiempo para pasar el rato. En momentos como este me doy cuenta que mi círculo social es bastante limitado. Conseguiría más amigos si no me diera tanta pereza hacerlo.

A pesar de terminar yendo solo, decido pasarme por la tienda de Austin debido a que no quiero llegar temprano a casa. Hoy le toca a mi madre turno tanto en la mañana como en la tarde, por eso sé que cuando yo llegue a casa todo estará asqueroso y me veré obligado a limpiar, de lo contrario Elsa se convertirá en un ogro. Y sí, tendré que asear ese chiquero tarde temprano, mas quiero retrasar el momento un poco más.

Para mi mala suerte, cuando llego a la tienda Austin tampoco está. Es oficial: hoy el mundo se puso en contra mía.

Como de verdad no está en mis planes irme, me quedo viendo los juegos que están en el estante para saber si podría costearme alguno o si hay nuevos juegos que todavía no tenga en mi haber —y que quiera tenerlos en original y no solo descargarlos ilegalmente—. A pesar de que lo considero un juego un tanto tonto, el _Minecraft_ me es tentador y termino gastando gran parte del dinero que llevo conmigo en él. Sí, ahorrar dinero o ser precavido en mis finanzas tampoco es lo mío.

Al final también termino hablando con el empleado suplente sobre mi tema favorito: videojuegos. Es el único tema con el que puedo desenvolverme plenamente, del que soy un as; lástima que no a todos les llame la atención. Muchos me consideran friki por ello y por eso he llegado a la conclusión de que no soy popular. No me afecta tanto, me gusta el perfil bajo que mantengo.

Luego de un par de horas me despido del empleado —quien también se llama Austin—, guardo el juego y salgo del local. Apenas doy un paso fuera del lugar, alguien se estampa contra mí por ir corriendo a toda velocidad y ambos caemos al suelo, la otra persona encima de mí. Admito que no lo vi venir. Quedo un poco aturdido por el golpe, aun así abro los ojos; para mi sorpresa me topo frente a frente con el rostro de Mello. Como era de esperarse mi primera reacción es empujarlo y levantarme como pueda. El también se incorpora pero con más gracia, se nota que es deportista. Él se soba la cabeza para luego mirarme de forma amenazadora, pero en cuanto los pasos de otras personas acercase a gran velocidad, el ceño de Mello se frunce.

No me es complicado adivinar la situación. No soy del todo perceptivo pero las cosas que son evidentes hasta alguien como yo las nota. Sin preguntar nada, y viendo que él también se quedó inmóvil, le tomo del brazo y le jalo dentro del local. Saludo a Austin de nueva cuenta y adentro a Mello hasta lo más profundo de la tienda.

—¡Suéltame idiota! —me grita y se suelta de mi agarre en un solo movimiento —. Lo tenía controlado.

—Oh, discúlpame por hacer mi buena acción del día —justifico alzando las manos en un gesto exagerado —. Te veías en problemas.

—¿En serio? No me digas —me contesta, sarcástico. ¿Acaso es mucho pedir que me dé un mísero «gracias» por lo menos?

—¿Qué mierda se supone qué hiciste?

—Nada, nada —dice de golpe aunque la expresión en su rostro delata otra cosa. Espero a que cuente más —. Bien, pero deja de mirarme así, pelirrojo.

Solo me apoyo en una estantería, esperando que comience a explicar. Él resopla, se cruza de brazos y pone una expresión de pocos amigos, aun así comienza a hablar.

—Hubo un amistoso con Blackstone o cómo se llame. El punto es que quedamos en empate. Y pude haber hecho un perfecto gol de desempate de no ser por un imbécil del equipo contrario que se atravesó. —Omito cualquier comentario acerca de que creo que de eso se trata el futbol para dejarlo continuar. Mello sigue todavía muy exaltado y no deseo que descargue su furia en mi —. Luego del encuentro me acerqué a reclamarle. Discutimos y terminé propinándole un puñetazo, quizá un poco fuerte. Y el muy idiota se enojó y…

—Por eso te perdigue —concluyo. Alzo una ceja luego de que él asintiera —. No creía que fueras de los que les huyen a las peleas.

—Y no lo soy, pero el tipo le hablo a sus secuaces y ahora me persiguen cuatro tipos, y uno de ellos trae un bate, ¡un bate! ¿Qué clase de costumbres tienen ustedes los británicos como para traer un bate en un partido de soccer?

—Futbol.

—Como sea.

No supe ni que contestar a eso. El escenario que planteaba Mello era desolador, no puedo evitar sentir hasta algo de pena por él.

—Halle me va a amatar, me va a matar —lo escucho murmurar en voz algo baja —. Todo por un estúpido golpe. Británicos, no aguantan nada.

—¡Oye! ¡Yo soy británico!

—Tampoco aguantas, Matt, acéptalo.

En ese momento hubiera deseado no haberle ayudado y que estuviera recibiendo la paliza de su vida con un bate, lástima que soy tan buena persona; merezco un nobel de la paz.

—Bien, chico listo, pero este británico te ayudó.

—¿Y qué? ¿Acaso quieres que te bes…? —Sabía cómo iba a terminar esa frase, por suerte se Mello se calló a la mitad. Mencionar algo así hubiera sido bastante incómodo —. ¿Quieres que te aplauda o qué?

—Imbécil.

Ninguno dice nada más. Intento contar mentalmente hasta diez mientras Mello se pasea divertido por el pasillo y observa las estanterías. Sigo esperando un «gracias», pero a estas alturas asumo que Mihael no es esa clase de persona.

—Triple «X».

—¿Ah? —Su voz me saca de mis pensamientos. Me giro hacia Mello y él suelta una risa burlona.

—Me trajiste a la parte de juegos porno, Matt —dice. Yo solo puedo rodar los ojos.

—Es lo de menos, tarado. Era aquí o afuera.

Me sentí algo abochornado, más porque Mello no dejaba de reírse de esa forma. Solo me doy la vuelta y me apoyo en el estante otra vez. Transcurridos algunos minutos, Mello deja de apreciar los videojuegos y se acerca a mí.

—Ya se debieron de haber ido, ¿no crees?

Miro el reloj de mi celular; son casi las seis de la tarde. Esos tipos estarían locos si todavía siguieran afuera.

—Asomémonos, entonces.

Nos dirigimos a la salida. Antes de poner un pie fuera de la tienda, miramos a través del cristal de la amplia ventana del local para cerciorarnos de que ya no haya alguien sospechoso usando uniforme con un bate en mano. Al no ver a nadie de esas características, salimos de local. De nueva cuanta me despido de Austin.

Salimos a la calle y, en efecto, todo luce normal. Comenzamos a caminar, mas apenas damos un par de pasos y cuatro tipos de nuestra edad se plantan enfrente de nosotros con una expresión no precisamente muy amigable. Por el saco color beige, el escudo del águila del lado izquierdo y el pantalón azul de estampado escocés, sé que se tratan de los tipos del Blackstone. Y se ven muy amenazantes, como en una película _yankee_ —sin ofender a Mello—; incluso truenan sus dedos y uno mece el bate de forma perturbadora.

Incluso creo escuchar a Mello tragar grueso.

—Al a cuenta de tres, corremos —susurra Mello; le miro de reojo. Estoy bastante paralizado como para voltear el rostro, aparte siento que con cualquier movimiento en falso, me golpearán —. Uno.

Voy a morir, ¡y tan joven!

—Dos.

Al menos alcancé a tener sexo el sábado.

—¡Tres!

Mis pies no responden. Mello suelta maldiciones hasta en un idioma que desconozco y me tira del brazo para comenzar a correr. Tengo poca condición física, es más bien nula, y sé que mucho no voy a soportar.

Mientras corro a toda velocidad junto a Mello, ruego al ente que rige el universo que nos permita salir bien librados de esto.

Ciertamente, Mello ha marcado un antes y un después en mi vida.

Ahora hasta hay adrenalina.

* * *

Espero que el capítulo les haya entretenido :3

Lamento si la historia va un poco lenta, sin embargo lo siento necesario. Personalmente nunca me ha gustado que las cosas se den de golpe. Y para ser sincera, creo que un romance chicoxchico tarda más en desarrollarse debido a los prejuicios y tabúes que lo envuelven. Claro, esa es mi opinión personal.

En este capítulo he dejado varias pistas bastante claras de algunas otras parejas a desarrollarse en el fic (según yo son pistas contundentes, aunque tampoco me hagan mucho caso XD). Porque el MxM es importante, pero las demás historias servirán para complementar a la pareja ;)

Ah, y aclarando; las calles que menciono al parecer existen (según San Google), sin embargo no están ubicadas tal y como las describo; y quizá algunos otros lugares o más descripciones de aquí en adelante no coincidan con el ambiente británico o con la ciudad de Winchester. He investigado, sí, pero quizá no acierte en todo. Una disculpa de antemano por si existe algún error.

Creo que ha sido todo, así que me despido. ¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!

_Ellie…_


	4. Dude, viajaré al más acá

**Death Note **pertenece a** Tsugumi Oba **y a** Takeshi Obata**

**¡Hola!**

Antes que nada, una disculpa por la demora. Pero salí de vacaciones y poco antes estuve hasta el tope, después algunos problemas personales me absorbieron pero he aquí la continuación.

Gracias a **/** PaoCraft **/ **yamila Andrade**/** KandraK **/ **Lrivaille26 **/ **Leviriet** / **por sus reviews.

**Advertencias: **AU. Lenguaje vulgar. Yaoi. Contenido heterosexual. OoC. Presencia de OC's

¡Disfruten el capítulo!

* * *

—**D**rama** Q**ueen—

* * *

Capítulo 4:

_**Dude, viajaré al más acá**_

_._

_._

_Tal vez solo quiera respirar_

_Tal vez solo no crea en nada_

_Tal vez eres igual a mí_

_Vemos cosas que ellos nunca verán_

**L**ive **F**orever **—** **O**asis

_._

_._

No recuerdo con exactitud cuándo fue la última vez que me vi envuelto en un pleito. Cuando vivía en North End casi siempre traía encima alguna riña con alguno de los chicos del barrio o mis compañeros de colegio; era tan habitual en mi que terminé acostumbrándome y todos a mi alrededor también. Mi madre solía reprenderme bastante seguido —o sea cada vez que llegaba con algún golpe a casa— y me reiteraba que tenía que aprender a ignorar los insultos y no dejar que mi temperamento me dominara. Lástima que nunca me tomé en serio esas palabras, ni siquiera ahora que mi madre ya no está.

Al final la pelea con los tipos de Blackstone dejó más estragos de los que preví en un principio, todo por culpa del blandengue de Matt. Por tener que defenderlo terminé bajando la guardia y acabé con más golpes de los que alguna vez recibí en mi vida; por suerte Matt también recibió una buena paliza, así al menos el único magullado no soy yo. Eso sí, debo reconocer que esta derrota ha logrado herir un poco —bastante— mi orgullo. Amenazaré a Matt para que mantenga lo sucedido en secreto si es que no quiere terminar peor de lo que ya está. Ese es un buen plan, así nadie nunca se enterará de lo que pasó.

Tuvimos que regresar caminando para no llamar la atención de las personas en el autobús, y como no quise llegar a mi casa con tan mal aspecto, me auto-invité a casa de Matt para poder limpiar y atender mis heridas. La casa de los Jeevas es bastante normal, aunque más chica de lo que imaginé en un principio. Las paredes están pintadas de un azul ya algo desgastado y hay fotografías colgadas por doquier; tampoco es el lugar más ordenado que he visto pero omito cualquier comentario acerca de eso.

Matt avienta su mochila y se adentra a un cuarto sin decirme algo. Mientras le espero, me dedico a observar las fotografías para pasar el rato. Todas las personas que parecen en ellas son pelirrojas por lo que asumo que se trata de su familia. Cuando esa actividad me aburre, suspiro y tomo asiento en el sofá de la sala. Saco una barra de chocolate de mi mochila, mas un grito me interrumpe antes de tan siquiera dar el primer mordisco.

—¡Mail!

De inmediato busco de dónde proviene. De las escaleras va bajando una chica que recuerdo haber visto en varias de las fotos de la pared. Su ceño está completamente fruncido y está hasta ruborizada por el enfado. Como Matt me comentó alguna vez que no tenía hermanos, doy por hecho que la chica es su prima o algo así.

Matt se dirige a ella acelerando demasiado el paso, mucho para tratarse de él —¡así debió correr cuando huíamos de los tipos de Blackstone!—. Se planta frente a ella con una sonrisa bastante boba.

—¿¡Dónde demonios se supone que estabas!? —vocifera evidentemente enojada. Matt solo se rasca la nuca e intenta tocarle el hombro, mas ella se deshace del agarre—. ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que si vas a ir a algún maldito lugar, me avises? ¡Ni siquiera que me pidas permiso, solo que me avises!—Le toma de ambas mejillas con una mano y su ceño se frunce todavía más —. ¡Y solo mira como vienes!

—Vamos, no es para…

—«No es para tanto» —interrumpe la chica haciendo una muy mala imitación de la voz de Matt. Ahora es ella quien le toma por los hombros y comienza a sacudirlo. Es una imagen graciosa tomando en cuenta que Matt le saca fácil tres pulgadas en estatura —. ¿No es para tanto? ¡Vienes todo golpeado! ¡Pensé lo peor, Mail! ¡Y si te habían secuestrado, si habían vendido tus órganos en el mercado negro…!

—No es para…

—¡Y si te convertían en esclavo sexual de un depravado!

Eso último logra que Matt se sonroje hasta las orejas.

—¡Mamá!

No puedo evitar abrir los ojos ante esa «declaración». Intercalo la mirada entre Matt y la chica… digo, la señora, y en efecto es idéntica a Matt a excepción del color de los ojos, pero es demasiado joven como para ser su madre.

—¡A mí no me gritas así, mocoso! —continúa ella y le toma de una oreja —. ¡Respétame!

—¡Respétame tú entonces al menos cuando tenemos visitas, maldita sea!

La mujer balbucea algo y se aleja de él, es ahí cuando mira alrededor y se percata de mi presencia; se sonroja de nuevo por la vergonzosa situación y se queda estática en su lugar. Me levanto del sofá y me encamino hacia los dos, guardando las manos en los bolsillos sin saber qué hacer exactamente; mi mamá solía regañarme seguido, actualmente Halle lo hace también, pero nunca me había tocado presenciar que regañaran a alguien más.

—Mucho gusto, señora. —Es lo único que atinó a decir —. Soy Mihael.

Ella relaja el semblante y me estira una mano para estrecharla. Tardo en corresponder y para rematar lo hago de forma algo torpe. La señora me sonríe por un momento, no obstante termina tomando mi rostro entre sus manos y me examina con mucha atención.

—Detesto que me digan «señora» así que llámame Elsa —dice seria. Toca mi mejilla y suelto un quejido de dolor, dio en el punto más sensible por el golpe —. Y vienes igual que aquel idiota. No quiero ni saber en qué se metieron, solo prométanme no volver a hacerlo, ¿entendido?

Asiento por inercia, Matt también lo hace.

Elsa se aleja de nosotros y va escaleras arriba para minutos después regresar con un botiquín en mano. Ve a Matt y le señala que se siente en el sofá lo cual hace sin objeción alguna. Rió ante las reacciones de Mail cuando su mamá le aplica alcohol en el labio, y es más cómico tomando en cuenta que ella parece hacerlo con toda la intención de que le duela, como una forma de castigarle. La madre de Matt comienza a caerme bastante bien. Sin embargo la escena deja de ser graciosa cuando los papeles se invierten y a quien está atendiendo es a mí; ahora es Matt quien se ríe a mis costillas.

—Mira que son patéticos. Casi son mayores de edad y siguen llorando como bebés por esto.

Agradezco a Dios cuando la tortura termina. Elsa va a la cocina y trae un filete para colocarlo sobre el ojo de Matt mientras a mi me trae una bandeja de comida congelada para que disminuyera la hinchazón de mi mejilla. Luego de ello, nos mira con una sonrisa muy amplia.

—Y agradezcan que no les cobré por mis servicios.

—Eres mi madre. El paquete también incluye que seas mi enfermera personal —alega Matt.

—Y tu paquete como hijo debería incluir que no cometas estupideces y no te metas en problemas —contraataca. Matt resopla y solo se deja caer en el sofá. Después la señora me mira a mí y sonríe —. Al menos agradezco que tengas un nuevo amigo.

Matt da un ligero respingo y yo me quedo petrificado. Le miro de reojo y él hace lo mismo, casi como si nuestras mentes estuviesen conectadas —por más estúpido que pueda sonar eso—. Antes de que alguno pueda aclarar el asunto, Elsa continúa parloteando.

—Desde siempre solo fue Alex, luego Beyond, pero de esos dos no salías. Me alegra que vayas dejando de lado tu _asocialidad_ y conozcas más gente.

—¡Esa palabra ni siquiera existe!

—La acabo de inventar y por lo tanto ya existe. Deja de llevarme la contraria, Mail.

Ellos vuelven a discutir como se supone no discuten los hijos con las madres mientras yo solo miro la escena con una ceja alzada. En ese instante se escucha el timbre de mi celular desde una de las bolsas de mi mochila, tomo el aparato y leo el mensaje que Halle me mandó, preguntándome dónde estaba. Con todo el asunto de Matt y su madre me olvidé de mi hermana por completo… Y olvidé también que iba a matarme al verme en este estado.

La señora parece notar mi reacción ya que deja de discutir con Matt. Se aclara la garganta y me voltea a ver.

—Tus padres de seguro se preocuparan de verte así. ¿Por qué no te quedas aquí y así al menos para mañana habrás mejorado un poco tu aspecto?

Balbuceo sin saber qué responder con exactitud. Matt es quién interviene y contesta por mí.

—No creo que Mihael pueda quedarse, mamá. Aparte mañana hay clases y tiene que cambiarse el uniforme y esas cosas.

—Vamos, Mail. Sé más amable con tu nuevo amigo. Podemos lavar el uniforme que trae y ya.

—Pero no trajo ropa.

—Pues tú le prestas una pijama.

—¿Y dónde dormirá?

—Contigo en tu habitación.

Matt sigue poniendo más excusas tontas para evitar que me quede a dormir en su casa. Frunzo el ceño y acabo por decir.

—Agradezco el ofrecimiento, seño… digo, Elsa. Con gusto me quedaré.

—¡Qué bien! Prepararé algo para que cenen.

Elsa aplaude, alegre, y Matt me mira sumamente irritado, como pocas veces le he visto mirar a alguien. Le sonrió de forma altanera. No solo acabé por aceptar debido a que por ahora no quiero problemas con Halle, sino también para joderlo. Disfruto sabiendo que le jodo la vida a Matt.

—Llamaré a casa para avisar.

Marco el número de casa y por suerte es Halle quien me contesta. Le digo acerca de la imprevista invitación a dormir a casa de «mi amigo» y le da el visto bueno de inmediato, supongo que le alegra que por fin congenie con una persona del colegio, tanto como para quedarme a dormir en su casa. Solo pregunta la dirección y el nombre completo de Matt y su madre. Después de un «cuídate» por parte de ella, cuelgo la llamada. Guardo el celular en mi bolsillo y no puedo evitar mirar hacia donde Matt.

—¿Qué? —digo luego de un rato que se me ha quedado viendo.

Él solo se rasca la nariz y rueda los ojos.

—¿Lo haces por joder, verdad?

—Obvio. Por tú culpa me golpearon hoy, solo te devuelvo el favor.

—Idiota.

A pesar del insulto, no puedo evitar reír. Matt deja de rascarse la nariz para también unirse a la carcajada. Fuera del asunto de la paliza, no todo ha salido tan mal, al menos eso quiero suponer; aparte gracias a su madre me evitaré un buen regaño por parte de mi hermana.

Dejamos de reír cuando Elsa nos llama para ayudarle a poner la mesa. Creo que ella también disfruta el joder a la gente.

…

* * *

Luego de un muy merecido baño, ingreso a la habitación de Matt con algo de duda. No es como si tuviera miedo de él o algo así —al contrario, él debería tenérmelo a mí— si no que siempre he sido de los que respetan, dentro de lo que cabe, el espacio personal de cada persona. Entrar a la habitación de Matt se me figuraba como invadir su burbuja, una parte de él. Y hasta cierto punto saber aquello es perturbador.

Apenas llego, Matt se gira hacia mí y de inmediato desvía la mirada a otro punto. Como hombres tenemos lo mismo, sin embargo en el poco tiempo que llevo de tratarlo me he dado cuenta que Matt puede llegar a ser bastante tímido en algunas ocasiones.

—Te deje la pijama sobre la cama.

Por inercia miro hacia donde ha indicado y tomo la ropa para examinarla. Hago una mueca al extender la prenda y darme cuenta que tiene grabada la leyenda de «The Beatles» al frente con letras gigantescas. Matt sale de la habitación, supongo para darme algo de privacidad, y comienzo a vestirme rápidamente. Me queda justa, al parecer Matt y yo tenemos la misma complexión a pesar de que él se ve mucho más delgado. Cuando termino de ponerme el pants, Matt toca la puerta y le permito la entrada. Al verme esboza una sonrisa torcida.

—La elegí especialmente para ti —menciona con burla.

—Idiota. —Levanto el dedo de en medio dirigiéndome a él. Como respuesta, Matt solo ríe y alza el medio y el anular.

—Oye, recordé tu amor por los Beatles. Deberías agradecérmelo.

Decido dejar el tema por la paz, en parte porque estoy cansado y en otra porque he de admitir que la broma de Matt fue buena. Mientras mi anfitrión saca del closet —que está hecho un caos, por cierto—una bolsa de dormir y algunas mantas para comenzar a acomodar mi improvisada cama, echo un vistazo a su cuarto. Matt es sumamente desordenado; hay ropa y revistas por doquier, lo único que tiene algo de orden son los títulos de sus videojuegos y de igual forma solo la consola está libre de polvo. Hay posters repartidos en las paredes sobre juegos de los que nunca escuché hablar y los Beatles, dándome a conocer en menos de un segundo los gustos de Mail Jeevas.

Mientras paseo la vista por el también desordenado escritorio, me topo con el marco de una fotografía. Son Elsa y Matt cuando ella aún era más alta que él. Miro la foto y luego le miro a él y así repetidas veces.

—No parece tu madre —suelto sin pensarlo mucho. Matt deja de acomodar la bolsa de dormir y me mira con una ceja alzada.

—No jodas, si soy idéntico a ella.

—No, no es por eso. —Vuelvo a mirar la fotografía y luego a él. Si no fuera porque Matt tiene los ojos verdes y Elsa azules, y que él es hombre y ella mujer, serían una copia casi exacta —. Fácilmente pasaría por tu hermana, sabes.

—Ah, ya. —Matt se acerca y también ve la fotografía. Me mira con una ligera sonrisa en los labios —. Tiene treinta y tres, no es tan joven —revela, encogiéndose de hombros —. Soy lo que comúnmente se conoce como «error de juventud» aunque mi madre prefiere decirle «maravillosa sorpresa», claro, cuando está de buenas.

Parpadeo, confundido. No es que no haya entendido el punto si no que nunca me había topado con alguien que se tomara un tema como ese tan a la ligera, más tratándose de sí mismo. Miro de nuevo la fotografía.

—Eso también explica el porqué solo vives con tu madre —admito, quizá no tuve mucho tacto en el asunto pero tampoco soy una persona especialmente cauta.

Matt niega con la cabeza y vuelve a reír.

—Venga, no te inventes historias que no existen. A pesar de todo no hay ningún drama familiar. Sí, a mis padres les ganó la calentura y olvidaron usar condón, pero no es nada del otro mundo. Y ellos nunca se casaron porque no querían arruinarse la vida ni arruinármela a mí.

—¿Dónde está tu padre, entonces? —No me resisto a preguntar.

—En Liverpool, él es de allá. —Matt se rasca ligeramente la nariz, y sé reconocer ese gesto como un indicio de nerviosismo. Lo dirá con tanta soltura pero es un tema que de una u otra forma le afecta —. De hecho tengo buena relación con él. No lo veo seguido pero siempre lo visito un par de semanas en vacaciones y él viene a verme ocasionalmente. Y no, mi mamá no lo odia ni él a ella. Todo es sano.

—La tranquilidad con la que lo dices es perturbadora. —No puedo evitar soltar una risa. No es que me cause gracia la situación en sí, es más bien su actitud. Me agrada esa actitud.

—Las cosas como son. —Él también ríe. Se lanza a la cama y su cuerpo rebota un poco. Me mira a la vez que se apoya en la cabecera de su cama —. ¿Y tú? Ya sabes acerca de mí y de mi… familia, ¿pero qué hay de ti? Me causa curiosidad el que vivas con tu hermana y no con tus padres.

—¿Quieres que sea igual de honesto?

—No te obligo pero me gustaría que lo fueras.

Dejo la fotografía de lado y me acerco a la bolsa de dormir. Me siento sobre ella y me giro hacia Matt. Sé que no estoy obligado, aparte no es un tema del que me guste hablar, pero siento como si debiera hacerlo; quizá es por el hecho de estar a mano ya que Matt sí se sinceró o tal vez solo es que, luego de mucho tiempo, me llegó la necesidad de hablar con alguien.

Sea lo que sea, cuando menos me doy cuenta, ya estoy comenzando a hablar.

—Mi mamá murió hace poco. —Bien, comenzar con eso es fue suficiente para descolocar a Matt. Cuando veo que está a punto de balbucear un estúpido pésame, solo hago un gesto de negación con la mano —. Déjalo así, está bien.

—Y dices que yo me lo tomo a la ligera, eso es más…

—La muerte es natural. Iba a pasar tarde o temprano —le interrumpo.

Matt lo medita un segundo y luego solo se deja caer en la cama. Cierra los ojos y suelta un largo suspiro.

—Escucha, no tienes que ser cuidadoso —declaro en un intento de evitar que Matt se ponga en plan conciliador, detesto cuando me tienen lástima por lo sucedido con mi madre —. Es algo que tengo superado.

—¿Seguro?

—Eso creo. Y detesto esas reacciones en las personas. De haber sabido no te hubiera contado nada.

—Ya, ya, no te exaltes. Solo me parece triste, es todo. Pero haré mi mayor esfuerzo por tomarme esto de forma más, como dices, natural —suelto un bufido y me arropo entre las mantas que me dejó en la bolsa de dormir. Para volver a sacar tema, Matt masculla —: Mejor cuéntame de tu padre.

—Mi padre me abandonó.

Matt suelta una carcajada, una tremenda. Le veo algo dudoso mientras él intenta tomar aire para normalizar su respiración. Pasados unos segundos la emoción disminuye y solo suelta suaves risas que siguen desconcertándome. Me esperaba cualquier reacción, menos esa.

—A ti no se te puede llegar por ningún lado. Todo es dramático en tu vida. —Ah, era eso. Primera vez que alguien se burla de mi situación —. Escribe una novela de tu vida, sería un éxito, ¡incluso yo la leería!

Puede que tenga razón, después de todo no me ha tocado una vida del todo convencional. Mi mamá se casó bastante joven con el padre de Halle, lamentablemente el señor Lidner murió cuando ella tenía ocho años. En un intento de buscarle un padre sustituto a mi hermana, mi madre conoció al mío. Todo iba bien hasta que aquel tipo se enteró de la existencia de Halle y de que yo venía en camino, así que abandonó a mi madre sin ninguna explicación. Ahí fue cuando mamá se puso los pantalones y dejó de lloriquear para ser tanto padre como madre para Halle y para mi. Si lo pongo así, sí es una historia dramática. Hasta ahora me vengo dando cuenta que puedo usar eso como argumento de novela, tal como Matt dice; lástima que no me guste escribir.

En ese momento se escuchan unos pasos acercarse a la habitación. Alcanzo a ver por debajo de la puerta la silueta de alguien detrás, siendo obvio que se trata de Elsa. No entra a la habitación, se queda parada por unos segundos, y cuando creo que no hay ningún problema con ello, golpea la puerta fuertemente, sobresaltándome.

—¡Duérmanse que ya es tarde! ¡Y apaguen la maldita luz!

Elsa se aleja sin decir nada más, pero la amenaza es lo suficientemente perturbadora para que Matt se levante a apagar la luz del cuarto. Entre la penumbra de la oscuridad, distingo que se acerca de nueva cuenta a la cama y vuelve a arroparse. Gira de nuevo su rostro hacia mí aunque no alcanzo a distinguir del todo su expresión.

—¿Tienes sueño o podemos seguir? —susurra Matt en un tono bastante audible. Le sonrío de forma burlona.

—Eres un chico rebelde —contesto, también en un susurro —. Tu madre te dijo que durmieras y tú planeas quedarte conversando.

—Vamos, ¿qué no es obvio que no soy el hijo más obediente de todos?

Por alguna extraña razón, eso me causa gracia. En este par de horas me he ido acercando más a Matt de lo que he hecho estas semanas. No es un tipo tan insufrible como lo creí en un principio, hasta me resulta agradable.

—Bien, te seguiré el juego, rebelde sin causa.

—Eso es bueno, porque ahora que lo pienso hay otra cosa de ti que me causa curiosidad —escucho un suspiro y lo veo removerse un poco. Odio el sonido de sus pies frotarse con la sábana, es de esos ruidos que me sacan de quicio —. ¿Por qué vives aquí?

Ya me parecía extraño que no me hubiera preguntado algo acerca de eso. Desde que llegué todas las personas que se me han acercado me han cuestionado ese hecho, hasta ahora Matt había sido la excepción.

—El idiota de Giovanni, el esposo de mi hermana, es de aquí. Iba a dejar su trabajo en una empresa de por acá pero le ofrecieron un ascenso con buen sueldo. Movió influencias y también metió a mi hermana en la empresa. Mi hermana tiene mi custodia así que tuve que seguirlos.

—Debió ser duro, ¿no? El mudarte tan lejos.

—Algo —me encojo de hombros a pesar de saber que él no apreciará ese gesto —. Pero estoy acostumbrándome.

—Digo, si a mí de pronto Elsa me dijera que tenemos que mudarnos a Estados Unidos me volvería loco. Estoy bastante acostumbrado aquí. Y pensar en dejar a mis amigos o a mi novia me afectaría.

Quise decirle a Matt que para mí el mudarme fue mucho más que eso. No solo fue dejar a mis amigos o a la chica con la que me divertía en el momento, fue dejar diecisiete años de mi vida atrás. Supongo que es algo que aunque lo explicara nadie entendería, al menos nadie que no haya pasado por algo parecido. Aunque al final decido dejar ese drama para concentrarme en la conversación y tomarla más a la ligera, como hacía mucho no hablaba con nadie.

—Y hablando de eso —comienzo. Así como hay cosas que a él le causan curiosidad de mí, hay otras que me intrigan sobre él —. ¿Cuánto tiempo tienes con… Linda, no?

—En noviembre cumplimos tres años. —Ni siquiera lo medita cuando me responde.

—No jodas.

—¿Ah?

—¿Tanto tiempo con una sola chica? —expreso, incrédulo; espero que no se haya escuchado tan fuerte como para alertar a Elsa —. Mi record son solo cinco meses y tú tienes tres años. No sé si felicitarte o compadecerme de ti.

Escucho como Matt contiene una carcajada. Solo veo que se remueve en la cama para quedar boca arriba. Alcanzo a ver su rostro de perfil, y su nariz me parece graciosa por lo recta que es. Sé que si hubiera luz aparte de la que se cuela por la ventana, alcanzaría a ver sus pecas.

—Me gusta pensar en ello como algo bueno —expone; yo solo ruedo los ojos.

Por donde le busque no hay nada positivo. Haciendo cuentas, Matt y Linda debieron haber comenzado a eso de los catorce, casi puedo asegurar que antes de ellos mismos no tuvieron otra pareja, al menos no como tal; han estado juntos desde esa edad y no se han dado oportunidad de mirar otros horizontes. Que desgastante debe ser haberte pasado casi toda tu adolescencia con una sola persona, al menos para mí lo sería, a Matt parece irle ese estilo.

—¿Tú tenías alguna novia en Estados Unidos? —me pregunta luego de un rato en silencio a la vez que un inesperado bostezo se le escapa.

—No en realidad —respondo con simpleza —. Salía con alguien pero no iba en serio.

—¿Y no has salido con alguien de aquí?

—No.

—Vaya, yo daba por hecho que algo tenías con Sayu.

A pesar de no poder distinguirlo del todo, le miro con atención. Solo alcanzo a ver como su cabello brilla con destellos rojizos por el reflejo de la luz del exterior.

—No hay nada. Por ahora no.

—¿Entonces habrá?

—No me pienso meter en problemas con Yagami.

—Eso es cierto —suspira en derrota, un gesto exageradamente dramático —, pero podrías arriesgarte. Tendrías oportunidad.

—¿En qué te basas?

—Es evidente para todos, hasta para mí. Sayu no es muy discreta.

—Eres igual de cotilla que las mujeres, sabes.

—Solo a veces. —Lo veo removerse, ahora para acostarse de lado, dándome la espalda. Bosteza otra vez e imito esa acción; me ha contagiado el sueño —. Y según mi madre somos amigos, supongo que debo comenzar a interesarme en todo lo que te rodea.

Durante un rato nos quedamos sin decir nada. Me quedo pensando en sus palabras y en lo profundas que sonaron a pesar de ser un comentario tan trivial. Cuando en mi mente surge algo adecuado para contestar, llamo a Matt pero este ya no responde, y como también ha dejado de hacer ese molesto ruido con los pies doy por hecho que se ha quedado dormido. Aún cuando todavía no tengo sueño intento hacer lo mismo. Lo último que alcanzó a ver es la espalda de Matt antes de cerrar los ojos para intentar dormir.

…

* * *

Al día siguiente no es mi alarma la que me despierta si no los gritos de una mujer que no es mi hermana. Me levanto de golpe y salgo de la bolsa de dormir; Matt hace lo mismo pero de forma más lenta, supongo que acostumbrado a esa clase de dramas matutinos. Sin perder más tiempo me dirijo hacia el baño a orinar.

Al salir, Matt se encuentra todavía desaliñado. Me señala de forma algo perezosa algo encima del escritorio, seguido de eso se le escapa un sonoro bostezo.

—Es tu uniforme, Elsa lo acaba de traer. —Y sin más, se deja caer en la cama de nueva cuenta.

Lo tomo de inmediato y comienzo a cambiarme. Apenas acabo de ponerme el saco, miro a donde Matt quien parece que se ha vuelto a dormir. Me acerco a moverlo de forma brusca, pero como no surte efecto, tomo el vaso de agua que esta sobre la cómoda y lo vierto sobre él. Se levanta de un salto y me mira alterado. No me canso de repetirlo, joder a Matt me alegra la vida.

—¿Por qué mierda hiciste eso?

—No puedo verte tan cómodo mientras yo ya estoy vestido.

—Ya, ya, no era necesario eso.

Sin decir nada más, tomo mi mochila y salgo de la habitación. Voy hacia el comedor donde Elsa ya parece estar arreglando algunas cosas. La mujer solo vierte cereal en dos tazones y deja la leche en medio mientras que con el reflejo del espejo de su maquillaje se acomoda su gorro de enfermera.

Me acerco para tomar asiento y verter la leche en el tazón. Cereal… nada que ver con los huevos revueltos y la fruta picada que hay en mi casa. Al menos agradezco que las hojuelas sean de chocolate.

—Eres muy madrugador, espero que a Mail se le pegue eso de ti —deja algo de dinero sobre la mesa y me voltea a ver con una sonrisa —. Dile que le deseo un buen día, que lo quiero a pesar de ser idiota y que hoy tomo turno en la noche.

Ni siquiera alcanzo a despedirme cuando ya se escucha el azote de la puerta principal al ser abierta y cerrada. Cuando Matt baja ni siquiera se extraña de que su madre no esté. Me da un desganado saludo y ambos comemos en silencio.

Cuando terminamos, Matt solo toma los dos tazones y los deja en el fregadero. Cada uno agarra su respectiva mochila y salimos a paso apresurado hacia la parada del autobús, que para mi suerte queda en la esquina de la misma calle. Mientras esperamos, solo veo a Matt revisar su celular, seguro mensajeándose con Linda y mandándole mensajes cursis a tan tempranas horas de la mañana.

—Alex no vendrá —anuncia, algo extrañado, y eso me resulta extraño también. Debo admitir que me sorprende que su primer mensaje del día fuera para su mejor amigo y no para «el amor de su vida».

Me encojo de hombros, restándole importancia.

—Se le debió haber presentado algo. No hagas drama.

—Supongo. —A pesar de ello, no se ve muy convencido —. Últimamente ha dejado de tomar el autobús, dice que su madre lo lleva.

—¿Y te duele que tu adorado amigo te deje de lado? ¿Tienes celos de su propia madre?—pregunto en un aparatoso gesto, intentando ser gracioso; en parte porque es una buena oportunidad para burlarme y también porque no quiero estar junto a un tipo decaído. Por suerte la broma surte el efecto esperado. Matt ríe.

—¿Tú también con esos comentarios? Suficiente tengo con Beyond diciendo que Alex y yo seremos las _reinas_ del baile de graduación.

—Si usas un vestido verde para la ocasión resaltaría el color de tus ojos, serías la sensación.

Ahogo una risa y Matt solo rueda los ojos, pero al parecer mi carisma es tanto que también acaba tomándole gusto a la broma. Me alegra que el asunto de la homosexualidad ya no genere tensión entre ambos. Hemos avanzado en nuestra relación. Quizá, tal y como dijo su madre, somos amigos, al menos ya me permitiré verlo como tal.

Antes de que Matt pueda contraatacar o decir cualquier otra cosa, el autobús llega a la parada. Nos subimos casi al instante e incluso dentro de este nos sentamos juntos. En definitiva, hemos avanzado; curiosamente en una sola noche. Y por primera vez en mucho tiempo no pienso que la vida es una mierda.

…

* * *

Desde ese día le pedí a Halle que dejara de llevarme a la escuela para comenzar a tomar el autobús. Fue algo que de pronto me nació hacer y no quise pensar a profundidad en el porqué de mi decisión. Solo lo hago y ya, punto y final; no hacen falta y no quiero encontrar explicaciones. Además, sea como sea, no me ha ido mal, al contrario: como Matt se sube una calle antes siempre nos encontramos y podemos charlar un rato. Solo nosotros, nadie más —ya que Alex no volvió a aparecer por ahí—, y se ha vuelto tan habitual que comienzo a acostumbrarme.

Después del incidente con los tipos de Blackstone y de que me quedara a dormir en casa de los Jeevas, la relación entre Matt y yo mejoró notoriamente. Tal como dijo Elsa, podría decirse que somos amigos. No los más cercanos pero amigos a fin y al cabo; después de todo tomar el autobús juntos por las mañanas, charlar sobre estupideces o cosas serias según la ocasión y comenzar a juntarme con él y sus otros amigos puede ser una señal bastante contundente de que, en efecto, nos llevamos mejor. Y realmente me agrada la idea de tener un amigo y dejar atrás la soledad que sentí cuando llegué a Winchester.

Por eso creo que hasta a mí deja de parecerme raro el hecho de que ahora estemos estudiando juntos en la biblioteca de la escuela. La temporada de exámenes ya pasó, pero Light Yagami es el diablo y nos aplicará una prueba para saber «qué tanto hemos aprendido y qué tanto se nos ha quedado grabado», según sus propias palabras; y como no deseo fallar en esta prueba y dejar que el imbécil de Near me supere, he decidido repasar los temas. Matt no quería hacerlo, pero como Beyond y Alex se fueron de inmediato en cuanto sonó la campana, ambos por asuntos de los que no quisieron decirnos ni mierda, no le quedó de otra más que quedarse conmigo y estudiar; Matt no hace el gran esfuerzo pero al menos agradezco que sacara su libreta para fingir que repasa apuntes.

—¿Te falta mucho? —me dice en tono cansino muy apenas conteniendo un bostezo. Lo veo pasear la mirada entre los garabatos que hay escritos en su cuaderno para luego solo suspirar —. Aparte hoy debo llegar temprano a casa.

—¿Acaso temes que tu mami te regañe? —pregunto en claro tono de burla. El ceño de Matt solo se frunce.

—Elsa ni siquiera está. Pero ayer no lavé los platos y debo hacerlo antes de que llegue. Si ella llega y no los ve limpios, no me va a regañar, ¡me va a matar!

Los gestos que hace para expresar dramatismo me resultan demasiado cómicos. Suelto una risa seca y cierro la libreta de inmediato. Apenas estoy por decir algo cuando alcanzo a divisar una cabellera castaña asomarse por el umbral de la puerta para después ingresar a la biblioteca. Linda busca entre todos los presentes a alguien en particular, y no me es difícil imaginar que se trata de Matt ya que en cuanto este se gira ella corre hacia él.

Son de las parejas más melosas que he visto, aunque puedo notar que él es más atento con ella de lo que ella lo es con él. Matt es quien primero la besa y el que pone la sonrisa más idiota. Linda solo se apena y se lleva un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja para poder disimular el notable sonrojo que adorna sus mejillas. Una chica adorable… pero no de mi tipo.

—Te había estado buscando —comienza hablando en tono algo bajo; capto lo que dice debido a que está a escasos ocho pies de distancia —. No podremos irnos juntos. Iré con Sayu a su casa a estudiar para la prueba. Me prometió que su hermano nos ayudaría.

—No hay problema, tampoco iba a poder. Debo asear un poco la casa; mejor que nadie sabes cómo se pone mi mamá cuando no lo hago.

Ella ríe captando la broma como yo lo hice hacia apenas escasos minutos. Como ellos están muy metidos en su atmosfera y no quiero hacer mal tercio, carraspeo logrando captar la atención de ambos.

—Matt, voy a… al baño. —Me abstuve de decir «mear» u «orinar», tampoco quiero verme tan guarro delante de una chica, menos de la novia de un amigo —. Regreso para irnos.

Matt solo asiente y vuelve a enfocarse a Linda. Los veo charlar animados por última vez antes de ir al baño. En realidad tengo muchas ganas de hacer, antes de que Linda llegara iba a ir; ella solo vino a retrasar mis planes de mear.

Entro y salgo del toilet en escasos cinco minutos. Apenas voy por los pasillos para volver a la biblioteca cuando Sayu aparece en mi camino. En cuanto me ve, corre hacia mí y me sonríe de esa forma con la cual sabe voy a tratarla bien. Como todavía no quiero llegar a interrumpir la cursi escena entre la pareja de casi tres años de noviazgo, decido que sea lo que sea que me diga, mataré el tiempo con ella.

—Qué casualidad, te estaba buscando —comienza. Genial, a Matt no es al único que buscaban, a mí también. No me sorprende que Sayu me busque, ella suele hacerlo seguido, lo que me llama la atención es que parezca tan nerviosa por lo que Dios quiera que vaya a decirme. Que se muerda el labio inferior delata su estado de ansiedad.

—¿A mí? Supuse buscarías a Linda; ella acaba de decirle a Matt algo acerca de ir a estudiar a tu casa.

—Ah, sí. Pero eso será hasta ya entrada la tarde. —Eso me sorprende. Creí escuchar que Linda dijo que se iría desde este momento con Sayu aunque quizá por la incomodidad del momento capté mal —. Yo… yo quería… no, quiero pedirte algo.

Cuando la veo desviar la mirada y jugar con sus manos, algo dentro de mí me dice que eso no es augurio de algo bueno, o que quizá sí lo es. Es más bien un punto intermedio. Una extraña combinación entre algo que deseo y que a la vez debo evitar.

—¿Y bien? —la animo a continuar.

—Verás, hace poco abrieron un nuevo local cerca de mi casa. Una cafetería para ser exacta —sigue jugando con sus manos y mordiéndose el labio. Me desespera que tarde tanto en hablar pero también me animan esa clase de gestos —. Sirven buenos postres, y como he visto que eres fanático de ellos, me preguntaba si… pues… si… ¿si no quieres ir conmigo a ese lugar?

A pesar de estar acostumbrado a ser yo quien dé el primer paso, no es la primera vez que una chica me invita a salir. Mi forma de decidir si aceptar o declinar la oferta consiste en evaluar a la chica misma en tres aspectos: apariencia, personalidad y beneficios o consecuencias que pueda traerme el relacionarme con ella; Sayu cumple a la perfección con los dos primeros puntos pero… joder, ¿por qué mierda tiene que ser hermana del profesor más hijo de puta del semestre? Ese pequeño detalle caga todo.

Y a pesar de que mi primer pensamiento es decir un «no, gracias», al verla, la mirada que me dirige, la súplica que percibo en sus ojos y que técnicamente se me ofrece en bandeja de plata, hace que responda:

—El sábado a las ocho. Después arreglamos detalles por mensaje.

La sonrisa que se dibuja en su rostro es de las más sinceras, y lindas, que he visto. Se acerca a mí en un movimiento que no preveo y me besa la mejilla… bueno, en realidad me besa la comisura de los labios de una forma tan suave que hace que cierre los ojos unas cuantas décimas de segundo. Cuando ella se aleja solo vuelve a sonreírme y se aleja a paso normal, ni rápido ni lento, pero se mueve de una forma que incluso encuentro sugerente. Lo admito, muchas veces he deseado saber qué hay debajo de ese uniforme.

Un carraspeo me trae de vuelta a la realidad. Me giro ciento ochenta grados y veo a Matt un tanto risueño. Desvía la mirada en cuento me acerco a él y es cuando noto que ya trae mi mochila. La tomo en un rápido movimiento mientras él no deja de sonreír y rascarse la nariz.

—¿No que no tenías nada con ella? —continua Matt molestando para seguir mofándose.

—No lo hay.

—Pero lo habrá, ¿no?

—Déjate de idioteces.

—Y yo que ya imaginaba organizar citas dobles entre los cuatro…

—¡Matt!

—Ya, no te exaltes. —Vuelve a sonreír de forma tonta. Matt se toma todo demasiado a la ligera, por suerte sabe detenerse en el punto que comienza a desesperarme —. Ya ni porque te traigo tu mochila eres más amable.

—¿Te pedí que lo hicieras acaso?

Lo escucho reír de nueva cuenta pero ni siquiera volteo, no quiero ver su estúpida expresión de burla. Caminamos un poco más hasta la salida del colegio, aún escucho risillas de su parte pero nada que no sea difícil de tolerar. Matt si que aprecia su vida, sabe que hacerme enfadar es la estupidez más grande que puede hacer.

—No era mi intención presenciar el momento. —Del desconcierto alzo una ceja pero no me giro a verlo, espero a que termine de hablar —. Una disculpa.

Lo último que dice logra causarme curiosidad. Lo miro por el rabilo del ojo y lo veo que sigue rascándose la nariz. Su gesto de nerviosismo presente. No logro captar la causa exacta de este pero lo atribuyo al hecho de, como el dijo, presenciar el momento y quedar como un entrometido.

No decimos nada más acerca del tema, extrañamente Matt no vuelve a tocarlo. Mejor seguimos charlando de lo malvado que es Yagami y que esperamos pasar la prueba, igual el asunto del idiota de Near se cuela ya que siento la necesidad de despotricar en contra de él; es algo que también se me ha vuelto habitual.

Caminamos hacia la parada del autobús sin volver a enfrascarnos en estúpidas conversaciones que tienen que ver con chicas japonesas o novias de varios años, porque sí, también tomo el autobús con Matt para regresar a casa.

…

* * *

Espero que el capítulo les haya gustado :3

La historia en cuanto al **MxM **ha dado un ligero avance. Digo, todavía no hay sexo salvaje(?) pero ya hay un vínculo, y ya a partir de este punto se irán desencadenando las cosas.

Respecto a Elsa, el **OC** que me inventé como madre de Matt. Bien, no encontré quien pudiera suplir ese hueco, por ello la invención del personaje. Igual no será recurrente y creo que será el OC con más intervención. Espero que no les moleste… Y sí, el nombre es por Elsa de** Frozen**. Mi hermana pequeña veía la película cuando escribí esa parte y fue inevitable no ponerle así XD.

Como sorpresa, el próximo capítulo **NO** será narrado ni por Mello ni por Matt. ¡Hagan sus apuestas por adivinar que personaje será nuestro **próximo** narrador! Jajaja

Me despido, y espero que la pasen de lo mejor :D

_Ellie…_


	5. Bloody, casi el fin del comienzo

**Death Note **pertenece a** Tsugumi Oba **y a** Takeshi Obata**

**¡Hola!**

Quiero pensar que esta vez me demoré menos que la vez anterior… quiero pensar jajaja XD.

Gracias a **/ **yamila Andrade**/** KandraK **/ **Naoko Uchiha **/ **ivisouling** / **Pao Craft** / **por sus reviews.

**Advertencias: **AU. Lenguaje vulgar. Yaoi. Contenido heterosexual. OoC. Presencia de OC's

¡Disfruten el capítulo!

* * *

—**D**rama** Q**ueen—

* * *

Capítulo 5:

_**Bloody, casi el fin del comienzo**_

_._

_._

_Mi corazón se siente muerto por dentro _

_Está frío y duro y petrificado _

_Bloquea las puertas y cierra las persianas _

_Vamos a dar un paseo_

**I C**an't **D**ecide** —** **S**cissor** S**isters

_._

_._

Como pocas veces, me encontraba sumido en el aburrimiento. Llevaba haciendo zapping aproximadamente una hora y no había podido encontrar algo bueno en la televisión; a causa del Halloween toda la programación constaba de insípidas y estúpidas películas de terror que ya había visto, y en su mayoría eran tan malas que en mi puta vida las volvería a ver. Dejo de cambiar canales cuando llego a un infomercial de una cosa bastante inútil, mas estoy tan aburrido que aquella basura logra captar mi atención por unos minutos.

En otras circunstancias no estaría desperdiciando mi noche del sábado en algo tan idiota como esto, de hecho, por la fecha, hasta hubiese organizado una «pequeña» reunión. No obstante, debido a que Ele se enojó bastante por las manchas indecentes en las sábanas de Near de la última vez, me prohibió rotundamente organizar otra fiesta en lo que quedaba del año escolar. Una lástima, el maldito año apenas había comenzado.

Así que aquí me encuentro, viendo un infomercial de una faja que hace a las mujeres adelgazar casi por arte de magia, siendo modelada por una chica que debe tener silicona hasta en el cerebro. De verdad que las mujeres deben estar desesperadas, y muy idiotas, como para dejarse estafar al adquirir esa clase de productos tan inservibles.

Cuando de nueva cuenta voy a cambiar de canal —lo juro, mi intelecto pareciera reducirse con esta estupidez—, escucho la puerta delantera abrirse. No necesito ni girar el cuerpo para saber de quién se trata; es Ele, el sonido de sus pies arrastrándose me es inconfundible.

—Ya llegué —anuncia.

—¿En serio llegaste? De verdad, gracias por aclararlo. Puedo vivir en paz ahora.

Ni él es idiota ni yo tampoco, no entiendo por qué declara algo tan evidente. Ele no dice nada, ya bastante acostumbrado a mi forma de contestar, quiero suponer que lo está. Sus pasos se dirigen hacia la cocina y antes de entrar, dice:

—Traje pastel, por si quieres.

Me levanto del sillón y le sigo, el pastel me es suficientemente tentador como para hacerlo. La mucama había dejado albondigón para cenar, pero no quiero albondigón, detesto el albondigón. Por eso cenar pastel es una opción mucho más agradable. Además es de fresas con nata, me gusta esa combinación en especial; el cómo resalta el rojo de la fruta en el betún blanco me es fascinante.

Ele deja el pastel en la mesa de la cocina y después sube escaleras arriba hacia su habitación. Aprovecho que no está para picar la crema del pastel. Me da flojera levantarme por un plato y servirme una rebanada, así que continuo con esa acción. Cuando mi primo baja y vuelve a la cocina solo suelta un suspiro al verme y de un manotazo aleja mi mano. Le doy una mala mirada, y después de sobar un poco el golpe, sigo comiendo.

Tomo un pedazo pequeño de pastel entre mis dedos, pero antes de poder comerlo Ele me pregunta en un tono de voz que deja entrever un «poco» de preocupación. Aquí vamos otra vez.

—¿Dónde está Near? —Touché, he adivinado. Si hay gente tan estúpida que cree que con una faja puedes adelgazar, bien podría dejar la escuela para estafar personas con la burda mentira de que preveo el futuro. Sería un éxito —. No lo veo por ningún lado.

El radar de Ele no debió haber percibido la presencia del enano en varias yardas a la redonda, y como el buen tutor que es, se ve en la obligación de cuestionar su paradero. No lo entiendo, con lo agusto que se siente el ambiente de la casa sin Near, aunque tampoco es mucha diferencia a cuando él está.

—No lo sé —contesto encogiéndome de hombros.

—¿Cómo que no lo sabes?

—Salió desde la tarde y no dijo a dónde.

—¿No le preguntaste? —Joder, es tan difícil entender que no sé dónde está. A veces me cuesta creer que Ele se halla graduado con honores de Oxford.

—No soy su puta niñera como para hacer eso.

Doy un bocado más al pastel y Ele ya no me cuestiona nada. Lo veo sacar su celular y marcar un número, seguro llamará al idiota de Near para preguntarle dónde mierda está y a qué hora se supone va a llegar. Si fuera yo el que no está en casa no habría problema, Ele está más que acostumbrado a que vaguee por la calle a estas horas de la noche; pero que sea el asocial de Near el que no ha dado señales de vida es algo fuera de lo común. Por ello, en parte, no culpo a Ele por su preocupación. Después de todo Near también es su hermano.

Luego de varios intentos fallidos, el enano se digna a contestarle y se enfrascan en una conversación que no me interesa escuchar. Vuelvo a enfocarme en el pastel, del cual ya he comido bastante, poco menos de la mitad para ser exacto. Doy una mordida a una de las fresas que viene entera; me declaro fanático de las fresas, uno de los pocos placeres que tengo en mi vida.

En ese instante, el timbre de la puerta resuena en toda la casa. Como no quiero atender a más mocosos estúpidos con disfraces todavía más estúpidos, me quedo en mi lugar ignorando el ensordecedor ruido del timbre siendo tocado una y otra vez. Ele termina la llamada en ese momento y él es quien va a abrir. Cuando escucho el típico grito de «dulce o truco», agradezco no ser yo quien esté lidiando con esa panda de mocosos.

Ele regresa poco después con el tazón de dulces vacío —pobres de los niños que vengan después, ya no queda nada que darles—; deja el traste en el fregadero y saca de la alacena un pequeño plato además de un par cubiertos. Se acerca al pastel, corta una rebanada del lado contrario al que yo estoy comiendo y se dispone a degustar con suma paciencia. Me caga esa lentitud.

—¿Te gustó? —me interroga viendo el pastel. Y volvemos al asunto de las preguntas estúpidas. Si estoy por acabarme la mitad del pastel, ¿qué no es obvio que me gustó? —. Me lo regaló un amigo. Lo compró en una cafetería que acaba de abrir. Habría que ir un día de estos.

Aparte de noche de brujas, también es cumpleaños de Ele. Ya lo felicité y le di algo en la mañana; cumplí con mi papel de primo, no debe pedirme más. Y su reducido grupo de amigos seguro le organizó algo, debe darse por bien servido.

Ele no es bueno socializando, defecto compartido por cada uno de los miembros de la familia, y como yo tampoco me esfuerzo por seguir su conversación nos sumimos en un profundo silencio que solo es roto por el sonido del tenedor tocar la porcelana. No es incómodo, al contrario, me agrada estar con personas con las que no existe necesidad de intercambiar palabras cada dos minutos; creo que por eso mismo comencé amistad con el geek de Matt y el idiota de Alexander, de igual forma como con Mello.

Logramos acabarnos el pastel en el lapso de quince minutos, y tardamos otros quince en terminarnos las galletas del frasco escondido al fondo de la alacena —el pastel no fue suficiente para saciar nuestra gula—, tiempo en el que también ignoramos la llegada de más niños sedientos de caramelos que tocaban el timbre con desesperación. A eso se reducen mis momentos de convivencia con Ele: guardar silencio y comer cosas dulces. No me quejo, está bien para mí; son dos de mis cosas favoritas en la vida, y es una lástima que no pueda hacer lo mismo con todos.

Media hora después de ello, de nueva cuenta se escucha la puerta delantera abrirse. Por los pasos más suaves y hasta mecánicos, sé de inmediato que se trata de Near —eso y que Near es la única persona, aparte de la mucama, Ele y yo, que tiene llave—. El enano no anuncia su llegada, mucho menos viene a la cocina a saludar, es Ele quien tiene que pararse y dirigirse a dónde él para seguir interrogándole acerca de su extraña salida a tan altas horas de la noche. Al contrario, Ele debería estar bailando de alegría porque Near tiene algo de vida social, yo sí estoy feliz por ello: el que Near salga me ha convenido a mí de varias formas. Pero en cambio, solo escucho la voz de Ele reprendiéndolo por «el extraño comportamiento que ha tenido de un tiempo a la fecha».

Por mi parte, permanezco en mi lugar. No me interesa lo que Near tenga qué decir ni mucho menos quiero ver a Ele asumiendo ese estúpido rol paternal para con él. Yo no tengo cabida es su burbuja familiar.

…

* * *

Me despierto de mi siesta vespertina debido a que comencé a sentir escalofríos por todo el cuepo, culpa del burdo mes de noviembre. Casi como acto reflejo —asumo que para todas las personas de mi edad—, tomo mi celular que está sobre la cómoda; este me marca las seis y media en punto además de un montón de llamadas perdidas y varios mensajes en la bandeja de entrada, todos ellos de la bola de imbéciles que al parecer son mis amigos. Es ahí cuando recuerdo que habíamos acordado en reunirnos en el _lugar secreto_ para «festejar» al geek de Matt.

Como no soy la persona más puntual del mundo, no me apuro en darme prisa. Sea como sea los otros imbéciles tendrán que esperarme, _tienen_ que esperarme el tiempo que sea necesario. Luego de lavarme la cara para espabilar un poco, me dirijo al closet y, como el clima está bastante fresco, saco una sudadera negra. Tampoco pongo tanto empeño a mi imagen, aparte solo se trata de Matt. Como el imbécil mañana cumple tres largos, pero muy largos años de relación con la hippie amante de la naturaleza, iremos todos a embriagarnos en su honor para hacerlo olvidar su cruel realidad. No importa que todavía esté idiotamente enamorado de la vegetariana, no es normal follar por tanto tiempo con la misma chica.

Salgo de mi cuarto a paso lento, lo reitero: me vale una mierda que vaya retrasado. En la casa no se escucha ni un solo ruido más que el de mis propios pasos, tanta tranquilidad me da flojera de nuevo; desperezo un poco los músculos mientras recorro el pasillo, incluso suelto un bostezo. Con tal de no sentir sueño de nuevo incluso acelero un poco el paso. Estoy por bajar las escaleras cuando alcanzo a escuchar un curioso ruido, parecido al golpeteo de la cabecera de la cama en la pared, y lo más extraño es que el sonido proviene del cuarto de Near. No es como si me interesara en que gasta su tiempo el enano pero no voy a arriesgarme a que el muy idiota haya tenido un accidente para después ver a un Ele histérico debido a que su adorado hermano se golpeo la cabeza y está en el hospital. Por ello necesito cerciorarme.

Conforme voy acercándome el ruido se intensifica, acompañado de lo que parecen suspiros y gemidos ahogados. ¿Qué mierda está haciendo Near en su habitación? Tomo el pomo de su puerta y lo giro, solo para darme cuenta que está cerrada con seguro. Agito el pomo intentando forzar la cerradura sin obtener ningún resultado. Golpeteo la puerta, la pateo e incluso comienzo a llamar al enano, sin embargo Near sigue sin contestar.

—Joder, Near, ¡abre la puta puerta! —exijo a la vez que sigo agitando el pomo —. Si te accidentaste o algo parecido ni pienses que voy a llamar a una ambulancia. No me vas a cagar mis planes.

Pego la oreja a la madera de la puerta, ya no logro oír algo; el golpeteo de la cama se ha detenido y los otros ruidos por igual. A continuación solo alcanzo a escuchar como el enano parece haberse bajado de la cama y el sonido de sus pasos recorrer la habitación.

Continuo insistiendo; el asunto ha llamado mi atención lo suficiente como para querer gastar mi tiempo con mi «amado» primo. Alexander y compañía pueden esperar.

—¡Enano, abre! ¡Mierda, abre! —Quizá sea capaz de cabrear a Near y hacerlo perder los estribos como pocas veces en su vida, de hecho creo que nunca he visto a Near enojado, o eufórico, o triste; siempre tiene la misma jodida expresión en el rostro —. ¡Near…!

En ese momento la puerta se abre, aunque solo un poco. Near apenas asoma el rostro, y por la mirada que me dirige me doy por satisfecho: lo irrité. Suelta algo parecido a un bufido y comienza a retorcerse un mechón de cabello con más ímpetu que de costumbre; he deducido que ese gesto es para canalizar su frustración o algo parecido.

—Creí que no estabas.

—Pero aquí me ves, y bastante preocupado por ti, enano —comento, sarcástico. Near no es bueno con el sarcasmo pero creo que capta mi punto.

—Ya abrí, ¿ahora puedes irte?

Hace el ademán de cerrar la puerta pero se lo impido interponiendo mi pie. Empujo con fuerza, y como Near es un debilucho, fácilmente logro desbloquear el paso para poder ingresar con total libertad. Paseo la vista por la recámara la cual a primera instancia no luce fuera de lo común, los juguetes están en los estantes, los libros ordenados perfectamente, el inmaculado blanco envolviendo el lugar; todo tiene el nombre de Near tatuado en cada rincón.

Hasta que percibo un agrio olor que inunda toda la habitación. Me giro hacia la cama de Near y me percato que el edredón, también blanco, se encuentra revuelto. Es ahí cuando me fijo bien en el aspecto del enano. Tiene la camisa desabrochada de los tres primeros botones y los pantalones mal acomodados además de una extraña protuberancia entre las piernas, eso sin contar que lleva el cabello más revuelto de lo normal y un ligero, casi imperceptible, rubor en las mejillas. Todo me lleva a una conclusión:

—¡Te la estabas jalando!

Near no se inmuta, no dice nada, solo se queda en su misma posición. No afirma nada pero tampoco lo niega. Eso es suficiente para darme la razón.

—¿Ya puedes irte? —rebate.

—Vamos, no te avergüences, eres un chico después de todo. Todos lo hacemos, igual yo.

—No me interesa saber lo que haces en la soledad de tu habitación.

—Eres tan cortante —objeto, haciéndome el ofendido —. Y yo que quiero pasar tiempo de calidad contigo, como los primos que somos.

—Bien, ya pasamos el tiempo necesario. Ahora largo que tengo cosas qué hacer.

—¿Continuar auto-amándote? Deberías conseguir una novia, sabes… o un novio, no estoy del todo seguro de tus preferencias.

De nueva cuenta escucho un bufido de su parte. Sigue retorciendo todavía más su cabello y me mira con una cara mucho más seria a la que normalmente trae. Joder, debo sacarle una foto, nadie me va a creer que logré sacarlo, un poco, de sus cabales.

—Vete.

—Pero apenas estamos comenzando.

—Largo —declara, tajante, señalando la puerta con un leve gesto de cabeza. Juro que no puedo evitar reír ante eso.

—Está bien, me voy. Solo porque sé lo molesto que es que te interrumpan a la mitad —apunto hacia su entrepierna, casi estallando en carcajadas. Near permanece estoico —. Sigues empalmado.

Dicho eso, me dirijo a la puerta y cruzo el umbral. Near me sigue de cerca pero solo para cerrar de un portazo, haciendo que el sonido retumbe por todo el lugar. Ahora sí no puedo aguantar la risa. Este suceso quedará bien grabado en mi mente para su posteridad.

…

* * *

Debido a que es la que queda un poco más cercana al _lugar secreto_, el punto de reunión con los demás idiotas es la casa de Matt. En cuanto estoy frente a la puerta, toco suavemente y espero paciente a que me abran. Como era de suponerse, Matt es quien me abre; lleva una expresión irritada que desentona por completo en él, más cuando estoy tan acostumbrado a verlo siempre relajado. Me encojo de hombros y le sonrío.

—¿Me extrañaron?

—Hasta que te dignas a llegar —dice, ignorando por completo mi saludo —. La hora era a las seis, como mínimo te esperábamos a las seis y media.

—Lo sé, pero surgió un ligero percance.

—¿Te quedaste dormido, cierto?

—Sí —admito sin pena —. Lo importante es que ya estoy aquí.

Intento adentrarme a su casa pero ni siquiera me lo permite. Llama a los otros dos y estos salen, Mello con un semblante verdaderamente molesto por mi retraso y Alexander con la cabeza gacha, evitando mi mirada. Suelto un bufido, ignorando por completo a los tres, y emprendemos camino hacia el _lugar secreto_.

Caminamos varias calles más —aunque no las suficientes como para cansarme—, hasta llegar a la entrada del bosque. Nos encontramos a las afueras de la ciudad, en uno de esos raros puntos que todavía no son tocados por el hombre. Tengo entendido que Matt y Alexander encontraron el lugar cuando niños, y después de algunos meses de comenzar a juntarme con ellos me lo mostraron como ahora nosotros lo haremos con Mello. El _lugar secreto_ pasó a ser nuestro punto de encuentro para hacer cosas indebidas; al parecer aquí Matt comenzó a fumar y Alexander perdió la virginidad. Yo no había hecho algo especialmente interesante en este lugar hasta hace unas semanas que vine con Alexander a _recordar sucesos_. Ahora solo hace falta ver que hace Mello aquí para que todos hayamos marcado el lugar.

Y ahora que lo pienso, decirle _lugar secreto _a ese lugar es sumamente estúpido.

El frío cala más conforme te adentras al bosque por lo que me veo en la necesidad de guardar las manos en los bolsillos de la sudadera. Veo que los demás hacen algo similar. Caminamos unas yardas más, hasta toparnos con lo que en su mejor momento debió haber sido una casa o algo así, al menos eso pareciera. Matt se adelanta y se acerca a una de las ventanas la cual fuerza y logra abrir para que todos podamos entrar. Primero Matt, luego Mello, después Alex y al final yo, por lo que a mí me toca cerrar.

No es el lugar más limpio del mundo, pero sí lo bastante cómodo como para pasar un rato agradable. La casa debió haber sido habitada hace demasiados años, sin embargo, hoy por hoy solo queda la construcción y uno que otro mueble que los antiguos dueños dejaron. El _lugar secreto_ no es muy grande, solo consta de lo que debió haber sido una sala, una recámara y un baño, y por cierto este último está hecho una completa mierda, literalmente.

Estando adentro, lo primero que hacemos es encender la lámpara _Coleman_ que traemos para iluminar el lugar. Ya prendida, la ponemos en el centro mientras Mello y Matt arriman un par de sillas para sentarse. Por mi parte, me siento junto a Alexander en el empolvado sofá. Solo veo cómo él que se aleja un poco en cuanto yo me acerco. Le miro de reojo y no puedo evitar reír, él solo frunce el ceño.

—Eres un marica.

—¿Solo yo…?

—¿Dijeron algo? —pregunta Matt. Mello y él habían estado tan concentrados en sus asuntos que apenas y notaron mi presencia y la del idiota. Esos dos se han vuelto bastante cercanos, más de lo que Matt lo había sido conmigo y comienzo a sospechar que más de lo que lo es con Alexander.

—Nada, asuntos entre el psicópata y yo. —Alexander ríe tontamente para restarle importancia —. Mejor comencemos.

Cada uno toma su respectiva mochila de dónde saca las bebidas que de seguro tomamos de infraganti, al menos en mi caso la «agarré prestada» de la alacena donde Ele guarda alcohol para las ocasiones especiales. Es así como nos abastecemos de una y media botella de vodka, una más pequeña de whisky y una de vino.

Trajimos algunos vasos, donde cada uno se sirve lo que más le guste y cuanto le plazca. Es así como prácticamente me adueño la botella de vino tinto para servirme reiteradas veces. Matt y Alex comparten el vodka y Mello se enfoca en el whisky. Quizá lo único que nos falta son algunas botanas y algo de música, lástima que no pensamos en siquiera traer frituras y que diferimos tanto en gustos musicales.

Las horas pasan y cada uno sigue en lo suyo. Me doy cuenta que ya se nos ha subido cuando Matt comienza a tararear alguna estúpida canción de su odioso rock de los ochenta y Alex se ríe por el sonido de sus eructos. Mello solo rueda los ojos ante las idioteces de sus ahora amigos. Parece ser como yo, que cuando está borracho no se le nota a simple vista; en mi caso eso es una ventaja, muchas veces he podido burlar a Ele por no parecer que estoy ebrio.

—Deberíamos hacer esto más seguido —comenta Alex luego de dar un sorbo, ya no al vaso, si no a la botella de vodka—, no solo en ocasiones especiales.

También comienzo a beber directo de la botella ya que se ha vuelto molesto tener que servirme en el vaso. Mello imita la acción y Matt igual. Ahora sí que somos el cuadro perfecto de borrachos ahogados en alcohol.

—Pero ahora hay que enfocarnos en el geek, esta fiesta es por él —elevo la voz en tono burlón, alzando la botella a modo de brindis —. Porque pocos idiotas aguantan tanto tiempo en una relación. ¡Salud!

Se escucha a coro la voz de los otros, incluso el mismo Matt, brindando. Luego de ello, las risas tampoco se hacen esperar; pareciera que han escuchado el mejor chiste de su vida y están a punto de mearse en los pantalones a causa de ello. Y me incluyo, también me siento igual de eufórico.

Todos continuamos bebiendo un rato más. Gracias al alcohol el frío desapareció para dar paso a un calor agradable, lo cual agradezco ya que mi sudadera es muy delgada. Llegamos al punto en que ni siquiera nos importa mucho la realidad, lo noto porque ya ninguno dice nada coherente y pareciera que la lengua se les ha aflojado; Mello comienza a contar cómo fue la última vez que estuvo con una chica y Alex de sus aventuras de unas horas. Ante lo último frunzo el ceño.

—¿Y qué harás mañana con Linda? —cuestiona Mello a Matt.

Este solo se recarga más en el asiento de la silla; se balancea ligeramente, dando la impresión de que se caerá en cualquier momento. Ojalá eso le pasara, sería divertido ver sangre.

—Si soy honesto, no he planeado nada —confiesa, encogiéndose de hombros —. Pensaba en comprarle rosas o algún peluche. Solo sé que no voy a invitarla a cenar. No tengo mucho dinero y la comida vegetariana es cara.

Una risa se me escapa ante eso. Es un buen argumento.

—Llévala a dar un paseo o algo —propone Mello —. Se ve que es de las que les gustan las cosas sencillas.

—Yo quería algo más significativo, sabes.

—Es una buena idea —intervengo, de inmediato todas las miradas se posan en mi —. La lleves a cenar o a un paseo, acabarás follando con tu amada hippie. Así que si puedes ahorrarte algunas libras, hazlo.

—¿Qué parte de «significativo» no entiendes? —argumenta el geek.

—Eres jodidamente cursi, Jeevas —objeto, rodando los ojos.

—No eres cursi, tú piensas bien. —En ese instante Alex se levanta del sofá y se acerca a Matt para abrazarlo por la espalda; le dice cerca del oído, de forma reconfortante —: Si haces algo que le guste, con suerte y te la vuelva a chupar, ¿no crees, Matty?

Matt baja la mirada y bebe un poco más, la botella muy apenas alcanza a ocultar un leve sonrojo. Por mi parte, doy otro sorbo a la botella de vino, para mi mala suerte este ya se acabó. Tendré que recurrir a otra cosa. Tomo mi mochila, la cual dejé apoyada a un lado del sofá, y de la bolsa delantera saco un pequeño estuche para anillo que le robé a mi madre antes de llegar a Winchester. De mi bolsillo saco mi cartera y tomo uno de los tantos recibos de cajero automático que llevo de cuando mis padre me deposita dinero.

—Hey, geek, ¿no traes un cigarro?

Matt de inmediato saca de su mochila lo que le pedí. Al entregármelo, destruyo el cigarro para quedarme solo con el filtro. Pongo el recibo sobre mis piernas y abro el estuche. Al ver su contenido, el ceño de Mello se frunce, Alexander me mira con una mueca y los ojos de Matt se abren con curiosidad.

Tomo un poco de la hierba y la coloco en el papel, una vez acomodado pongo el filtro en un extremo y comienzo a enrollar con cuidado. Matt se acerca de forma instintiva mientras los otros se alejan un poco.

—¿Le haces a esa mierda? —cuestiona Mello. No vale la pena ni repetir cuánto odio esa clase de preguntas.

—A veces.

Poof solo alza una ceja y rueda los ojos. Casi pareciera que la borrachera se le ha bajado.

Una vez que tengo el porro listo, saco de la misma bolsa un encendedor. Prendo la punta, dejando que queme un poco y que desprenda un poco de aquel olor tan embriagante. Lo acerco a mis labios y doy una muy larga calada para después retener el aire un considerable tiempo. Lo dejo salir poco a poco, y de inmediato siento cómo mi cuerpo se relaja, que incluso se siente más liviano.

Todos me siguen mirando, yo solo puedo sonreírles sin saber qué decir con exactitud. Unos minutos después, apunto el porro hacia cada uno de ellos.

—¿Quién se anima? —invito, y deberían agradecer mi gesto tan amable. Pocas veces comparto lo mío, pero está vez quiero que alguno también sienta esto.

—No jodas, imbécil —responde Mello —. Detesto esas cosas.

—¿La has probado al menos? —contraataco, volviendo a reír. Doy otra larga calada y suelto el aire después —. Es natural y te ayuda a concentrarte. Es buenísima.

—Si sale que fume esa porquería en mi examen médico de pasado mañana, Aiber me corre del equipo de futbol.

Lo olvidaba, Mello está a dos o tres partidos de convertirse en el próximo capitán del equipo. Y con lo responsable que ha salido este tipo con pinta de maleante, no se va a arriesgar a que lo expulsen. Joder, odio a los mocosos sensatos.

—No te exaltes, estrella del equipo —retiro mi vista de él y me giro a los otros dos —. ¿Y ustedes?

Alexander niega a la vez que da una arcada, por suerte nada logra salir. Es Matt quien se acerca a mí cual niño pequeño al que le ofreces caramelos en noche de brujas. Era de esperarse, Matt es el fumador del grupo, de seguro muchas veces ha querido probar cosas más fuertes.

—Matt, no jodas —escucho decir a Mello —, si el tabaco te pone idiota, eso te dejara peor.

El tono de voz de Mello deja entrever que eso no es necesariamente un insulto. Eso me hace querer reír otra vez, y no precisamente por el efecto de la hierba. Es increíble como Keehl disfraza su preocupación por el imbécil pelirrojo.

A pesar de las palabras de Mello, Matt toma el porro y le da una calada. Suelta el aire de inmediato y solo comienza a toser. Lo veo como intenta recuperar el aliento, y me parecería gracioso de no ser por el hecho de que también luce patético.

—No siento nada especial, Beyond.

Le quito el porro y vuelvo a ponerlo entre mis labios.

—Pues no se hace así, idiota; no es tabaco —doy una larga calada y después retengo el aire. Segundos después lo suelto muy lento —. ¿Te fijaste cómo? Retienes el aire y lo sueltas de a poco.

—Soy primerizo, ¿sí? Nunca lo había hecho.

Vuelve a hacerlo, esta vez tal como lo dije. Cuando deja salir el aire, sus ojos se abren y suelta un sonido de exclamación. Lo veo tambalearse un poco, tanto que incluso cae de la silla hacia un costado, mas no se queja ni nada. Solo se sienta en el suelo y después nos sonríe más bobamente de lo normal.

—¡Se siente increíble! —grita, extasiado —. Mierda, me perdía de mucho.

—Y eso es solo el principio.

Antes de que Matt dé otra calada, Mello se acerca hasta él y le arrebata el porro de los labios. Lo tira al suelo y lo pisa y arrastra hasta que lo destruye; toda la hierba queda tirada por el suelo y ya nada se puede rescatar. Una lástima.

Miro a Mello con los brazos cruzados, aunque en lugar de enojarme no puedo evitar reír de la acción.

—Acabo de perder varias libras por tu culpa, poof —digo en falso tono trágico; el dinero nunca ha sido un impedimento para mí.

Increíblemente, Mello me ignora. Toma a Matt del brazo y lo alza para que quede de pie. Matt le mira bastante molesto y solo se zafa del agarre de un manotazo; para mi sorpresa, Mello no estalla ni despotrica contra Matt como ya lo hubiera hecho con cualquiera que se atreviera a tratarlo así. Intenta mantener la calma y continua viendo al geek de forma seria.

—Esa porquería solo te va a dañar, no vuelvas a fumarla.

—No eres Elsa como para reclamarme. Déjame, que tampoco eres mi padre.

—Lo hago por tu jodido bien. ¡Me preocupo más por ti que tú mismo!

—¡No te he pedido que lo hagas!

Con cada reclamo, se van acercando cada vez más el uno al otro. Llega el punto en que sus rostros están demasiado cerca y sus narices a punto de rozarse. Se miran a los ojos, y de no ser por el hecho de que ambos están discutiendo, daría por hecho que la escena se trata de otra cosa. Y mis dudas incrementan cuando ambos desvían la mirada a los labios del otro.

Cuando doy por hecho que alguno de los dos asestará el primer golpe, Matt solo desvía la mirada. Se retira un paso y Mello hace lo mismo. Los noto nerviosos. Mello carraspea y Matt se rasca la nariz. Solo alcanzó a escuchar un «ya no lo haré» por parte de Matt y con eso parece que han arreglado el asunto.

Eso fue muy… raro.

—Y tú no vuelvas a fumar eso cerca de nosotros, ¿queda claro? —declara Mello. Ni siquiera noté en qué momento se dirigió hacia mí. Me mira fijo, atento, y por primera vez comprendo porque tantos en el colegio le temen. Lástima que se necesite más que un par de amenazadores ojos para amedrentarme.

—Qué exagerado.

El incidente pasa sin más, al menos eso quiero creer. Ellos siguen bebiendo un poco más, aunque el ambiente ya no es tan ameno como al principio. Por temor a perder más mercancía, no volví a sacar más hierba. No me voy a arriesgar a perder dinero por culpa de los arrebatos del imbécil de Mello por proteger a Matt.

Como ya no volvimos a entrar en ambiente, los cuatro estuvimos de acuerdo en que ya era hora de marcharnos; además ya es cerca de la media noche y tampoco quiero que Ele se la pase llamándome como a Near por seguir en la calle a estas horas.

Dejamos las botellas en un rincón para no traer la evidencia con nosotros. Alexander toma la lámpara y se dirige con ella a la ventana para que podamos salir. Una vez todos afuera nos volvemos a adentrar en el bosque, y como al menos tres de nosotros ya nos sabemos el camino de memoria, terminamos saliendo rápidamente.

Cuando estamos por entrar a The Valley, Alexander mira hacia donde Matt el cual parece más entretenido con Mello, casi como si el incidente del porro en la cabaña nunca hubiera sucedido. Al ver que Matt no parece notar su leve insistencia, Alexander termina poniéndose frente a él para captar su atención. Un gesto bastante desesperado, he de admitir.

Matt le sonríe, y Alexander logra unirse a la conversación que mantiene con Mello, dejándome a mí de lado completamente. Ruedo los ojos, pero también sonrió. Cada vez son más cómicos y menos discretos los intentos de Alexander por evitarme.

Cuando estamos cerca de la casa de Jeevas, el idiota detiene sus pasos. Con un gesto de mano se despide de Mello y de mí.

—Bueno, nos vemos —mira a donde Matt, esperando que le siga. Este solo se rasca la nariz y no hace el ademán de despegarse de Mello —. Vámonos, Matt. —El aludido continúa igual. Alexander alza una ceja en señal de desconcierto, admito que eso también me extraña a mi—. ¿Sucede algo?

—Mello me invitó a quedarme en su casa esta noche —anuncia, intentando no darle tanta importancia.

—¿Qué?

Mello permanece en su lugar sin decir algo. Veo que saca de su mochila una barra y comienza a comerla mientras Matt intenta explicarle a Alexander la situación. Se lo está tomando muy apecho, demasiado. Al menos yo no estoy enfadado porque también me excluyeron de sus planes.

—Lo acordamos desde hace varios días.

—¿Y por qué no me lo comentaste?

Matt duda por un segundo.

—No lo creí necesario, no es la gran cosa.

Ante eso, Alexander no tuvo demasiados argumentos. De igual forma también le resta importancia y solo suspira. No seré su mejor amigo, pero le conozco bien como para darme cuenta que le afecta.

—Entiendo, no es la gran cosa —sonríe de forma tonta y se despide de Mello y él —. Nos vemos, entonces. Pásenla bien.

No creo que lo entienda pero al menos supo fingir hacerlo.

Mello y Matt también se despiden de nosotros y comienzan a caminar hasta perderse entre la luz de los faroles. A pesar de que sus siluetas ya no se distinguen, Alexander continúa mirando por donde se fueron. Lo veo solo hacer una mueca, bastante decaído. Debió ser un duro golpe darse cuenta que dejaron de ser «Matt y Alex» para volverse «Mello y Matt». Su situación me da lástima, aunque en parte también la encuentro graciosa.

Además fue culpa suya, él se alejó de Matt por razones bastante idiotas. Sé que fui el motivo de sus decisiones pero tampoco es como si sintiera remordimiento de que se distanciara de Jeevas. Alexander fue el que dejó que la situación lo superara, no yo. Y de cualquier forma, me conviene que este solo. Simplemente me es imposible sentir culpa.

—¿Celoso? —No puedo evitar decir una vez que sé que estamos solos. Me acerco hasta donde él para abrazarlo por la espalda y recargar mi barbilla en su hombro; siento su cuerpo temblar y eso me fascina —. Puedo consolarte si gustas.

Se zafa de mi agarre en un rápido movimiento y se aleja unos cuentos pasos. Me mira entre sorprendido y todavía algo abatido. Que dependa tanto emocionalmente de aquel idiota lo encuentro estúpido y molesto. Haré que Alexander Lynch dependa de mí nada más. Única y exclusivamente de mí.

Me acerco hasta él y le tomo el rostro por la barbilla. A pesar de que sus pupilas se dilatan, me aleja de un manotazo y retrocede de nuevo. Es exasperante pero también disfruto de este juego.

—Ni lo sueñes.

—Vamos, sé que te mueres por hacerlo de nuevo —expongo con total seguridad y comienzo a caminar en torno a él. Me entretiene el escalofrío de su cuerpo; cada poro de su piel grita que le aterra pero que también lo desea, una rara combinación —. Apuesto a que no lo has olvidado y te mueres por repetirlo otra vez. Anda, vamos a por la tercera.

—Eso no es…

—Por favor. Podrás seguir fornicando con cuanta se te cruza en el camino, pero no puedes negar que yo te complací más de lo que cualquier perra lo ha hecho en tu puta vida.

No lo niega, dándome la razón de inmediato. Es increíble lo fácil que resulta dominar a Alexander.

—No lo digas tan fuerte —susurra entre dientes, un tanto irritado —. ¿Quieres que alguien se entere?

Alzo una ceja, no es como si hubiera demasiada gente, además todos pasan vilmente de nosotros.

—Nunca me ha importado lo que alguien pueda pensar de mí. No sabía que a ti sí, Alexander.

Abre los ojos en cuento lo llamo por su nombre completo. Mas solo niega con la cabeza para volver a su expresión molesta.

—¿¡Si no te importa entonces por qué solo lo haces cuando estamos solos!?

—Joder, me gusta la privacidad en estos asuntos, ¿feliz?

El idiota suelta un gruñido, casi al borde de la histeria. Se acerca a mí a paso decidido, intenta permanecer firme pero lo veo flaquear al desviar la mirada. Debo aplaudirle al menos el intento.

—Por mi parte nadie se enterará, no te preocupes —declaro.

Solo se aleja un par de pasos para volver a verme a los ojos. Parece que la distancia le da confianza para hacerme frente.

—Más te vale, porque o si no…

—¿O si no, qué? —cuestiono, divertido.

Alexander se queda estático. Pasa saliva y observo como su valentía disminuye a cada segundo. Me gusta saber el control que ejerzo sobre él.

—Solo procura no decirle a nadie que me la metiste… y hasta el fondo.

No me da tiempo para decir algo más ya que sale corriendo en dirección a su casa. Una huida patética, pero lo suficientemente entretenida. Hace tanto no me divertía con alguien como me divierto con Alexander. Por eso no lo dejaré ir tan fácilmente.

Lástima que además de idiota, sea dramático.

...

* * *

El **sexo salvaje** está a la vuelta de la esquina (?), vale no XD.

Sinceramente me ha gustado cambiar un poco la perspectiva de la historia. Siempre es bueno ver las cosas desde otras perspectivas y agregar más factores. Y aparte escribir desde el punto de vista de **Beyond** también fue sencillo. Hasta ahora Mello es el único dolor de cabeza.

Y en sí nadie adivinó el narrador, **¡pero estuviste cerca, Naoko!**

Debo aclarar que jamás he fumado marihuana, pero una amiga mía me comentó que esa era la forma correcta de hacerlo, y de paso me invitó a probar… qué buenas amistades tengo (?).

Sin más qué agregar, me despido. No sin antes mencionarles que en el próximo capítulo también habrá **un nuevo narrador**~ ¡adivinen, adivinen!

Nos leemos pronto.

_Ellie…_


	6. Sabes, solía saber el resultado

**Death Note **pertenece a** Tsugumi Oba **y a** Takeshi Obata**

**¡Hola!**

Ya ni quiero decir justificar mi tardanza… creo suenan más a excusas jaja. Pero bueno, por si desean saberlo, la causa de mi demora se debe al mismo motivo de siempre: la universidad. El quinto semestre es del diablo (?).

Gracias a **/ **Pao Craft **/** KandraK **/ **Yamila Andrade **/ **Cissy Kuran** / **Como se llame** / **Lrivaille26** / **por sus reviews.

**Advertencias: **AU. Lenguaje vulgar. Yaoi. Contenido heterosexual. OoC. Presencia de OC's

¡Disfruten el capítulo!

* * *

—**D**rama** Q**ueen—

* * *

Capítulo 6:

_**Sabes, solía saber el resultado **_

.

.

_Pequeño fantasma __  
__¿Estás escuchando?__  
__A diferencia de la mayoría, tú no pierdes nada_

**S**trange** B**irds — **Bi**rdy

.

.

.

Las personas suelen decir que los fines de semana pasan con mucha más rapidez que los días hábiles. A pesar de que no soy tan consciente de la relatividad del tiempo, ese lunes, como tantos otros, llega especialmente rápido. No me gustan los lunes, y no por el hecho de tener que ir al colegio para reintegrarme a mi vida estudiantil, sino por una razón menos simple: es el día en que voy a con Naomi Misora, mi psicóloga.

Tengo entendido que el visitar a un terapeuta es algo bastante común en estos días, que te ayuda a desahogarte tengas problemas serios o no, pero no es como si a mí me encantara la idea de contarle mis dilemas personales o simples anécdotas del día a día a otra persona; siempre he sido muy receloso respecto a esos temas.

Como siempre, Ele es quien me lleva. Su auto es espacioso y bastante cómodo, por eso cada vez que vengo deseo quedarme en el auto y no tener que ir a con Misora a sentarme más sesenta minutos a darle mil vueltas a ningún asunto en particular. Tampoco es como si desconfiara de las capacidades de esa mujer como profesionista —después de todo fue compañera de generación de Ele y con la que descargó tensiones en sus días universitarios— pero esta visita la encuentro innecesaria, esta y todas la demás. Incluso Misora lo ve así; ella misma ha dicho que en el tiempo que llevo viniendo no he tenido ningún avance significativo.

Lo peor del caso es que no hay nada en que avanzar.

El camino dura los mismos quince minutos de siempre. Al llegar al edificio donde se encuentra el consultorio de Misora, Ele se despide con la promesa de que vendrá por mí en una hora, de ahí emprende marcha de vuelta su trabajo. Sin más comienzo a caminar; porque me sé el camino de memoria, faltan escasos ocho minutos para que comience mi sesión y siempre soy puntual.

Recorro los pasillos a paso regular y devolviendo cada saludo que recibo. Pronto estoy frente a la puerta de Misora. La secretaria me saluda y, después de anunciarle a Naomi que ya estoy aquí, me da acceso a la oficina de la psicóloga. Y como siempre, Misora ya está sentada tras el escritorio. Me sonríe, amable, y me invita a tomar asiento en la silla de enfrente.

Normalmente es ella la primera en hablar, ya sea para saludarme o para decirme alguna cosa respecto a que me parezco cada día más a Ele, pero esta vez soy yo quien se adelanta.

—¿Cómo se debe vivir la vida?

Misora se sobresalta. Me mira por encima de sus gafas para presbicia y alza una ceja, dándome a entender que está ideando algo qué responderme. Escasas ocasiones suelo hacer preguntas de esta índole, pero últimamente Ele se la vive diciéndome que no estoy llevando mi vida de forma correcta y me da algo de curiosidad lo que Misora pueda decirme al respecto.

—Eso es algo que tú debes saber —contesta como si fuera la respuesta más obvia del mundo. En parte sé que lo es pero esperaba que ella pudiera idear algo que no solo me dejara a la deriva, y que me entretenga un rato también.

—¿ No se supone que Ele le paga para ayudarme?

—Tú mismo lo has dicho: Ele me paga cada una de estas sesiones para que te ayude, no para que te resuelva la vida, Nate.

Mis padres y Misora son las únicas personas que me llaman por mi verdadero nombre y no por el apodo, sin embargo estoy tan acostumbrado al «Near» que «Nate» me pareciera como si fuese otra persona.

—De cualquier forma, la probabilidad de que me contestara algo mejor eran bajas.

No pienso agregar nada más, y como Misora tampoco parece tener certeza acerca de qué más agregar, solo carraspea levemente y vuelve a enfocarse en el asunto que nos concierne.

—Mejor pasemos a otro tema —declara. No hago más que subir una pierna en el asiento y prestarle total atención —: ¿cómo van las cosas con tu amiga?

—¿Con Linda?

—Sí, con ella.

—Linda no es mi amiga —aclaro. A pesar de que la veo hacer una leve mueca y que parece querer replicarme, continuo —. Aunque parece tolerarme más que el resto, hacemos trabajos en equipo y congeniamos en algunos aspectos, eso no la convierte en mi amiga.

Efectivamente, Linda Auditore no es mi amiga. Fuera de que a ambos nos gusten las ensaladas y tener relaciones sobre el escritorio, no tenemos nada más en común. Eso sí, aprecio el hecho de que sea lo suficientemente prudente para callar cuando en realidad no tiene nada qué decir, y ella suele decir que me admira. Supongo que por detalles como esos, Linda sigue cerca de mí.

Misora se para de su silla, se quita las gafas para ponerlas sobre el escritorio y comienza a caminar alrededor de mí como si de un depredador acechando a su presa se tratase. Sé lo que viene a continuación y mi analogía no difiere mucho de la realidad. Ahora comenzará a atacarme con algunas preguntas, y lo más seguro es que después me dé un discurso acerca del problema que hay en mí que acaba de detectar; lamentablemente todos sus diagnósticos son errados, ella sola acaba por darse cuenta.

—Fuera de Linda, no has entablado relación con nadie más, ¿o me equivoco? —solo pregunta por cortesía, ella sabe que es verdad —. Ninguna persona en el mundo puede estar sola.

—¿Quién lo dice?

—La psicólogos, los sociólogos, los filósofos... Todos. El ser humano es un ser social. Nadie puede hacer absolutamente todo por sí mismo, todos necesitamos de todos. Todos sin excepción, incluso tú.

Por supuesto que lo sé. El ser humano no puede estar solo, nunca he pensado en rebatir ese hecho. Por eso, a pesar de que no lo buscaba, forjé una especie de vínculo con Linda; porque el ser humano es un ser social y necesita de otros. Jamás he estado en desacuerdo con ello.

El discurso continúa, se extiende por diez minutos en los que Misora parlotea a más no poder. Por mi parte decido admirar la oficina para entretenerme un rato mientras ella continúa abstraída en un sermón que apuesto a más de uno de sus paciente le ha dicho. Su oficina sigue siendo la misma desde mi primera sesión, aunque cada semana que vengo las rosas que mantiene en el escritorio son de color distinto, en esta ocasión son blancas. Alzo la mirada para poder observar mejor la fotografía junto a su título como psicóloga. Esa es nueva, la semana pasada no estaba. En ella se puede apreciar a Misora junto a un hombre de cabello oscuro; la torre Eiffel está de fondo y ellos se ven bastante afectuosos, por lo que es fácil deducir que se trata de su pareja.

—… Por eso he llegado a la conclusión de lo que a ti te da miedo es forjar lazos.

Eso sin duda alguna capta mi atención.

—¿Disculpe? —replico.

—Sí, Nate. Me has comentado entre líneas que tu padre es distante y que tu madre no tiene carácter. Temes forjar lazos porque la relación con tus padres, y la que ellos mantienen, te parece hasta un punto enfermiza, ¿o me equivoco?

—Si usted lo dice —extiendo las palabras solo un poco, esperando que de esa forma note el ligero sarcasmo impregnado. Mas ella lo ignora, no estoy seguro si sea porque no lo capta o porque realmente soy malo en esto del sarcasmo y la ironía.

—Debes abrirte, permitirte la compañía de más personas. Dejar de ser egoísta y compartir tu vida con los demás.

No me tomo muy en serio sus palabras, y sea como sea el reloj de pared ya marca las siete en punto: la sesión terminó.

Me paró de la silla cubierta de terciopelo negro y desperezo los músculos. Retuerzo un mechón de cabello para comenzar a caminar hacia la puerta; antes de tomar el pomo escucho el «nos vemos la próxima semana» proveniente de Misora y por mera costumbre volteo levemente la cabeza para asentir.

En cuanto salgo al pasillo, una de las personas de la sala de espera se levanta al instante y entra a la oficina. Me pregunto si a todos Misora nos trata igual, si a ellos también les hace perder el tiempo como lo hace conmigo. Si fuera solo por mí, hubiera dejado de venir desde la segunda sesión; mas Ele está tan empecinado en que venga que incluso me ha sobornado con nuevos juguetes y aumentos bastante considerables en mi mesada —que de por sí es jugosa gracias al dinero que también aportan mis padres—. A final de cuentas quien derrocha su dinero es él, no yo; también por eso continúo viniendo.

Misora solo ha acertado en una suposición respecto a mí: soy un egoísta.

…

* * *

Al día siguiente la rutina continúa. Me levanto temprano, tomo mi ducha matutina, me visto, bajo a desayunar, Beyond «socializa» conmigo y después de ello Ele va a dejarnos a ambos al colegio. El trayecto se sume en completo silencio porque ninguno de los que vamos en el auto es buen conversador. Cuando llegamos, Ele se despide y ambos nos adentramos a Wammy's. Beyond siempre se desvía del camino al salón de clases, normalmente cuando ve algo mejor en qué entretenerse —como molestar a un chico de grado menor— o cuando se encuentra con Matt, Mello o Alex, aunque de un tiempo a la fecha parece sentir más fascinación cuando se encuentra con este último. Esta vez se topa con Mello con quien, según escuché, irá a la cafetería. Y luego de la mala mirada de Mihael, que también ya es parte de mi día, ambos desaparecen de mi panorama.

La rutina en mi vida es tan monótona y precisa que pocas cosas puedo decir realmente me sorprenden, y en parte me gusta pensar en eso como algo bueno. Nada ni nadie me toma desprevenido, aunque cuando entro al salón y mi vista se dirige al alboroto de las chicas en las butacas de en medio, me doy cuenta que sí tengo escasas situaciones en las que no tengo tan clara la forma en la que debo actuar. Cuando Linda me mira de reojo se sobresalta para volver a enfrascarse en la conversación con sus amigas. Ha estado ignorándome desde hace algunos días, y no es como si yo fuese a acercarme a preguntarle qué le pasa; de hecho sé que le sucede, pero solo está armando una tormenta en un vaso de agua.

En cuanto suena la campana, Mikami, el profesor de ética, decide hacer acto de presencia en el salón de clases. Es puntual, como siempre, y además se le agrega el hecho de que hoy tenemos examen. Solo espera a que todos estemos en nuestros asientos para comenzar a repartir las hojas de la prueba a cada uno. Al finalizar, se sienta a revisar los exámenes de cualquier otro grupo al que imparta clases; alcanzo a leer que la primera prueba que corrige pertenece a Jonh McGonnal, un chico de onceavo grado con quien coincido bastante seguido en la biblioteca. Debido a mi buena memoria, muchas veces recuerdo detalles insignificantes.

Nadie se ve dudoso en sus repuestas ni parece especialmente nervioso así que solo se escucha el sonido de los lápices trazar sobre el papel. Ética es fácil, solo hay que saber qué contestar; se debe poner «lo correcto» aunque sea algo que tú no harías. Hay solo un par de preguntas que cuentan con trampa —especialidad de Yagami que Mikami adquirió—, pero habiéndolas detectado es bastante sencillo contestar de forma correcta, tanto que no pasan ni diez minutos cuando me levanto a entregar el examen.

Todos continúan en lo suyo pasando de mí por completo, únicamente escucho un leve golpe dado a una banca. Sé que se trata de Mello, es la forma en la que él canaliza su frustración. Aunque extrañamente esta vez le sigue un «cálmate» proveniente de Matt.

—Bien, River. Sal a esperar afuera. —Mikami ordena.

Me dirijo a la puerta para salir del salón. Ahora tengo media hora libre y lastimosamente cualquier medio de entretenimiento lo dejé en mi mochila dentro del salón. Estaba por entrar de nueva cuenta cuando veo la puerta abrirse, para mi sorpresa no es Mello quien sale aunque de igual forma contemplé la opción de que quien terminara después de mí fuera ella.

—Tengo que hablar contigo. —Linda susurra, temerosa de que alguien pueda oírla a pesar de que todos deben estar demasiado concentrados en sus vidas como para darle importancia a esta conversación a mitad de pasillo.

—Bien —respondo. Solo la veo cruzarse de brazos y alzar una ceja, y para darle más impacto a su postura, con un pie comienza a golpetear el piso. Me entretiene poner al límite su paciencia —. ¿Vas a decirme algo o te quedarás parada todo este rato?

—De verdad no sabes lo qué sucede —murmura ya algo irritada.

—Lo sé, pero no sé qué esperas que haga.

—¡Quiero una disculpa! —contiene el grito entre dientes. No quiere que nadie se entere, mucho menos Matt que continua tras esa puerta respondiendo un sencillo examen de ética.

—¿Por qué?

—¿Sabes lo vergonzoso que fue? ¿Lo humillada que me sentí? ¿Lo insensible que te comportaste después?

—¿Qué esperabas?

Las manos de Linda se vuelven puños, cierra los ojos e inhala y exhala repetidas veces; está llegando al tope, demasiado pronto esta vez.

—Dijiste que no había nadie en tu casa y de un minuto a otro aparece Beyond tocando la puerta como un loco, ¿sabes lo que pudo haber pasado si me descubría ahí?

—Por eso te dije te metieras en el armario.

—¡Eso fue lo humillante! ¡Los chicos son los que se esconden en armarios, no las chicas!

—Era eso o que te encontrara.

—Sí, pero…

—¿Hubieras preferido que te dejara ahí y que le permitiera pasar para que te encontrara en la cama a medio fornicar conmigo? No debería pedirte una disculpa por algo que nos ayudó a ambos. Pero de acuerdo, si tanto quieres oírlo: lo siento.

En una sociedad tan poco acostumbrada al «perdón», las personas suelen enternecerse cuando esta palabra es pronunciada. Es una buena forma de ganar la partida; solo la pronuncias y sigues adelante tal cual.

—Si lo pones de ese modo… tienes razón.

—Obviamente.

—¿Entonces quieres que yo me disculpe contigo?

—Deberías hacerlo —menciono, enrollando un mechón de cabello.

—Es una lástima —dice, ahora algo divertida. Es una chica voluble con sus emociones —. Planeaba lograr hacerte sentir culpable para que después buscaras reivindicarte conmigo. Te hubiera persuadido para que me regalaras algo, quizá flores o algo así. Sabes, me encantan los girasoles. Las rosas son tan comunes y tan cliché, todos las regalan. En los tres años que llevamos de novios, Matt solo me ha dado rosas, de todos colores pero rosas a fin de cuentas. Da igual. Hipotéticamente, si me regalabas girasoles te hubiera perdonado. —Y ríe al final.

Encuentro entretenida la forma en que desvaría y comienza a hablar consigo misma. No es algo que me agrade del todo, pero ese rasgo de su forma de ser me es ligeramente atrayente. Solo un poco, lo necesario para la relación que llevamos.

—Lo asumo como una broma —objeto. Linda solo vuelve a reír.

—¡Por supuesto!

A pesar de que nuestras personalidades no deberían ser compatibles, nos llevamos bien. Nos entendemos bastante incluso fuera de la cama.

Ahora su semblante cambia de nueva cuenta, regresa la seriedad. Duda por un momento y después me mira a los ojos para decir, firme.

—Vamos a otro lado, también tenemos otro asunto que tratar.

Ahora acompañado por Linda vuelvo a caminar hacia otro extremo. Nos alejamos lo suficiente hasta dirigirnos al armario del conserje de nuestra sección, nuestro lugar de encuentro para tratar asuntos que nos conciernen a ambos. Detesto el olor del lugar pero admito que es el único punto del colegio donde podemos tener absoluta privacidad.

Linda entra primero y yo le sigo. Cierro la puerta con seguro y me giro hacia ella. Está nerviosa: juega con sus manos y pasa el cabello detrás de la oreja.

—Es sobre esto —susurra de forma apenas audible. Sé que se refiere a nuestra relación, y dentro de mi mente sé lo que va a decir después de eso —. Hay que dejarlo…

Lo sé, va a terminarme, aunque no sé si sea correcto emplear ese término cuando no hay nada entre ambos. También estaba consciente de que era algo que podía ocurrir más temprano que tarde. Linda nunca pareció muy cómoda con todo esto y no era como si a mí me gustara tener esa presión encima solo para poder acostarme con ella.

Para mí el tener sexo estaba sobrevalorado. Dura poco, te ensucia y normalmente las mujeres piden demasiadas atenciones luego del acto; se creen dueñas de ti solo por el hecho de que te permitieron acceder a una parte tan íntima de ellas, al menos así me sucedió la primera vez que estuve sexualmente con una chica. Era una compañera de cuando iba en secundaria con la que también compartía en el taller de dibujo técnico. Gracias a ella descubrí que cuando le gustas a una chica es bastante fácil que te abra las piernas. La pasé bien hasta que ella comenzó a atribuirse un título que yo jamás le di. La situación comenzó a irritarme así que la dejé.

Con Linda también fue relativamente sencillo que se me ofreciera en bandeja de plata, aunque con ella y con aquella otra tipa hay una gran diferencia: a Linda le gusto, sí, pero su objeto de afecto sigue siendo Matt y siempre lo va a anteponer sobre mí. Y que también con Linda el sexo es fantástico, asumo que por la experiencia que le ha dado tener una relación tan larga.

—… No se trata de ti sino de mí —continúa Linda, algo bastante cliché para una persona que es tan buena con las palabras —. Matt… él siempre ha sido bueno conmigo y no se merece lo que le estoy haciendo…

Sé que sigue luego de esto. Linda es moralista y buena defensora de las reglas y la ética —por ello también contestó el examen de Mikami tan rápido—, esto va en contra de lo que le han inculcado, ama a Matt y quizá agregue algo de que me ha tomado estima pero tampoco quiere seguir usándome. Para alguien que está tan acostumbrado a manipular a las personas a su antojo como yo, es algo peculiar que una chica diga que me ha usado para satisfacer su deseo del momento. Ella habrá satisfecho su necesidad pero ella satisfizo la mía, ambos quedamos en igualdad de condiciones.

El monólogo de Linda continúa varios minutos más en los que finjo estarla escuchando. No hay necesidad de tragarme todas sus palabras si sé que se reducen a una sola frase. Cuando finaliza, solo me limito a comenzar a retorcer un mechón de cabello.

—Está bien para mí.

Ella se sobresalta, parpadea varias veces y vislumbro cierto deje de incredulidad en sus ojos castaños, supongo que por el hecho de que no esperaba que aceptara todo tan fácil; pero al final termina sonriéndome, eso me confirma el hecho de que Linda no siente nada especial por mí. Cuando ella ha terminado de decir todo lo que tenía que decirme y yo no respondo nada más, solo se despide de mí con un abrazo, el cual no correspondo. Después sale del armario dejándome solo.

A pesar de que me lo esperaba, me desconcierta que todo haya terminado de esta forma.

…

* * *

Días luego, una tarde cuando ya he terminado las tareas y no tengo que visitar a Linda, me encierro en mi habitación. Fue mi cumpleaños hacia unos meses y mi papá me mandó un rompecabezas de más de mil piezas, así que es buena opción de entretenimiento. Beyond salió con sus amigos y Ele continua en el trabajo así que pasaré la tarde solo, armando un rompecabezas. Bastante desalentador tomando en cuenta lo ocupado que había estado últimamente. Completo el rompecabezas en tiempo record. Me levanto del suelo y lo miro desde arriba, me doy por satisfecho. Después de ello, lo desparramo sobre la alfombra para poder armarlo de nuevo y matar el tiempo otra vez.

Jugar es solo una forma de hacer trabajar mi mente, como una manera de entrenarla. Porque matarme estudiando es bastante tonto y no podría aprender las cosas, solo terminaría memorizándolas y desechándolas en la primera oportunidad que tuviera. También es un método de escape, para entretenerme y no tener que prestar atención a lo que sucede a mi alrededor con un magnifico pretexto; no es que no le preste atención a Ele o a Beyond, pero Beyond no me habla a menos que sea para insultarme y Ele, desde que llegué a vivir aquí, se ha vuelto demasiado asfixiante queriendo asumir el papel que mi padre no ha tomado del todo.

Mi padre es un hombre adicto al trabajo, médico reconocido en todo Londres y director del hospital en el cual trabaja; tiene mejores cosas de las cuales ocuparse que ser un hombre de familia. En cambio, mi madre es mucho más atenta para con Ele y conmigo, supongo que se debe al hecho de que no tiene nada más qué hacer ya que dejó truncada su carrera para convertirse en la ama de casa perfecta, la que mi padre necesitaba para que se ocupase de su hogar.

Durante una temporada relativamente corta, mi padre fue profesor en una universidad. Mi madre era una jovencita de buena familia que terminó embarazada, convirtiéndose en una madre soltera que buscaba reivindicar su camino por medio de un título universitario. Cuando mi padre le impartió clases quedó prendado de ella; mi madre supo aprovecharse de eso para seducirlo y este no opuso mucha resistencia, incluso dejó a su primera esposa para poder estar con mi mamá. El amor por parte de mi madre también fue tanto que dejó la universidad para no desatar rumores y convertirse en una mujer dedicada a su esposo, dejando atrás ese pasado turbio que tuvo. A pesar de la marcada diferencia de edad —mi padre rondaba los cuarenta y tantos y mi madre era una veinteañera—, de que mi madre ya tuviera a Ele y del escándalo que se desató por ambas cosas, siguieron con sus planes hasta que se casaron tan solo seis meses después de conocerse.

Todo estaría bien de no ser por el hecho de que mi madre solo ser redujo a ser «la esposa de», siendo más un adorno en la casa que una persona y con quien mi papá tenía sexo los fines de semana o cuando llegaba de ánimos. De ahí se origina el leve rencor que le tengo, por siempre dejar que mi padre imponga su voluntad sobre ella. No obstante, a pesar de sus muy evidentes defectos, son buenos padres; sin embargo en cuanto tuve la oportunidad de alejarme de ellos, lo hice.

Mi celular vibra en ese momento, sacándome de mis cavilaciones. Iba por ignorarlo de no ser por el hecho de que no se trata del timbre especial que le puse al contacto de Ele. Me levanto y tomo el aparato, se trata de un mensaje de Linda. Al abrirlo y leer el contenido no puedo evitar desconcertarme un poco ante el «quiero verte» que pone. Es ahí cuando termino de confirmar que a pesar de sus leyes moralistas, a Linda también le gusta saber que puede tener cierto control sobre las personas; es como si me mostrara aspectos de su personalidad que nadie debe conocer, tal vez ni el mismo Matt. Lamentablemente, es demasiado tonta si cree que acudiré a su llamado con un mensaje de tan poco calibre como ese. Me limito a contestar un «¿para qué?». No pasan ni dos minutos cuando recibo su respuesta.

«Porque estoy sola en casa; mi papá no va a llegar».

Esa era la señal que siempre me daba para saber que tenía libre acceso a su morada. Me sorprende su poca fuerza de voluntad; es tan cínica hasta con sí misma.

«Tengo cosas qué hacer».

«¿Te gusta hacerte el difícil?».

«¿No fuiste tú quien mencionó que no volvería a caer?».

«Bien, no vengas».

«Perfecto».

Ese último mensaje no lo contesta.

Sin embargo, es tanto mi aburrimiento y mis ganas que termino tomando un suéter y llamando a un taxi para ir a visitarla. Últimamente mi fuerza de voluntad también es bastante débil. Soy humano, soy hombre, soy un ser social y también necesito fornicar, esas son mis justificaciones para haber caído en este juego.

El taxi no tarda demasiado en llegar. Le digo al chofer la dirección y el trayecto de poco más de diez minutos hacia casa de Linda tampoco me parece demasiado largo. Al llegar y bajar del taxi, le doy una muy buena propina al taxista ya que no deseo entretenerme con el asunto del cambio. Tan solo doy unos cuantos pasos y me encuentro frente a la casa de gastada pintura y flores marchitas en macetas que nadie se ha molestado en quitar. Toco el timbre solo una vez; no alcanzo ni a llevar el dedo índice a mi cabello cuando Linda ya me ha abierto la puerta.

—¿Y mis girasoles? —reclama en broma antes de decir cualquier otra cosa.

Se hace a un lado para permitirme la entrada y únicamente me limito a seguirla. Sé que no va invitarme a sentarme en su sala y tampoco a ofrecerme un vaso de agua o una taza de café. Tengo muy claro cuál es mi lugar y que mi destino es su habitación, por suerte ya me sé de memoria el camino. Aun así, tengo especial cuidado cuando paso junto al abuelo convaleciente de Linda, camino de forma más lenta, procurando el no despertarlo. Si me llegase a ver, Linda tendría problemas en justificar que un chico la visite tan tarde y que ese chino ni siquiera sea Matt.

Cuando ya estamos en su habitación, la cual al parecer se esmeró en limpiar, solo se sienta al borde de la cama. Palmea el lugar de junto, indicándome que me sitúe junto a ella. No obstante, antes de hacerlo no puedo evitar preguntar.

—¿Qué te hizo cambiar de opinión?

Ella solo se encoje de hombros y me regala una sonrisa que podría catalogar como dulce.

—Matt no sabe que me gustan los girasoles.

No soy tan bueno interpretando analogías o prosas, en eso la experta es Linda; sin embargo me es fácil deducir que se ha peleado con Matt o tuvo algún roce con él. Y aunque ella crea que va a usarme para desquitarse de ello, yo voy a satisfacerme con ella. Aprovecho la oportunidad como siempre lo hago. Tengo varios días en abstinencia y deseo meter el pene en su vagina.

Me doy por bien servido con su respuesta, no quiero averiguar más ni retrasar el acto sexual. Al sentarme junto a ella y mirarla a los ojos, no hay necesidad de que le mime o le mienta diciéndole que la amo cuando no es así; tampoco requerimos de tantos juegos previos ya que la situación por sí sola es excitante. Entre nosotros eso no tiene cabida. Solo nos besamos de forma brusca, pareciera inexperta, tratando de comernos el uno al otro y dejarnos sin aliento.

De besar sus labios paso a su mejilla, después a su cuello y finalizando en el escote de su blusa, degustando el nacimiento de sus senos; las manos de ella viajan de mi pecho hacia la cremallera de mi pantalón, bajándola al instante para tener libre acceso y poder retirar cualquier prenda, o en su defecto solo bajarla. Cada uno sabe lo que quiere, el pudor no tiene cabida.

Después de que la ropa de ambos ha desaparecido, intento ser yo el que se posicione encima de ella, sin embargo es Linda quien en un curioso movimiento logra posicionarme sobre mí. No es como si me incomodara, más trabajo para ella mientras yo puedo concentrarme en disfrutar más. Para mi sorpresa, e irritación, únicamente permanece sentada, moviéndose suavemente pero sin hacer el menor además de meterlo.

—No me harás rogarte —atino a decir.

Sé que lo que busca es verme doblegado de alguna forma. Pero por más que me guste, no es algo a lo que vaya a rebajarme.

—No perdía nada… con intentar.

Cansado de que no haga ningún movimiento, termino dándole un improvisado abrazo para poder girarla más fácilmente y ser yo el que quede arriba. Tampoco estoy para perder el tiempo, además ya he alcanzado a escuchar varias veces el timbre de mi celular. Ya tengo cinco llamadas perdidas de Ele.

Con una mano tomo mi miembro y me veo obligado a ponerme un preservativo antes de dirigirlo hacia la cavidad de Linda. La veo contener un grito en cuanto lo meto para después esbozar una sonrisa. Contrae sus paredes internas y lo único que puedo hacer es soltar un gemido entrecortado; me es imposible relajar mis facciones con aquella presión tan placentera.

No deseo que siga torturándome de esa forma, así que solamente comienzo el vaivén. A pesar de que sé que no debería preocuparme, procuro que también disfrute. De adentro hacia afuera, dando leves vueltas y aumentando o disminuyendo el ritmo según mi propia energía. Nuestros rostros quedan cara a cara, y debo reconocer que me prende mucho más el verla de esa forma, tan excitada.

Pasados los minutos, ninguno de los dos puede más. Ella misma se esfuerza por alcanzar su propio orgasmo siguiendo de forma más acompasada mi ritmo, sin darse cuenta que me ayuda a conseguir el propio. La veo contener un grito tapando su boca con ambas manos, y por esa fuerte contracción en su interior sé que ella ya terminó. Eso me ayuda a terminar a mí también.

Antes de desfallecer, alcanzó a verle a la cara. Linda alza un poco el rostro para poder besarme, mas yo desisto de esa acción y termino desfalleciendo y enterrando la cabeza entre sus senos. Siento cómo acaricia mi cabello enrollándolo entre sus dedos, curiosamente eso no me molesta, al contrario, me agrada la sensación así como me agrada que Linda no sea tan mojigata y a pesar de Matt haya decidido continuar con todo esto.

…

* * *

Después de unas cuantas palabras de despedida y de volver a llamar a un taxi, salgo de la casa de Linda para volver a la mía. Como sé que me espera un sermón bastante largo al llegar, le indico al taxista que se dirija por el camino largo para poder tener unos cuantos minutos de paz. Al llegar a mi destino, y de esta vez esperar adecuadamente el cambio, entre con sigilo a casa, asumiendo la leve probabilidad de que la paciencia de Ele al esperarme se haya agotado y se hubiera ido a dormir. Sé que es una opción poco probable pero siempre termino contemplándola.

Normalmente, en cuanto entro, puedo observar a Ele sentado de su peculiar forma en el sillón de la sala, escasas veces Beyond le hace compañía con el burdo pretexto de burlarse de mí cuando soy reprendido. Pero esta vez, extrañamente, no hay nadie. Por la hora Beyond ya debe estar dormido o intentando hacerlo escuchando música a todo volumen, pero el que Ele no se encuentre esperándome me alarma de alguna forma.

Suspiro. Creyendo que he tenido un golpe de suerte al no haber sido regañado esa vez, me dirijo hacia mi habitación. Aunque el leve murmullo proveniente del estudio de Ele llama mi atención. La curiosidad me gana y termino desviando mi camino hacia aquel punto. Lo murmullos se van haciendo más audibles y me es bastante fácil distinguir la voz de Ele. De igual forma identifico rápidamente a quien pertenece la otra voz, pero no doy crédito a que esa persona se encuentre charlando con mi hermano. Debido a que la puerta se encuentra entre abierta, con cautela, me asomo para saber de qué se trata todo aquello con exactitud. Ele se encuentra ahí, y para mi sorpresa, confirmando mi suposición, Light Yagami está con él.

—Lo conozco, y en ambiente en el que tú no. Es bastante inteligente como para hacer alguno de los desvaríos que imaginas. Tienes que entender que solo necesita su espacio —argumenta Yagami, y de inmediato sé que soy su tema de conversación. Aun así me llama la atención la familiaridad con la que se dirige a Ele.

—Lo sé, pero el problema es que este tipo de cosas las ha comenzado a hacer de un tiempo a la fecha. No se trata de su comportamiento normal.

—Sigue siendo un adolescente, no esperes que siempre tenga un «comportamiento normal».

—¿Tener una hermana en esa edad te ayuda, verdad?

—Además convivo con adolescentes todos los días, eso es suficiente para poder hacerme un criterio.

Permanecen en silencio un rato, Yagami descruza los brazos y deja salir un largo suspiro. Ele de igual forma se levanta de una de las sillas y se acerca hacia él.

—Debo irme —anuncia Yagami —. Tengo todavía que corregir algunas pruebas para mañana.

—¿Te veo mañana, entonces?

—Te aviso. Esta semana la tengo bastante atareada.

—Mira que no tener tiempo para tu mejor amigo.

Veo a Yagami rodar los ojos y acercarse a la puerta, pero antes de tan siquiera poder alejarme o de que él diese un paso más, veo como Ele le sigue de cerca para tomarle del rostro con una mano por las mejillas y voltearlo hacia él en un gesto un tanto brusco.

Le besa y Yagami no opone resistencia alguna, se limita a corresponderle.

No me desconcierta el hecho de que Ele sea un hombre y Yagami igual, me llama la atención el hecho de que es la primera vez en que veo a Ele junto a alguna de sus «parejas». A Ele solo llegué a conocerle su _affair_ con Misora durante la universidad, de ahí en más es demasiado discreto con su vida privada. Igualmente, él solamente opta por las relaciones casuales ya que no es tan dedicado como para tener noviazgos serios, menos largos. Estoy seguro que el profesor Yagami solo es la aventura en turno de mi hermano mayor.

Light Yagami se separa de Ele y en ese mismo instante dirige su mirada hacia el punto donde yo me encuentro. No fui lo suficientemente rápido para ocultarme así que alcanza a verme, y en cuanto lo hace se queda mudo. Ele se da cuenta del cambio en el semblante de su acompañante y también mira para donde me encuentro, cruzando su mirada con la mía.

Abre los ojos un poco más de la cuenta, por suerte tanto Ele como Yagami guardan la compostura; no hacen escándalo y permanecen imperturbables uno al lado del otro. Ellos no dicen nada ni yo tampoco, y de no ser por el hecho de que decido retirarme a mi habitación sin hacer ningún señalamiento, pudimos haber permanecido de esa forma todo lo que resta de la noche.

Con el asunto del amorío entre Ele y Yagami, y el asunto del mío con Linda, me he dado cuenta que todavía hay cosas del día a día que pueden llegar a sorprenderme realmente y acabar con la monotonía de mis días.

Monotonía que sé que voy a extrañar.

* * *

Aquí no hubo nada de Mello y Matt… porque Near solo piensa en sí mismo XD.

Nadie en sí adivinó el narrador pero la intención es lo que cuenta. Ya en el próximo capítulo regresamos con el dúo dinámico favorito :3 y por el que supongo leen la historia jaja. Ahora sí hemos pasado la etapa de la introducción, ya comenzará el salseo entre los personajes (?).

Espero que el capítulo les haya agradado, y espero no demorar tanto en el siguiente. ¡Gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer!

_Ellie…_


	7. Dude, el olor a cigarrillo

**Death Note **pertenece a** Tsugumi Oba **y a** Takeshi Obata**

**¡Hola!**

Dios, siento que ahora de verdad me demoré. Es más, creo que el "siento" está de más: verdaderamente me tardé muchísimo XD.

Gracias a **/ **Pao Craft **/ **Cissy Kuran** / **KandraK **/ **Yamila Andrade **/ ** 71** / **Leviriet** / **Lrivaille26** / **por sus reviews.

**Advertencias: **AU. Lenguaje vulgar. Yaoi. Contenido heterosexual. OoC. Presencia de OC's

¡Disfruten el capítulo!

* * *

—**D**rama** Q**ueen—

Capítulo 7:

_**Dude, el olor a cigarrillo**_

.

.

_Cada día me rompo a mí mismo_

_No quiero seguir luchando solo_

_Sácame de la prisión de mi propio orgullo_

**O**n **M**y **O**wn **—** **A**shes **R**emain

.

.

—¿Qué harás cuando salgas de Wammy's House?

No suelo ser una persona que se enfoque demasiado en el futuro pero admito que es algo que me causa curiosidad. Mas cuando veo que Matt ni siquiera se ha dignado a ponerle pausa a su videojuego portátil, me doy cuenta que soy el único en mi habitación que algo de importancia le da a todo este asunto.

—No lo sé —admite luego de unos segundos —. No me complico, sabes.

—¿De verdad no tienes ninguna aspiración?

Sin dejar de mirar su aparato, Matt se encoge de hombros.

—En lo único que soy verdaderamente bueno es en cuestiones informáticas, supongo que algo haré con eso.

—¿Has pensado siquiera a que universidad irás?

—No. Pero es todavía demasiado pronto para preocuparnos por ello.

—Ya estamos en diciembre. Este semestre técnicamente ya lo acabamos.

—¿Y?

—¡Qué solo te queda un puto semestre para decidir qué hacer con tu mierda de vida, idiota!

A pesar de que lanzarle el libro con el que estoy estudiando, un cojín o una lámpara es una idea atractiva, reprimo la rabieta. Suelto un chasquido y dejo el libro de lado y del cajón de la cómoda saco una de las tantas barras de chocolate que tengo de reserva.

Lo veo hacer unas cuantas cosas en su aparatejo para después guardarlo en el bolsillo de su pantalón. En ese momento por fin tengo su atención. Se levanta del suelo y se gira a verme, sonriéndome de una forma algo tonta. Siento el peso de la cama variar cuando se sienta al borde de esta.

—Ya pareces mi mamá o Linda con tanta insistencia en el tema. Yo sabré qué hacer —brama de forma despreocupada y solo atino a rodar los ojos —. Pero admito que me gusta que te preocupes por mí.

Rio de forma demasiado exagerada y fingida para lanzarle —por fin— uno de los cojines de la cama. Sus reflejos son tan malos que no puede esquivarlo por lo que le da de lleno en el rostro. Es ahí cuando carcajeo de forma sincera.

—No te emociones, solo pregunté por hacer conversación.

Matt esta vez me avienta el cojín, sin embargo yo sí logro atraparlo en el aire. Antes de que Matt vuelva a ser absorbido por su mierda de aparato, ataco con otra pregunta.

—Supongo que como tú eres un romántico empedernido irás a donde Linda vaya, ¿verdad?

—Quizá. —Se rasca la nariz un poco y solo se recuesta en mi cama; lo observo, alzando una ceja —. Linda ya sabe lo que quiere; irá a una universidad de artes o algo así que está en Londres, y supongo también terminaré yendo a la capital a estudiar. Elsa siempre dice que quiere que logre algo «grande». —Se levanta de la cama y lo veo acercarse a su mochila. Saca una cajetilla de cigarrillos y un encendedor —. ¿Puedo?

Detesto que fume y más cerca de mí, mas no soy quien para prohibírselo. Prefiero sea tabaco a la mierda que tenía Beyond aquella vez.

—Hazlo cerca de la ventana, para que no se encierre el olor. ¡Y no dejes ninguna evidencia!

Matt asiente, restándole importancia. Abre la ventana y corre las cortinas un poco para después poner el cigarro en la boca y encenderlo. Comienza a inhalar y a exhalar el humo. A pesar de estar alejado de mí, alcanzo a sentir el olor; arrugo la nariz y me concentro en el chocolate.

—Así que también planeas seguir con tu relación. —Matt solo asiente, mirando hacia afuera; aunque casi puedo imaginarme su boba expresión de idiota enamorado —. ¿Qué tiene Linda que no tenga ninguna otra persona?

Sí, eso siempre me ha causado demasiada curiosidad. Es que sigue sin parecerme normal que una persona dure tanto junto a otra por algo tan idiota como seguir enamorado de ella. Es ridículo, absurdo y no me parece real, admito. ¿Será por sexo? Cuando estás en una relación siempre tienes con quien follar; apuesto que se trata de eso.

Matt se quita el cigarro de la boca y voltea a verme un tanto sorprendido. Suelta un suspiro para después volver a su tarea de fumar.

—Es bonita, amable, tiene buenas tetas —Vuelve a inhalar humo y esta vez lo exhala por la nariz —, y también me ha apoyado y ha estado para mí todos estos años. Son demasiadas cosas que he compartido con ella.

—¿Solo has estado con Linda?

Matt suelta el cigarrillo y este cae fuera de la ventana. Comienza a toser, ahogándose con el humo, y sus mejillas y orejas comienzan a colorearse de un tono rosa intenso. Balbucea cosas incoherentes, se rasca la nariz; todo eso sin atreverse a dirigirme la mirada.

—Bueno, yo… es un tema muy… privado… y… este…

Yo me refería a si era la única novia formal que había tenido, aunque… me ha dado entender otra cosa bastante interesante. Me acerco hasta donde él ignorando el pésimo aroma que desprende.

—Entonces solo has tenido sexo con Linda. —No pregunto, afirmo.

—Bueno… sí.

Por alguna razón suelto una risa. No es como si fuera algo vergonzoso pero su reacción ha sido tan cómica que no puedo evitarlo. Matt se apena más; su sonrojo se vuelve todavía más notable. Se levanta del borde de la ventana y de un momento a otro siento que me ha lanzado un cojín con demasiada fuerza que hasta me duele un poco.

—Es la chica con la que me nació hacerlo. Además no me gusta ver a las mujeres solo como una especie de pasatiempo para idear cómo llevármelas a la cama. Yo no soy Alex.

—¿Y quién te ha pedido explicaciones? Está bien, te lo respeto.

—Lo hiciste ver cómo algo malo.

—No es malo, solo… raro.

—A ver, ¿con cuántas chicas has estado tú?

—Cuatro.

Dos sí fueron mis novias, aunque por pocos meses y sin llegar a algo formal; ni siquiera llegué a hablarle de ellas a mi madre, menos presentarlas. Otra fue una aventura de borrachera y otra una relación de amigos con derecho. No me complico.

Jamás he querido tanto a alguien fuera de mi madre y Halle —sí, la amo a pesar de todo—. Amar a una persona ajena a tu familia me parece algo intenso, quizá admirable pero tonto a la vez. Me agrada esa lealtad y fidelidad desmedida en Matt así como pienso que es un estúpido por tener a alguien tan clavado en el pecho. ¿Qué tal si termina con ella? ¿Y si Linda llegara a hacerle algo? No puedo ni imaginarme que sucedería con Matt si eso sucediera. Es un idiota por creer que todo siempre seguirá como lo es ahora. Yo mejor que nadie sé que la vida puede dar giros inesperados de un momento a otro.

¿Y si a Matt…?

Es ahí cuando me doy cuenta de que comienzo a preocuparme demasiado por él. Y por cosas así, sé que de verdad Matt se ha convertido en mi amigo, en el más cercano que tengo en Winchester y tal vez el único verdadero que he tenido en toda mi vida. Sí, eso justifica tanta preocupación.

—Bien por ti. —Matt comenta sin ningún rastro de emoción. Curioso; la mayoría se sorprende de que un tipo haya llegado a follar con cuatro chicas antes de los dieciocho —. Pero me quedo con mi «método».

Ya no parece molesto ni avergonzado y el ambiente se ha liberado por fin de todo tema referente a sexo. Aun así sigo temiendo por él y por ese punto tan débil que tiene. En ese instante decido proteger a Matt de su propia ingenuidad.

…

* * *

Antes de llegar a vivir a Winchester, Giovanni nos había explicado a Halle y a mí un poco acerca de cómo es la vida en Inglaterra; no le presté demasiada atención pero lo que sí se me quedó bien grabado fue cuando mencionó el colegio dónde estudiaría y que la temporada invernal era bastante cruda. Ya sabía un poco a qué atenerme, pero nunca me hubiera imaginado que fuese a sentir tanto frío desde los primeros días de diciembre.

Puto diciembre y puto clima gélido de este puto país. No entiendo cómo es que los ingleses pueden soportarlo como si nada. Tampoco es como si fuera una persona demasiado friolenta pero esto llega a superarme, incluso Halle lleva días poniéndose ese grueso suéter verde olivo que le tejió mi mamá hace dos años; ella nunca se lo pone a menos que la temperatura sea realmente demasiado baja. Esta vez todo está justificado: ¡pareciera que nevará dentro de la casa!

Lo peor de este domingo es que no podré quedarme en cama arropado con las tres cobijas que ya le he puesto a mi cama. Acordé con Matt desde el miércoles que lo acompañaría a no sé qué mierda de lugar. Cancelaría la salida pero de igual forma siento que puede ayudar a distraerme del odioso clima, y aparte no es como si quisiera permanecer todo el día junto a Halle y Giovanni, y mucho menos oírlos durante su «domingo en pareja».

Me levanto de un tirón y tan rápido como puedo me encierro en el baño. Habiendo acabado de mear, salgo y de inmediato me coloco las primeras prendas que encuentro en el closet. Me veo obligado a usar playera de manga larga y un suéter debajo de la chamarra de cuero, además de una bufanda; los guantes tampoco pudieron faltar. Lamentablemente, ni con todo eso encima puedo entrar en calor.

Bajo hacia la sala y me dirijo al comedor a tomar algo. Como es el día libre de la mucama, Giovanni está preparando algo para desayunar mientras Halle lee el periódico; no puedo evitar que eso me haga reír. Giovanni bien podría pasar como la _esposa _de la relación mientras Halle es quien siempre lleva los pantalones en la mayoría de los aspectos, sí, en la mayoría, aún no se me olvida que ella cedió ante él para venir a vivir a este lugar.

—¿A dónde vas? —me pregunta Halle apenas pongo un pie en el comedor. Deja el periódico de lado y enfoca sus ojos en mí. No lleva maquillaje, al menos no tan cargado, sin embargo para mí siempre se ve bonita. Se parece mucho a mamá.

—Al menos deséame los buenos días, ¿no? —digo a modo de juego. Sé que no lograré cabrearla pero nunca me daré por vencido.

—Buenos días, Mello. Ahora dime, ¿a dónde vas?

Giovanni en ese momento sirve el desayuno que consta en huevos con tocino y algunas rebanadas de pan. Halle se enfoca en servirse mientras yo prosigo.

—Saldré con Matt.

Halle sigue como si nada. Mencionar a Matt y que iré a algún lugar con él se volvió tan cotidiano que incluso ya no me pregunta a dónde iré. De igual forma Giovanni ya no hace comentarios respecto a eso; desde la primera vez que Matt se quedó en esta casa lo catalogó como una «buena influencia». Aunque por mí, Giovanni puede meterse sus opiniones por el culo.

Giovanni deja la jarra de jugo y algunos vasos en la mesa, de igual forma trae otro plato pero niego con la cabeza antes de que lo coloque.

—Voy a desayunar fuera.

—¿Seguro? —me reitera. Asiento —. Al menos tómate el jugo.

—Seguro —le respondo, desganado. Siento la mala mirada de Halle pero decido ignorarla —. Llegaré tarde así que pueden pasar este día cómo quieran. No se preocupen, llamaré antes de llegar, no quiero llevarme _sorpresas_.

Las mejillas de Giovanni se tiñen ligeramente de rosa. Sonrió de medio lado y solo me acomodo mejor la bufanda para salir. Por cuestiones de clima decido tomar el autobús en lugar de utilizar la motocicleta, de cualquier forma a Matt también le hace falta caminar un poco.

…

* * *

En cuanto llego al café en donde habíamos acordado vernos, no puedo evitar abrir los ojos por la sorpresa.

Matt se encuentra ahí llevando únicamente una ligera playera a rayas y un chaleco que mucho no ha de calentar. El problema no es su ropa tan ligera ni sus marcadas ojeras bajo sus ojos —el maldito se desveló con sus estúpidos videojuegos, lo sé—, ni siquiera que a su lado está la siempre sonriente y amable Linda, no, ese no es el problema. El problema es la presencia de Sayu Yagami también compartiendo nuestra mesa.

—Hey, Mello.

Matt alza un poco la mano para indicarme donde está, gesto que tampoco hacía mucha falta. Solo me acerco hasta donde ellos y tomo asiento en el único lugar libre que queda: el que está justo a Sayu.

—¿Pero dónde cayó la nevada? —comenta Matt en tono burlón. Linda ríe por el chiste y Sayu también suelta una ligera risa. Refunfuño y me sacó la bufanda. Sigo muriéndome de frío pero no seré el blanco de burlas de nadie.

—Espero que no te moleste el pequeño cambio de planes. —Linda alza la voz y me enfoco en ella, se ve un tanto apenada —. Quería ver a Matt pero tampoco quise que cancelara su salida contigo.

—No hay problema. —Si lo hay, pero me guardo mi opinión.

Eso no explica la presencia de Sayu pero a fin de cuentas decido fingir que con esa respuesta me basta. Solo suspiro e intento sonreír de forma natural aunque siento que fallo en el intento. Me acomodo a una distancia prudente de Yagami-menor y me enfoco en el menú.

No es que de pronto le tenga miedo a ella o a relacionarme con el sexo femenino sino que siento que le he dado bastante entrada cuando se supone que no me interesa. Sí me gusta, no lo niego, no obstante creo que el profesor Yagami ya se dio cuenta del interés de su hermana en mí, o al menos lo intuye. Sus no tan discretas malas miradas hacia mí durante clase lo dejan entre ver.

Matt pide sándwiches; Linda, ensalada y Sayu solo fruta picada para cuidar la línea según ella. Por mi parte opto por panqueques con chocolate. Si mi almuerzo va a ser incómodo, al menos la comida debe ser buena. Y una vez que nos traen los pedidos, dejamos de charlar para sumergirnos en ello.

Mientras como no puedo evitar observar a Linda y a Matt debido a que están frente a mí. Verlos juntos me es raro, no porque no hagan buena pareja o algo parecido, solamente me es raro; es de esas pocas cosas a las que no sé darles una explicación. Tengo la teoría de que esa incomodidad se debe al hecho de que besé a Matt, quien es novio de la chica que ahora tengo en delante. Es un asunto en el que intento no pensar mucho ya que trae sensaciones extrañas en cuanto lo rememoro. Por eso tan rápido como aparece en mi mente, lo desecho. Las cosas entre Matt y yo están demasiado bien como para arruinarlas con ese recuerdo.

Al terminar de almorzar y sin perder demasiado tiempo salimos del café. El itinerario que teníamos Matt y yo era que después de comer iríamos a su casa a jugar videojuegos, pero como ahora dos chicas se nos han incluido y tomamos la calle que va rumbo al centro de la ciudad, deduzco que iremos al centro comercial o algo parecido, lugar típico donde irían las mujeres. Ahora comienzo a arrepentirme de no haberme quedado en casa con Halle y su esposo cuando únicamente solo hacía falta que me pusiera audífonos y escuchara música a todo volumen.

Caminamos todos juntos en fila de dos personas. Matt junto a Linda tomados de la mano y viviendo su romance a flor de piel y yo junto a Sayu con un aura que se asemeja más a la de personas en pleno flirteo que a la de amistad que a mí me gustaría proyectarle. Una inesperada y maldita cita doble. Joder, jamás me imaginé hacer alguna cursilería como esta.

Y como lo predije llegamos al centro comercial, específicamente a una tienda de ropa. No tengo ánimos de fingir al menos algo de interés en la actividad así que me quedo en uno de los sofás de la entrada. Linda no pareciera muy convencida de entrar pero al ser arrastrada por Sayu no le queda más que despedirse de Matt, quien de inmediato va a tomar asiento junto a mí.

Una vez que estamos solos me giro hacia él alzando una ceja. Matt sonríe de forma tonta, ya sea para evitar algún regaño o al menos para aligerarlo. Creo que piensa que con eso me baja el enojo. Pobre de él, ese gesto no obtiene ningún resultado.

—Dime que esto no fue obra tuya.

Matt se rasca la nariz mientras busco una barra de chocolate en mi chaqueta.

—Si lo fuera, ¿qué me harías?

—Golpearte hasta dejarte todo el cuerpo del color de tu cabello.

Matt ríe cuando el asunto no debería causarle la menor gracia. Debe ser porque las amenazas que le dirijo ya no suenan a eso, es más parecido al juego de amigos que tenemos, como una broma entre ambos que solo nosotros comprendemos.

—Joder, deben enseñarte a que no todo se soluciona así. Compadezco a tu hermana.

—Aún no me enseñan, así que prepárate para la paliza de tu vida.

—Vamos, Mello, no empañes mi felicidad.

—¿Tu felicidad? —repito, supongo que se debe a estar con Linda aunque no estoy tan convencido de ello.

—¿No te había dicho? —Matt hace una mueca de desconcierto, cuando la hace se le arruga la nariz y las pecas. Cuando se pone así se ve gracioso —. ¡Mi papá viene mañana a verme!

Casi me atraganto con el bocado de chocolate que pasaba. Rara vez Matt me habla acerca de su padre; solo sé que es licenciado en finanzas y trabaja prestando sus servicios en una empresa de bienes raíces o algo así. De ahí en más el señor Jeevas me es un misterio.

—Entonces no te empaño tu felicidad. Espero que la pases bien con tu papi mañana, ¡pero deja de hacer eso!

—¿Hacer qué?

—Mierda, Matt. ¡Esto! —señalo todo el lugar, conteniendo el grito entre dientes. Tampoco es como si quisiera quedar mal con todas estas mujeres del local.

—No hice nada. —Matt se encoge de hombros y solo se recarga en el asiento —. No lo planeé, surgió de momento; pero estoy casi seguro que Linda sí planeo. Te digo que a Sayu le gustas mucho y Linda solo quiere ayudar.

Ruedo los ojos, fastidiado.

—Tu amada Peach debería dejar de meterse donde no la llaman.

—Entonces sal con Sayu y asunto resuelto. Al menos una cita; quedan bien como pareja.

—¿Acaso eres Cupido o una especie de Celestina? —recalco ya irritado.

—¡Es por tu bien! —exclama en un gesto algo exagerado —. Una novia de seguro mejorará tu humor. —En ese momento pasa su brazo izquierdo por mis hombros. Se gira hacia mí y nuestros rostros quedan a tal distancia que logro distinguir que sus ojos no son completamente verdes, si no que su pupila es rodeada por una especie de aureola entre miel y ámbar —. Mi compañía no te es suficiente, viejo.

Antes de poder objetar algo, Sayu llega junto a Linda. La primera cargando varias bolsas mientras que la novia de amigo solo lleva una y más pequeña. Matt y yo seguimos en la misma posición, ni siquiera ha retirado su brazo de mí. Soy yo el que se zafa del agarre cuando me levanto del sofá; guardo lo que queda de chocolate en mi bolsillo y me encamino hacia a la salida.

—Ya vámonos. Estoy aburrido de estar aquí.

Matt se levanta en ese momento para tomar de la mano a Linda y Sayu se acerca hacia mí. Estamos todos listos para marcharnos del local cuando escuchamos un «¡hey!» proveniente de fuera. Salimos y busco a la persona que nos ha llamado, es cuando alcanzo a ver a Alex acercarse a nosotros; curiosamente tras él viene Beyond con una expresión fastidiada en el rostro.

Luego de los saludos, Alex suelta:

—Qué bueno que los encontré —comienza a decir con una gran sonrisa —; mi cita no llegó y así al menos puedo disimular que los esperaba a ustedes y no que me dejaron plantado.

—¿Y quién te ha invitado a nuestra salida entre amigos? —menciono en ligero tono burlón esperando que capte la broma; también remarco la palabra «amigos», así al menos Sayu también entienda la indirecta.

—Yo sé que no me quieres, Mello. —Genial, ¡sí captó! Normalmente solo Matt es capaz de distinguir cuando estoy bromeando o hablo en serio —. Pero Matty me adora y él sí quiere tenerme cerca, ¿verdad? —Y procede a tomarlo por los hombros, tal y como minutos antes el mismo Matt lo había hecho conmigo.

Matt solo rueda los ojos y resopla una carcajada, mas no sigue el juego. Aquella aura entre ellos dos también me hace sentir incómodo, parecido a la sensación que me provoca el ver a Matt con Linda. Sé que a pesar de que se han distanciado o no hablan tanto como antes, Alex es el mejor amigo de Matt. A veces olvido que Matt no es solo mi amigo sino también de Alex y Beyond; yo ocupo el tercer lugar en la lista, o cuarto si contamos a Linda también.

—Dejen sus amoríos maricas para otro momento —interviene Beyond poniéndose en medio de ellos, separándolos. Ahora ya no parece irritado, parece solo… Beyond —. La hippie está aquí y puede ponerse celosa.

Linda le da una mala mirada y después se acerca a donde Matt. Lo abraza, y él a ella, y vuelven a sumergirse en su atmósfera cursi con la que dan ganas de vomitar. Ellos se nos adelantan mientras Alex, Sayu, Beyond y yo caminamos tras ellos. Por suerte, la incorporación de Alex y Beyond, y que ellos vayan caminando junto a nosotros, me viene cayendo como anillo al dedo. Esto ya no parece una cita doble si no una simple salida de amigos. Espero que ella sola logre captar todo esto.

Decidimos hacer una parada en el parque para matar el rato. Me giro a donde Matt esperando el menor indicio de que nuestros planes iniciales continuaran, sin embargo termina por alejarse junto a Linda. Los veo ir junto a unos arbustos, y cuando estoy por seguirlos, Alex me detiene.

—Dales privacidad, Mello.

Como ahora solo quedamos nosotros cuatro nos dirigimos hacia una banca. Alex es quien inicia la charla y agradezco que sus habilidades sociales sean buenas, así logra que en nuestra conversación no haya silencios incómodos. Solo Beyond es quien permanece en silencio. Con cada broma que Alex hace Sayu se gira a verme, la veo intentar acercarse un poco más por lo que intento lograr alguna distracción. Es cuando me giro a los arbustos donde se suponen estaban Linda y Matt; los veo moverse bastante, incluso alcanzo a distinguir ruidos. Volteo con Alex y señalo ese punto, eso mismo hace que Sayu no se mueva ni una pulgada más.

—¿De verdad están follando ahí? —susurro algo incrédulo. Alex se carcajea al instante y es incapaz de responderme. Es Sayu quien toma la palabra.

—Solo deben ser besos subidos de tono. Linda es algo… especial para esas cosas.

—Es una mojigata, Sayu, dilo con todas sus letras —responde Beyond hablando por primera vez en todo el rato. También se ha echado a reír. Luego de un rato, se nos queda mirando a Sayu y a mí bastante serio, al menos todo lo que su semblante a medio reír se lo permite —. ¿Y ustedes no harán lo mismo? Apuesto a que sí son capaces de llegar a segunda, tercera, o cuarta base aquí mismo.

Alzo una ceja y Sayu ríe algo nerviosa. Beyond realmente no tiene pelos en la lengua.

—Es una broma, ¿verdad? —Beyond vuelve a reír y es ahí donde dejo de verle gracia al asunto.

—Terminará pasando, lo sé. Se les ve en la cara las ganas que se tienen.

Sayu rueda los ojos, supongo que irritada por esa actitud. Por mi parte suelto un suspiro, también tratando de disimular mi enfado. No es que me moleste que dé a entender que Sayu y yo tendremos sexo —lo admito, es algo que me gustaría—, lo que me caga es la seguridad con la que lo dice. Odio que la gente opine acerca de mi vida o que crea saber qué cosas haré. Es mi maldita vida, yo sé que hago en ella y lo que no; nadie tiene derecho a decir algo, mucho menos Beyond.

Vuelvo a girarme hacia el arbusto en el cual ya no hay movimiento alguno y después miro a Sayu de reojo. Ahora se ve aburrida, incluso suelta un bostezo. La veo acomodarse su _pashmina_ y levantarse de su asiento. Nos mira algo decaída.

—Me voy. Linda no parece querer salir y comienza a hacer frío. —Nos dirige una sonrisa pero se detiene a mirarme a mí —. Nos vemos mañana.

Lo dicho por Beyond ronda por mi cabeza y admito que me siento tentado a acompañarla. Quizá por el hecho de que no he tenido sexo en un tiempo, comienzo a pensar en mil y un escenarios donde ambos podríamos follar. Si me levantara y comenzara a caminar a su par, ella se animaría; después podría tomarla de la mano y abrazarla. Con un golpe de mucha suerte el profesor Yagami no estaría en casa, ella me invitaría a pasar, subiríamos a su habitación y podríamos liberar tensiones entre ambos.

Sin embargo no hago nada, permanezco en mi lugar y comienzo a hacer conversación con Alex y Beyond que ahora está más hablador. Y por más raro que parezca en lugar de quedarme mirando por donde Sayu se fue, permanezco dándole una que otra vez alguna mirada de reojo al arbusto donde está la pareja feliz.

…

* * *

Al día siguiente Halle me lleva a la escuela. No es que mi hermana haya vuelto a la antigua rutina de ser ella quien me lleve, sino que me quedé dormido. No es culpa mía, sino que mi cama era bastante acogedora y el clima sigue siendo una mierda; si fuera por mí me quedaba todo el día entre las cobijas.

Estoy por despedirme de mi Halle cuando veo a Matt y a Alex llegar por el otro extremo. Supongo que el autobús también pasó tarde o quizá alguien los trajo, luego les preguntaré. Solo tomo mi mochila y me despido de mi hermana.

—Que te vaya bien —se despide y emprende marcha hacia su trabajo.

En cuanto me doy la vuelta, Alex y Matt ya están junto a mí. Les saludo con un gesto de mano, sin embargo Alex me ignora y continua mirando embobado en dirección por dónde se fue Halle. Paso una mano delante de él para sacarlo de su trance, es ahí donde vuelve a la realidad.

—Ella realmente es sexy —dice sin más, casi como comentando el clima.

—¡Es mi hermana de quien hablas, imbécil!

Alex pareciera sorprendido. Matt solo se da un manotazo en la cara y niega con la cabeza; él ya sabe que si hay algo que realmente detesto es que hagan comentarios acerca de mi familia, que básicamente solo se reduce a mi hermana.

—Aun así es sexy.

—¡Eres un…!

Estoy por refutar esa declaración cuando Matt solo me toma del brazo y me jala hacia el colegio. Alex me mira con una boba sonrisa, casi provocándome, y ya lo hubiera golpeado de no ser porque Matt me lo impide. Sé que si quisiera podría quitarme a Matt de encima y lanzarme contra ese pervertido que dice ser mi amigo, pero supongo que le tengo un poco de respeto a lo que dice Matt, o lo que me da a entender de forma tácita.

Llegamos al salón y a los pocos minutos comienza la clase. El día transcurre con mucha normalidad, demasiada diría yo. Lo más relevante del día es el hecho de que ni Yagami ni Sayu asisten, lo que de inmediato significa que tuvieron un problema de índole familiar.

La jornada escolar termina. Acabo de guardar mis cosas y espero que Matt termine con las suyas. Me giro hacia Beyond y luego hacia Alex; el primero sale sin más no sin darle un golpe bastante intencional al castaño con el hombro. Alexander simplemente lo deja pasar y se cuelga la mochila al hombro y se despide de nosotros. Eso significa que Matt y yo nos hemos quedado solo nosotros como tantas veces.

También salimos poco después. Como tengo práctica con el equipo tampoco creo pasar tanto tiempo con Matt, lo raro es que él lo sabe y no ha dejado de seguirme; y yo que creía que en cuento la campana sonara saldría corriendo al encuentro con su papá.

—Sabes, ayer debiste acompañar a Sayu —rompe el silencio de pronto. Aguanto una exclamación y las ganas de preguntarle cómo lo sabe. De seguro Linda tiene algo que ver en eso.

—Detesto que me digan qué hacer. Creí que ya lo sabías.

Matt solo resopla y comienza a rascarse la nariz.

—Lo sé, solo… quería ayudarte —dicho eso solo baja la mirada y lo escucho suspirar. Levanta ligeramente la vista y la dirige a mí, pareciera preocupado —. En realidad, lo siento. No lo hice tanto por ti; aunque no lo creas te conozco y sé que odiaste el cambio de planes y que Sayu también estuviera ahí. Yo solo quería ayudar a Linda… fue por ella más que nada.

—Al menos eres honesto.

—Es porque eres tú. Me da algo de cargo de conciencia mentirte. —Matt se encoge de hombros y continúa caminando. No puedo evitar sorprenderme con esa declaración.

—Eso es porque me gané tu aprecio —lo digo en broma para aligerar un poco el momento. No es como si fuera tensión lo que se ha formado, es más bien solo… seriedad. No, esa palabra no encierra el verdadero significado —. Realmente quieres mucho a Linda, ¿verdad? —prefiero cambiar el tema.

—Muchísimo… Además —Parece algo dudoso de continuar pero luego de exhalar decide hacerlo. Por alguna razón me agrada que lo haga y no se lo guarde —, además desde hace algunas semanas siento que me he distanciado de Linda. Es como si el espacio que nos damos fuera demasiado grande y, a pesar de que la procuro, ella se ha alejado un poco —revela. Es algo que de verdad me sorprende. A mis ojos y a los de cualquiera la relación de ellos está en su mejor momento—. Por eso quiero hacerle saber que todavía estoy con ella, que siempre estaré con ella. Y como nunca termino de escuchar sus discursos y jamás me haré vegetariano, quiero hacérselo entender apoyándola en sus ideas, por más locas que sean.

Eso me parece… intenso. Supongo que así es el amor.

—Entonces está bien. Lo hiciste por a tu chica y lo entiendo. Y espero que resuelvas eso. —Lo último lo digo más por inercia que por otra cosa, aunque también deseo que Matt esté mejor. Pero como había dicho, el tema de Linda y él juntos me es complicado —. Pero eso no significa que lo vaya a tolerar otra vez, Matt. Espero quede claro —remarco.

—No te preocupes, no volverá a repetirse.

—Eso espero.

Caminamos un poco más hacia el patio de la escuela. Como sigue extrañándome el hecho de que Matt siga tras mío cuando se supone ya debería irse, no puedo evitar sacar el tema.

—Creí que te irías temprano. Como dijiste que tu padre iba a venir hoy…

—Nunca llega _tan_ temprano —aclara —. ¿Tu práctica durará mucho?

—Lo normal, supongo.

—¿Y no puedes irte antes?

Eso me desconcierta.

—¿Qué quieres, Matt?

—Que conozcas a mí papá. —Si hubiera estado bebiendo algo, por seguro que lo hubiera escupido. Miro a Matt bastante extrañado y este solo se limita a sonreír —. Le he hablado de ti y quiere conocerte. Es algo normal en él. En su momento también quiso conocer a Alex y a Beyond.

Que el padre de un amigo me quiera conocer es tan irreverente, y admito que es hasta cierto punto cómico. Igual trato de entender la situación: el señor Jeevas nunca está con Matt, así que debe ser normal en él las pocas veces que lo tiene cerca querer evaluar su entorno; no importa que Matt ya casi sea mayor de edad, el hueco que dejó como padre debe cubrirlo de alguna forma.

—Suena como si los padres de mi novia quisieran conocerme. —Aun así deseo joderlo un poco y no acceder a la primera.

—Sí, lo sé. Es muy gay. Pero mi papá siempre quiere hacerlo, y si lo analizas no es algo tan malo; solo es… curioso.

—Eres un hijo de papi, eso es lo que pasa.

—Déjame serlo. Me gusta sentir que soy el centro de atención de mi papá de vez en vez.

A pesar de que lo ha dicho como una broma, algo me dice que detrás de ese tono despreocupado con el que pronunció aquella frase se esconde lo que realmente quiere. Muchas personas utilizan los chistes para poder decir lo que realmente piensan, y Matt a veces es de ese tipo de personas.

Pude haber contestado algo a eso o persuadirlo —o en su defecto obligarlo— para que me revelara la verdad, pero decido dejar por la paz el asunto. Es algo de lo que Matt no quiere hablar y respeto su decisión a pesar de que sienta un poco de curiosidad por ello.

Cruzamos el patio hasta llegar a la cancha de futbol. Wammy's es un colegio de tan alta categoría que incluso tiene cerca de esta un salón que incluye tanto los vestidores como las duchas; no hay necesidad de ir hasta el edificio principal para prepararnos y asearnos. Mientras voy a ponerme el uniforme de entrenamiento veo que Matt va a sentarse junto al roble que está a una distancia prudente del campo; a mí también me gusta sentarme ahí, es relajante la sombra del árbol y puedes descansar ahí sin el pendiente de que una pelota te dé de lleno a la cara.

Salgo algunos minutos después, y como el entrenador aún no ha llegado, me dirijo a donde Matt para mientras matar el tiempo. Me desperezo en cuento llego hasta él y antes de que pueda iniciar conversación, él suelta un bostezo.

—Todavía no empieza la práctica y ya estás bostezando —regaño con más dramatismo del necesario —. Si tú detestas el futbol, ¿cómo mierda piensas tolerar todo este rato?

—Cada cosa la tengo calculada. —Es mentira, Matt no es bueno planeado. Pero para no batallar le sigo el juego —. Traje esto… —De la bolsa delantera de su mochila saca una máquina. No seré el «geek» de los videojuegos que es él pero reconozco que es una consola PCP, esa misma que parece cosida a sus manos —. Mi amada me ayudará a entretenerme mientras tú corres y sudas y te crees Rooney.

—Me sorprende que sepas nombres de jugadores.

—Todo gracias al FIFA —admite. Apuesto a que ese juego ha sido su contacto más cercano con el futbol o cualquier otro deporte.

Estoy por sentarme junto a él para molestarlo acerca de que es un sedentario de mierda cuando escucho el grito del entrenador. Aiber no será la persona más puntual pero en cuanto llega nos quiere a todos reunidos a su alrededor; detesto eso, pero tampoco es como si yo pudiese reprenderlo o algo por el estilo. Me gusta estar en el quipo y no quiero enemistarme con el entrenador, menos cuando él mismo me dijo que tengo buen futuro en el equipo.

En cuanto estamos ya todos reunidos, primeramente hacemos calentamientos para evitar calambres. Después de quince minutos de esos ejercicios, nos divide en dos grupos y comenzamos un partido ficticio entre nosotros. Normalmente juego como delantero, pero como el equipo que me tocó esta vez son los más malos jugadores que tenemos, también me veo obligado a hacerla de mediocampista e incluso de defensa. Y las cosas se ponen peor cuando nos anotan el primer gol en contra.

Cuando por fin logro arrebatarle el balón a los contrarios y me hago de una jugada excelente, comienzo a correr hacia a la portería. Escucho a los demás decirme que están libres o que les pase el balón pero los ignoro; son tan malos que de seguro solamente me harán perder. Esquivo a mis compañeros que esta vez juegan en mi contra y veo la red de la portería cada vez más cerca. A los gritos de mis compañeros también se les une Aiber, sin embargo de igual forma paso de él como de los demás. Los sonidos se van haciendo cada vez más lejanos, siento los latidos de mi corazón incluso en la garganta.

—¡Mihael, pasa el balón!

Por fin lo he conseguido. Veo al portero y como de inmediato se ha puesto en guardia. Me detengo unos segundos a pensar la jugada adecuada, mas como siguen intentando arrebatarme el balón, decido improvisar un poco. No hay tiempo para sentarme a tomar té y pensar, debo actuar rápido, no hay tiempo, y necesito ese gol para empatar y no quedar en ridículo.

Solo inhalo y exhalo con fuerza y apunto hacia la portería. Pateo el balón en el ángulo adecuado y este sale disparado con todas las fuerzas que le di. Pasa por arriba de algunos jugadores, incluso otros se quedan embobados viendo mi jugada.

—¡Keehl!

Simplemente yo me dedico a observar la trayectoria de la pelota, esperando que dé en el punto indicado. Y cuando veo que incluso el balón pasa por encima del portero que no ha podido detenerlo, mis esperanzas aumentan mucho más. Casi puedo imaginarme el balón dando contra la red… sin embargo se golpea contra el poste.

—¡Mierda! —me jalo los cabellos para canalizar frustración. Pateo otro balón imaginario y vuelvo a mirar al verdadero que ahora yace en el césped a varias yardas del que debía ser su verdadero destino.

Cuando alguien más está a punto de ir a por él, Aiber detiene la práctica con un silbatazo y se acerca furiosos a mí.

—¡Te dije que pasaras el balón! ¡Qué parte de trabajo en equipo no ha quedado clara! ¡Siempre haces lo mismo!

Escucho que me grita pero no entiendo con claridad qué es lo que me dice, y tampoco es como si me importara demasiado. Cuando los reclamos aumentan de volumen solo doy un chasquido y le miro de mala gana.

—Sigamos con el partido —declara de nueva cuenta y todos vuelven a sus antiguas posiciones. Estoy por también hacerlo cuando me detiene por el hombro —. Recuerda: no eres el único jugador en el equipo.

Me zafo del agarre y vuelvo al partido, esta vez realmente intentando obedecer los llamados de Aiber pero fallando idiotamente en cada uno de mis intentos por compartir. Y es que no es mi culpa que los demás no jueguen como yo; no me creo el mejor jugador pero todo sería más fácil si los demás jugaran de la misma forma en que yo lo hago, así al menos mi equipo hubiera ganado o tan siquiera no hubiera perdido de forma tan vergonzosa como lo fue con ese dos a cero.

Al acabar la práctica todos nos dirigimos a las duchas. Me aseo lo más rápido posible, ignorando también los reclamos de mis propios compañeros. Escucho los «eres un egoísta», «por eso perdimos contra Blackstone» y demás estupideces que salen de la boca de esos imbéciles. Opto por no contestar porque realmente quiero aprender a controlar mi carácter, a por fin comenzar a hacerle caso a los consejos de mi madre a pesar de que sus cenizas están esparcidas en el mar y porque si me meto en algún lío no alcanzaría a ir con Matt a conocer a su padre. Hoy realmente no tengo tiempo que perder, menos en mierdas como estas.

Salgo de nueva cuenta vistiendo el uniforme y un poco más relajado gracias a la ducha. Busco a Matt con la mirada y me reconforta que no se haya movido del lugar, aunque me sorprende verlo de pie y no sentado contra el árbol como creí seguiría estando. Me acerco más a él y alcanzo a distinguir que habla con alguien por teléfono y la expresión que tiene en ese momento realmente jamás se la había visto. Tiene el ceño fruncido, pero no está enojado; los ojos abiertos como si estuviera sorprendido y los labios fruncidos, no sé si por incomodidad o reprimiéndose para decir algo. Lástima que cuando estoy a una buena distancia como para escuchar algo, lo veo colgar la llamada y guardar su celular de forma algo brusca.

Baja la mirada, pareciera decepcionado, incluso suelta un largo suspiro y se recarga en el tronco del árbol. Con su brazo cubre su rostro y suspira. No tengo ni la menor idea de lo que está pasando.

—Oye, ¿qué…?

—Cambio de planes —dice sin más, sin darme tiempo a nada —. Vamos a comer algo, vamos a tu casa o vamos a fumar aunque tú solo me veas y te pongas a comer chocolate… Solo… de verdad necesito un cigarro.

A pesar de ya no ver con claridad su expresión, sé que algo anda mal, todo él me lo gritaba sin decir ni una sola palabra. Puedo presumir que lo conozco lo suficiente como para saberlo.

Y pesar de saber por dónde va el asunto, tampoco me atrevo a preguntar.

…

* * *

¡Y el **MxM** por fin regresó!

Sé que las cosas, sea como sea, aún pueden ir un tanto **lento**. Lo positivo de todo el asunto es que al final saldrán más capítulos (?) jajaja.

Espero que les haya gustado y les fuera ameno de leer. Tengo parte del siguiente capítulo escrito mas no sé cuándo pueda actualizar; comienzo pronto con exámenes y eso me absorberá bastante :'(

Así que nos leemos… algún día. Ya no prometeré que pronto XD.

_Ellie…_


	8. Mate, el sabor a chocolate

**Disclaimer: **Death Note pertenece a Tsugumi Oba y a Takeshi Obata.

**Pairings:** MxM **ǀ **BxA** ǀ **NeLi** ǀ** LxL.

**Advertencias: **AU **ǀ **Lenguaje vulgar **ǀ** Yaoi (Boys Love)** ǀ** Contenido heterosexual **ǀ **OoC** ǀ **Presencia de OC's.

**N/A: **Considerando que estaba en finales, es hasta para mí una sorpresa actualizar :D

* * *

**ǀ ****D**rama** Q**ueen **ǀ**

* * *

Capítulo 8:

_**Mate, el sabor a chocolate**_

.

.

_Muy lejano, tan exterior_

_Me he destrozado, he perdido mi camino_

_Tengo que llegar a ti_

**T**ired** O**f** B**eing** S**orry **—** **R**ingside

.

.

Mello no me cuestionó nada. Desde que nos fuimos de Wammy's luego de su práctica hasta que nos separamos en el parque no dijo ni una sola palabra relacionada con el tema, cosa que le agradezco profundamente. No es como si no confiara en él, al contrario; a pesar de que comenzamos con el pie izquierdo y que llevamos pocos meses de tratarnos, he aprendido a confiar en él. Pero eso no significa que pueda contarle algo que ni yo mismo he asimilado. Pienso hacerlo después, de eso no hay duda, así como también voy a tener que decírselo a Linda, a Alex, a Beyond y a mi mamá. Mas en este instante necesito estar solo. Debo digerirlo, terminármelo de creer y saber que voy a hacer a partir de este momento.

Nunca descarté la posibilidad de que mi mamá o mi papá fuesen a tener más hijos; ambos son jóvenes y a pesar de que la cagaron en su adolescencia, los dos merecían una segunda oportunidad. Mas los efímeros noviazgos de mi mamá y el estilo de vida tan libre de mi papá me hicieron creer que podría quedarme como hijo único para ambos. De parte de Elsa es así; ningún hombre quiso algo serio a su lado a sabiendas de que tenía un hijo y ella tampoco iba a embarazarse de otro tipo que fuese a dejarla. Y por parte de mi papá, bueno, debo reconocer que por su parte todo era más fácil: sus padres lo apoyaron en todo momento, alcanzó a estudiar una carrera universitaria y sobre todo está el hecho de que no se hizo cargo de mí, solo por esto último tenía muchas más probabilidades de rehacer su vida luego de su error.

La navidad pasada me contó que había comenzado una relación con una compañera de trabajo. En ese momento no lo vi como algo malo, bien por él; a esas alturas había perdido cualquier esperanza de que mis padres estuvieran juntos. Lo felicité y le deseé lo mejor. Tampoco quise aunar tanto en el tema porque tenía hambre y la abuela ya nos llamaba para cenar. Consideré que esa declaración no tendría ninguna trascendencia, que papá terminaría por hartarse de aquella novia y todo seguiría como siempre: siendo yo él único. Nunca me hubiera imaginado nada de lo que me dijo en esa llamada telefónica.

Voy a tener un hermano… o una hermana, qué sé yo.

Sin darme cuenta mis pasos me llevaron al lugar en el que ahogaría mis penas. No se trata de ningún bar, todavía soy menor de edad y no iban a dejarme entrar a menos que trajera una identificación falsa, la cual olvidé en mi cuarto. Era un sitio mejor, uno que huele a hogar y a queso, y donde otras veces he venido cuando me siento miserable y necesito que alguien me escuche: la pizzería de los Auditore.

No voy a ir a con mi suegro a lamentarme sino que a veces Linda le ayuda a su padre con el negocio —es muy amable con los clientes y jamás se comería la mercancía—, así que con algo de suerte ella se encuentra ahí. Cruzo los dedos para que así sea. Ya pasé tiempo a solas reflexionando, ahora necesito escuchar las palabras de apoyo de mi novia.

El sonido de la campanilla anuncia mi llegada. Miro el local, hay poca gente. Me concentro en dar con la silueta de Linda. La veo parada tras el mostrador atendiendo a un cliente, y no hace falta si quiera que me acerque para saber de quién se trata. Joder, cualquiera reconocería ese desordenado cabello blanco a un kilómetro de distancia.

Doy un par de pasos más para hasta estar a la par de Near. Al sentirme él me mira por el rabillo del ojo. Nunca había sido consciente de que Near era un tipo bajito, me siento mucho más alto a su lado; también a esta distancia me percato de lo blanca que es su piel y que no tiene ni una sola imperfección. Debe ser el terror de todos los dermatólogos.

—Hola, Matt. —Linda sonríe al verme y dejo de mirar a Near para devolverle el gesto. Me siento un poco mejor con tan solo verla —. ¿Pasa algo o acaso ya te había invitado? ¿No me digas que sí te había invitado? ¡Dios, no lo recuerdo! ¡Soy pésima en estas cosas! Permíteme y yo…

—No es nada de eso. —Le resto importancia con un gesto de mano. La veo suspirar aliviada, aun así parece agitada todavía —. Necesito hablar contigo.

Su mirada se dulcifica al instante. Ella suele ser muy perceptiva así que supongo que nota que no estoy de los mejores ánimos. La veo mirar a varios lados para después detener su vista en Near. Dice algo parecido a que ya le traerá su pedido y se aleja de mi vista para entrar a la cocina del lugar.

De inmediato siento el ambiente tensarse. No soy bueno con las personas y de por sí tratar con Near es difícil. Sé que a él le da igual mi presencia pero yo necesito deshacerme de esta incomodidad al menos intercambiando algunas palabras. Corro el riesgo de que no me conteste, bueno, eso es casi un hecho pero al menos de mi parte no quedará.

—No sabía que te gustaba la pizza. —Sí, eso fue demasiado estúpido. Apuesto a que si Near fuera más expresivo se estaría riendo en mi cara. Momentos así agradezco que una piedra sea más efusiva que Near.

—¿A quién no le gusta? —contesta directo y sin más. No hablará mucho pero siempre es elocuente con sus palabras.

—Sí, es cierto.

Si se tratase de otra persona hubiese preguntado cuál era su pizza preferida, pero como es Near dejo que la conversación muera en ese punto. Al menos cumplí con mi parte de «socializar».

Linda sale en ese instante con una caja grande. Huele muy bien, aparte tengo bastante hambre. Near la toma. Observa a Linda, a la caja y luego a Linda de nuevo. Señala un billete que dejó sobre el mostrador y da media vuelta.

—Puedes quedarte con el cambio. —Con eso me deja más que claro que la gente con dinero no entiende la importancia de unas cuantas libras —. Por cierto, Matt… —Lo miro y él a mí, creo que es la primera vez me le quedo viendo tan fijo por más de dos segundos. Escucho a Linda dar un respingo; cuando estoy por girarme a verla, Near suelta —: tienes la bragueta abajo.

Abro los ojos lo más que puedo y sin perder ni un segundo tanteo el cierre y lo subo. No sé qué mierda hacia Near mirándome ahí abajo, tampoco me interesa saberlo, solo quiero que el bochorno pase.

Linda suspira y murmura un par de cosas en italiano, idioma que domina gracias a su padre y a su abuelo. Después vuelve a sonreírme y me siento perdido en sus ojos color café. Examina el lugar para verificar que nadie nos pone atención y me pregunta:

—¿Qué sucedió?

Cubre mi mano con la suya y le da un leve apretón. Sé que como siempre tendré su apoyo y estará para mí cuando la necesito. Sin embargo, cuando estoy por contarle todo, su celular comienza a sonar. Linda retira su mano y saca el celular de su bolsillo, al ver el número se aleja; supongo que se trata de su padre.

La veo mientras habla. Frunce el ceño, parece que le está reclamando a la persona al otro lado de la línea. La conversación se extiende más de lo que supuse, incluso me veo en la obligación de atender a algunas personas en lugar de Linda —sé hacerlo, no es la primera vez que la ayudo—. Mientras le cobro a una familia pienso que sería una buena idea pedirle trabajo al papá de Linda, me serviría para distraerme.

Ella sigue hablando por un largo rato mientras yo continuo haciendo su trabajo. De pronto, el local está repleto de personas. No es el tipo de terapia que esperaba pero al menos he logrado pensar en otra cosa. Cuando Linda por fin se despega del celular, hace varias muecas seguidas y se jala ambas coletas; conozco ese gesto, está bastante enojada. Quizá su padre la dejó encargada de la pizzería por el resto de la tarde, suele hacer eso seguido, y eso siempre la pone de mal humor.

—Lo lamento, Matt. Debo hacer otras cosas.

—¿Tu papá te dejó a cargo, verdad?

Linda tarda en responder.

—Ya sabes cómo es él. Piensa que no tengo nada más qué hacer y se aprovecha de mí —suelta una risilla bastante nerviosa al final. Siento que me estoy perdiendo de algo. Lástima que jamás sé identificar nada de estas cosas; no soy una persona perceptiva.

—¿Quieres que te siga ayudando?

—No —suelta al instante —. No es necesario. Hay mucha gente.

—Por eso. Puedo hacerte más ligera la carga si me quedo.

—No hay necesidad, Matt. Aparte si de pronto a mi papá se le ocurre venir, me va a regañar cuando te vea.

Contra eso no tengo ningún argumento. El señor Auditore da por hecho que cuando vengo a visitar a Linda en el trabajo, vamos a besuquearnos al almacén. Es bastante mal pensado. Eso jamás lo hemos hecho en el almacén.

—Entonces nos vemos mañana en clase.

—Adiós, Matt. —Hace ya algún tiempo dejó de llamarme «mi amor» o «cariño». Es tan obvio que me es imposible no notarlo.

Nos damos un beso de despedida y salgo del local. Ni siquiera pude hablarle de lo que me sucede, aunque ella tampoco volvió a preguntar. Entiendo la situación con su papá mas no voy a negar que esperaba más de su parte. Sí, lo sé, soy un novio bastante comprensivo. Demasiado.

…

* * *

Al día siguiente todo transcurre con normalidad, casi me da la sensación de que nada ha cambiado. Sin embargo, a pesar de que soy un tipo relajado, me es imposible ignorar la realidad de lo que está ocurriendo a mi alrededor, menos cuando pareciera que apenas me descuido esta vuelve a patearme en las partes nobles.

Por si fuera poco, Linda sigue tal y como el día anterior: metida en su propia burbuja. Siempre respeté el espacio de cada uno pero esta vez siento que Linda se ha tomado bastante en serio eso de la individualidad. Sea como sea, a pesar de cómo me siento, no tengo ganas de armarle drama ni a ella ni a nadie, suficiente tuve cuando le conté a Elsa lo de mi padre; aunque no me lo haya demostrado abiertamente, sé que a mi mamá le afectó a su manera.

Como necesito distraerme de lo que me rodea, aprovechando que tenemos clase libre debido a que Yagami tuvo que salir, decido que es buen momento para jugar una partida de cualquier juego en la consola; para mi puta mala suerte, la batería está por agotársele y como quien no quiere la cosa el aparato se apaga apenas estaba por comenzar el juego. Refunfuñando guardo la portátil en la mochila y saco mi celular; los estúpidos juegos de Facebook siempre sirven para matar el tiempo.

No soy muy fanático de Facebook —de hecho de ninguna red social en particular—, así que lo reviso en promedio menos de diez veces al mes, y eso es mucho decir. Así que antes de comenzar el _Candy Crush_, opto por abrir los mensajes, solicitudes de amistad y notificaciones que tengo pendientes. Las personas que han decidido agregarme son solo dos y ambas tienen cara de psicópatas, por ende ignoro las solicitudes; los mensajes son del chat grupal que tenemos los del salón de clases y como son solo idioteces ni siquiera termino de leerlos; lo que me sorprende es una notificación en particular, de esas que te avisan por adelantado el cumpleaños de tus «amigos». Para mi sorpresa, el cumpleaños de Mello es el trece de diciembre, el próximo domingo.

Por inercia alzo la vista y con la mirada busco a Mello, encontrándolo de pie al frente del salón en una especie de riña con Near. Joder, yo ni siquiera había notado el momento en que Mello se había parado de su butaca y ahora resulta que hasta tiene bronca con nuestro no muy querido compañero. Ya acostumbrado a este tipo de escenas, me levanto y me encamino a donde ellos. Si las cosas suben de tono Mello va querer golpear a Near, y aunque muchos querrían que eso pasara, no puedo permitir que Mello se meta en problemas por culpa de ese odio irracional.

Apenas estoy a unos pasos de ellos, Mello empuja a Near con fuerza y este termina cayendo sobre su trasero al no poder mantener el equilibrio. Bien, no alcancé a llegar antes de que la bomba detonara. Los chicos y chicas del salón se aglomeran alrededor, incluso también algunos otros que pasaban por los pasillos. Los coros de «pelea, pelea» no tardan en aparecer.

—No voy a discutir eso contigo. Es un tema que no te concierne —escucho a Near decir cuando ya estoy lo suficientemente cerca.

—Ni a ti, imbécil. ¿¡Cómo mierda sabes eso!?

—Nadie es tan estúpido como para no notarlo.

—Sea como sea, no te metas en…

—Mello —le llamo y él se gira a verme al instante —. Por tu Jesús, ¿qué parte de que no te metas en problemas no entiendes? —Por fin logro llegar hasta donde él. Para evitar que se lance de nuevo en contra de Near, le tomo del brazo —. Vamos afuera.

—Hazle caso al geek, poof —alcanzo a escuchar a Beyond. Pero momento para sus bromas no pudo haber elegido —. Recuerda siempre ceder ante tu princesa.

Las carcajadas comienzan a estallar, haciendo imposible que se logre escuchar cualquier otra cosa. No puedo evitar ruborizarme por la vergüenza, incluso Mello también se ha puesto rojo, aunque en su caso supongo que es de coraje. Para evitar que su cólera se desate, y a sabiendas de que eso desatará más bromas, termino sacándolo del salón. Como no deseo seguir escuchando la mierda que gritan dentro del aula, jalo a Mello hacia el armario del conserje de nuestra sección.

Mello forcejea para que lo deje ir a la vez que vocifera un sinfín de maldiciones para con Near. Cansado de su actitud, e incluso sorprendiéndome a mí mismo, lo tomo del brazo con todas mis fuerzas y lo estampo contra la pared. Pongo las manos a cada costado de su cabeza para dejarlo sin escapatoria.

Nos miramos a los ojos, es como una lucha sin palabras entre ambos. Y de nueva cuenta, sorprendiéndome por quién sabe cuánta vez en todo el rato, Mello es quien termina apartando la mirada.

—Puedes ser rudo si lo propones, pelirrojo —alega en tono burlón —. Me has aprendido algo.

Sonrío de medio lado

—Es bueno que vayas aprendiendo a tomarme en serio, que ni siquiera yo sé de qué soy capaz.

—Me tientas a arriesgarme.

Retiro las manos mas no me muevo ni un centímetro.

—¿Qué pasó con Near? —cambio de tema de forma abrupta.

—Él se lo buscó.

—Sí, sé que tratándose de ti, él se lo busca. Pero, dime, ¿qué pasó?

—Solo… ¿tú no sientes esa necesidad de partirle la cara cada vez que lo ves? ¿Quitarle a golpes ese aire de superioridad que se carga?

—No, Mello, nunca he sentido esa necesidad; es más, ya estoy acostumbrado a Near y a su forma de mirarnos por encima del hombro. Y mientras no se meta conmigo o con alguno de ustedes, está bien.

—Ahí está el problema —creo escuchar que susurra.

Por alguna razón siento que eso de «la necesidad de golpear a Near» no es del todo verdad. Sin embargo, como tampoco quiero atormentarme con ese tema, y menos ahora que tengo otras cosas en mente, decido dejarlo pasar. Además no es como si quisiera incomodar a Mello con eso más de la cuenta.

—Solo porque el domingo es tu cumpleaños, haré que te creo.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? —Parece sorprendido de mis palabras. Por mi parte solo me encojo de hombros.

—Facebook y sus notificaciones adelantadas.

—Ya veo.

—Hagamos algo por la fecha —propongo al instante. Mello parece pensárselo; para persuadirlo mucho más, agrego —: Conociéndote, no quiero que te la pases de amargado en esa fecha. Así que qué mejor compañía que yo —termino, señalándome.

—Es un argumento pobre… pero de acuerdo. Suena mejor a quedarme ese día en casa con mi hermana y el estúpido de Giovanni.

—¿Entonces es un hecho? —lo admito, estoy sorprendido de haberlo convencido tan pronto.

—Un hecho, pelirrojo.

…

* * *

Aunque Mello parece ser de las personas que adoran llamar la atención, él mismo me comentó que agradecía que su cumpleaños cayera en fin de semana para no tener que soportar las felicitaciones hipócritas de nuestros compañeros de clase. En ese sentido lo entiendo. A mí tampoco me gustan ese tipo de felicitaciones, de hecho ni siquiera me gusta celebrar mi cumpleaños. Pero como a Mello sí le gusta decidimos organizar una reunión —sí, creo que ese término es el que mejor queda—, y como no queremos que nadie nos moleste la haremos en el único lugar donde sabemos que nadie nos fastidiará: el «lugar secreto».

Meto a la mochila unas cuantas latas de cerveza que compré de contrabando, algunas bolsas de frituras y mi cajetilla de cigarrillos. Me la cuelgo al hombro y salgo de casa, no sin antes mandar un mensaje a Elsa de que llegaré muy tarde y no me espere despierta. Ella misma me ha dicho que no hace falta que le pida permiso, que se conforma con que le avise; y como no me contesta el celular se tendrá que conformar con ese recado.

Me encamino hacia la casa de Mello a pie ya que no tengo tiempo para esperar el autobús y no es como si su casa me quedara muy lejos de la mía. Inclusive siento el trayecto más corto. Cuando menos me doy cuenta ya estoy al pie de su puerta; toco y enseguida esta se abre. No sé si es bueno o malo que quien me haya abierto sea Stephen, el cuñado de Mello.

—No te esperábamos, Matt. —Se suponía que no debían hacerlo pero como no puedo decirle eso solo le sonrío relajado.

A pesar de que hoy cumple la mayoría de edad, y de que es algo que uno no se espera, Mello es de los que todavía piden permiso, bueno, no tanto así; es más bien él es de los que avisan con anticipación. Podrá parecer un delincuente en potencia pero mantiene una buena imagen delante de su hermana. Sin embargo como esta idea nos surgió de pronto no pudo comentarle nada a Halle, así que en lugar de entretenerse dándole explicaciones acerca de que iremos al bosque a beber prefirió que solo fuera a buscarlo y lo sacara de casa con el pretexto de que quiero invitarlo a algún lado por su cumpleaños, de esa forma obtendrá completa autorización. Quedo como un callejero ante Stephen y Halle pero ante él como un buen amigo, con eso me basta.

—Mello y yo vamos a ir a festejar su cumpleaños.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Y a dónde?

La lengua se me traba y se me nubla la mente en ese instante; me veo incapaz de idear alguna buena excusa, bueno, una buena mentira sobre el lugar al que supuestamente lo llevaré. Por suerte Mello aparece en ese momento, salvándome de la situación. Al mirar a Stephen frunce el ceño, mas relaja la mirada al posarla en mí. Se me acerca y jala mi brazo, tirando de mí hacia la puerta.

—Vamos, Matt, ya sabes que debemos llegar a tiempo a la casa de Beyond si no el muy mierda no nos dejará pasar.

Lo miro un momento, confundido; ni siquiera invitamos a Beyond ni a Alex a esta reunión. Pero a los pocos segundos capto la idea así que le sigo el juego.

—Sí, vamos. Ya me ha mandado como veinte mensajes preguntando dónde estamos.

Veo a Giovanni con ganas de decir algo más pero termina por darse por vencido. Alcanzo a escuchar su despedida y un «cuídate, Mihael» que el aludido no se molesta en contestar. Ya afuera, Mello suspira; debido al frío el vaho se escapa de su boca. Me percato de que también lleva una mochila, debe traer lo mismo que yo, omitiendo el detalle del tabaco, claro.

—¿Cómo va la fecha? —pregunto, interesado.

—Bien. Me la he pasado todo el día viendo películas y comiendo chocolate.

—Eres más aburrido de lo que pareces.

—Lamento decepcionarte —rio por ello, no puedo evitarlo; él también lo hace. Luego de unos segundos en silencio, agrega —: También Halle y el idiota de su esposo se lucieron con los regalos de este año.

Ante esa mención no puedo evitar decir:

—Sabes, deberías ser más amable con él.

Apenas estaba por dar un paso y se detiene en seco. Me mira, no como si hubiese dicho la cosa más estúpida del mundo, más bien como que dije la frase más idiota de todo el universo.

—No jodas, ¿con Giovanni?

—Sí, con Stephen.

—¡Y lo llamas por su nombre! —escupe, irritado.

—Es buena persona y se preocupa por ti. Deberías…

—Escucha Matt —Con un gesto de mano corta cualquier cosa que vaya a decirle, interrumpiéndome de forma abrupta —, no proyectes tus sueños frustrados en mí que nuestras situaciones son distintas. Giovanni no es mi padre, menos el tuyo. Ni te ilusiones con que las cosas entre él y yo vayan a cambiar. —Luego de eso, agrega —: No es mi culpa que siempre esperes demasiado de todo.

Mello suele herir a las personas cuando está a la defensiva. Me hubiera molestado más por ese comentario pero decido ignorarlo por dos cosas: porque tiene razón y porque quiero pasar su cumpleaños con él.

—Sé que persuadirte no sirve de nada así que mejor vámonos. Ya vi que ni en tu cumpleaños tu humor mejora.

Al parecer ni Mello quiere hacer el asunto más grande así que solo comenzamos a caminar. Para mi sorpresa nos dirijamos a la cochera de su casa. La abre con una especie de control remoto —su casa es muy lujosa, bueno, cualquier casa es más lujosa que la mía—. Espero mientras él entra y busca algo. No me da buena espina en realidad. Y mi mayor terror se confirma cuando Mello saca su motocicleta.

—Oh, no. ¡No, no y no! —Ahora soy yo quien interrumpe cualquier cosa que él pueda decirme —. Ni creas que me subiré a esa cosa. Quiero vivir muchos años.

Mello rueda los ojos.

—Queda lejos y ni pienses que me iré caminando.

—Caminar es sano.

—No voy a caminar teniendo a esta belleza en casa.

¡Por Buda! —no creo en él pero necesito exclamar algo—, ¡Mello le habla con más amor a la moto que a una chica! Con razón ignora tanto a Sayu, ¡es motosexual! Quizá la palabra no exista pero estoy seguro que sí debe haber alguna parafilia para con esos objetos.

—Pues yo me voy caminando. ¡Aparte todavía es temprano! —declaro.

Mello suelta una risotada. Se monta en la motocicleta, dejándome espacio. Su rostro deja entrever lo entretenido que está con la situación.

—No seas miedoso y súbete —menciona divertido. Como no me muevo, suelta un suspiro —. Que te subas. —Agrava la voz, está poniéndose serio.

—No.

—Es completamente segura, no te va a pasar nada. Yo tengo años andando en moto y mírame, estoy en una sola pieza.

—Eso es porque tu Dios te ama. Yo soy un hereje, y si es que Jesús existe, no va a tener compasión de mí.

—Eres un jodido marica, Matt.

—Cállate.

Veo a Mello masajearse el puente de la nariz. Del bolsillo saca una barra de chocolate, la desenvuelve rápido y le da un mordisco. Comienzo a colmar su paciencia.

—Es mi cumpleaños… Hazlo por mí.

—Y luego dices que el marica soy yo. Eso sonó muy homosexual.

—¿Te vas a subir o no?

El ultimátum. Sus ojos azules me miran fijo, como dagas que quisieran clavarse en mi carne. Siento escalofríos, tengo hasta miedo de imaginarme lo que Mello pudiese hacerme cuando lo saque por completo de sus casillas, sin embargo por alguna razón no puedo apartarle la mirada. Sus irises son tan azules… azul como el cielo en un día de verano, bueno, un día que esté despejado. Vaya, mis comentarios, hasta en mi mente, también suenan muy homosexuales.

Hubiese puesto más peros pero en este punto que sé que ya lo hice enfadar. Me doy por vencido y me acerco a Mello y la motocicleta. Me subo como puedo, perdiendo el equilibrio y casi cayendo, por suerte Mello no prestó demasiada atención a eso.

—¿Traes casco para mí?

Escucho a Mello reír, esa risa no es augurio de algo bueno. Así de rápido cambia su estado de ánimo. Odio que él sea tan voluble y que yo no pueda presentir nada.

—Aunque trajera, no te lo daría.

Antes de que pueda decir cualquier cosa —ya sea exigirle un casco, arrepentirme o gritarle que es un puto desquiciado con inclinación sexual hacia las motos que me va a matar—, el motor de la motocicleta ruge y emprendemos marcha. Siento el aire golpearme de lleno en la cara, duele más de lo que imaginé. Pasamos tan rápido que no alcanzo a distinguir ni autos ni edificios ni personas. Lo sé, voy a morir, así que sí: hasta aquí llegué.

Como no sé ni de que sostenerme, termino abrazando fuertemente a Mello por la espalda como si mi vida dependiera de ello, realmente siento que es así. Es la única forma que encuentro para aferrarme a la vida. Sé que sigo vivo cuando el olor a shampú del cabello de Mello me inunda las fosas nasales.

Cuando llegamos al bosque, agradezco al Dios en el que no creo por seguir en una sola pieza. Debido al terreno tan irregular, Mello baja la velocidad. Pronto llegamos al «lugar secreto». Una vez ahí, deja estacionada la motocicleta a un lado de la casa, oculta entre unos arbustos. Después procedemos a ingresar por la ventana tal y como lo hicimos la última vez. Por suerte adentro todo sigue tal cual lo dejamos la última vez así que no hay necesidad de acomodar nada.

Como ya comienza a oscurecer, saco la lámpara de mi mochila y la enciendo; aprovecho el fuego del encendedor para prenderme un cigarrillo también.

—Ya ni siquiera pides permiso —dice Mello a la vez que saca algunos sándwiches y cervezas de su bolsa. Imito su acción colocando al lado las bolsas de frituras y el alcohol que traje también.

Hago espacio en el sofá y me siento junto a Mello. Contrario a lo que esperaba, él comienza con el chocolate en lugar de tomar una cerveza; yo tampoco tomo una, prefiero seguir con el cigarrillo, he logrado entrar en calor gracias a él. Sin embargo apenas el chocolate y el cigarrillo se terminan, cada uno toma una cerveza; las abrimos casi al mismo tiempo y les damos un trago a la vez. Oficialmente nuestra reunión ha dado comienzo.

Pasamos el rato entre charla trivial y tragos de cerveza, por mi parte también con el humo del tabaco. Ni siquiera soy consciente de cuánto tiempo pasa, solo me percato del momento en que se nos termina el alcohol. Admito que todavía tengo ganas de beber pero como ni Mello ni yo vamos a ir a la ciudad a por más no digo nada al respecto. Y tampoco es como si pudiésemos emborracharnos hasta la médula; no cuando Mello va a conducir esa motocicleta del demonio y a llevarme con él.

Comenzamos a comer después de hacer las latas a un lado. Mello ataca las barras de chocolate que trajo consigo mientras yo tomo un sándwich. En ese instante me surge una gran idea; tomo mi mochila y de esta saco una caja de fósforos —los tengo por si en algún momento el encendedor llega a fallar—, saco uno y lo encajo en el pan y con otro lo enciendo. Una vez listo, pongo el sándwich frente a Mello. Creo que sí se me subió un poco —bastante— el alcohol cuando me doy cuenta de lo que estoy a punto de hacer.

—Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you. —En lugar de parecer que canto más bien es como si estuvieran torturando a alguien; como cantante me muero de hambre —. Happy birthday dear Mihael… ¡Happy birthday to you! —grito al final, desafinando todavía más si es que se puede.

—Cantas jodidamente mal —comenta entre risas. No me ofende porque sé que es real y porque estoy algo ebrió.

—Lo sé, lo sé, pero sopla la vela. No te olvides de pedir un deseo —le menciono también a medio reír, no puedo evitarlo. Siento mi sonrisa ensancharse cuando Mello acerca sus labios y sopla el fósforo —. Y bien, ¿qué pediste?

—Si te lo digo no se va a cumplir, al menos eso dicen.

—Oh, no te preocupes, de cualquier forma sé lo que pediste: que tu moto esté contigo por muchos años más, ¿verdad?

—Mi moto es todo lo que necesito —suelta. Mi estado no me permite saber si lo dice en broma o si es real —. No se queja, no pide demasiado, no está encima de mí… es perfecta.

—Son el uno para el otro.

—¿Tan obvio soy?

—Se te nota mucho y admito que me resultas entretenido de observar, amigo mío.

Mello ríe, más bien se carcajea.

—Me siento honrado de ser lo suficientemente interesante para captar tu atención. —De nueva cuenta, no sé si lo dice en juego o habla en serio; mi nublada mente ebria no me deja pensarlo con claridad.

—No te creas tanto por ello. —respondo todavía alegre.

Es raro, con Mello es increíblemente fácil hablar. Me rio mucho con él pero también puedo hablarle de temas más serios, no como Alex que se toma todo a broma; tampoco pone barreras ni me insulta como Beyond. Es casi como mi mejor amigo, o más que eso. Me siento un poco mal al llegar a esa conclusión, más cuando para mí ese lugar lo ocupaba Alex y ahora lo estoy haciendo a un lado, aunque, bueno, él fue quien se alejó primero de mí.

Prefiero dejar de pensar, por suerte el alcohol en mi organismo me ayuda a ello. Solo me dedico a seguir comiendo para que la borrachera se me baje un poco. Y da resultado, al menos se me han quitado las leves ganas de vomitar.

—Y dime, ¿le eres fiel a tu moto? —continuo con la joda. Son pocas las veces en que puedo ser yo el que lo moleste así que no voy a desaprovechar.

—Como tú a Linda. Y eso ya es decir mucho.

Ante la mención del nombre de mi novia hago una mueca, Mello lo nota. Lo veo dudoso entre si cuestionarme o no.

—¿Pasa algo con ella?

—No pasa nada. —Es la verdad, no ocurre algo realmente. Preferiría estar peleado con ella a sentir que nos estamos alejando solo porque sí —. Sabes, hace mucho no hablo con ella. Bueno, la veo en clases y eso, pero no es lo mismo.

—¿Seguro es solo eso? ¿No ha pasado algo en particular? ¿No te ha hecho algo…?

—No es como si me hubiera hecho algo en sí, es solo que… —me detengo un instante, dudoso entre si seguir o no. Pero tan rápido como llegó, la duda se esfuma. Como pocas veces necesito hablar con alguien y Mello es el indicado ahora —. Cuando quise contarle lo sucedido con mi papá… tuvo cosas qué hacer.

—¿No crees que estás siendo un poco exagerado con eso? —opina. Se lleva una fritura a la boca y continua —. Como ella te dijo: estaba ocupada, es todo. Todo volverá a la normalidad en unos cuantos días. Lo que pasa es que tú también estás «sensible», supongo.

—¡Ese no es el problema, joder! —alzo la voz más de lo que debería, incluso Mello se gira hacia mí para mirarme fijo —. No se trata de que tenga cosas qué hacer, se trata de que me está evitando. Y no es algo que tenga un par de días, Linda tiene semanas comportándose así conmigo —respiro profundo para calmarme y poder continuar. No quiero desquitarme con Mello, después de todo es su cumpleaños y aparte no tiene la culpa de mi crisis de noviazgo —. Le valgo una mierda. Ni siquiera me dejó contarle lo sucedido con mi papá y no parece interesada en averiguarlo.

—¿Y qué pasó, Matt?

Por fin se atreve a hacer la pregunta del millón. Sé que Mello quería cuestionarme eso desde antes; ya sea por respeto o porque no quería ser entrometido no lo hizo. También sé que cuando Mello pregunta algo no lo hace por simple curiosidad sino porque le importa. De verdad me alegra tanto ser importante para él.

Vuelvo a respirar profundo, ordenando en mi mente las palabras para comenzar a relatar. Nunca he entendido por qué hago eso; siempre termino contando todo tal y como se me viene a la mente en el momento.

—Mi papá tenía, bueno, tiene una relación con una compañera de trabajo. No creía que fuera serio, nunca tiene nada serio; pero ahora resulta que va más en serio de lo que esperaba. Va a tener un hijo con ella. —Como dije, siempre suelto todo tal cual. Por su parte Mello no se sorprende, tampoco pareciera compadecerse de mí. A pesar de que estoy acostumbrado a las palabras compasivas de Linda y a las frases de ánimo de Alex, me alegra que se mantenga callado —. Su novia se lo dijo el mismo día que iba a visitarme, por eso no vino.

—¿Eso es lo que te ha tenido así?

Ahora que lo he escuchado de mi propia boca, sí, suena a poca cosa. Pero no es como si pudiera evitar sentirme mal por ello. Para mí es algo importante.

—Lo sé, lo sé: soy un jodido sentimental y solo me falta menstruar.

—No realmente.

—¿Ah?

—Digo que no es para menos. Debe ser duro —clava sus ojos azules en mí, su mirada luce más blanda incluso —. No tengo la menor idea de cómo te sientes, solo sé que piensas que tu vida dará un giro de trescientos sesenta grados y tú no podrás hacer nada para evitarlo. Y eso, créeme, eso sí lo entiendo —hace una pausa y come otra fritura. El tiempo que dura masticándola me parece una eternidad —. Lo que no logro entender es otra cosa. Así que dime, Matt, ¿por qué esperas tanto de tu padre? Y no me salgas con que no lo haces. Esperas más de tu padre de lo que estás dispuesto a admitir.

—¿Tiene algo de malo acaso? —suelto un suspiro. Fumaría pero no quiero arruinar el momento con las quejas de Mello acerca del humo del cigarro —. Siempre quise una familia «normal», que mis padres estuvieran juntos y estuvieran para mí. Y a pesar de que suene egoísta, siempre deseé que se hubiesen casado a pesar de todo. Tendrían peleas y quizá hasta se odiarían pero al menos estarían juntos y conmigo.

—No sabes lo qué dices.

—No, no lo sé. Y eso se quedará en lo que es: un sueño. Porque sé que no debo esperar nada de nadie. Aunque no lo creas, me sé esa ley de vida, por eso me caga estar decepcionado por algo por lo que no debería estarlo. Porque tampoco es como si odiara a mi mamá, a mi papá, a su novia o a mi hermano. Solo soy de las personas que a pesar de todo continúan teniendo esperanza en todo.

Se sintió tan bien decirlo y sobre todo saber que tenía toda la atención de la persona a la que se lo conté.

No espero que Mello me conteste algo por eso último, estoy bastante agradecido con que me haya escuchado. Por ello me sorprendo al sentir su mano en mi hombro, supongo esa es su forma de hacerme saber que tengo su apoyo en cualquier situación, por más estúpida o pequeña que parezca. Como tampoco soy bueno con las palabras, pongo mi mano encima de la suya para hacerle saber que sé lo que me está queriendo transmitir con ese gesto, o al menos creo saberlo.

El silencio que nos envuelve es demasiado cómodo como para querer hablar, incluso me veo incapaz de romper el contacto entre nuestros dedos. El calor que emana de su mano es tan agradable que siento deseos de apretarla. Justifico eso con el hecho de que soy un maldito sentimental y que Mello hasta ahora es el único que me ha brindado su apoyo. Bueno, Elsa también lo hizo pero es diferente el cariño de una madre al de un amigo. Sí, eso es.

Al final terminamos apartando cada uno la mano. Proseguimos a comer y la charla trivial vuelve. No obstante, me siento todo diferente, como aquella vez en la que besé a Mello pero de una forma mucho más agradable y sin saliva de por medio.

Cuando las frituras y los sándwiches se terminan recogemos todo. Por consejo de Mello, esta vez dejo la lámpara en el baño para no tener que cargarla cada vez que venimos —aparte nadie se la va a robar. El baño apesta a mierda, nadie sería capaz de entrar ahí—. Con la pantalla de mi celular alumbro la ventana y ambos salimos del lugar secreto.

Ya afuera, Mello se dirige al arbusto de donde intenta sacar su motocicleta que al parecer se atoró un poco entre las ramas. Como está tardando bastante y tengo demasiado frío, sin importarme lo que diga, enciendo un cigarro para calentarme un poco.

—Fue un buen cumpleaños —declara Mello. Eso me alegra, más de lo que creo que debería —. La pase mejor de lo que esperaba.

—Gracias, supongo —me encojo de hombros. No sé qué puedo responder a eso.

—Aunque eres un mal amigo por no regalarme nada.

—¿Qué? —No puedo evitar sobresaltarme.

—Bueno, Stephen me regaló un celular, Halle una chaqueta y Sayu me mandó una caja de chocolates. Tienes que darme algo muy bueno, eso es difícil de superar —me sorprende la mención de Sayu. Si no quiere nada con ella, ¿entonces por qué acepta sus regalos? Aunque en lugar de cuestionar debería alegrarme por eso. Van avanzando en su todavía inexistente relación.

—A ver, ¿y quien dice no lo tengo? —Prefiero continuar con la línea de la conversación en lugar de meterme en temas que no tienen que ver conmigo —. Guardé tu regalo para el final.

Mello alza una ceja y sonríe socarrón.

—Lo olvidaste. —En cuanto me ve abrir la boca, rueda los ojos —. Y ahora te sacarás algo estúpido de la manga, lo sé.

Me conoce bastante. Lo admito, olvidé el asunto del regalo; siempre olvido todo y no creí fuera a necesitarlo. Y sí, también me sacaré algo de la manga pero no será estúpido.

—Tu regalo es… es… —De pronto una idea surge y es lo primero que digo —: No te cobraré nada por mis servicios informáticos hasta tu próximo cumpleaños.

—No ibas a hacerlo de todas formas.

—¿Qué te hace creer eso?

—Te persuadiría para que no lo hicieras, o en su defecto te amenazaba.

Mierda, tiene razón; eso confirma que me conoce bien.

Como sigue teniendo problemas con las ramas, vuelvo a sacar mi celular y le ilumino el panorama para que pueda sacar su motocicleta. Cuando lo logra, voltea para mirarme fijo a los ojos. A pesar de la poca luz que brinda el aparato, soy capaz de apreciar sus ojos azules que parecen absorberme y el pequeño barro que le salió en la mejilla izquierda. De nueva cuenta me siento como hipnotizado por sus ojos azules. Al final termino desviando la vista. Siento mi pecho agitado, como si hubiese corrido varias millas. Decido no pensar demasiado en ello y hacer como si nada.

—Vámonos, Matt. Te dejo en casa. —Mello también lo deja pasar. Se monta en la moto, dejándome espacio. Esta vez me subo rápidamente.

—Vaya, hasta que por fin harás algo por mí.

—Si siempre lo hago, idiota.

—Ya, no te enojes. Todavía es tu cumpleaños y aún te trataré bien.

—Entonces me gustaría que todos los días fueran mi cumpleaños.

Mi pecho vuelve a agitarse al escuchar eso. A pesar de que quiero hacerme a la idea de que hizo ese comentario en joda, algo dentro de mí me dice que eso lo ha dicho muy en serio; y esa parte lo grita más fuerte.

Sin decir nada más, enciende la moto y comienza a andar. Extrañamente, aunque va muchísimo más lento que hace rato, me veo en la necesidad de aferrarme a su cuerpo para no caer.

…

* * *

**¡Hola!**

Como ya mencioné allá arriba, ¡**terminé semestre**!

Dejando eso de lado, ahora sí **ya comenzará** todo, de verdad. Venga, todavía nadie le dará a nadie duro contra el muro (o quizá sí XD), mas las cosas ya se darán; **¡ahora sí!** ¡Por fin después de **8** capítulos!

Debido a que he estado muy atareada no he podido contestar **reviews**. Sea como sea, gracias a **Leviriet**, **KandraK**, **Yamila Andrade**, **Vernica**, **Anónima Traumada** y a **PaoCraft** por sus reviews. También a **MAIL42242** por su PM. En vacaciones ya me pondré al corriente con mi **vida fanfickera** (?).

Sin más qué decir, me despido. ¡**Gracias por leer**!

_Ellie…_


	9. Oye, detesto las novelas románticas

**Disclaimer: **Death Note pertenece a Tsugumi Oba y a Takeshi Obata.

**Pairings:** MxM **ǀ **BxA** ǀ **NeLi** ǀ** LxL.

**Advertencias: **AU **ǀ **Lenguaje vulgar **ǀ** Yaoi (Boys Love)** ǀ** Contenido heterosexual **ǀ **OoC** ǀ **Presencia de OC's.

**N/A: **¡FELICES FIESTAS A TODOS USTEDES! Mis mejores deseos :3

* * *

**ǀ ****D**rama** Q**ueen **ǀ**

* * *

Capítulo 9:

_**Oye, detesto las novelas románticas**_

.

.

Consigues diversión solo por dañarme

Parece que no puedes dejar de engañarme

Solamente deja ir todo

**L**et **G**o **—** **S**onohra

.

.

A pesar del frío, después de tomar el almuerzo, Sayu y yo salimos. Siempre nos sentamos en una banca que queda bajo un gran nogal, el único árbol frutero de toda la escuela. Debido a la temporada el follaje de este ha desaparecido dejando únicamente el tronco; ya tampoco hay nueces pero con un poco de suerte se pueden encontrar en el suelo, entre la nieve que hay debido a las tormentas que azotan el país en épocas decembrinas.

Por suerte ni Sayu ni yo somos friolentas así que no es del todo un martirio el estar al aire libre. Además tenemos demasiadas cosas de las cuales charlar para poder distraernos como del abrigo que ella vio en oferta y planea hacer que sus padres le regalen en Navidad o de mi reciente integración a una campaña contra el maltrato animal y mi gran hazaña de cómo por logré convencer a mi padre de aquello; también hablamos de otras cosas que supongo son típicas en las charlas de chicas: el yugo familiar, nuestros artistas favoritos, comentar las tareas, quejarnos de la escuela, profundizar acerca de la vida, también sobre el amor y la pareja o, en el caso de ella, el chico que le gusta.

Desde el inicio del año escolar Mihael Keehl se ha convertido en uno de los temas favoritos de conversación de Sayu. No me molesta escuchar acerca de su enamoramiento, después de todo sé que en su momento yo estaba igual o peor que ella con respecto a Matt.

—¿Y cómo lo llevan? —pregunto con interés al verla tan animada. La sonrisa de Sayu no tarda en ensancharse.

—Vamos avanzando. —Con esa sola frase ya me ha dicho todo. Solo espero que realmente sea así; Sayu es una chica que suele ilusionarse demasiado rápido —. No hemos tenido otra cita como tal desde lo de la cafetería pero nos mensajeamos casi a diario, ¡duramos horas! Y no se tarda tanto en contestarme. —En este mundo que ahora es dominado por las redes sociales hasta yo tomo eso como un avance, por ello no digo nada y le permito continuar —. ¡Ah! Y además cuando nos vemos aquí y le pido ayuda para algún trabajo lo hace sin poner algún pero, eso sin contar que lo he pillado muchas veces mirándome las piernas.

Lo último lo veo hasta cierto punto normal, digo, ¿qué hombre no le mira esas cosas a una mujer? Y si yo fuera hombre sin duda alguna me enfocaría en mirarle las piernas, digamos que Sayu no tiene demasiada delantera.

—Solo espero que en verdad se dé algo entre ustedes. Llevas mucho tiempo tras él y no has tenido ningún… —medito un poco la palabra correcta, al no encontrarla uso la primera que se me viene a la mente — indicio.

—Sé que Mello no es tímido ni convencional por eso también he estado poniendo mucho de mi parte. Si sigo insistiendo verá que voy muy en serio y aceptará que tengamos algo.

—No creo que los hombres funcionen así, sabes.

Tengo la teoría de que cada uno sigue su ritmo pero a ninguno le gusta que anden tras ellos. Supongo que es parte del instinto de _macho-alfa_. Puedes ayudarles pero al final ellos querrán hacer todo, al menos así me pasó con Matt.

Él tardó alrededor de medio año en atreverse a pedirme una cita y hubiese tardado más de no ser porque yo también le coqueteaba disimuladamente, luego de eso pasó todo un mes para que me diera el primer beso y esa vez tuve que quedármele mirando fijo para que supiera que yo también quería que eso sucediera. Por suerte al día siguiente de ello me pidió que fuera su novia, y no, ahí no tuve nada qué ver. Pero ese es el punto. Lo ayudé mas nunca le rogué, sé que si hubiera sido así me hubiera perdido el interés y digamos que me gustaba mucho como para dejarlo ir.

Sin embargo, Sayu sigue necia en su idea.

—Creo conocer la dinámica con los chicos como Mello. ¿Le gusta la atención? Pues tendrá toda mi atención; ¿adora ser el primero en todo? Entonces le haré saber que él será mi prioridad de ahora en adelante; ¿le gusta que las cosas se hagan cómo quiere? Perfecto, iré a su ritmo. Sería un tonto si no me acepta, ¿no crees? —objeta Sayu. Su expresión tan decidida hace que por un instante le crea, solo un instante, repito.

_«Creo que eso es lo más estúpido que he escuchado en mi vida. ¿Qué nunca te enseñaron a valorarte? ¿Acaso no escuchaste mis discursos en pro de las mujeres? Si te pide que le abras las piernas, ¿lo harás?»._

—Creo que son cosas que el tiempo dice. Solo espero de todo corazón que tu «dinámica» funcione. —Al terminar le doy un mordisco al muffin que compré en la cafetería. Sayu chilla feliz y me abraza.

—¡Eres un amor, Linda-_chan_!

—Lo sé, lo sé —menciono entre risas.

_«Y también sé que eres un poco tonta en esos aspecto, Sayu; pero eres mi mejor amiga y así te quiero». _

Sayu y yo somos mejores amigas, eso fue lo que ella decidió a la semana de que comenzáramos a juntarnos, allá por los años de educación secundaria, cuando la familia Yagami llegó de Japón y tuvieron que instalarse en la ciudad de Winchester. Durante su presentación ese primer día de clases Sayu mencionó que se sentía muy sola debido a que no conocía a nadie y a que aún no superaba del todo la barrera tan grande del idioma; como tengo corazón de pollo, no pude evitar compadecerme de su situación y por ello fui la primera en hablarle. Resultó ser una chica sumamente simpática y agradable por eso mismo pude congeniar con ella al instante. El tiempo afianzó nuestra relación y logró que nos volviéramos muy cercanas.

Y así la hemos pasado todos estos años: reímos entre nosotras, hemos llorado también, nos aconsejamos y confiamos la una en la otra en todo y para todo. Aunque debo confesar dos cosas: Sayu confió tanto en mí que cuando me comentó que quería saber que se sentía besar yo accedí a probar con ella, y ese se convirtió en el ansiado primer beso de ambas —pero si nos preguntan el de ella fue con un chico de su antigua escuela y el mío con Matt—; la otra cara de la moneda es que yo no he tenido el valor suficiente ni he confiado tanto en ella como para contarle acerca del juego en el que caí con Near apenas unos meses atrás.

No es que tenga miedo a que me juzgue, sé que ella no lo haría y que escuchará todo lo que tengo por decirle. No obstante, no es como si pudiera soltarle todo así como así, menos cuando Sayu me cree la persona más correcta de todo el planeta. Además, ¿qué le diría exactamente? Ni siquiera yo he encontrado el mejor argumento para excusarme de lo que hice… de lo que hago.

_«Es que estaba caliente y tenía ganas de follar. Sí, ¡de follar! ¡Yo también uso esa palabra! ¡Yo también necesito follar!»._

_«No me malentiendas, amo a Matt con toda el alma, ¿pero no te ha pasado que comes tu comida favorita todos los días y terminas enfadándote de ese platillo? Bien, algo así me pasó»._

_«Near también tiene parte del cerebro entre las piernas, ¡después de todo es hombre! Tenía la necesidad al igual que yo y solo… se dio»._

He estado dándole vueltas a todo este asunto para poder terminar con esto y poder mantenerme firme en mi decisión. Juro que lo he intentado, de verdad lo he hecho, sin embargo la vez que estaba más que decidida e incluso «terminé» con Near, tuve un ligero roce con Matt ya que mi muy amado novio prefirió asistir a una pijamada en casa de Mello a ir a mi casa a pasar el rato conmigo. La pelea no fue tan grande, ni siquiera alzamos la voz, pero me dio tanto coraje que terminé contactando a Near.

No es que sea una novia demasiado demandante, pero de un tiempo a la fecha Mello ocupa demasiado lugar en la vida de Matt — de no ser porque es hombre le tendría verdaderos celos a Mihael—, por esa razón reaccioné como reaccioné, sin embargo poco después me arrepentí por aquel golpe de inmadurez ya que de ahí en adelante ya no pude salirme de eso, no porque no quiera si no porque toda esta situación ha logrado superarme. Subestimé a Near, creía que lo tenía bajo mi control con algo tan básico como lo es el sexo y al final él invirtió los papeles.

_«¡Maldito bastardo!»_

—¿Linda? —Doy un respingo al escuchar el llamado de Sayu. Me sumí tanto en mis pensamientos que ni siquiera me percaté del momento en que comenzó a agitar su mano frente a mí.

—¿Dijiste algo? —cuestiono rápidamente.

—No la gran cosa. —Se encoge de hombros y alza una ceja, vuelve a mirarme con seriedad —. Últimamente te pierdes mucho en tu mundo, Linda. —Dicho eso vuelve a reír, a burlarse de mí más bien —. ¿O acaso es que piensas cosas pervertidas?

Siento como me sonrojo al instante. No, no pensaba en cosas de esa índole pero la mención de estas hace que recuerde una vieja fantasía que solía tener hace algunos meses; sin embargo, imaginarme en un _ménage à trois_ precisamente con esos dos chicos me hace sentir culpable y hasta algo sucia.

Solo le doy un manotazo a Sayu y ella me lo devuelve —aunque ninguna lo hace con verdadera intención de golpear—. Continuamos con el juego unos minutos más hasta que Sayu lo para en seco, ahora atenta al alboroto que se generó cerca de nosotras que, como era de esperarse, yo no noté. Lo acepto, sí que he estado distraída.

Por mera inercia también giro mi rostro hacia el gentío, no es como si me interesara realmente averiguar que está sucediendo. Mas al lograr captar entre todos los murmullos las palabras «golpe» y «sangre» seguidas del adjetivo «pelirrojo», me levanto de la banca como si debajo tuviera un resorte y me acerco a toda la multitud.

Alcanzo a ver a Matt ingresar a la escuela. No se ve _tan_ mal, incluso puede mantenerse en pie, aparte de todo Mello va junto a él. Aun así no puedo evitar que la preocupación me embargue y comienzo a andar tras ellos, más bien, corro en su dirección. Escucho a Sayu llamarme y los pasos de ella también retumban en el pasillo. Agradezco el que se preocupe y el que quiera brindarme su apoyo mas no voy a esperarla; ella me alcanzará en la enfermería después.

Cuando llego, abro la puerta de golpe en un gesto demasiado dramático. Adentro, la enfermera, Matt y Mello dirigen su mirada hacia mí. Sin importarme el momento tan embarazoso que estoy protagonizando, me acerco hasta Matt el cual parece realmente sorprendido de verme.

—¿Linda? ¿Qué haces aquí? —Eso logra ofenderme un poco.

—¿Qué no es obvio? ¡Vengo a verte! Escuché todo el alboroto que se hizo, era imposible que no me diera cuenta de que algo te sucedió —explico lo más calmada que puedo, aunque por alguna razón siento como si me estuviera justificando; no debería darle explicaciones en una situación así —. ¿Qué pasó? ¿Qué tan grave es? —En aquel instante me percato del corte que tiene en la ceja izquierda. Una exclamación se me escapa —. ¿Cómo se supone qué te hiciste eso? ¿Acaso fue en una pelea? ¿Te has vuelto a meter en los pleitos de Mello otra vez?

Mello alza una ceja y me mira como si estuviera loca. Sé que ha sido una suposición bastante apresurada, pero tratándose de Mihael no puedo descartar esa opción, después de todo Matt ya había resultado golpeado debido a una riña que Mello tuvo con algunos jugadores del colegio vecino.

—No, Linda, lo que pasa es que…

Matt no termina de explicarme cuando la puerta vuelve a abrirse, esta vez dejando ver la silueta de Sayu. La enfermera murmura algo acerca de nuestros pésimos modales al no tocar la puerta; no obstante, a pesar de la rabieta interna que debe estar haciendo, continúa auxiliando a Matt.

—¿Qué pasó? —Sayu hace la misma pregunta. En este momento es la interrogante que nos importa a todos, al menos a mí.

—No es ninguna de las teorías locas que estás ideando. —Matt vuelve a tomar la palabra. Mello está por meterse en la conversación también pero Matt se gira a verlo. Pareciera que con solo la mirada le ha pedido que guarde silencio y le dejara encargarse de la situación; a regañadientes, Mello acata el pedido. Me resulta peculiar esa forma de comunicarse entre sí, ¿por qué Matt puede hacerlo con él y no conmigo? ¡Jamás entiende mis gestos! —. Linda, ¿me estás escuchando?

De nueva cuenta volvió a pasar. Me perdí en mis pensamientos y no presté la menor atención. Sayu me mira seria, como apenas lo hizo hace unas horas; no obstante ahora también luce preocupada.

—¿Dónde demonios tienes la cabeza? —Logro escuchar que Sayu me susurra. Ojalá yo lo supiera.

El semblante de Matt cambia radicalmente. No suele irritarse seguido pero cuando lo hace es bastante fácil notarlo.

—Te decía, Linda, que no es ninguna estupidez que piensas. —Usa un tono acido de voz, ese nunca lo usa conmigo, al menos no dirigiéndose a mí —. Estaba jugando futbol con Mello y otros chicos y…

_«¡Ese no eres tú!»._

—Espera, espera —interrumpo. Lo que acabo de escuchar es complicado de digerir —. ¿Tú? ¿Jugando futbol? ¡Pero si tú detestas los deportes!

—He estado jugando durante los últimos días. Durante los recesos voy a la cancha con Mello y otros tipos del salón para…

—¿Y cómo es que yo no sabía?

—¡Te lo dije la última vez que fui a tu casa!

No tengo con qué rebatir aquello.

Rememoro, escarbando en mi mente. Recuerdo que Matt fue a mi casa la semana antepasada, creo, y fue un miércoles, ¿o sería un jueves? ¡No! Sí fue el miércoles. Lo ayudé con una tarea, cenamos y vimos una película —¿cuál película vimos?—; conversamos durante todas esas actividades mas no tengo ni la menor idea acerca de qué cosas hablamos.

Matt suelta un quejido cuando la enfermera vuelve a su labor. Con poca delicadeza le hace un par de puntadas a la herida. Habiendo terminado, se aleja al otro extremo de la enfermería.

Sayu parece comprender que la situación es más grave de lo que parece ya que toma a Mello del brazo y con quién sabe qué pretexto logra sacarlo del lugar; supongo que aparte aprovechará para tratar de ligar con él. Podría decirse que ahora Matt y yo tenemos privacidad para tratar este asunto.

—Matt…

—No, escúchame tú a mí ahora, y por favor, de verdad escúchame —me roba la palabra. El timbre de su voz sigue siendo tosco y ahora hasta lleva el ceño fruncido. Espero que eso no le provoque dolor en la herida —. Desde hace meses has estado actuando así conmigo; estás rara, esquiva, indiferente y ahora hasta me ignoras.

—Mira, solo he estado algo presionada con el asunto de la universidad —invento. Esa excusa es pésima, no espero que me crea.

—No me vengas con la mierda de la universidad. —Está muy, muy molesto. Si usa groserías hablando conmigo es que lo está —. Antes te preocupaba la universidad y todo iba bien. Y ahora… —De pronto luce afligido y no puedo evitar sentirme culpable —. ¿Se puede saber qué te hice? ¿Acaso ya te hartaste de mí o algo parecido? ¿Quieres terminar con esto, replantear la relación?

_«Matt, tú has sido el mejor novio del mundo. Aunque suene cliché, el problema soy yo»._

—Matt, no tiene nada qué ver con eso. De verdad lamento si te he hecho sentir o creer alguna de esas cosas. Sabes que te amo.

Conozco a Matt como a la palma de mi mano. Suele enternecerse con esas palabras, es una debilidad que tiene solo conmigo. Sin embargo, esta vez no surten efecto. Su rostro no cambia ni un poco.

Se levanta del banco en donde estuvo sentado todo el tiempo mientras lo atendían. Despereza los músculos y se acomoda el flequillo para poder ocultar las dos puntadas que le hicieron. Intento acercarme y tomarle de la mano, no obstante, apenas rozo sus dedos, se retira como si mi contacto le quemara.

—Tal vez yo sí quiera replantarme la relación.

Se mete las manos en los bolsillos y sale sin más, sin siquiera girarse a verme. No lo creo, de verdad que no. Me quedo paralizada unos minutos más en la enfermería, asimilando esta corta conversación y en lo injusta que he sido con él. No lo culpo por actuar como actuó, sí llegó a explotar en contra mía es porque lo hice llegar al límite. He sido una pésima novia todo este tiempo.

Y me duele como nunca antes nada me ha dolido algo con respecto a mi relación. Creo que lloraría sino estuviera en la escuela con una enfermera viéndome de cerca. En ese instante caigo en cuenta de lo mucho que lo necesito y que moriría si se va de mi lado.

_«Todo es culpa de Near. Todo es culpa de Near. Todo es culpa de Near»._

La esperanza vuelve a mí cuando veo que la puerta se abre otra vez. El corazón casi se me sale del pecho de alegría. Es Matt, regresó porque no puede tolerar todo lo sucedido y le pesa haberme dicho esas palabras; me pedirá perdón y yo también y todo volverá a ser como antes, ya veré cómo me deshago de Near después.

—¿Linda? ¿Todo bien? —Para mi gran decepción, es Sayu la que se acerca a mí —. Matt salió hecho una furia, de verdad nunca lo había visto así.

Tampoco fue un mal sueño. En verdad nos peleamos.

—¿A dónde crees que haya ido?

—No tengo ni la menor idea. Pero no te preocupes, Mello fue tras él; luego le mando un mensaje para que me diga dónde están —siento como me toma del hombro en un agarre sumamente suave. Me mira entre una mezcla de preocupación y lástima, más la primera que la segunda —. ¿Qué pasó?

_«Pasa que soy una tonta, ¡una estúpida! Estoy dañando a Matt y a mi relación con él por idioteces que pude haber evitado. ¿¡En qué mierda pensaba cuando hice lo que hice!? ¡Con Matt lo tenía todo! ¡Matt es todo!»_

No respondo nada porque sé que me voy a soltar a llorar. He llorado frente a Sayu cientos de veces, pero entre las paredes de mi habitación o la de ella. No voy a quebrarme aquí en la escuela ni voy a gritar de rabia ya que lo de mi _affair_ con Near se me podría salir. Sea como sea, no puedo evitar que se me escape una lágrima, la cual limpio al instante con la manga de mi suéter. No es fácil asimilar que estoy perdiendo a Matt, ni siquiera me lo he terminado de creer.

…

* * *

Siempre me ha gustado diciembre. A pesar del frío que hace, este mes en particular parece tener magia, y sí, también me declaro fanática de la Navidad.

Años atrás pasábamos la Noche Buena en casa y recibíamos el día veinticinco en familia la cual consistía en mi papá, mi mamá, mis abuelos y yo. Todo cambió hace siete diciembres, cuando la abuela falleció a causa de un infarto fulminante y mi madre decidió abandonarnos por un tipo que era cliente frecuente de la pizzería que al parecer le endulzaba el oído mientras ella le tomaba la orden, eso sin contar el derrame cerebral que sufrió mi abuelo también por esas fechas debido a todos aquellos acontecimientos. Aun así, sigo amando diciembre y la Navidad.

Desde que tengo once años festejamos esta fecha en la pizzería entre mi papá, los otros tres empleados y yo; quien no se une a esa celebración es mi abuelo debido a su estado, por lo que ese día mi papá le paga a una enfermera para que lo cuide. Este año toda esa tradición continúa. Los mismos de siempre estamos reunidos en el local, atendiendo a los pocos clientes que deciden venir a pesar de las fiestas.

Como no se requiere que tantas personas atiendan al mismo tiempo nos turnamos el trabajo. Yo tomé el primer turno por lo que pasadas las horas cedo mi puesto de mesera a Annie. Apenas le doy la libreta me dirijo hacia la cocina donde Clyde —otro de los empleados— ya debe encontrarse descansando. Sin embargo a mitad de camino detengo mis pasos en seco.

Saco mi celular del bolsillo de mi suéter y lo desbloqueo para revisar los mensajes que tengo pendientes. A mi pesar, solo tengo textos que Sayu me ha enviado. Ahí murieron mis esperanzas de que Matt, por la fecha, cediera y fuera él quien me llamase primero.

Reconozco que sí estoy acostumbrada a no ser la que pida perdón; tenga la razón o no, Matt siempre es el primero en dar el primer paso. Sin embargo esta vez es diferente, esta vez sí está enojado. No se trata de ninguna las riñas sin sentido que solíamos tener, ahora, después de tres años de relación, tenemos un verdadero problema; y si quiero que se arregle esta vez debo ser yo la que ceda y pida una disculpa. Una disculpa por hacerle lo que le hago aunque cuando le diga «perdóname, Matt» solamente yo sabré el verdadero significado tras esas palabras.

Marco su número y espero paciente a que me conteste. Escucho un pitido, dos, tres, cuatro. Al quinto toma la llamada.

—¿Qué necesitas, Linda? —No, su voz no se escucha ansiosa, ni aliviada, mucho menos emocionada. Se escucha como Matt hablando de cualquier tontería.

_«Quiero decirte la verdad acerca de toda esta situación, mi amor»._

—¿Te interrumpo o algo? Si es así yo…

—No en realidad. Solo que tu llamada me ha tomado por sorpresa, no me la esperaba.

—Es solo que… quería desearte felices fiestas. Espero que la estés pasando bien —invento. En ese momento no se me ocurre nada qué decir. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo no me siento con la misma soltura para hablar con él. Al verme en esa situación, opto por ir directo al grano —. Matt, sé que no he hecho las cosas bien últimamente pero no me gusta sentir que estoy peleada contigo, menos en estas fechas. Es técnicamente Navidad y tú sabes lo que significa para mí esta fecha.

—Lo sé, no te preocupes. A mí tampoco me gusta estar molesto contigo, no porque sea Navidad si no porque solo no me gusta. —Su tono se ha endulzado un poco, eso me hace sentir mejor.

—Entonces, ¿todo bien?

—Supongo que sí.

Suelto un suspiro no muy disimulado con la intención de que Matt sepa lo que me alivia saber que las cosas se han arreglado. Como no quiero dejar de hablar con él todavía, pienso en algunos temas para prolongar la conversación.

—Oye, ¿de verdad juegas futbol? —Ese puede ser el inicio de una buena conversación. Aparte, debo comenzar a reponer el tiempo perdido y ponerme al corriente con todo lo que concierne a Matt.

—No lo digas en ese tono —ríe y eso hace que yo también lo haga —, ¡de verdad lo he estado haciendo! Soy un asco pero al menos lo intento.

—Me gustaría comprobarlo así que iré a verte jugar un día de estos.

—No te lo recomiendo. De verdad apesto en el futbol. Si no estoy en el suelo, me dan balonazos. A eso se reducen mis partidos.

—¿Y por qué lo haces? Digo, a nadie le gusta sufrir solo porque sí.

—Bueno, por Mello más que nada. Me insistió y para que dejara de joder accedí. Pero pienso dejarlo, realmente no es para mí.

Sabía que Mello algo tenía que ver en el asunto. Muchas veces le insinué a Matt que debía hacer deporte para mejorar su calidad de vida, sin embargo solo me ignoró y siguió continuo un sedentario de primera; y ahora viene Mello y en un par de meses lo convence de jugar futbol. Me tomaría ese asunto más en serio pero no voy a armar escándalo por una nimiedad como esa, menos ahora que acabo de arreglar el problema que teníamos.

—¿Y no te pasó nada con el balonazo de hace unos días? —Prefiero cambiar el tema y así evitarme malos ratos —. Vi que te hicieron dos puntadas.

—Estoy de maravilla, no te preocupes. Lo más grave que me sucedió fue que perdí el lente de contacto de ese ojo pero por suerte tengo otro par. —Al escuchar eso también me siento aliviada. También tenía la incertidumbre de lo que pudo haberle pasado debido a ese golpe.

—Es un alivio. Me alegra saber que estás bien.

—Te preocupas de más a veces. —Tiene razón, en muchas ocasiones suelo ahogarme en vasos de agua. También me conoce bien —. Por cierto, Linda, también te deseo felices fiestas. Espero que la pases bien y que recibas muchas cosas buenas este día. Y ya sabes, me guardas una rebanada de la pizza especial que prepara tu papá por la fecha.

—Hablando de eso, ¿no quieres venir? Todavía no empieza la celebración y estoy segura que a todos les agradará la idea de que vengas. Así puedes tomar las rebanas que puedas. —No dice nada. Para persuadirlo más, agrego —. Sabes que mamá también puede venir. —Tampoco sería la primera vez que Matt y su madre vienen. Lo hicieron el año antepasado y según recuerdo ese año la pasamos muy bien.

—Eh… bueno, verás… —No me gusta escucharlo dudar. ¿No se supone todo ya estaba bien? —. Es que mi mamá ya tiene planes. La invitó a salir un doctor del hospital donde trabaja, creo que ya ligó.

—Bien por tu mamá, me alego por ella. Pero en ese caso puedes venir, para que no pases la fecha solo.

—Es que también ya tengo planes: voy a cenar en casa de la familia de Mello.

Acepto que por primera vez desde que Mello comenzó a ser tan cercano a Matt, algo relacionado a él me enoja. Y también acepto que incluso siento una leve punzada de celos por la situación. Matt pasará la Navidad con él y no conmigo; se supone que las cosas no deberían ser así.

_«¡Yo soy tu novia! ¡Debes estar conmigo! A ese oxigenado lo ves más de lo que me ves a mí. ¡Cancela esa cena! ¡Cancélala y ven aquí!»._

—Entiendo, no hay problema. Si es un compromiso que te surgió de antes no hay nada qué hacer.

—Podemos salir un día de estos, si quieres, claro. —Alcanzo a escuchar que Elsa le grita que se dé prisa debido a que «Mello ya está aquí» por lo que intuyo que la conversación, aunque no quiera, llegó a su fin —. Tengo que colgar, se me hace tarde.

—Que la pases bien.

—Te hablo luego.

—Te a… —No me permite terminar. Colgó antes de que pudiese despedirme.

Me quedo mirando la pantalla de mi celular, observando con suma atención la foto de fondo que tengo con él. No me quedaré con ese «te amo» atorado. Abro _What's App_ y selecciono su contacto; escribo el mensaje y, como pocas veces, lo lleno con emoticones con caritas sonrojadas y corazones.

—¡Luciana! —Grita mi papá, algo desesperado. «Luciana» es mi segundo nombre el cual él escogió. Antes solía llamarme como lo hace todo el mundo, sin embargo como «Linda» lo escogió mi madre, dejó de pronunciarlo. —¡Luciana! —Vuelve a llamarme y doy un respingo, por la sorpresa termino saliéndome de la aplicación. Cuando vuelvo a abrirla, el mensaje se ha borrado.

De mala gana me dirijo a donde mi padre. Se encuentra tras el mostrador, atendiendo a un cliente. Me posiciono a su lado sin la menor intención de ocultar mi mal semblante.

—¿Qué pasó?

—Annie tuvo una urgencia y necesito que atiendas una mesa.

—Pero, papá…

—¿Puedes ayudarme sin rechistar una sola vez? —Es un mentiroso. ¡Yo nunca le pongo peros! Solo esta vez y eso porque me hizo enojar.

—No es justo, yo ya te ayudé. ¿Qué clase de urgencia pudo haber tenido?

—Está cagando en el baño porque algo le hizo daño, yo qué sé. —Papá no tiene pelos en la lengua cuando está enojado o comienza a estarlo —, así que ve y atiende.

Como tampoco tengo ganas de discutir, y aparte no me va a arruinar la fecha, tomo la libreta y enfoco mi atención en la mesa que señala mi papá. En aquel momento no puedo evitar maldecir a Annie y a su diarrea. En la mesa dos se encuentra nadie más y nadie menos que Near, y para rematar, está acompañado de Beyond, el amigo de Matt que más me agrada; y sí, eso último es sarcasmo.

A pesar de que son las personas que menos quiero ver en el momento, me veo obligada a ir a atenderlos. Me dirijo a donde ellos, intentando esbozar una sonrisa; tengo que dar un buen servicio y más teniendo a mi padre vigilando. Apenas llego a con ellos y estoy por desearles mis mejores deseos por la fecha —protocolo de meseros no porque quiera dárselos—, Beyond se echa a reír.

—¡Hippie!

Hago una mueca. Como yo no soy capaz de encontrarle la gracia a su raro sentido del humor, me limito a solo hacer mi trabajo.

—¿Qué desean para cenar?

—¿Y nos tratas así de seca? ¡Si somos tus compañeros de clases! Aparte yo soy amigo de tu novio, eso casi nos convierte en cuñados.

—Lo que digas. ¿Vas a llevar algo o no? —Eso me salió más tosco de lo que hubiese querido. Sea como sea mucho no me importa.

—Qué aburrida eres. —Beyond comienza a examinar el menú. Al final solo lo deja de lado y junta sus manos sobre la mesa —. ¿Todavía hacen esa pizza dulce? Si es así tráeme una mediana. Y si ya no la hacen, de cualquier forma quiero esa pizza. Les pago extra si quieren.

—Todavía la hacemos —informo. Anoto la orden en la libreta, también el «con mucha mermelada» que me exige Beyond. Como no escucho a su acompañante hablar, me veo en la necesidad de dirigirme a él directamente —. ¿Tú no vas a ordenar nada?

Near mira la carta un rato más, minutos que me parecen eternos. A pesar de ser _algo _para él, incluso conmigo es igual de desesperante.

—¿Y bien? —insisto.

—Una rebanada de la de doble queso con pepperoni.

Anoto ese pedido también y las bebidas que cada uno eligió. No me sorprende mucho, Near no es de buen comer, apenas lo hace y eso solo cuando realmente tiene hambre o le gusta lo que hay. Por suerte aquí siempre come.

—Siendo eso todo, en un momento…

—Oye, hippie, espera —llama Beyond. Debido a mi situación me veo obligada a girarme —. Si a ti te da hambre, ¿qué comes estando aquí? ¿Los pimientos de la pizza o algo así?

A pesar de la broma, no se ríe. Aunque sé que por dentro está estallando en carcajadas. Me limito a no caer en su juego y contestar con simpleza.

—Hay una pizza vegetariana, genio. ¿O acaso no la viste en el menú?

—No la vi porque no me interesa. Aparte, qué asco. ¿Qué se supone tiene esa pizza? ¿Césped?

Ruedo los ojos.

—No voy a desgastarme en explicártelo.

—Y también eres una amargada. Ya ni porque es Navidad.

—Y siendo Navidad, ¿por qué ninguno de ustedes está con su respectiva familia?

—Nuestra familia está en Londres. —Esta vez es Near quien responde. No puedo evitar mirarlo. Me regresa el gesto de manera aburrida, como siempre.

—Pero tu hermano mayor está aquí, ¿no? —suelto sin pensarlo demasiado; segundos después me percato del error que cometí. Beyond podría extrañarse por el hecho de que yo sepa esa información. Por suerte parece no darle importancia a mis palabras.

—Mi hermano tiene con quien pasar la fecha —contesta sin más y comienza a retorcer un mechón de cabello.

La conversación muere en ese punto, al menos yo decido matarla ahí. Sin decir nada más. Me alejo de donde ellos para ir y dar el pedido para que comiencen a hacerlo. Tardan poco en dármelo y en cuanto lo tengo en la bandeja voy sin perder tiempo a entregárselos. Beyond comienza a devorar su pizza en cuanto la ve; Near, en cambio, me dirige una rápida mirada antes de dar el primer mordisco.

Como Annie soluciona su problema justo en ese instante, me releva; le entrego la jodida libreta y me retiro hacia la cocina. Clyde se encuentra ahí pero como mis ánimos están tan por los suelos como para charlar con él, decido salir del local para tomar un poco de aire fresco, al menos con eso le justifico mi repentino interés por salir a pesar del frío. Tomo mi chaqueta y me enredo una bufanda, con esto al menos lograré no morir por hipotermia.

Salgo al callejón que se encuentra a un lado de la pizzería, donde tanto nosotros como el otro local de comida mexicana mantienen sus contenedores de basura. No es la primera vez que vengo aquí a meditar sobre la vida; siempre lo hago cuando mi padre me tiene tan harta con sus órdenes que necesito un escape. Extrañamente, aquí siempre logro relajarme.

No obstante mi tranquilidad es perturbada cuando escucho unos pasos acercarse. Hubiese preferido que se tratara de mi padre, sin embargo la vida hoy me odia tanto que se trata de Near.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —le interrogo.

—Hace frío. —Near es de pocas palabras. No lo considero del todo asertivo por ello he aprendido a descifrar un poco su «lenguaje». Con esa pequeña frase, me intenta preguntar por qué estoy aquí afuera.

—Eres a quien menos quiero ver en este momento. Solo vete y déjame sola.

—No me preocupo por ti. Solo venía a recalcarte el que seas más cuidadosa. Beyond me preguntó durante la cena cómo es que tú sabes acerca de mi hermano.

Vaya, Beyond pone más atención de la que parece.

—No volverá a pasar —aseguro.

—Eso espero.

Da media vuelta y sus pasos comienzan a alejarse. Cierro los ojos un momento y me apoyo en la pared. Pronuncio su nombre casi sin pensar y Near se gira sobre sus talones; alzo la vista y le veo. A pesar de la poca luz que proporciona el alumbrado público alcanzo a distinguir perfectamente su silueta. Aunque el abrigo lo haga lucir robusto, sé que Near es delgado; es bajito para ser un hombre, apenas más alto que yo y tampoco es que sea el chico más varonil que conozco. Un día que estábamos describiendo a los chicos del salón, Sayu comentó que le parecía un chico sumamente mono; yo opiné que tenía bonitos ojos.

Pero en este momento, después de todo lo sucedido, a pesar de que no puedo negar que sí tiene bonitos ojos, no es como si los siguiera viendo con la misma ternura. Near es un lobo con piel de oveja.

—Si tú tampoco quieres que nadie se entere, entonces solo dejemos todo esto atrás, ¿sí?

_«…Es que de verdad no te entiendo. La primera vez que te lo propuse aceptaste sin chistar, ¿entonces por qué ahora asumes esta postura? Esta es la octava vez que te lo propongo, creo que te gusta que te ruegue»._

Near parece pensárselo. Por un instante me hace creer que no está tan podrido por dentro, que de verdad puede hacer algo bueno por mí y dejar esto.

—No estoy dispuesto a terminarlo todavía.

_«¿Qué ganas aparte de hacerme sentir miserable, Near? ¡Solo déjame en paz! Quiero recuperar lo que tenía con Matt. No puedo volver plenamente a él teniéndote de por medio. ¡Eres un hijo de puta!»._

—¿Qué ganas aparte de hacerme sentir miserable, Near? ¡Solo déjame en paz! Quiero recuperar lo que tenía con Matt. No puedo volver plenamente a él teniéndote de por medio. —Curiosamente, es de las pocas cosas que digo lo que realmente pienso —. ¡Eres un hijo de puta!

—Velo como un castigo por lo que hiciste. —Vuelve a acercarse a mí, retorciéndose un mechón de cabello.

—No se suponía que debía ser así. ¡Teníamos un trato!

—Lo has dicho, teníamos. Sin embargo te sentiste dueña de la situación, de Matt e incluso de mí. ¿Querías lo mejor de ambos sin perder nada? Por favor. No seas ilusa, Linda. Así no funcionan las cosas, al menos no conmigo.

—No sé de qué estás hablando. —Hago el ademán de irme mas él continúa.

—Eres toda una manipuladora —asevera —. Creíste que tenías todo el derecho a un escape debido al largo tiempo de tu relación con Matt por eso me usaste como distracción, y ahora que ya satisficiste tu necesidad me deshechas como si fuera cualquier cosa; además supusiste que a pesar de lo que pudiese ocurrir podrías seguir manteniendo algo con Matt dejándome a mí de lado como si nada hubiese ocurrido. Dime, ¿acaso todo eso no te convierte en una?

—Deja de hacerme ver como la mala de la historia.

—Ni siquiera lo estoy haciendo —responde en un tono de voz tan tranquilo que casi me dan ganas de partirle la cara por tomarse la situación tan a la ligera —. Yo sé y acepto lo que soy, algo que tú deberías comenzar a hacer. Así que no te sientas una buena persona cuando solo eres una hija de puta.

—¡Cállate! —le grito sin importarme que alguien pueda escuchar.

Mi mano actúa por sí sola y se estampa contra su mejilla. Supongo que no lo golpeé con fuerza ya que Near sigue con la misma jodida expresión y sin un atisbo de estar molesto o sorprendido por mi acción, solo continúa viéndome como si de pronto me hubiese convertido en lo más interesante del mundo. Me irrita, me enferma, pero tampoco puedo apartar mis ojos.

—Ya no estoy dispuesto a compartir —sentencia y eso realmente no lo entiendo. Por más que intento interpretarlo, no se me ocurre ningún buen significado.

Near vuelve a dar media vuelta para alejarse, no obstante vuelvo a actuar rápido y lo sostengo del brazo para girarlo para volver a estar frente a frente. A pesar de que mi primer pensamiento es meterle otra bofetada, lo que hago es tomarlo por las mejillas y acercar mis labios a los suyos.

_«Creo que a pesar de todo eres quien mejor me conoce»._

Cuando lo beso o tengo el menor contacto con Near recuerdo porque fue que decidí tener un desliz con él: me calienta, me calienta como nadie. El solo imaginarme a una persona como él en una situación erótica y ser yo quien lo provoque hace que mi entrepierna se humedezca, a eso se le agrega la adrenalina de que yo tengo una relación y él una reputación que mantener. Llego a la conclusión de que por eso tampoco puedo dejarlo

Y me olvido de que es diciembre, del frío, del negocio, de mi padre, de que de forma indirecta me llamó puta y hasta de mi delirio con cabello pelirrojo. Solo existe su boca y la mía, nuestras manos y las ganas que le tengo y que quiero saciar. En este momento solo deseo que la libido de Near haya despertado y él sea lo bastante creativo y arriesgado como para follarme en medio de este callejón.

—Vaya, vaya, ¿quién lo diría?

Al escuchar esa voz, ambos nos separamos al instante. Nos giramos hacia la entrada del callejón donde Beyond se encuentra de pie; los brazos los tiene cruzados sobre el pecho y una ladina sonrisa cruza su rostro.

—El asexual de mi primo con la hippie come pasto… Ahora sí puedo decir que lo he visto todo —Casi puedo ver hasta el brillo de sus ojos centellear a pesar de la oscuridad —. Oh, pero por mí no se detengan; quiero saciar mi pequeño deseo _voyerista_.

Con eso las ganas se me bajan, la Noche Buena y la Navidad se me arruinan y puedo dar mi relación con Matt por terminada.

_«Simplemente estoy jodida»._

…

* * *

**¡Hola!**

Ahora sí que actualicé más pronto, al menos tomando en cuenta mi **ritmo** tan lento XD. Sin embargo quería darme prisa para darles una especie de **regalo navideño**. Y como pudieron darse cuenta, parte del capítulo transcurre en la fecha.

Sé que los he sorprendido con el **cambio de narrador** jajaja (al menos lo creo). Espero que les haya gustado. Y sí, en el siguiente capítulo **también** será uno **diferente**. Creo que esta vez es fácil adivinarlo :D

Gracias a **KandraK**, **Michelle**, **Cissy Kuran**, **Naoko Uchiha**, **Leviriet** (eres un amor en los reviews :3) y a **Yamila Andrade** por sus comentarios. Los agradezco de todo corazón.

Como ya mencioné arriba: **¡Feliz Navidad!**

Sin más qué decir, me despido. ¡Mis mejores **deseos** para todos ustedes en estas fechas!

_Ellie…_


	10. Hey, el verdadero tú

**Disclaimer: **Death Note pertenece a Tsugumi Oba y a Takeshi Obata.

**Pairings:** MxM **ǀ **BxA** ǀ **NeLi** ǀ** LxL.

**Advertencias: **AU **ǀ **Lenguaje vulgar **ǀ** Yaoi (Boy's Love)** ǀ** Hetero **ǀ **Conteniedo sexual** ǀ** OoC** ǀ **Presencia de OC's.

**N/A: **Lo sé, soy un asco y la peor persona sobre la faz de la tierra… al menos del fandom. Como por el momento no deseo entretener, explicaré todo al final :3

* * *

**ǀ ****D**rama** Q**ueen **ǀ**

* * *

Capítulo 10:

_**Hey, el verdadero tú**_

.

.

Es una pena que parezcas un hombre honesto

Y todos los miedos que escondes

Se convertirán en un susurro en tu oído

**D**uvet **—** **B**OA

.

.

Según la historia, Lewis dijo una vez que las dificultades preparan a una persona normal para un destino extraordinario. A pesar de que en mis ratos de ocio me encanta jugar a descifrar frases cargadas de significados ocultos y mensajes filosóficos, a esta jamás pude encontrarle sentido alguno. Como agnóstico y firme creyente de las casualidades, me es imposible creer en que mi vida ya está escrita y solo estoy actuando conforme al guion. Siento que es hasta egoísta pensar así. Para empezar, ¿qué es una persona normal? ¿Y si el «destino extraordinario» es solo morir y ya? ¿Acaso tiene eso algo de extraordinario?

No obstante, las experiencias que me ha brindado la vida me han hecho descubrir, y entender a la fuerza, que si bien no existe un destino como tal, los factores alrededor de una persona son los que tejen como arañas una historia. Mi vida no la decide un ser omnipresente, mi vida fluye de acuerdo a mis decisiones y a las de los demás. Las dificultades no me preparan para un destino, las dificultades solo aparecen porque sí, porque tienen qué aparecer y así nos tocó. Y el destino no es más que una mera invención para justificar nuestros errores; venga, la excusa de «estaba destinado a que esto u esto otro…» se vuelve convincente para uno mismo, justifica nuestros momentos de idiotez y hasta nos hace la vida más llevadera.

Lo siento, Lewis —y no, no el pedófilo de _Alice in Wonderland_; este es el de _Las Crónicas de Narnia_— pero aunque me guste tu frase de «la educación sin valores solo convierte al hombre en un demonio inteligente», tus palabrerías acerca del destino puedes metértelas por el culo.

No creo en el destino, creo que eso ya quedó muy claro; yo creo en las personas y en las acciones de cada una de estas. «Las casualidades no crean al destino, el destino lo conforma un montón de casualidades» por ponerlo de alguna manera. Y ahora mismo, por nombrar una casualidad en mi vida, fue que mi mejor amigo y a mí nos tocara mostrarle el colegio a un par de primos oriundos de la capital que se instalaron en nuestra pequeña ciudad; una casualidad también fue que mi mejor amigo y yo nos hiciéramos amigos de uno en especial y que al final termináramos acoplándolo a nuestro muy limitado círculo social; y la última casualidad es que, durante una noche de copas, yo me haya involucrado de forma sexual con nuestro supuesto nuevo amigo. Y la mierda de todo el asunto es que a ese tipo le ha dado por autoproclamarse «mi destino» queriendo controlar mi vida; lo peor del caso es que lo está logrando.

Un mensaje a altas horas de la madrugada y la curiosidad fueron las que me llevaron este sábado a la cafetería del centro comercial. Beyond, tan inoportuno como siempre, interrumpió mis planes del día con el pretexto de que tiene algo sumamente importante que decirme. Lo amenacé con respecto a que si se trataban de sus absurdos planes de ligue, se las vería conmigo. Después de mandarme un sinfín de «jajaja» y emoticones aludiendo a su risa, me escribió que me dejara de mariconadas y que asistiera sin falta.

El haber tenido sexo con él y que me haya tocado ser pasivo no me hace un marica. Y no, no lo digo porque sea homofóbico o algo así, es solo que el término me parece inapropiado y además no me reconozco como homosexual aunque eso no significa que me identifique como hetero. Mi amplio historial de solo haberme acostado con chicas se justifica por la calentura propia de las hormonas de la adolescencia; pero eso no significa que me haya enamorado de alguna de ellas. Confieso que nunca me he enamorado. Pero para no irme por las ramas ni hacer el asunto más grande, dejemos el asunto en que simplemente no me gustan las etiquetas.

Tenía la inquietud de experimentar —inquietud que jamás expresé a nadie pero que ahí estaba— y mi supuesto amigo estuvo conmigo en el momento y lugar equivocado. La forma en que se dieron las cosas fueron un asco. Toqué fondo, caí al lodo y no he podido arreglar nada. Y lástima que cuando caes en el lodo es todavía posible ensuciarte más. Me tocó aprenderlo a la mala, me tocó aprenderlo con Beyond Birthday.

—Vaya, te creía puntual, Alexander —saluda animado al verme.

—Vete al diablo.

Tomo asiento. Beyond apoya su rostro en la mano y se me queda viendo un momento. Suspiro y él se enfoca en el menú de la cafetería.

—Como tardaste tanto, estaba a punto de ordenar. Pero llegas justo a tiempo, ¿quieres pedir algo?

—No tengo hambre.

—Vamos, un café por lo menos. Tienes una cara de que a duras penas puedes sobrellevar tu existencia.

Lo ignoro y decido dejar de enfocarme en él para mirar a mi alrededor. Me extraña que me haya citado en un lugar público tomando en cuenta que sus intenciones para conmigo son las de, citándolo directamente, «cogerme hasta el cansancio».

—¿Y para qué me llamaste?

—No me digas que tenías mejores cosas qué hacer porque no voy a creerte —alega Beyond; ruedo los ojos y suspiro de nueva cuenta —. Ni tus citas ni tus pseudo novias cuentan, no son más importantes que lo que voy a decirte.

—Escucha, no estoy para escuchar tus…

—¿Me dejas terminar? —interrumpe; a regañadientes me quedo callado —. Aunque admito que me muero por follarte de nuevo… —Hago el ademán de levantarme mas con un gesto de mano Beyond me detiene —. Ya, ya. Lo que voy a decirte no tiene nada que ver con eso. Es sobre Matt.

Eso llama mi atención. Beyond nunca hace caridad, y aunque supuestamente los tres —ahora cuatro contando a Mello— seamos amigos, tampoco ha hecho nada relevante por alguno de nosotros.

—¿Qué pasa con él?

—Me enteré de algo y es importante que él lo sepa. No soy _taaaan_ mierda como crees.

—Entonces deja de darle vueltas al asunto y dime.

—¿Ves que sí era importante? Hasta el semblante te cambió. —Vuelvo a exigir una explicación y él ríe. Se aclara la garganta para proseguir —: Linda le está viendo la cara de idiota.

—Explícate.

—Que le está siendo infiel. Tiene algo con alguien más.

—¿Qué? —repito, incrédulo —. ¡No jodas! Eso no…

—Yo mismo la vi —asevera —. Fui con Near al restaurante de la hippie en Noche Buena, en un momento la vi salir y Near la siguió poco después, como tardaban fui a ver qué se traían y los vi comiéndose a besos en pleno callejón.

Se me queda mirando de forma seria, como pocas veces lo hace. Por mi parte, suelto una carcajada entre dientes pero después me es imposible contenerla; es inevitable contener la risa.

—¿Y esperas que te crea? Eso suena tan absurdo —tomo aire para poder hablar de forma clara, no obstante no lo logro y continuo riéndome; ha sido bastante cómico —. Venga, ¿sabes lo qué estás diciendo? ¡Estás hablando de Near y Linda! De Linda la mojigata y Near el asexual. Suena más estúpido cada vez que lo repito.

Al contrario de cualquier persona normal, Beyond no se ofende ni nada por el estilo, al contrario, también me sigue un poco el juego a la hora de carcajadas. Cuando yo puedo normalizarme, él también lo hace. Deja de lado el menú y vuelve a mirarme de forma seria. Es demasiado voluble, al menos sus expresiones lo son; usando el nombre de una enfermedad a la ligera, podría decir que es bipolar.

—Si no los hubiera visto, yo tampoco lo creería. Pero piénsalo, tiene algo de sentido —medita un poco sus palabras para comenzar a enumerar con los dedos —: Near y Linda siempre se juntan para los trabajos, Linda ha estado distante con Matt y Near ha estado más social de lo habitual. Además, ¿por qué tendría que mentirte? Pregúntale a Near si quieres, no creo que te lo vaya a negar. Es más, puedo asegurarte que lo que él buscaba era que me enterara porque sabría que iba a decirle a Matt.

—¿Y según tú por qué haría eso? ¿Le gusta Linda o algo así?

—Con lo raro que es ni lo dudo.

Pienso en todo lo que me ha dicho. Acepto que tiene una lógica mínima. Aunque no he hablado con Matt como antes, es evidente que su relación con Linda no anda del todo bien y si bien de Near no sé nada no creo que Beyond lo beneficiaría o perjudicaría solo porque sí. Quiero confiar en eso de que Beyond no es tan mala persona como para jugar con un tema como este.

—¿Y por qué no hablaste directamente con Matt?

—¿Crees que me hubiera creído? Si tú no lo haces del todo, Matt menos. La hippie le tiene el cerebro lavado. Por eso recurro a ti.

—Porque a mí sí me va a creer —declaro.

—Vaya, si no eres tan idiota.

Sin decir nada más salgo del local, no estoy dispuesto a seguir escuchándolo. Detesto que me llamen de esa manera. Me creé esa imagen pero yo no soy un idiota, y odio cuando la gente que supuestamente es cercana a mí da por hecho que esa fachada conforma mi personalidad. O más bien, solo le estoy dando vueltas al asunto: solo odio cuando Beyond me llama así.

.

.

.

Siempre me he considerado un mente simple. A pesar de tener rollos existenciales y de muchas veces enredarme conmigo mismo, no soy una persona fuera del promedio. Tengo diecisiete años, un padre trabajador, una madre amorosa, una vida estudiantil regular y metas y sueños que sé que no todos llegarán a cumplirse pero que me hacen la vida más llevadera. Mi existencia es también promedio, como la de miles de millones de personas, pero he aprendido a aceptarlo. Y que quede claro que no se trata de ningún drama adolescente ni estoy deprimido, se trata solo de mi visión de la vida, como la onda del destino y las casualidades.

«El hombre no es nunca feliz pero se pasa toda la vida corriendo en pos de algo que cree ha de hacerle feliz. Rara vez alcanza su objetivo. Y cuando lo logra solamente consigue verse desilusionado». Esa frase de Schopenhauer describe una parte de mi forma de pensar. Podría decirse que soy seguidor entre las sombras de la corriente pesimista, al menos solo de algunos aspectos. Tampoco es como si fuera la tristeza hecha persona.

Aunque por fuera parezca una persona despreocupada y hasta social, soy casi todo lo contrario. Admito que cada vez es más complicado seguir manteniendo esa careta. Detesto las fiestas, el alcohol, el sexo casual y, sin querer sonar misógino, incluso en muchas ocasiones las mujeres suelen serme desagradables, al menos con las que me relaciono. Decir esto resulta contradictorio tomando en cuenta que siempre asisto a reuniones, bebo hasta perder la consciencia y mi colección de chicas es muy amplia. Pero, ¿qué no es eso lo que la mayoría de los chicos de mi edad hacen? Beyond, Mello, hasta Matt con todo y su lealtad desmedida. Solo no quise desentonar, quise ser normal, quise rellenar una existencia promedio. Sin embargo nunca conseguí absolutamente nada.

No he terminado de conocerme a mí mismo, o más bien nunca me he tomado la molestia de forjar mi personalidad. Se me hizo más fácil ir tomando aspectos que rodeaban mi vida y adaptarme a ellos como si fuesen verdaderas partes de mí.

Todavía recuerdo cómo comenzó. Fue durante la primera fiesta a la que asistí con Matt cuando estábamos todavía en secundaria; bebimos, bailamos, ligamos y fue la también fue la primera vez en la que me vi involucrado con una chica en algo sexual. Como se sentía bien y me gustó conforme pasó el tiempo le acabé tomando el gusto y de ahí nació esa faceta fiestera que he ido llevando y que no pienso cambiar por el momento. Ahora tengo cosas más importantes en que pensar, como en Matt por ejemplo.

Matt ha sido mi mejor amigo desde que éramos muy niños. Nuestra amistad comenzó de forma tonta, de esas conversaciones infantiles de «¿quieres convertirte en mi mejor amigo?» a lo que él respondió «bueno». Algo así como un juramento matrimonial hecho cuando apenas y podíamos distinguir las diferencias entre niños y niñas. El que estudiáramos en el mismo lugar y que tuviéramos tantos intereses en común ayudó a que nuestra amistad prosperara.

Recuerdo cuando me quedé a dormir en su casa por primera vez, cuando charlamos acerca de nuestros miedos en la vida, la entrada a la preparatoria, nuestro casi cuarteto sexual con otras dos chicas que ya olvidé cómo se llamaban, entre muchas otras cosas. Lamentablemente ahora todo eso se me antoja lejano, como si ya no fuese así y en cierta forma, aunque me insista en negármelo, sé que ya no lo es ni lo será. Matt me cambió por Mello y tampoco lo puedo culpar, menos cuando yo me alejé primero.

Miro la foto con la que tengo registrado en mi celular el contacto de Matt. Elegí una de cuando teníamos trece o catorce años en la que usaba lentes de montura negra consecuencia de una miopía bastante elevada, los videojuegos cobraron su factura. Me gusta burlarme de esa etapa de su vida y siempre lo expresé abiertamente; creo que esa fue una de las razones por las que optó por los lentes de contacto, por mis burlas y por Linda quien resultó ser una puta.

Dejo de mirar la foto y abro la aplicación de What's App, busco su contacto y lo abro para comenzar a escribir un mensaje. Por suerte Matt está _en línea_.

«Tengo algo importante que hablar contigo. Puedes mañana?»

Él mira el mensaje casi al instante; responde con la misma rapidez.

«Hola! Y mañana no puedo, quedé con Mello»

No me sorprende que vaya a verse con él, es su nuevo mejor amigo después de todo. Siento celos de la situación, de Mello y del vínculo que yo ya no tengo con Matt.

«Entonces el lunes después de clases, o antes si se puede. Es de verdad muy importante»

«Ok. Entonces el lunes»

«Nos vemos»

Y esa es toda la conversación, no contesta más.

.

.

.

Después de lo que pareció una eternidad, por fin llegó el lunes. Comenzó como un día normal; me levanté, lavé la cara, vestí, desayuné y mi madre me llevó al colegio. Al llegar saludé a las mismas personas de siempre, me encaminé al salón y tomé la fascinante clase del profesor Yagami, y no, no lo digo con sarcasmo, su materia de hecho es mi favorita; aparte pronto habrá exámenes y debo poner la suficiente atención en todo para pasarlos.

Después se le vienen un par de clases más y el receso; Matt se fue con Mello y no volví a verlo sino hasta que las clases volvieron a reanudarse. De eso siguen Lester, Mikami y otra profesora de la que nunca me he tomado la molestia de aprenderme su nombre por lo irrelevante que es esa materia para mí. Cuando el timbre que anuncia la hora de salida se deja escuchar, Matt sale con Mello y no me da tiempo de interceptarlo para que podamos hablar; como tampoco me dan ganas de esperar a Beyond o de seguirles viendo la cara a Linda y Near que están como si nada, me levanto del asiento y me dirijo hacia la salida con la esperanza de poder hablar con Matt de una vez por todas. Por suerte es así ya que logro interceptarlos a él y a Mello antes de que dieran un paso fuera del colegio, y también por suerte ni Linda ni Near ni Beyond se ven por la redonda.

—¡Hey, Matt! —me acerco a donde ellos, conforme avanzan mis pasos comienzo a sentirme nervioso.

¿Qué se supone que voy a decirle con exactitud? No es algo que pueda soltar tan a la ligera, menos en un lugar como este. Sin embargo, si no es ahora no será nunca; puede que no tengamos ninguna otra oportunidad para hablar y puede que incluso me acobarde con respecto a mi decisión.

—Alex, hola —responde él, animado. Mello únicamente me regala un asentimiento de cabeza.

—Matt —vuelvo a llamarlo apenas estoy a su par. Matt continúa mirándome y Mello saca una tableta de chocolate para darle un mordisco. Mi voluntad flaquea, amenaza con romperse tal y como la tableta pero me animo a mí mismo pensando que es lo correcto —. ¿Tienes tiempo? Debo hablar contigo.

Parece pensárselo un poco.

—Ah, sí claro —expresa cuando logra recordar —. Sí, sí tengo tiempo. Dime qué es lo que necesitas.

Intercalo la mirada entre él y Mello, este último me devuelve el gesto de manera no muy amigable; debe presentir lo que voy a pedir. Paso saliva y, mierda, es más difícil de lo que imaginé.

—Es que... bueno… —Matt alza una ceja, procedo a explicar —: es que es algo delicado y me gustaría que habláramos a solas.

—No tengo ningún problema con que Mello escuche.

—Pero yo sí.

Juro que no lo dije de forma mezquina, quizá sonó de esa forma pero no fue la intención. Mello abre los ojos, frunce el ceño y su aura destila que está enfadado. Es una persona temperamental, no hace falta que seamos cercanos para notarlo. Además el que me dirija la mirada como si quisiera asesinarme es una pista contundente.

—No te hagas lío, Matt, te espero. —Mello alza la voz y, de mala gana, comienza a alejarse de donde nosotros.

No entiendo que es lo que le molesta tanto, solo le quitaré la atención de Matt por un par de minutos. No obstante, deteniendo cualquier otra acción de su parte, es el mismo Matt quien lo toma del brazo y le impide que se vaya.

—De verdad no importa que Mello esté aquí. —Lo dice dirigiéndose a mí. En momentos así me es inevitable pensar que Matt sí es un idiota.

La situación comienza a ser agotadora.

—Pero es algo delicado. —Ahora sí logra exasperarme —. Lo que tengo que decirte no es algo que se diga en un patio ni mucho menos con otra persona de por medio.

—Vamos, no puede ser la gran cosa.

—¡Que sí lo es!

—Alex, por favor, deja de alargar el asunto que tenemos prisa

—Pero es que…

—Di lo que tengas que decir de una vez.

—Pero …

—¡Dilo, Alex!

—¡Joder, Linda te engaña! —suelto desesperado, así tal cual y sin anestesia.

Matt parpadea, confundido, apuesto a que todavía no termina ni siquiera de procesar la información; Mello luce sorprendido y juro que de igual forma todos los demás estudiantes a nuestro alrededor también están cotilleando respecto a lo que dije.

Que quede claro que le advertí que era algo importante.

—Linda te engaña —repito para confirmar —. Sé que es difícil que me creas, yo tampoco…

—Espera, espera —interrumpe Mello, metiéndose en la conversación; Matt todavía se encuentra lo suficientemente desconcertado como para poder hablar —. ¿Te das cuenta de la magnitud de tus palabras? ¿Estás seguro por lo menos?

—Es una fuente confiable. Esa persona la vio.

—¿Y quién es esa persona?

—Beyond.

—¿Y esperas que me fíe de alguien como él? —Matt vuelve a tomar la palabra. De la conmoción pasó hacia el enojo, y debo admitir que verlo enojado me perturba; no porque me dé miedo sino porque son muy pocas las veces en las que lo he visto molesto de verdad —. Beyond es un imbécil que de seguro se aburrió y no tuvo una mejor idea que inventarse esa estupidez.

—No es ninguna estupidez. Piensa, Matt, tiene sentido. ¿Acaso no se habían distanciado?

—Una cosa es distanciarse y otra muy distinta es que me engañe. Además estamos hablando de Linda —expone como si fuera el mejor argumento, y en parte lo es. Yo tampoco creía a Linda capaz de algo como lo que Beyond me contó —. Y dime, ¿supuestamente con quién se está metiendo?

He perdido. Si ni siquiera meditó lo que le acabo de decir, lo siguiente le sonará todavía más inverosímil.

—Con Near.

Escucho a algunos reír a lo lejos, hasta el mismo Matt hace una mueca entre divertida y de coraje. Quien no ríe es Mello, como si fuera el único que no se está tomando a broma mis palabras.

—Sé que es difícil de creer pero es la verdad. Matt, por favor, piénsa…

—No tengo nada que pensar —declara de forma tajante —. Sabes, a pesar de que ya no hablábamos como antes, te seguía considerando mi amigo. —Me es imposible no notar que utilizó la palabra «seguía» en lugar de «sigo» —. Creía que contigo pasaba igual pero ahora me doy cuenta que no.

—Matt, es la verdad, ¡te estoy diciendo la jodida verdad!

—¿Se puede saber qué mierda te hice para que me hagas esto?

—Parece que no me conoces. Tú mejor que nadie deberías saber que yo soy incapaz de hacer algo así.

La conversación sube de tono, llega al punto en que ya no puede ser llamada «conversación». Estamos discutiendo, estoy discutiendo con Matt por primera vez desde que nos conocemos.

Su ceño se frunce más, se sonroja por la cólera y se acerca de manera amenazadora a mí. No me quedo atrás y hago lo mismo. Es mi amigo y lo quiero pero se está comportando con un verdadero imbécil.

—¡Eres un idiota, Alex! —Y casi sin que me diera cuenta, pasamos a los gritos —. ¡Un jodido idiota! —Y también a la violencia física; me empuja y apenas puedo mantener el equilibrio.

—¡Más bien el idiota eres tú! Si tanto quieres, quédate con tu puta para que te siga viendo la cara de idiota.

Y esa fue la gota que derrama su vaso.

Me lanza un puñetazo en la cara. No es tan rápido pero como no lo vi venir, me da de lleno en la mejilla. Retrocedo un paso y me le quedo viendo con los ojos abiertos, juro jamás lo había visto así de enojado. Lo peor de todo es que está así conmigo por defender a una persona que no vale la pena.

Mello también queda tan sorprendido como yo por la acción recién acontecida. Espabila y se pone frente a Matt para evitar que haga cualquier otra cosa tonta de nuevo. Luce preocupado, sé que como yo tampoco había visto a Matt así de molesto.

—Matt, relájate. ¿Acaso no eres tú quien siempre dice que voy a meterme en problemas por mi temperamento? Ahora tú dame el ejemplo y contrólate. —Mello intenta calmarlo, lástima que sus esfuerzos son en vano ya que Matt no cambia ni su postura ni su semblante.

—¡Suéltame, Mello! ¡Déjame partirle la cara a ese idiota!

Ni siquiera a Matt dejaré que me llame de esa forma.

Me acerco de nueva cuenta, justo en el momento en que Matt logra zafarse de nuevo. Volvemos a estar frente a frente y ahora quien suelta el golpe soy yo, justo en su bonita nariz llena de pecas. Y los golpes siguen un par de segundos; él me pega y yo igual. Estaba por asestarle otro puñetazo justo en el momento en que llega el director a detener la pelea.

Nos regaña y no me tomo la molestia de analizar sus palabras. Mirándonos a Matt y a mí, nos pide que lo acompañemos a su oficina. Mello luce preocupado, antes de que nos retiremos alcanza a avisarle a Matt que lo estará esperando. A mí ya nadie me esperará.

Durante todo el camino vamos en silencio, si ni siquiera nos dirigimos la palabra menos vamos a hablar. Y al llegar a la oficina del director Roger este nos da el sermón de nuestras vidas. Por suerte, al ser nuestra primera falta de ese tipo, queda como una llamada de atención y no llega al grado de suspendernos.

Matt y yo salimos al mismo tiempo de la oficina. De nueva cuenta ni se molesta en mirarme y se va por su lado. Ignoro la opresión en mi pecho y camino por el lado contrario. Ahora verdaderamente siento una brecha entre los dos.

.

.

.

Los exámenes dan comienzo días después, mismos que contesté lo mejor que pude. Estudié como nunca antes lo había hecho; tampoco me maté repasando materias, solo le eché un poco de más ganas de lo normal. Estrategia que espero dé resultados, después de todo es el primer paso para demostrar que no soy un imbécil y, más importante que eso, demostrarme a mí mismo de qué tanto soy capaz de lograr.

Comenzar a forjarme.

Estamos en clase de Yagami. A media explicación del tema, Mikami toca la puerta del aula pidiendo la entrada. El profesor de lógica le permite el paso y después de intercambiar un par de palabras y de miraditas extrañas —existe el rumor de que entre ambos hay algo—, Mikami abre el folder que lleva consigo y nos mira a todos en general.

—Vengo a anunciar los lugares del ranking de los últimos exámenes.

En Wammy´s House eso es de lo más común. Se hace dos veces al semestre, al inicio y al final de este. Una de las filosofías de la institución es someter a sus alumnos a competencia para que así todos estemos motivados a dar lo mejor de nosotros y aspiremos a obtener el primer lugar; al parecer definirnos bajo un número ha dado los mejores resultados desde que el colegio se fundó. Aunque me parece un método cruel y ortodoxo, no es como si pudiese hacer algo para cambiarlo.

Yagami se recarga en su escritorio y mira a Mikami con atención, pareciera que también le causan interés los resultados. Mikami comienza a leer y todos escuchamos atentos. Es en orden ascendente, sin embargo los últimos lugares a nadie le interesan. Los verdaderamente importantes son el tercero, el segundo y el primero, los que las últimas veces han ocupado Matt, Mello y Near respectivamente.

—El tercer lugar le corresponde a Mihael Keehl con un promedio de noventa y siete. —Mello abre los ojos más de la cuenta. Por el rabillo del ojo observo que hace el ademán de levantarse de su butaca sin embargo Matt detiene cualquier acción por su parte. Murmuran algo entre ellos mas no alcanzo a escuchar nada. Desde que me siento más alejado de donde ellos se me ha vuelto imposible seguirles el rollo —. Las primeras posiciones estuvieron reñidas, no obstante con la diferencia de un punto, Nate River queda en segundo lugar con un noventa y nueve. — Dentro de lo que su estoica expresión puede permitir, la cara de Near es un poema; también abre de más los ojos y retuerce un mechón de cabello con empeño; alcanzo a ver cómo Beyond se burla de él —. Y el primer lugar, obteniendo el puntaje máximo de cien, está Alexander Lynch.

La exclamación es general, ni yo puedo evitarlo. Para que alguien que nunca ha sobrepasado el cuarto lugar de pronto se encuentre en primero, es casi como si fuera una señal del Apocalipsis. Mikami y Yagami también se ven sumamente desconcertados, bueno, también reconozco que aún no me la termino de creer. Estoy sorprendido con lo que he logrado, no creía ser capaz de tanto.

Busco la mirada de Matt pero él está más enfocado en Mello y su shock como para prestarme atención a mí. Al sentir algo detrás de mí, me giro y alcanzo a ver cómo Beyond me sonríe, la forma en que lo hace me resulta perturbadora.

Como lo del ranking es algo muy común, apenas termina de dar la información Mikami sale sin más. Yagami continúa su clase como si nada, ajeno al desbarajuste que se ha provocado o al menos ignorándolo de forma olímpica. Hago lo mismo, me dedico a pasar apuntes y a poner atención en clases.

Cuando las clases terminan, guardo mis cosas y salgo del salón. Recorro un tanto los pasillos y no pasan ni dos segundos cuando alcanzo a escuchar el llamado de Beyond. Lo ignoro todo el trayecto desde que salimos del colegio hasta llegar a las calles de la ciudad. Cuando ya estamos cruzando el parque es cuando, harto, me giro a verlo. Él sonríe de forma ladina, como si la situación la divirtiera. A él verdaderamente le queda la etiqueta de «fenómeno».

—Creía que ya no me hablarías, que ya se te había subido eso de ser el número uno ahora —menciona sarcástico aunque a decir verdad ese pareciera ser su tono de voz natural —. Pero quiero que sepas que a mí no me molesta estar detrás de ti, al contrario, esa es mi posición favorita.

—No seas imbécil.

—Es que en serio, fue épico. Les pateaste el trasero a Mello y a Near, más bien el orgullo. ¿Fue algo así como una forma de vengarte de Matt y de Linda de forma indirecta?

—Eso no tiene nada que ver. Por mí Matt puede seguir con esa zorra.

—Eso no es verdad y lo sabes. Eres demasiada buena persona como para dejar de lado a tu amigo de toda la vida así como así. —Al parecer también se ha tomado el tiempo de analizarme, o tan solo se trata de que es muy observador. Sea cual sea la razón, Beyond ha sido la persona que más ha acertado en algo con respecto a mí hasta ahora —. Eres una persona muy noble, Alexander, la más noble que conozco. Y admito que eso me causa asco.

—Y si tanto asco te causa, ¿por qué sigues detrás de mí? Si ya follamos no sé qué más quieras. Y no creo que me vayas a salir con la mierda de que te has enamorado de mí.

—Obviamente no. Eso, como dices, es estúpido. Solo me gustas bastante. Y ahora que tampoco debo compartirte con Matt, porque es evidente que se pelearon, te tengo solo para mí.

Un switch se activa dentro de mi cabeza. Comienzo a relacionar cosas. El por qué Beyond me confío aquello aparentando ser un supuesto buen amigo, la razón por la que me incitó a contarle yo a Matt lo sucedido cuando él mismo pudo haberlo hecho. Todo tiene sentido.

Creo que sí soy un idiota.

—¡Eres un maldito hijo de puta! ¡Lo planeaste! —grito a la vez que le doy un empujón —. Me manipulaste para que le dijera a Matt lo de Linda a sabiendas de que mi amistad con él iba a terminarse.

Como respuesta, lo escucho reír.

—Debo aceptar que no creía que dejarían de ser amigos. Eso superó mis expectativas —admitió quitado de la pena, eso me hizo enfurecer todavía más.

—¡Eres un enfermo, un cínico, un imbé…!

Se acerca a mí y me toma por ambos brazos. Como puedo me deshago del agarre. Como pocas veces luce serio, me mira como nunca antes lo había visto.

—Te lo acabo de decir: tu punto débil es ser buena persona, eso hizo todo más fácil —explica. Solo puedo fruncir todavía más el ceño —. Podrás ser el más listo de todos, tener un IQ más elevado que el de la media y que el mío, pero te falta malicia, Alexander, te falta mucho para poder superarme y por esa razón vas a dejarte someter.

Toma mi rostro entre sus manos y me besa. Es un beso rudo, burdo e inclusive doloroso. Me muerde y así es como logra meterme la lengua hasta la garganta. Intento retirarlo, no lo logro sino hasta algunos segundos después y es él quien me suelta.

A pesar de estar al aire libre y en un lugar público, me siento atrapado; el aire falta, estoy sofocado y sigo sin poder quitarme el pensamiento de que soy un verdadero idiota. Me falta tanto por aprender, tanto para forjar quién diablos soy y explotar mi potencial para poder ganarle.

—Eres un enfermo —expreso.

—No me hables de esa forma. Conociendo tu forma de ser no dudo que tú sí termines enamorándote de mí. —Vuelve a tomarme por los brazos, lástima que ya no tengo el ánimo de escapar. Ahora soy yo quien está en shock —. Sé que también te parezco atractivo.

—No jodas. Yo jamás podría sentir algo por alguien como tú.

—¿Es por qué no soy una buena persona? ¿Acaso no eres tú el que sigue la jodida filosofía de Rousseau y cree que todos son buenos por naturaleza?

No contesto nada a eso. Sigo creyendo que casi todos son buenos por naturaleza, todos menos él. Él está loco.

Me arrepiento de todo, de haberme juntado con él aquella vez, de al menos no haber llamado a Matt para que nos acompañara, de habernos embriagado en esa fiesta. De todo, me arrepiento de todo.

Fue en una fiesta de… ni siquiera lo recuerdo. Matt andaba raro, además había ido a ver a Linda, así que para no perder la oportunidad de asistir recurrí a Beyond para que me acompañara el cual aceptó. Se suponía que éramos amigos, no había nada de raro en nada. Llegamos y nos embriagamos al instante, todos estaban en las mismas condiciones que nosotros; nos acercamos a una chica la cual, ante mi vista nublada por el alcohol, estaba muy guapa y parecía dispuesta a todo.

Entramos los tres a una recamara los tres y las cosas subieron de tono. Estaba cumpliendo esa burda fantasía del trio. Nos desnudamos, la besábamos, nos restregábamos e incluso nos hizo una felación a cada uno. El ambiente era ensordecedor, ella estaba tan entrada que en un desvarío nos pidió que nos besáramos para cumplirle una fantasía bastante extraña de ver a dos tipos en una situación así. Como yo tenía la curiosidad de intentarlo con un hombre no puse objeción, Beyond tampoco y así que terminamos obedeciéndola. Al parecer duramos bastante rato en ese intercambio de saliva que la chica se quedó dormida. Debido a que seguíamos calientes y no íbamos a quedarnos con las ganas, terminamos follando.

Me gustó, no lo niego. Fue raro y muy doloroso pero me hizo tocar el cielo; ahí comprendí el verdadero valor de la próstata. Por seguirle el juego a mi supuesto amigo que supuestamente también quería experimentar, repetimos en el «lugar secreto», y fue incluso mejor que la primera vez. Sin embargo, una vez saciada la curiosidad, no quise más. Supuse que la experiencia podía quedarse como un secreto entre amigos pero grave error. Beyond pareció tomarle mucho más el gusto así que, porque a él le dio la regalada gana, continuó tras de mí.

—Alexander, te convengo de muchas formas. Soy quien mejor te conoce —dice ya alejado de mí, encogiéndose de hombros, como si estuviera hablando de cualquier otra estupidez de menor magnitud —.Yo sé que no eres un mujeriego, lo haces solo porque no tienes nada mejor que hacer y tienes el físico; no eres un idiota, solo no te gusta presumir ni ser pretencioso; y por sobre todo sé que buscas descubrir quién eres en realidad. No voy a ayudarte en eso ni a convertirme en tu razón de existir pero podemos divertirnos mientras lo haces. Todo sería más fácil si aceptaras.

Me asusta que haya acertado, sin embargo por alguna razón no puedo evitar reír. Beyond alza una ceja, eso no debió esperárselo.

—Eres una mierda. Y estás loco.

—No lo estoy, solo soy honesto conmigo mismo así como tú quieres serlo. Eso nos hace tener algo en común.

—Tú y yo no nos parecemos en nada —objeto lo más seguro que puedo y doy media vuelta, no quiero seguir escuchando idioteces de su parte.

Me alejo lo más rápido que puedo, Beyond no hace el ademán de seguirme. Sin embargo, durante todo el trayecto hacia mi casa, no puedo dejar de imaginarme su irónica sonrisa. Y eso me da el suficiente coraje para prometerme a mí mismo que nuca volveré a caer ante nadie, después de todo también puedo jugar el mismo juego.

Ahora tengo el valor de ser yo, y mi «yo» no va a caer.

.

.

.

* * *

**¡Hola! **

Y ahora sí se viene la súper-súper explicación:

Verán, la verdad es que me desanimé mucho con respecto a esta historia. No es que le haya perdido el amor o que pensara en borrarla, más bien llegó el punto en que me aburrí de escribirla, por decirlo de alguna forma; de igual forma me metí de lleno al fandom de Owari no Seraph. Además también estuvo el hecho de que me vi en el punto en qué, aunque sabía qué iba a suceder, no supe cómo continuar.

Nunca planeé dejar de lado esta historia así que esperé el momento en que volviera la inspiración (no iba a escribir solo porque sí para entregar capítulos de mala calidad), y por fin, luego de meses de hiatus, ese momento llegó.

No prometo actualizaciones seguidas debido a que sigo enfocada en terminar otras historias. Quiero quitarme esas espinitas para volver de lleno a este fic. Por lo que les pido mucha paciencia y comprensión :3

Gracias a **Moony O'Craft**, **Kikico Coffey**, **Leviriet** , **yamila andrade**, **Katia**, **Manrica** y a **Feint** por sus reviews.

A todos en general, ¡GRACIAS!

_Ellie…_


	11. Mate, un año menos

**Disclaimer: **Death Note pertenece a Tsugumi Oba y a Takeshi Obata.

**Pairings:** MxM **ǀ **BxA** ǀ **NeLi** ǀ** LxL.

**Advertencias: **AU **ǀ **Lenguaje vulgar **ǀ** Yaoi (Boy's Love)** ǀ** Hetero **ǀ **Conteniedo sexual** ǀ** OoC** ǀ **Presencia de OC's.

**N/A: **¿Aún hay alguien por ahí?¡Estoy viva!

* * *

**ǀ ****D**rama** Q**ueen **ǀ**

* * *

Capítulo 11:

_**Mate, un año menos**_

.

.

Ahora me despierto y grito en una gravedad cero

Y está empezando a pesar sobre mí

Abortemos esta misión ahora

Por favor, ¿puedo bajar?

**A**stronaut** —** **S**imple** P**lan

.

.

Curiosamente, a diferencia de todos los días, no es el sonido de mi alarma el que me levanta sino el de la alerta de una llamada entrante. Me desperezo y sin muchas ganas intento tantear mi teléfono celular que dejé sobre la cómoda. Como no doy con nada, me retiro el cobertor y me incorporo en la cama; luego de tallarme los ojos ahora sí tomo el móvil. Debe ser verdaderamente importante como para que no hallan colgado.

—¿Quién habla? —Sigo tan somnoliento que ni siquiera me fijé en quién llamaba.

—Apuesto a qué te desperté, ¿verdad? —No respondieron a mi pregunta, por suerte soy capaz de identificar el tono de voz.

Mello.

—Obviamente, idiota. Llamas demasiado temprano.

—Matt, no jodas, ya deberías estar vestido.

—Creía que ya me conocías lo suficiente como para saber que yo no soy precisamente madrugador.

—Cierto, no sé por qué esperé tanto de ti. —Ambos reímos al final. Ya sus ofensas me saben a broma —. Como sea, no te llamé para pelear contigo tan temprano.

—¿Entonces para qué? —pregunto con curiosidad.

—¿Estás haciéndote el imbécil o realmente lo eres? ¡Cómo no vas a saber!

Intento pensar en los motivos que podría tener pero no se me ocurre ninguno en concreto. Mi cerebro empieza a funcionar de forma correcta luego de las ocho.

¿Alguna tarea que olvidé? ¿Un trabajo en equipo que también olvidé? ¿Una fecha importante? ¿Acaso no tenemos clases? ¿¡Qué!?

—¡Tú cumpleaños, idiota! —responde luego de largos segundos de silencio —. ¡Dieciocho años! ¡Tu puta mayoría de edad!

Como no termino de creérmelo, me levanto de la cama en tiempo record y, sin soltar el celular, camino hacia mi escritorio en el cual tengo un pequeño calendario. Arranco la hoja que corresponde a enero, y es ahí cuando me doy cuenta que por primera vez en mucho tiempo Mello tiene una muy buena razón para tratarme como retrasado mental. Hoy es primero de febrero, día de mi décimo octavo cumpleaños.

El tiempo pasa demasiado rápido, apenas la semana pasada Mello y yo tuvimos que montar toda una obra de teatro para poder comprar cigarrillos y alcohol; fuimos a una tienda distinta a la de siempre y la encargada nos pidió identificación a ambos; Mello tenía la suya y yo… bueno, había olvidado la falsa así que tuve que improvisarme una historia de que me la habían robado. Y hoy, siete días después, puedo comprar todo el tabaco que quiera —o pueda costearme— legalmente.

—Vaya, tienes razón. —Es la respuesta más inteligente que soy capaz de improvisar. ¡Arriba yo! —. Es mi cumpleaños.

Casi puedo imaginarme a Mello golpeándose la frente al otro lado de la línea.

—Y eres idiota.

—Por ser mi cumpleaños deberías ser más amable conmigo, sabes.

—Y lo estoy siendo. Por eso te llamé para felicitarte.

—Entonces gracias, supongo.

—¿Solo eso? Eres un insensible.

Volvemos a reír de eso. Nuestras conversaciones muchas veces son estúpidas pero nos causan gracias; al menos sabemos tolerar los comentarios tontos y los chistes malos de cada uno. Supongo que eso es parte de la amistad.

Seguimos con un poco de charla banal un rato más hasta que Elsa llega, me toca la puerta y comienza a vociferar que me dé prisa o se me hará tarde. Me despido de Mello para luego quitarme la pijama y vestirme rápidamente, superando mi propia marca. Tomo la mochila y el celular y bajo tan pronto como puedo. Abajo mi madre me espera con un tazón de cereal servido y el dinero sobre la mesa.

—Siempre es lo mismo contigo, Mail —me regaña, bonita forma de comenzar el día de mi cumpleaños —. ¿Cuándo será el día en que no tenga que preocuparme porque estés listo a tiempo? ¿Qué pasará cuando estés en la universidad?

—Ya, ya, no te hagas drama —hago el burdo intento de reconfortarla —. Es solo que Mello me llamó para felicitarme y me entretuve con él.

—¡¿Ves?! —Vuelve a enojarse y esta vez no entiendo la razón —. ¡Por el coraje que siempre me haces hacer casi se me pasa!

Antes de poder preguntarle de qué habla, se acerca a mí para abrazarme muy fuerte. Como soy mucho más alto que ella, es capaz de esconder la cabeza en mi cuello; su respiración hace cosquillas. Como estoy tan poco acostumbrado a esta clase de demostraciones de afecto entre los dos, tardo en corresponder, pero cuando lo hago, lo hago también con ganas.

—Feliz cumpleaños —me susurra. Después del abrazo, vuelve a mirarme a los ojos para tomar mi rostro entre sus manos —. Mira que grande estás ahora, ¿recuerdas cuándo todavía eras el bebé de mami?

—Eso es vergonzoso, mamá —arrastro las palabras, realmente abochornado.

—¡Aún eres el bebé de mami! —Sé que lo hace para molestarme. La odio pero la amo.

Después de haberse burlado lo suficiente de mí, me suelta para volver a su rutina. Se coloca el gorro de enfermera y procede a maquillarse.

—¿Tu padre ya se comunicó contigo? —cuestiona mientras se hace no-sé-qué cosa en las pestañas.

—Eso estoy viendo —comienzo a revisar el celular. Si alguien me felicitó de seguro lo hizo por _Facebook_, _What's App_ o mensaje.

Dos de mis compañeros me han escrito cortos mensajes en mi biografía; Linda me ha mandado un mensaje larguísimo por _what's_ con emoticones de corazones, besos y toda la cosa; para mi sorpresa, incluso Alex y Beyond me han escrito, aunque no pasa de un «feliz cumpleaños» y «felicidades, geek» respectivamente, de cualquier forma después de lo sucedido ni siquiera esperaba que me felicitaran. Y por último también tengo un mensaje de mi papá; no dice mucho, solo me felicita, me manda un abrazo, menciona que me tiene una sorpresa y que espera comunicarse conmigo durante el transcurso del día.

—Papá me felicita y dice que va a regalarme algo.

—Igual y te manda una de esas cosas que a ambos tanto les gustan, ¿no?

—Es lo más seguro. —Con mi papá comparto la afición por los videojuegos, es una ventaja ya que siempre sabe qué regalarme.

—Te ves animado por eso. —Elsa me sonríe. Ha terminado con su arreglo personal y de verdad se ve muy bien; desde que tiene «algo» con ese doctor se esfuerza más en su imagen. Como yo me parezco mucho a ella, si me maquillara, de seguro sería así de _guapa_. Que pensamiento tan gay —. Tal vez hoy regrese temprano así que te traeré un pastel o una tarta, aunque casi doy por hecho que en la noche saldrás. —Ante eso solo puedo sonreír y encogerme de hombros, es el plan más seguro —. Como sea, espero que te la pases bien. Ten un muy bonito día.

Cuando se despide de mí me da un beso en la mejilla dejando marcado su labial el cual limpio con la manga del saco del uniforme. Tanta melosidad por parte de mi madre es extraña pero se siente un poco bien, sin embargo eso es algo que no voy a admitir frente a ella, ya no soy un _bebé de mami_.

Elsa sale de casa. En cuanto me termino el cereal yo también lo hago. Camino hasta la estación de autobús y por suerte —regalo de Alá desde los cielos— el transporte apenas viene llegando. El día va mejor de lo que esperaba. Apenas se estaciona, subo detrás de una anciana. Tomo asiento en uno de los lugares del fondo.

El autobús emprende marcha. Se detiene en otra parada y veo a Mello subir, me busca con la mirada y al verme se dirige hacia donde estoy. A mí me gusta estar sentado a un lado de la ventana pero como a Mello también tuve que aprender a resignarme a cederle ese privilegio todas las mañanas. Soy el más sensato de los dos y no voy a pelearme por un lugar.

—Buenos días, cumpleañero —saluda apenas se sienta.

—Buenos días a ti también.

Al parecer los dos estamos de buen humor.

Mello se coloca sus audífonos y yo decido perderme en mi propio mundo. El camino transcurre así, lento y tranquilo, los dos relajados y disfrutando de nuestro espacio personal. Lástima que cuando llegamos a Wammy's esa atmósfera termina. Volvemos al «día a día». Mello apaga su música y yo suelto un suspiro a la vez que estiro mis extremidades. Ambos bajamos, yo después de él, para seguido ingresar al colegio.

Fuera de las personas allegadas a mí, para los demás es un día normal. Como no soy un chico popular pocos deben saber que se trata de mi cumpleaños. Aunque, para ser honesto, por mí está bien; si todos lo supieran e intentaran estar sobre mí para felicitarme, me sentiría abrumado. No soy ninguna clase de _Grinch_ de los cumpleaños pero detesto el exceso de atención.

Al entrar en el salón de clases, algunos de mis compañeros también me felicitan. Solo algunos, tampoco es como si entre todos nos lleváramos muy bien, y eso que solo somos veintitantos en total. Alcanzo a ver a Alex sentado en su pupitre hablando con Beyond; el loco me da una rápida mirada para después seguir enfocado en lo que sea que estuviera hablando con Alex; este, en cambio, se me queda mirando. Nos quedamos viendo un rato mas yo retiro la mirada primero. Intento no darle demasiada importancia al asunto.

Me considero una persona tranquila, paciente y para nada rencorosa. Pero esta vez realmente estoy enojado, quiero seguir estando enojado. El coraje que Alex me provocó no se me puede pasar así como así.

Me encamino a mi asiento y dejo mis cosas. Mello hace lo mismo; no obstante, en lugar de sentarse, se dirige hacia a mí y termina sentándose en la paleta de mi pupitre.

—Oye, había pensado que podríamos ir al «lugar secreto» a festejarte, como cuando fue mi cumpleaños.

Luce demasiado emocionado. No es algo que me incomode, al contrario, eso me hace sentir importante para Mello, y es una sensación agradable. Pero como a mi madre, no voy a admitirlo delante de él. No quiero subirle más el ego. O quizá debería, el ego de Mello debe inflarse de vez en vez; él necesita que le recuerden lo genial que es para estar bien consigo mismo. Es medio blandito en el fondo.

—Suena bien.

—Obviamente, la idea fue mía.

—Estás copiándote mi idea así que el genial soy yo.

—Como sea —desvía el tema, no soporta que nadie le gane en lo más mínimo —, podemos comprar algunas frituras y cervezas…

—Y cigarrillos, no te olvides de los cigarrillos.

—Sí, sí, esos también. ¿Entonces va?

Antes de poder terminar de darle el visto bueno, escucho un carraspeo. Ambos volteamos y me encuentro con la mirada de Linda. Ni siquiera me di cuenta en qué momento llegó.

—Perdón por interrumpirlos —habla en forma suave, hasta dulce. Se enfoca en mí —. ¿Puedo hablar contigo Matt?

—Sí, claro —contesto.

—Me gustaría que saliéramos fuera del salón. —Coloca un mechón de cabello detrás de su oreja, todavía mirándome —. Es algo privado —se excusa.

Mello parece no darle demasiada importancia, únicamente se regresa a su asiento como si nada y centra su atención en otra cosa. Yo me levanto del mío y sigo a Linda hasta los pasillos; como el timbre está a punto de escucharse ya no hay mucha gente rondando.

Admito que esperaba una felicitación o incluso un pequeño regalo, Linda suele hacer eso; en cambio, en lugar de eso Linda se me lanza. Pasa sus brazos por mi cuello y me planta un beso demasiado apasionado como para tratarse de ella en la escuela —siempre es muy discreta tanto en la calle como en Wammy's—. Después de que el shock pasa también la abrazo, paso una mano por su cabello y la otra la apoyo en su cintura.

—Feliz día —ronronea de forma sexi en mi oído.

¿Quién eres y qué hiciste con mi novia? Eso no importa. Por favor, no te vayas.

—Si ese fue mi regalo me doy por bien servido.

Ella sonríe y se ruboriza levemente.

—Esto solo fue la felicitación, mi verdadero regalo te lo daré luego.

—¿Ah, sí?

—Para celebrar la fecha quiero invitarte a un lugar muy especial en la noche. Ahí te daré tu verdadero regalo.

Por alguna razón, tal vez porque soy hombre, lo primero en que pienso es en sexo.

—¿Y la pizzería?

—Ya le pedí permiso a mi papá, por eso no te preocupes.

En parte esto es algo que tenía tiempo esperando. Luego de esa pequeña pelea que tuvimos antes de Navidad, si bien hablamos y arreglamos el asunto, como que las cosas no andaban bien del todo. Y ahora que se presenta la oportunidad de limar esa aspereza es algo que no puedo —ni quiero— dejar ir.

Pero por el otro lado ya tenía planes, planes que se concretaron hacía apenas unos minutos. Vida, ¿por qué te encanta tanto meterme en problemas? ¿Acaso es porque no creo en Dios?

—Por favor, ven conmigo —suplica, parece que adivinó mis pensamientos —. Escuché lo de Mello, y entiendo que ahora es tu mejor amigo pero de verdad quiero que esta fecha la pases conmigo. ¿Sí se puede?

Permanezco en silencio. Decidir entre pasar el tiempo con mi novia o con mi mejor amigo es un dilema ante el cual nunca antes me había enfrentado. Por un lado está Mello y su oferta de embriagarnos y fumar; por el otro está Linda, su romanticismo y posible sexo. Supongo que la respuesta es obvia.

—Está bien, vamos a ese lugar tan especial que tanto dices.

Linda se anima de inmediato, su sonrisa es radiante. De la emoción me da otro beso tan apasionado como el anterior. Supongo que elegí bien pero una leve punzada —sentimiento de culpa, supongo— está ahí.

No es que valore más una relación que una amistad, sin embargo en este caso siento que he descuidado a Linda. Tanto que le reclamé su falta de apego y yo estaba haciendo lo mismo. Además pasar ese día con Linda ya era algo así como una tradición; he estado junto a ella los últimos cuatro cumpleaños de mi vida.

—Verás que la pasaremos increíble —continúa entre risas —. Entonces nos vemos cerca de la pizzería. Tranquilo, el lugar que te digo queda cerca de ahí.

—Confío en ti.

Justo en ese instante el timbre resuena en toda la escuela.

Luego de otro beso, nos tomamos de la mano e ingresamos al salón. Cuando pasamos por su fila, se suelta y se despide de mí con un gesto de mano. Vuelvo a dirigirme a mi pupitre y tomo asiento. Me giro hacia Mello el cual levanta la vista de su cuaderno y me dirige la mirada, sonríe de forma socarrona y con el dedo pulgar limpia sus labios. Tardo en entender pero al final capto el mensaje; me limpió la boca con el dorso de mi mano, mi piel queda manchada con labial rosa.

—¿Te dieron tu regalo?

—Algo así —comienzo a rascarme la nariz —. Oye, Mello…

—Lo sé. Cambio de planes, ¿verdad? —adivina. A veces me pregunto si en verdad soy tan predecible o si las situaciones que me rodean lo son.

—Linda me tiene algo preparado y… no sé, creo que por el bien de mi relación debo darle prioridad. Cada uno ha estado en sus cosas y…

—No te esfuerces en explicarme, lo entiendo. —Aunque pareciera que quiere reconfortarme, su expresión da a entender otra cosa. Pero bueno, es Mello después de todo. Siempre parece molesto aunque no lo esté —. Es tu novia, hay oportunidad de que arreglen sus asuntos. Yo no voy a interponerme en eso.

—¿Seguro que no hay problema? —Sea como sea, no estoy del todo cómodo con la situación.

—Obvio no, idiota. —Estira su mano para poder alcanzar a darme un zape —. Yo no voy a hacer drama por algo así.

Me recargo en el respaldo del asiento, aliviado. Es reconfortante que todo se solucione así de fácil. Ojalá fuese así siempre, voto porque la vida sea así de simple.

—En fin. —Mello vuelve a retomar la palabra —, mañana sin falta retomaremos nuestros planes. ¿Hecho?

—Por supuesto, no voy a quedarme con las ganas.

Nos sonreímos mutuamente para, de alguna manera, sellar esa promesa. Hacer algo más vistoso podría verse raro —aparte no queremos que nadie más se entere y nos arruine el plan—. Antes de poder iniciar alguna otra conversación, el profesor Lester hace acto de presencia. Nos resignamos a abrir nuestro libro en alguna página y seguir con nuestra aburrida vida estudiantil. Creo que debería apreciar más mi vida en la preparatoria, la universidad está a la vuelta de la esquina. Pero como soy yo estoy seguro que no lo haré sino hasta el último momento.

.

.

.

Espero a Linda fuera de la pizzería tal y como ella me lo indicó. El frío cala en los huesos y cuando guardar las manos en los bolsillos no me es suficiente, enciendo un cigarrillo. A Linda no le gusta que fume, lo considera un hábito horrible y además está el hecho de que daña mi salud y bla bla bla. Aunque al inicio de nuestra relación intentó hacer que lo dejara al final terminó dándose por vencida, creo que puedo llegar a ser muy obstinado en algunas ocasiones.

Luego de un rato de esperar a la intemperie, veo la silueta de Linda acercarse. Tiro el cigarro y lo piso para apagarlo, lástima que el humo ni el olor puedan disiparse.

—Hola —saluda, y me sorprende que no haga ningún comentario despectivo respecto al tabaco —. ¿Tienes mucho esperándome?

La luz que proporciona el local de los Auditore y el alumbrado público me permite observarla con algo de claridad. Admito que me sorprende lo que las mujeres son capaces de hacer con el maquillaje y la ropa. Linda no suele maquillarse —al menos yo jamás le veo nada— pero cuando lo hace se ve todavía más hermosa de lo que de por sí ya es; y en mi opinión siempre se viste bien, fresca y femenina. A veces me pregunto cómo es que un chico como yo logró conquistar a una chica como ella. Si es que Dios existe le estoy sumamente agradecido.

—No mucho, no te preocupes. —En realidad no sé ni cuánto tiempo tengo aquí afuera pero es mejor no arruinar el momento. La noche pinta demasiado bien.

—Entonces ya no perdamos más tiempo. Vámonos.

Me toma por el brazo y, a pesar de los abrigos de ambos, soy capaz de sentir sus senos. Pareciera que lo hace intencionalmente ya que no hace ningún afán de retirarse, al contrario, se acerca todavía más.

Caminamos un par de calles de la misma manera. No soy bueno reconociendo calles, no tengo ni la menor idea de donde nos encontramos, solo sé que ya nos hemos alejado bastante de la pizzería. Me mintió, el lugar no queda para nada cerca. No obstante, cuando pasamos cerca de una pareja bastante entrada en lo suyo, logro darme una idea de dónde nos encontramos.

—Oye, Linda… —susurro. Ella no logra escucharme.

Juro que nunca me imaginé estar en un lugar así. Bueno, igual eso sí llegué a pensarlo, pero nunca, nunca creí que Linda sería quien me trajera.

Veo otras tres parejas en la misma situación, carteles de descuentos en alquilar habitaciones y puestos de condones ambulantes. No me asusta la situación en sí, solo es… extraño visitar un lugar como este. A nosotros nunca nos faltaron lugares en los cuales tener relaciones. Está su casa, está la mía, el cine, los baños del centro comercial, ¿por qué recurrir a un hotel?

Nos paramos frente a un edificio que luce un poco más decente que los otros. Linda tira de mi brazo un par de veces, sin embargo yo no puedo salir del shock.

—¿Qué sucede?

—¿Este es mi regalo? —no puedo evitar preguntar. Como Mello dice: soy idiota.

—En realidad… es solo una parte. —Incluso ella luce nerviosa.

—¿Pero por qué venir aquí? Digo, pudimos quedarnos en tu casa...

—Matt, todas las veces que hemos tenido sexo estamos con el temor de que alguien pueda descubrirnos. Creo que nos merecemos una noche en la que solo pensemos en nosotros dos.

—Pues sí… tienes razón —Contra eso no tengo nada que objetar.

—Entonces vamos.

Toma mi mano y me jala hacia el interior. Por dentro el hotel no luce tan mal, de hecho es hasta un poco agradable; aunque tantas combinaciones en tonos pastel me marean.

—¿Traes tu identificación? —pregunta Linda antes de acercarnos a la recepción.

—Apenas hoy cumplí los dieciocho, aún no tengo.

—La falsa —me regaña en un susurro. Si estuviéramos en otro lugar de seguro se golpearía la frente —. Sé que tienes una y no quieras ocultármelo ahora.

—Bueno, sí tengo pero no la traje. —Cuando salgo con Linda en lo menos que pienso es en hacer algo fuera de la ley. Ella no fuma, no bebe, no es ese tipo de persona.

—Entonces hay que improvisar.

Ambos nos acercamos a la recepcionista. Esta nos mira alzando una ceja, debe notar nuestra actitud sospechosa; hasta yo lo notaría. Nos da una mirada aburrida y nos atiende de la misma forma, pareciera que odia su trabajo.

—Buenas noches. —Linda, cordial como siempre —. Eh… pues… —No sabe ni cómo pedirlo, no me sorprende —. Una habitación, por favor.

—Su identificación —pide la mujer. Dio en el clavo.

Linda saca su cartera de la bolsa, se está tomando la improvisación demasiado en serio. Toma una tarjeta de quién sabe qué cosa y se la da. Al recibirla, la recepcionista se sorprende y nos mira a ambos.

—Tengo disponible la veinticuatro y la treinta.

¿Qué mierda hizo Linda?

—La treinta está bien.

—Qué pasen una buena noche —nos desea a la vez que nos entrega una llave. Hasta el semblante le cambió.

Después de que nos dice cómo llegar, Linda me vuelve a tomar del brazo y ambos nos dirigimos hacia la habitación treinta. Queda en el tercer piso, siendo la que está hasta el fondo. Realmente vamos a tener privacidad.

Linda abre el cuarto y los dos entramos al mismo tiempo. No parece nada del otro mundo; hay una cama, un buró y otra puerta la que supongo da a un baño o algo así.

—Es un lugar muy bonito —comenta Linda paseando la mirada.

—Si tú lo dices. —Yo no le veo nada de especial.

—No sabes ver detalles.

Ignorando eso, justo en ese instante la intriga de lo sucedido en la recepción vuelve a mí.

—Oye, ¿cómo le hiciste para que nos dieran la habitación?

—Solo le di dinero. Doblé los billetes y los puse detrás de un cupón.

—¿¡La sobornaste!? —Linda hoy sí que me ha sorprendido. ¿Ella, la defensora de la ética, haciendo tal cosa?

—Eso no importa, no pienses en ello. En este momento lo que importa eres tú.

Ella se lanza de nuevo hacia mí, vuelve a besarme. A pesar de que sigo sin terminar de creerme la situación, termino cayendo ante sus encantos, ¡es imposible no hacerlo!

Linda tiene razón: nunca hemos tenido una noche solo para nosotros dos, donde no tengamos más preocupaciones aparte de qué posiciones vamos a intentar. Este debe ser un gran paso hacia la mayoría de edad. ¡Benditos dieciocho!

De a poco Linda disminuye la intensidad. El beso se vuelve más lento, hasta un poco tierno diría. Linda me toma el rostro por las mejillas y me sonríe de forma dulce. Sin embargo, de nuevo sorprendiéndome, en lugar de volver a besarme la veo soltar un par de lágrimas.

—Realmente te amo, te amo como no he amado a nadie.

La declaración es hermosa. No es como si nunca me hubiera dicho o escrito algo similar —para mi cumpleaños pasado incluso me compuso una canción—, pero esta vez lo siento mucho más profundo. O quizá solo son ideas mías. No sé, no soy bueno en estas cosas.

—Yo también te amo. —Es lo único que se me ocurre responder, después de ese otro shock quedé en blanco. De cualquier modo Linda que yo no soy precisamente bueno con las palabras.

—Te lo digo en serio, muy en serio. Sí, eres mi primer novio, técnicamente el primer chico con el que me relacioné de esta manera, pero estoy segura de que como te quiero a ti no voy a querer a nadie. Pase lo que pase siempre recuerda eso, por favor.

Quiero hacer una broma con respecto a eso, pero al ver su semblante decido solo asentir y volver a besarla de manera suave. Esa es mi manera de responder a sus palabras. Soy torpe, soy más de acciones que de palabras.

—Vamos, no te pongas melancólica. Es mi cumpleaños, ¿no? —Ahora soy yo quien la toma por las mejillas, esta vez para limpiar sus lágrimas —. Mejor dime cuál es mi regalo. Estoy muy ansioso.

Quiero disipar esta atmósfera que de pronto nos envolvió. Por suerte lo logro.

Nuevamente Linda luce avergonzada.

—No es algo en sí —susurra, sonrojándose a morir.

—Más o menos ya tengo la idea de lo que es —le hago saber para que la vergüenza le pase un poco —. Siempre me ha gustado estar contigo, esta vez será mucho más especial.

—Y diferente —me interrumpe —. Quiero hacerlo de forma diferente.

Lo que vino a mi mente fue un oral, pero eso ya lo hemos hecho así que no sería algo nuevo. Estoy por preguntarle a qué se refiere, sin embargo, antes de poder pronunciar alguna palabra, ella toma mis manos y las baja por su cuerpo hasta colocarlas en su trasero. Tardo unos segundos en captar pero al hacerlo me sonrojo tanto o más que ella.

—¿Segura? —Necesito confirmar si realmente es lo que creo que es.

Ella asiente como respuesta.

—Una segunda primera vez, ¿no? —ríe para quitarse el bochorno —. Sería bonito.

—Doloroso. —Es en lo primero que pienso, eso es lo que tengo entendido.

—Pero es algo que quiero compartir contigo. Me siento segura y preparada.

Lo pienso un poco. No es que nunca hubiese tenido la fantasía, darle por detrás a mi novia es algo que vengo queriendo desde que vi una porno de la temática.

—¡Mira! —exclama, interrumpiendo mis pensamientos. Se aleja de mí y toma su bolsa la cual había dejado encima de la cama —. Traigo lo necesario: condones, lubricante. —Toma ambas cosas y me las acerca —. Te lo ruego, hagamos el amor de esa manera. Quiero hacerlo contigo así, solo contigo.

Ante su rostro, su suplica y su sonrojo, no puedo resistirme. Tomo lo que tiene entre las manos y lo lanzo a la cama para enfocarme en ella. La beso otra vez de manera arrebatada.

—Voy a confiar en ti —le digo, ella ríe.

—Y yo cuidaré de ti. —Linda continúa la broma.

La pasión regresa; las chamarras y los suéteres comienzan a estorbar. Cuando estamos desnudos vamos a la cama. Tenemos sexo normal una vez para luego prepararla para «nueva» la penetración. Estoy tan nervioso y excitado. Linda es la que me va indicando cómo hacerlo, al parecer se había visto un par de videos del tema; yo solo sigo sus instrucciones, no creo que las porno que he visto sean una buena referencia.

Y en eso se nos van las horas, en mí entrando por ese orificio y en ella intentando soportar la situación. Demasiadas emociones en una sola noche.

.

.

.

Después de descansar y asearnos, salimos del hotel rumbo a una farmacia para comprar algún medicamento para el dolor —a Linda le dolían demasiado las caderas—. La acompañé a su casa, nos despedimos con un beso y luego regresé a la mía.

El día siguiente transcurre muy normal, casi como si se tratara de un guion. Despierto, me visto, tomo el autobús, me encuentro con Mello, charlo con él, llego al colegio, supuestamente estudio, paso algo de tiempo con Linda y a la salida me dirijo de vuelta a casa, mas en esta ocasión Mello me acompaña.

Los planes en los que quedamos ayer siguen en pie, pero en la mañana Elsa me pidió que quitara la nieve del patio de entrada; al parecer su casi novio iba a venir y quiere que tenga donde estacionar su coche. Cuando le mencioné que ya tenía cosas qué hacer, se enojó conmigo y me gritoneó que me iría mal si no la obedecía, lo que se traduce a no darme mi mesada. Como necesito el dinero para fumar y embriagarme, decido hacerle caso.

Mello ha venido para ayudarme a terminar más rápido. Mientras yo tiro la sal encima de la nieve, él la recoge con la pala y la amontona en la parte donde antes había césped. Si continuamos llevando este ritmo chance y terminemos pronto.

—Sabes. —Llevamos rato en silencio, ya me hace falta iniciar conversación —, creía que no sabías hacer este tipo de cosas, como de seguro en tu casa tienen quien lo haga.

Me gusta burlarme de su situación de rebelde-sin-causa-y-niño-acomodado; siempre hace unas rabietas tan graciosas por ello. Aunque en el fondo le tengo un poco de envidia, cómo me gustaría tener servidumbre en mi casa.

—No siempre fue así —explica, con el ceño fruncido —. De hecho mi situación mejoró desde que Halle se casó con Giovanni.

—Y aun así no lo quieres.

Mello me da una mala mirada, pero el enojo no le dura mucho. Continúa quitando nieve, ignorándome momentáneamente. Rio por ello. Es tan fácil sacarlo de sus casillas.

—Mejor cuéntame cómo te fue ayer —pregunta de pronto, sin dejar de hacer lo que hace.

—¿Cómo qué? —comienzo a rascarme la nariz. Ahora Mello ríe.

—No te preocupes, no me interesa saber si tuviste _suerte_. Solo dime si fueron a algún lado en especial o si hicieron algo fuera de lo común.

—Fuimos a un hotel —termino encogiéndome de hombros, intentando no darle importancia al asunto. Solo pido no ponerme rojo.

—Ya. No digas más. Me queda claro.

Quedamos de nuevo en silencio. Nunca me ha gustado dar detalles de mi relación absolutamente a nadie, siento que eso es algo muy privado. No tanto por mí sino por respeto a Linda.

—Matt.

Cuando escucho mi nombre dejo lo que estoy haciendo. Mello también deja la pala de lado y se acerca de a mí. Frota sus manos un poco y las guarda en sus bolsillos, se nota que tiene frío; Es una nena en cuestiones invernales.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Quieres descansar o cambiamos de roles?

—He estado pensando en algo.

—¿En qué? —Mello es siempre directo, me da mala espina cuando no va directo al grano.

—En lo que te dijo Alex de Linda.

—Ah. ¿Y eso qué? —me pongo a la defensiva. No puedo evitarlo, todavía me enoja el tema.

—Yo siento que él no te mintió. —Joder, ¿ahora tú también? —. ¿Por qué lo haría? No tiene razones. Además Near…

—Mello, para ti Near tiene la culpa hasta del calentamiento global. Y sí, es un hijo de puta y todo lo que quieras pero Linda no, ella no es así. Ella me ama, de verdad lo hace, me lo ha demostrado.

Mello suspira, pareciera que está contando hasta diez en su mente. Es lo malo de él, se enciende como pólvora, así sea por un verdadero pleito o por solo llevarle la contraria; no me gusta hacerlo enfadar por eso normalmente cedo ante sus ideas las crea correctas o no, pero en esta ocasión no estoy dispuesto a dar mi brazo a torcer. ¡Estoy cansado de este tema!

—Linda es incapaz de hacer algo como eso —continuo —, si llegara a sentir algo por otra persona me lo diría.

—¿Y por qué estás tan seguro? —pregunta, decidido —. No tiene que sentir algo por alguien, puede ser solo simple calentura.

—Ella no…

—Además, si tú le has fallado, ella también puede hacerlo.

—¡Yo nunca le he fallado! —grito, exaltado. ¿Pero de qué habla? Yo no…

—¿Y cuándo me besaste a mí, eh?

Eso es algo que ya había olvidado… Bueno, no, pero ha pasado tanto tiempo que ya ni siquiera pienso en eso. Admito recordar ese momento de vez en vez —más que nada cuando miro a Mello a los ojos—, aunque termina quedando como algo sin trascendencia. Un error de borrachera y ya.

—Eso no cuenta —desvío la mirada, el solo hecho de recordarlo en este momento es bochornoso.

Comienzo a rascarme la nariz —¡maldito tic nervioso!—. Me gustaría decir un montón de cosas pero considero más prudente quedarme callado. Soy pacifista, casi tanto como un _hippie_ que sí se baña y que, lamentablemente, no fuma marihuana.

Para no hacer esta discusión más grande prefiero fingir que me quedé sin argumentos; Mello creerá que ha ganado y seguiremos quitando la nieve. Tampoco es como si tuviera ganas de pelearme con él, menos ahora que tenemos tan buenos planes para en la tarde.

—¿Por qué no cuenta? —Creo que él sí quiere pelear conmigo, y al parecer está tan enojado que quiere seguir echando en cara ese maldito beso —. Digo, fue un beso muy apasionado. Y de no haber sido por mi pene habrías terminado follando conmigo.

—¡Pero tienes pene! Y por suerte eso no pasó. Además tengo la teoría de que esas bebidas tenían algo.

—Ese no es el punto. Lo que quiero decir es que así como tú tuviste ese… desliz, Linda pudo tener uno también.

—¡Que no!

—¿¡Por qué eres tan terco!? —grita ahora sí muy enfadado. Está rojo de coraje.

—¿Terco yo? ¡Y tú qué! ¡Tú eres la terquedad hecha persona!

—¡Dios, Matt!

Ahora yo soy el que intenta contar hasta diez. Inhalo, exhalo, y así muchas veces. No quiero perder los estribos de nuevo, no ahora, no con Mello. Recuerda, Matt, eres un pacifista, ¡un jodido pacifista! ¡Esto podría arruinar tu historial para el _Nobel de la Paz_!

—Mira, no me importa lo que Alex haya dicho, yo confío en ella —intento explicar lo más tranquilo que puedo —. Y sí, le fallé en esa ocasión. —Ok, eso cuesta admitirlo —. Pero fue un error.

—Error que ella igual pudo cometer.

—Y sigues con lo mismo —exclamo ya cansado del asunto. Discutir con Mello es como discutir con una pared, y en verdad creo que sería más fácil hacer entrar a la pared en razón.

—Lo que pasa es que eres demasiado inocente. Te falta ver las cosas con un poco más de malicia.

—¿O sea que según tu lógica debo desconfiar de todos?

—Al menos no confiar ciegamente en nadie.

Mello se cruza de brazos. Me mira socarrón, como si con su último argumento hubiera ganado la discusión. Una parte de mí sigue pensando que es mejor dejar las cosas así y ya no hacer tanto escándalo, la otra piensa más o menos lo mismo. Ya no tengo nada de ganas de discutir, aparte si me peleara con Mello me quedaría sin amigos.

—Como sea, eso no quiere decir que Linda sea capaz de eso —vuelvo a decir cansinamente. Deseo dar por terminado el asunto.

—¿De ponerse ebria y casi follar con un chico en una fiesta…?

—Ya, Mello, dejemos este tema por la paz y sigamos quitando nieve. Se nos hará tarde.

—¿…Así como tú te pusiste ebrio y casi follas conmigo? —continua. Es estresante.

—Algo que nunca volverá a pasar. Ni contigo ni con nadie.

—¿Cuánto apuestas?

Antes de que pueda responder, Mello me toma por el brazo. Me acerca a él de un tirón y, aprovechando que estoy en shock, me agarra por los hombros. Por un momento creí que iba a abrazarme o a susurrarme algo, pero que me esté besando es algo que me toma por sorpresa.

Es un beso… extraño, ni siquiera puedo distinguir si me agrada o no —aunque la respuesta más probable es que no—. Siento su respiración contra mi rostro y eso también es raro. Mueve sus labios contra los míos de forma suave, aprieta el agarre en mis hombros. Él mantiene los ojos cerrados, yo los tengo abiertos; al no querer desentonar más, los cierro.

A diferencia de la primera vez, no hay música, ni gente, ni alcohol alrededor. Solo estamos él, yo, la nieve, y las personas que puedan vernos. Cuando a mi mente llega esa posibilidad, me separo bruscamente. Miro hacia los lados esperando que nadie nos haya visto. Me siento algo paranoico. A Mello parece no importarle, cuando está molesto solo puede prestar atención a la causa de su estado de ánimo quien en este caso soy yo.

—Ves, volvió a pasar —dice muy quitado de la pena —. Volviste a serle infiel.

Lo miro, incrédulo. ¿Qué mierda acaba de pasar? A ver, estábamos discutiendo, me besa, ahora me revela entre líneas que me estaba dando una lección… ¡Joder! Demasiado por digerir en menos de un minuto.

—A ver, a ver, esto ni siquiera cuenta como infidelidad. Es… un beso. Y tú eres mi amigo, no te veo de _esa_ forma.

—Cuando toda esta mierda pasó, el que armó drama fuiste tú. ¿Cuántas veces no te dije que solo era un beso? Pero al parecer para ti fue infidelidad o algo así.

—¡Estaba confundido por haber besado a un hombre!

—Confundido porque besarme te gustó. Admítelo. Eso para ti cuenta como traición.

¿No era mejor dejar todo esto enterrado? ¿Por qué me viene a echar en cara ahora todo esto? No me gusta pensar en ello, ¡nunca me detuve a pensarlo!

—No me gustó —declaro. Me parece extraño que haya titubeado al decirlo.

—Te gustó.

—Que no.

—Que sí.

—Por favor, dejemos esto por la paz. Esta conversación es muy gay.

—Pero aún no has entendido mi punto.

—No hay nada qué entender. No cuenta como infidelidad porque el beso ni siquiera me gustó y yo no siento nada _homo_ por ti.

—Demuéstralo.

Ahora soy yo el que se acerca, le tomo también por los hombros y le planto un beso. Sus mejillas están frías pero su boca es cálida. Esta sensación sí me recuerda un poco a lo que sentí aquella vez en la sala de Beyond, cuando caí encima de él y comenzamos a devorarnos mutuamente.

Con mis pulgares acaricio su rostro suavemente y cambio la cabeza de ángulo para poder encajar mejor con él, me sobresalto un poco al sentir que Mello también toma mis mejillas y las acuna entre sus manos con una delicadeza que no creía que tuviera. Con su lengua delinea mis labios, y supongo que el éxtasis del momento es tanto que termino abriendo la boca para darle paso a su lengua.

Nuestras lenguas se enredan, las caricias son tiernas, la temperatura empieza a subir. Estoy besando a mi mejor amigo, y peor aún, ¡estoy besando de nuevo a un chico y lo estoy disfrutando!

Supongo que esto sí es infidelidad.

Nos separamos luego de un largo rato, aun así no retiro las manos de su rostro ni él retira las suyas del mío. Sus mejillas ahora se sienten cálidas, supongo que por el sonrojo y el calor del momento; no quiero ni imaginarme en qué condiciones me encuentro yo.

Permanecemos mirándonos de manera fija; ha pasado un largo tiempo desde que había observado sus ojos tan de cerca. Su mirada es como el cielo del verano y me siento cursi al pensar en esa comparación, cursi y homosexual.

—Matt, esto…

Sus palabras son interrumpidas por el sonido de un claxon. Nos separamos al instante, intentando actuar de la forma más natural posible y fallando brutalmente. Un auto color gris se estaciona frente a la casa y, al reconocer de quién se trata, trato de ignorar todo lo que ha sucedido.

—¡Papá! —grito al mismo tiempo que me dirijo al auto.

Lástima que el cosquilleo en mis labios no halla desparecido, sigue ahí y supongo que seguirá. Mas por el momento prefiero concentrarme en otra cosa.

.

.

.

* * *

**¡Hola!**

Sé que tenía el fic demasiado abandonado y que las excusas en sí no arreglan nada así que solo me queda pedirles una disculpa a todos quienes leen esta historia.

¡Pero he vuelto!

A partir de este punto puedo decir que el fanfic comienza a entrar en _el salseo_. Nos quedan nueve capítulos por delante (sí, solo serán 20) por lo que lo interesante ya comenzará a suceder.

Muchas gracias a KandraK❤, Moony O'Craft❤, Manrica❤, Leviriet❤, Bella Haley❤ y a Cissy Kuran❤ por sus reviews. ¡Las amo!

Intentaré darme prisa en la continuación. Me siento inspirada~

¡Gracias por leer!

_Arrivederci… _❤


	12. Dude, analiza las pistas

**Disclaimer: **Death Note pertenece a Tsugumi Oba y a Takeshi Obata.

**Pairings:** MxM **ǀ **BxA** ǀ **NeLi** ǀ** LxL.

**Advertencias: **AU **ǀ **Lenguaje vulgar **ǀ** Yaoi (Boy's Love)** ǀ** Hetero **ǀ **Conteniedo sexual** ǀ** OoC** ǀ **Presencia de OC's.

**N/A: **Actualización en diciembre a modo de regalo :3

* * *

**ǀ ****D**rama** Q**ueen **ǀ**

* * *

Capítulo 12:

_**Dude, analiza las pistas**_

.

.

Calma mis sueños adolescentes

No, no me pasa nada malo

Los niños están todos mal

Las historias están apagadas

**C**enturies** —** **F**all **O**ut **B**oy

.

.

Me quedo estático en mi misma posición, mirando a Matt dirigirse donde su padre. Intento concentrarme en ellos en lugar de meditar lo ocurrido hacía apenas escasos segundos. Es más sencillo intentar no darle importancia a permitir que mi mente se vuelva un caos todavía mayor.

Besé a Matt. Lo besé. Nos besamos. Sacudo mi cabeza como si de esa forma fuera a desechar la imagen; es una lástima que las cosas no sean tan sencillas como eso. Al final opto por limpiarme los labios con la manga de mi chaqueta, tal vez si _oculto _la evidencia logre convencerme de que el asunto no tiene la menor importancia. Joder, ¿por qué es tan difícil dejarlo pasar?

Vuelvo a ver a Matt y a su padre. Ellos lucen normales, un padre y su hijo compartiendo una conversación como tantos otros. Al menos me alivia saber que el señor Jeevas no vio nada, de ser así todo sería mucho peor. El solo imaginarlo me provoca un nudo en el estómago. A ver, ¿cómo le explicas al padre de tu mejor amigo que acabas de besar a su hijo en el patio delantero de su casa a plena luz del día? Simplemente no hay manera.

Como mi mejor amigo pareció olvidarse de mi existencia, decido acercarme a donde ellos para despedirme y salir corriendo hacia mi casa. Nunca he sido de los que huyen pero esta situación parece superarme. Necesito ordenar ideas y teniendo de frente a Matt no voy a lograr nada.

—¡Mello, ven! —exclama Matt cuando todavía estoy un par de metros alejado de él. Al notarme tan cerca sonríe; pareciera que se ha olvidado de lo que pasó —. Papá, él es Mello, mi amigo del que tanto te hablé.

Cuando estoy frente al señor y, a manera de distarcción, decido analizarlo. Matt no se parece en nada a él a excepción del color de ojos; tiene una estatura promedio, cabello oscuro que hace más notorias las pocas canas que tiene y poseé una sonrisa de esas que logran que te cuestiones si le duele o no sonreír. Parece una buena persona, aunque curiosamente no logro hacerme a la idea de que él es el padre de Matt. Al igual que Elsa, luce demasiado joven como para tener un hijo de dieciocho años.

—Eres justo como Mail te describió —menciona, no sé si sentirme halagado —. Ahora solo falta conocer si tu personalidad coincide con los relatos de mi hijo.

—Espero que le haya contado cosas buenas. —Soy amable con el señor, en cambio a Matt le lanzo una mirada de advertencia, más le vale haber hablado bien de mí. Me sonríe a modo de respuesta.

Comenzamos a charlar de cosas sin trascendencia; que si la escuela, que si las clases, que si yo tengo novia y cómo llegué a Winchester. Justo en ese momento, Elsa sale de la casa un tanto exasperada, esa mujer no sabe esconder sus emociones negativas. Abre la boca, de seguro para regañarnos por no haber terminado de retirar la nieve, mas al ver al padre de su hijo se queda callada un rato.

—¡Matthew, no te esperábamos! —grita a modo de saludo, yendo a su encuentro. El aludido también da un par de pasos hasta encontrarse con ella.

Por mi parte suelto una risa. Matt me mira extrañado, alza una ceja y se me queda viendo esperando una explicación. Niego con la cabeza, es en verdad gracioso.

—Te dicen «Matt» por tu padre. Qué original.

—Oye —se queja, parece avergonzado —, iba a llamarme «Matthew» también pero a última hora mi mamá cambió de opinión. Aun así se quedó el «Matt».

—Bueno, queda como un dato curioso.

Lo miro, siempre lo hacemos cuando compartimos alguna broma, sin embargo en esta ocasión es diferente. Apenas nuestras miradas se cruzan recuerdo lo sucedido, más bien ambos lo hacemos ya que él desvía su mirada hacia otra dirección. Intento que el sentimiento no me domine y termino por intentar mantener contacto cara a cara pero en lugar de concentrarme en sus ojos me dedico a observar sus pecas y su nariz.

—Es bueno que tu papá ahora sí viniera —atino a decir. Es lo más acertado que se me ocurre, no voy a mencionar «oye, qué bueno estuvo el beso, ¿verdad?» —. ¿Te aclaró por qué no vino antes?

—El embarazo de Rachel se complicó. —Doy por hecho que esa mujer es la novia de su padre —. Pero ya todo está bien y de hecho voy a tener una hermana.

—Supongo que… felicidades.

—Eres un asco para esto.

Volvemos a reír, a compartir la broma. Noto que también hace un gran esfuerzo por sostenerme la mirada pero el que no deje de rascarse la nariz no es muy buena señal. Lo entiendo, también estoy ansioso pero sé aparentar mucho mejor. Repito el mantra «fue solo un beso, solo un beso» en mi mente una y otra vez. Mierda, ¿por qué tuve que besarlo?

Estábamos muy bien como para arruinarlo de esta manera. Meses de amistad tirados a la basura por un arrebato sin fundamentos… Vale, debo calmarme, comienzo a sonar como el mismo Matt, como un verdadero melodramático.

Lo mejor que puedo hacer es lo mismo que hice la vez pasada: tratar esto como lo que es, un suceso sin demasiada importancia, un beso como cualquier otro que no significó absolutamente nada para mí. Sí, estoy nervioso y siento que voy a vomitar pero es porque besé a mi mejor amigo y sea como sea eso mueve algo dentro de uno mismo. Eso es lo que pasa, eso debe ser lo que pasa, tal y como la vez anterior.

—Supongo que la salida se cancela —digo, necesito sacar otro tema de conversación. Es mejor hacer como si nada, de esa manera el asunto del beso queda relegado.

Matt suelta un suspiro no muy bien disimulado. Debe agradecer el que haya decidido no aunar más en el tema.

—Hasta nuevo aviso. —Pareciera un poco aliviado de eso también; supongo que luego de besarnos lo último que quería era pasar tiempo a solas conmigo, el que su padre llegara debió caerle como anillo al dedo —. Podemos reanudar todo para cuando mi papá se haya ido, igual no suele quedarse mucho tiempo, un par de días a lo mucho.

—¿Te parece este sábado?

—No veo porqué no.

—Entonces es un hecho.

Nos sonreímos de nueva cuenta el uno al otro. Agradezco que a pesar de la tensión ambos hagamos el esfuerzo de actuar como si nada, eso me deja ver que la amistad que tenemos es sincera y que un detalle como ese no va a arruinarla.

Un beso nos unió pero otro no logrará que nos separemos.

—Bueno, habiendo arreglado eso, me voy.

—¿No te quedas? —pregunta Matt.

—Vas a querer pasar tiempo con tus padres ahora, no te quito la oportunidad —abre los ojos más de la cuenta, parece realmente sorprendido; no entiendo porqué tanto. Él mismo me ha dicho que le gustan esos momentos, pues yo no pienso arruinárselos —. ¿Irás a clases mañana?

—No —sonríe de manera nerviosa. Eso también me lo esperaba.

—Nos vemos cuando tengas tiempo para mí en tu agenda. —Me hago el afectado, logro sacarle una risa.

—Tengo espacio el sábado, ya te confirmé.

—Pues eso espero.

Me dirijo hacia mi motocicleta. Tomo el casco y me lo coloco para luego montarme en mi vehículo. Matt, quien me había acompañado, mira a su alrededor y después hacia mí.

—¿También te vas para no recoger más nieve, verdad?

—Tardaste en captar —rio al mismo tiempo que enciendo el motor.

Me termino de despedir con un gesto de mano, después emprendo marcha hacia mi hogar. Debo reconocer que ya estaba cansado de recoger nieve pero también me urgía alejarme de Matt y poder despejar mi mente. Un paseo en moto siempre me ayuda.

.

.

.

Al día siguiente, tal y como me avisó, Matt no asiste a clases, ese no tan insignificante detalle vuelve mi día una mierda. No es que no me hable con nadie más del salón pero con ninguno de mis compañeros me llevo tan bien como con aquel idiota; me hace falta Matt, no me cuesta reconocerlo, pero tampoco es como si fuera a lloriquear por los rincones añorando su presencia. Nunca lo haría, menos ahora.

Lo que a hoy concierne me dedico a sobrevivir a las clases. Tomo apuntes, pongo mi mejor cara ante Yagami, finjo que presto atención con Mikami —los dos profesores que me tocaron de nuevo este semestre— y con los demás hago más o menos lo mismo. Aunque no lo parezca estoy esforzándome, necesito mejorar mis notas, más luego de los exámenes pasados en los que Alex me superó con creces; lo único que me alegró de ello fue ver la cara de desconcierto del imbécil de Near.

La hora de receso llega y Sayu me arrastra hacia la cafetería para que almuerce con ella. Esta vez no tengo manera de zafarme diciendo que comeré con Matt así que me resigno a seguirle el juego, de cualquier manera tampoco es como si tuviera una mejor opción, era esto o quedarme en el salón solo como asocial y, peor aún, con Near. Todo lo que me lleve a Near es mierda por ello la compañía de Sayu es mucho más atractiva en todos los sentidos.

Me toca comer con ella y con Linda, y no me la paso tan mal. Sayu es agradable y Linda es simpática, creo que nunca me había dado la oportunidad de tratarlas más allá de _la insufrible hermana del profesor más hijo de puta_ y _la novia de mi mejor_. Las personas como yo que nos quedamos con la primera imagen que nos brinda una persona, aunque tampoco puedo negar que he tenido mis excepciones a esa regla.

Cuando el descanso termina, Linda se excusa con que tiene que ir al baño para dejarme a solas con su amiga. Sayu no pierde el tiempo y no desperdicia la oportunidad. Todo el trayecto, desde la cafetería hasta el salón de clases, se la pasa encima de mí charlando acerca de cosas que no me detengo a meditar; sé que soy un completo idiota con ella, que con eso de mantener una línea entre nosotros me he vuelto un verdadero imbécil, sin embargo, a pesar de mis desplantes, Sayu sigue ahí. Tal vez sea masoquista y le gusta que la traten mal o quizá solo le gusto demasiado, prefiero pensar que es lo primero.

Al llegar al salón, la mayoría ya se encuentra ahí, a excepción de Linda quien dijo que iría al baño. Eso no me llama tanto la atención hasta el momento en que me doy cuenta que Near, extrañamente, tampoco está. Lo primero que llega a mi mente son las palabras que Alex le dijo a Matt, y es que a mí nadie puede sacarme de la cabeza que él no estaba mintiendo.

Para empezar, Alex no es ese tipo de persona; de lo poco que lo llegué a tratar pude darme cuenta que a pesar de todos sus defectos nunca se metió con nadie, más bien parecía ser una persona moralista incapaz de perjudicar a alguien sin fundamento; que sea un puto es otra historia. Por otro lado está Near el cual sí es un hijo de puta a quien no le importaría pasar por encima de lo que fuera para obtener lo que quiere; y no, esto no se trata de si me cae mal o si lo detesto, aunque sí admito que un poco hay de esas cosas. Lo de Near no fue odio a primera vista, lo que me desagradó fue la actitud que tuvo para conmigo al momento en que me disculpé por haberle tirado la sopa en el saco. Mis palabras se las pasó por el arco del triunfo y continuó con su aire altanero y arrogante, sin importarle cómo pudo haberme hecho sentir. Esa es una característica que yo le adjudico a una mala persona.

El factor que no me cuadra tanto es Linda la cual a simple vista tampoco parece una zorra, al contrario, ella es un poco como Alex, centrada y buena, pero tampoco es como si la hubiera tratado lo suficiente como para poder estar cien por ciento seguro de esa afirmación. Aparte, aunque parece que adora a Matt con el alma, me consta que en esa relación él da mucho más por ella que viceversa, de hecho hace tan solo un par de meses Matt se lamentaba por la indiferencia de su novia para todo lo que tuviera que ver con él.

Por esos detalles no puedo quitarme la idea de que entre Near y Linda sí hay algo y de que las probabilidades de que le estén viendo la cara a Matt son bastante altas, mas no pienso dar ningún paso sin haber comprobado ninguna de mis sospechas.

—Pensaba, Mello; mis padres no estarán en casa y mi hermano…?

En ese momento, Linda hace acto de presencia en el salón, a los pocos minutos entra Near y seguido de él está el profesor Mikami. No parece haber nada fuera de lo común en esa escena más que el hecho de que Linda y Near llegaron al último pudiendo haber pasado algunos minutos antes juntos.

—¿Qué dices, Mello?

Me le quedo mirando a Near esperando ver algo distinto en él, no obstante no hay nada. Su uniforme continua impecable y la expresión en su rostro es igual de pedante y estoica que siempre.

—¿Mello?

—Ah, sí —decido volver a prestarle atención a Sayu, mira que en verdad soy un desconsiderado —. Lo que dices suena bien.

—¿En verdad?

—Sí, además no tengo nada más qué hacer. —La verdad no sé ni a qué se refiere, no recuerdo muy bien lo que me dijo; solo sé que me invitó a algo, con suerte a la cafetería de la otra vez.

—Entonces te espero en mi casa a las ocho.

—Luego me das tu dirección por mensaje.

—¡De acuerdo!

Luego de ello, se levanta de la paleta de mi butaca —lugar en el que estuvo sentada todo el tiempo—y se encamina rápidamente hacia el lugar de Linda. Sayu luce muy animada, tanto que al parecer contagia a Linda; ambas comienzan a cotillear y ahí es cuando dejo de mirarlas. Esa clase de asuntos no me interesan.

Lo que resta del día escolar continuo con la duda, al menos ya encontré algo más con que ocupar mi mente en lugar de seguir recordando la escena del día anterior con Matt. A final de cuentas sigo pensando en él pero esta vez de una manera diferente y eso logra tranquilizarme un poco. No es como si me sintiera bien conmigo mismo al momento de rememorar ese beso. Más que sentirme gay, me siento culpable y ni siquiera sé por qué. Quizá es un poco de remordimiento por haber estado a punto de arruinar nuestra amistad, quién sabe.

Las clases terminan luego de un rato que me pareció eterno. Comienzo a guardar mis cosas, aunque cuando veo a Near que lo hace de manera lenta decido imitarlo para hacer tiempo. Uno a uno los demás comienzan a salir del salón; Alex es de los primeros en abandonar el aula yendo detrás de él Beyond quien le pisa los talones, Linda y Sayu son las siguientes y esta última me guiña un ojo antes de salir. Al final solo quedamos Near y yo. Cuando Near se cuelga su mochila, yo hago lo mismo y me adelanto hasta la puerta para impedirle el paso.

—Tengo algo de prisa, ¿me dejas pasar? —Sus palabras son amables, sé que sus intenciones no.

—¿Puedo preguntar por qué tan apurado?

—¿En verdad te interesa? ¿Acaso yo te pregunto acerca de tu vida privada?

—Así que sí tienes _vida privada_.

—¿Qué buscas exactamente?

No creo que se sienta acorralado, más bien de verdad debe tener prisa por llegar al lugar al que sea que vaya. Tal vez va a reunirse con Linda, aunque me parece demasiado temprano para eso.

—Near, ¿cómo es que tú sabes de los problemas en la relación de Matt Y Linda?

Eso fue ir demasiado al grano.

Poco antes de terminar el semestre pasado, ocurrió algo un tanto curioso que en su momento no le presté demasiada atención. Solo atiné a enojarme. Estábamos en el salón de clases sin hacer nada cuando de pronto escuché a Near diciéndole a alguien que él suponía que Linda y Matt terminarían debido a la indiferencia de ella para con los asuntos personales de él, un problema del que nadie más sabía aparte de los involucrados y de mí, tal vez Sayu también.

Escucharlo decir eso me enojó. Me levanté de mi asiento y me dirigí a encararlo. Los demás que estaban con Near se alejaron al verme alterado —lo cual demuestra que el idiota no es tan asocial como parece o que al menos puede permitirse la compañía de personas si eso le conviene—. Al final terminé gritándole y hasta lo empujé. De no haber sido por Matt que intervino, juro que le habría partido la cara.

Regresado a lo importante, el punto es que Near sabía algo que no debía saber, o en dado caso también significaría que presta demasiada atención a Matt y a Linda como para saberlo. En cualquiera de las dos posibilidades su actitud resulta sospechosa.

—Ya te lo dije, es obvio. Y si eso es todo…

Antes de que intente salir, vuelvo a bloquearle el paso. Como me gustaría ver que se molestara por eso, para mi mala suerte su rostro sigue con los mismos putos gestos de siempre.

—Aún no he terminado.

Near me mira a los ojos, es de los pocos que logran sostenerme la mirada tanto tiempo y doy por hecho que también pertenezco a la minoría que logra hacer lo mismo para con él. Luego de unos segundos de permanecer así, cuando se da cuenta que en verdad no va a poder conmigo, comienza a retorcerse un mechón de cabello.

—Mello, en verdad tengo prisa.

—¿Te interesa Linda? —Con Near hay que ser siempre directo, no estoy seguro si es porque él no entiende entre líneas o para no permitirle que enrede más el asunto. Sea como sea más vale prevenir.

—Esta conversación no tiene sentido —alega —. Solo piensa, me estás preguntando si tengo alguna clase de interés en la nova de tu amigo. Tengo entiendo que eso es demasiado extraño.

—No le des vueltas al asunto, ¿te interesa o no?

—A ti no es a la persona que voy a responderle eso.

—¿Entonces es un sí?

Near no da su brazo a torcer, aprovecha que bajé la guardia para intentar escabullirse por un costado. Lástima que sea tan lento y que mis reflejos sean demasiado buenos. Lo tomo por el cuello de la camisa y vuelvo a pararlo donde estaba.

—Estoy hablando en serio, idiota, no colmes mi paciencia.

—Yo también estoy hablando en serio —rebate —. Por más amigo que seas de Matt este es un asunto que tampoco te concierne, ¿o en verdad él te interesa tanto como para intervenir en esto?

No sé en qué sentido insinuó eso pero tampoco me voy a detener a averiguarlo. Aprovechando el agarre, lo sacudo para después aventarlo. Near logra mantener el equilibrio, no se cae esta vez.

—Entonces sí te interesa —afirma, el ligero tono burlón que distingo en su voz me causa hasta asco.

—Es mi amigo, no te confundas.

—Claro, tu amigo —continúa el juego.

—A diferencia de ti, yo sí puedo entablar una relación así con alguien, un cariño incondicional.

—Y está bien, Mello. Sabes, mientras más intentas justificarlo, más evidente es.

¿En qué momento cambiamos de papeles? ¿No se suponía que yo llevaba las riendas de la discusión? No cabe duda que Near es el diablo.

De ese shock no me es fácil reponerme, Near toma ventaja de esto y ahora sí logra cruzar el umbral de la puerta directo a los pasillos. Cuando me percato de que ya no está, giro sobre mis talones y lo veo a un par de pasos lejos de mí. Ya no hay nadie por los pasillos, pareciera que en ese piso solo quedamos él y yo.

—Descuida, tu secreto está a salvo conmigo. —Pareciera como si Near me reconfortara. Suelto un gruñido, exasperado. ¡Cómo lo detesto! —. Así como espero tú también puedas guardar el mío.

Cuando estoy molesto no me permito meditar nada más allá de mi propio enojo.

.

.

.

Me paso el resto del día lamentándome por mi mala suerte. Me siento inquieto, expuesto, como si hubieran descubierto algo que llevaba tiempo ocultando. En parte no entiendo esa sensación; Near dijo cosas idiotas que no tienen el menor sentido, o al menos las insinuó. Y no, Matt no me interesa de _esa _forma. Sin embargo, aún y cuando lo repita una y otra vez no logro sentirme a gusto con todo esto.

Dejo mi celular sobre la cómoda a un lado de mi cama. Los párpados me pesan demasiado, siento que en cualquier momento me quedaré dormido. Podría hacerlo, ya terminé las tareas y no tengo más pendientes. Con eso en mente me levanto para dirigirme al closet y sacar mi pijama. Quizá me ponga a ver alguna película.

Cuando estoy por sacarme la ropa, mi celular vibra varias veces. Por curiosidad voy a tomarlo; no creo que sea Matt, debe estar ocupado con su padre, y fuera de él no me hablo tanto con nadie más. Desbloqueo la pantalla para salir de dudas.

«Estoy ansiosa por nuestra reunión de hoy, ya te estoy esperando. Por cierto, mi dirección es St. Claire #23».

Se trata de Sayu. Es ahí cuando recuerdo que me invitó a quién sabe qué mientras estábamos charlando en el salón. La verdad no tengo demasiadas ganas de salir, estoy agotado en todos los sentidos, pero tampoco quiero seguir siendo tan mierda con ella, no soy tan desalmado.

Entre quedarme a ver películas y reunirme con Sayu la segunda opción es más atractiva, además no tengo nada qué perder.

Es una suerte que no me haya cambiado. Vuelvo a dejar la pijama donde estaba y en su lugar tomo una chaqueta, una bufanda y unos guantes. Al ya estar listo bajo hacia la salida; no voy a avisarle a Halle ni a Giovanni, escuché que estaban en un _momento de pareja_ y realmente no deseo interrumpir.

Tomo mi motocicleta y emprendo camino hacia la dirección de Sayu. El tiempo que llevo viviendo en esta ciudad ha sido suficiente como para aprenderme la ubicación de la mayoría de las calles, al menos de las principales, gracias a eso logro llegar a la casa de los Yagami con un elegante retraso de… muchos minutos.

Es una casa grande y cuidada, a los padres de Sayu deben irles bien; ese será un tema de conversación para nuestra salida, a qué se dedican en su casa. Con eso en mente me acerco a tocar la puerta. Al instante escucho pasos acercarse.

—¿A qué debo tu visita, Keehl? —No es como si no hubiera prevenido que podría encontrare con Yagami, después de todo también vive ahí; solo que preferiría no haber tenido el _placer _de saludarlo.

—¿Está Sayu? —No sé qué tanto me estoy arriesgando, aparte no puedo improvisar nada. Si no vengo por su hermana, ¿a qué más vendría?

Light Yagami no se inmuta, su mirada me demuestra que está molesto pero hace todo por mantener la compostura. Me cierra la puerta en la cara y vuelvo a escuchar movimiento adentro. Alcanzo a oír la voz de Sayu mas no distingo con claridad lo que sea que se estén diciendo.

Luego de unos minutos que se me antojaron eternos, Light vuelve a abrirme la puerta acompañado de Sayu. Esta vez me permiten entrar al vestíbulo. Ella luce preciosa, como una de esas _idols _japonesas de los videos que Matt me muestra a veces; algo me ha pegado de sus gustos frikis.

—¿Van a ir al cine? —Light pregunta mientras se coloca un abrigo. Sayu asiente de forma muy eufórica.

—Sí, y Mello me traerá apenas termine la película. —Habiendo dicho eso dirige la mirada hacia mí. Asiento —. No tienes de qué preocuparte.

Yagami no parece muy convencido, a pesar de ello no hace nada por impedir que su hermana salga conmigo. Termina por colocarse una bufanda e intercala la mirada entre ambos, la detiene en su hermana.

—Entonces cuídate, no regreses muy tarde —le sonríe de forma dulce. Abro los ojos más de la cuenta. Vaya, el profesor Yagami sí sonríe.

Sayu se despide de su hermano y este sale de la casa. El ambiente se siente más ligero al instante. Ya más relajado, miro a Sayu. También le sonrío.

—Vamos al cine antes de perder la función.

Doy un par de pasos hacia la puerta, sin embargo, justo en ese instante, Sayu me toma por el brazo, impidiendo que dé un paso más. Alzo una ceja sin comprender. ¿Me perdí de algo?

—Ya Light se fue, no tienes qué seguir fingiendo. —Sí, me perdí de algo, eso me pasa por no poner atención cuando me habla —. La película la vamos a ver aquí, vamos a mi habitación.

Tira de mí para que la siga. Ya ni siquiera presto atención a más detalles de su casa por quedarme pensando en su propuesta. No soy nada ingenuo, sé las intenciones que tiene. Cuando una chica te invita a su casa, te permite entrar a su habitación y dice que quiere ver una película, está gritando que se muere por tener sexo. Esto es nuevo para mí, no el tener sexo sino queuna chica va a llevarme a la cama, no al revés.

Subimos escaleras arriba e ingresamos en la primera puerta que queda a la izquierda. Cuando Sayu enciende la luz siento que me encandila. Es una habitación amplia, se nota que es de una chica por donde lo veas; no será toda rosa pero el toque femenino está por todos lados.

Supongo que esta es la última oportunidad que tengo de echarme para atrás. Bien, sus padres al parecer no están, su hermano tampoco, le tengo ganas, ella a mí también, siempre llevo condones, supongo que ella ya no es virgen… pero, ¿en verdad debería hacer esto? He tratado demasiado mal a Sayu como para ahora pretender que estoy genuinamente interesado en ella y tirármela. Además esto va a traer consecuencias, Sayu de seguro va a ilusionarse y no tengo nada de ganas de comenzar algo serio con alguien.

Debo irme ahora mismo. Sayu hará alguna rabieta y quizá deje de hablarme pero a la larga será lo mejor. Me lo agradecerá algún día.

—Ponte cómodo —dice a la vez que señala la cama —, ¿qué tipo de películas te gustan?

Bien, es más difícil de lo que imaginé.

—La que sea está bien.

—Pondré una de terror. —Un clásico. Con el pretexto de que «tienen miedo» las mujeres aprovechan para arrejuntarse y también está el hecho que muchos filmes de terror tienen escenas medio porno. Es un arma efectiva —. Espero te guste.

Cuando estoy por rechazar la oferta de Sayu y dar la media vuelta, ella procede a quitarse su abrigo de manera lenta, además comienza a desabrochar algunos botones de su suéter con el pretexto tan idiota de que comienza a tener calor. Sayu no tiene las tetas demasiado grandes pero con el que me deje ver su escote me pone un poco. Soy de los que se prenden con gestos, no tanto por ver cuerpos exuberantes.

Al final, como cualquier hombre, termino por caer. Me recuesto en la cama mientras ella pone la película en el dvd. Intento enfocarme en el detalle de que Sayu sí tiene una televisión en su cuarto mientras yo no —Giovanni sí iba a ponerme una pero Halle alegó que de ser así jamás saldría de mi habitación—, mas me es imposible en el momento en que ella se coloca a mi lado.

Me siento como un inexperto, es más, ni cuando fue mi primera vez me puse así de nervioso. Supongo que esta vez siento que tengo más qué perder. Suelto un suspiro, espero de esa manera poder liberar un poco de tensión. Debería dejar que las cosas fluyan por sí solas, quizá ni siquiera pase nada. Al menos con todo este alboroto he podido dejar de pensar en Matt y en las estúpidas palabras del estúpido de Near.

La película es mala, no necesito ser un experto en esos temas para saberlo, tampoco da tanto miedo; Sayu exagera sus reacciones cuando hay una escena a la que deberíamos temerle. Me abraza de manera fuerte, tomando mi brazo y apretándolo contra su busto. La hora y media que duró la película me la pasé más concentrado en sus senos que en la burda trama del grupo de amigos perseguidos por un asesino, y para hacerlo peor ni siquiera hubo porno.

—Realmente me dio miedo —finge admitir. Yo solo me encojo de hombros —, ¿a ti qué te pareció?

—Algo mala, la verdad. —Honestidad ante todo.

No obstante, en lugar de tomarlo mal, ella sonríe. Ella debe estar encantada con todo esto.

—Tú ni siquiera la viste. Parecías estar más concentrado en otra cosa.

Se acomoda de una forma en la que me permite ver su escote de forma más clara y, para incrementar aquello, desabotona todo su suéter. Me quedo mirándole esa parte con atención, no voy a fingir demencia en este momento.

Eso la pone demasiado feliz. A pesar del frío, ahora se retira la blusa permitiendo que observe su sostén. Está siendo demasiado directa. Sabía que no era una chica precisamente tímida pero esto sí logra tomarme por sorpresa.

—Sayu, espera…

—No te preocupes. Mis padres salieron de viaje y Light va a con un amigo, no va a venir nadie a molestarnos.

—No es eso. Tú y yo no deberíamos hacer esto.

—No me salgas con que no lo quieres. Sé que lo buscas desde el primer día. —Igual no tanto así pero admito que desde hace varios meses es una de las principales protagonistas de mis fantasías húmedas —. Mello, no voy a arrepentirme después, no te preocupes por eso, tampoco voy a obligarte a nada luego dé. Es solo que quiero compartir esto contigo.

Sus argumentos no me convencen del todo. Va a manipulare luego como lo hace la mayoría de las mujeres. En verdad no entiendo cómo es que las chicas siguen creyendo que ese truco va a surtir efecto. Vamos, ningún tipo va a enamorarse solo porque te acuestes con él, las cosas no son así de simples; de ser así ya me hubiera enamorado un par de veces en mi vida en lugar de las cero que llevo.

Me le quedo mirando las tetas de Sayu un rato más —sí, las tetas; no significa tanto para mí como para verla a los ojos—. Debo reconocer que también estoy necesitado, desde que llegué a vivir aquí no he tenido nada qué ver con nadie, lo más cercano que he tenido con el sexo son los besos que me he dado con Matt y eso no se escucha para nada bien.

Durante estos meses solo me he besado dos veces con Matt y, joder, ahora que tengo la oportunidad de estar con una chica estoy a punto de desperdiciarla. A este paso me volveré verdaderamente homosexual. Si quiero convencerme a mí mismo —y de paso al imbécil de Near— de que Matt no me interesa de _esa _forma, entonces debo volver a ser como antes en estos aspectos: follarme a la chica sin que me interesen las consecuencias.

El profesor Yagami puede irse a la mierda, si me detesta sin haberme follado a su hermana, que realmente me la tire no hará mucha diferencia; Matt lleva insistiéndome tanto tiempo que le haga caso a Sayu, ¿pues qué cree? ¡Por fin lo haré! ¡Y también chúpate esa Near! ¡Me siguen gustando las mujeres!

Con eso en mente, comienzo a besar a Sayu. Mierda, se siente tan bien. Ella sí que sabe hacerlo, justo como me gusta, siendo arrebatada pero sin llenarme de saliva, también parece saber que no me gusta que me muerdan durante el acto. Gracias a Dios, todo ha empezado bien.

Y así seguimos con los besos, después nos quitamos la ropa y al final nos frotamos el uno contra el otro para realmente animarnos. Sayu no tarda mucho en lograr que se me pare; cuando se da cuenta de mi erección, me realiza un trabajo manual y después ella misma me pone el condón. Está más vivida de lo que había pensado o tal vez solo sea muy desinhibida, en este instante no me importa mucho. Cuando terminamos con los previos, ella se recuesta y me abre las piernas tanto como puede, dejándose a mi merced y permitiendo que tenga vista de absolutamente todo. Me dan ganas de comerme esa parte de ella también.

Caigo en la tentación y le meto primero la lengua antes de mi miembro. Ella grita, patalea, su voz es más aguda de lo que lo es siempre. Escucharla tan excitada me hace sentir bien conmigo mismo, me sube el ego tanto como me pone. Siento que esta será una de las sesiones en las que más dure. Agradezco que no estén más personas en su casa, así puedo hacerla gritar tanto como quiera.

.

.

.

Lo hacemos solo dos veces, debido a la falta de actividad de ambos supongo que por eso quedamos demasiado agotados. Medito sobre la vida mientras me repongo y ella se acurruca en mi pecho; la atmosfera es más romántica de lo que me gustaría. Por suerte Sayu no dice nada, no me hace prometerle cosas ni tener que decirle palabras bonitas de amor, de hecho, aunque lo hubiera insinuado no lo hubiera hecho. Ella sabe que no la quiero y aun así accedió a tener sexo conmigo, los dos tenemos que atenernos a las consecuencias.

Ya se ha hecho bastante tarde. Me levanto y comienzo a desperezar mi cuerpo. Siento la mirada de Sayu sobre mí mas como no dice nada yo tampoco lo hago; tomo mi ropa y comienzo a vestirme, mientras más rápido termine con esto será mucho mejor.

—Me la pasé muy bien, Mello —la escucho decir —. Gracias por venir.

No sé qué responder con exactitud, es la primera vez que me quedo en blanco ante una situación así. Termino de ponerme la chaqueta y me giro a donde ella. A pesar de encontrarse desaliñada, sigue luciendo preciosa envuelta entre las sábanas. No debería hacer tanto contacto visual.

—También la pasé bien. —Supongo que es una buena contestación.

Ella me sonríe. Se levanta también y se viste de manera rápida. Cuando se dirige hacia mí, me toma de la mano y me guía hacia la salida. Aprieto su mano por inercia.

Cuando estamos en la puerta, se me queda mirando a los ojos como esperando algo, creo que un beso; solo me limito a sonreírle. Nos despedimos rápidamente y luego de eso salgo de su casa.

El frío me da de golpe. Froto mis manos varias veces para así poder guardar algo de calor. La calle ya se ve bastante solitaria, ¿qué hora será? Decido sacar mi celular para quitarme esa duda y saber si Halle y Giovanni se dieron cuenta de mi ausencia.

Es cerca de media noche, la noche entre Halle y Giovanni debe estar en su mejor punto ya que no me han llamado y tengo tres mensajes en _what's app_ de Matt. Me meto a la aplicación y leo lo que me ha dejado; dice que mañana sí irá a clases y que su padre también mañana mismo se va. Antes de que se me ocurra responderle a eso, lo primero que le escribo es:

«Ya son 5.»

Matt me envía emojis de duda seguidos de un «Qué diablos te metiste? De qué hablas?».

«Que mi historial de chicas con las que he tenido sexo ya ha incrementado a 5.»

Ahora caritas sorprendidas «Dónde estás, Mello?».

«Acabo de salir de casa de Sayu».

En el instante que mando el mensaje, me arrepiento. Seré imbécil, ¿por qué le cuento esto?

Matt lee el mensaje pero no me contesta. Guardo el celular y me monto en mi moto, necesito llegar a casa y dejar de pensar.

.

.

.

* * *

**¡Hola!**

Tenía ganas de escribir este capítulo desde hacía algunas semanas pero los finales no me lo permitieron XD. Es una suerte ya estar de vacaciones.

Muchas gracias a Moony O'Craft❤, Manrica❤, KandraK❤, Bella Haley❤ y Guest ❤ por sus reviews :3

¡Gracias por leer!

¡FELICES FIESTAS!

_Arrivederci… _❤


	13. Hey, el deber y el hacer

**Disclaimer: **Death Note pertenece a Tsugumi Oba y a Takeshi Obata.

**Pairings:** MxM **ǀ **BxA** ǀ **NeLi** ǀ** LxL.

**Advertencias: **AU **ǀ **Lenguaje vulgar **ǀ** Yaoi (Boy's Love)** ǀ** Hetero **ǀ **Conteniedo sexual** ǀ** OoC** ǀ **Presencia de OC's.

**N/A: **Muchas gracias a Moony O'Craft❤, Manrica❤, Bella Haley❤, Alehli-Jeevas❤ y a Firewolf02❤ por sus reviews :3

Este fic ya tiene telarañas mas yo no me doy por vencida :')

* * *

**ǀ ****D**rama** Q**ueen **ǀ**

* * *

Capítulo 13:

_**Hey, el deber y el hacer**_

.

.

Mi sombra es la única que camina a mi lado

Mi superficial corazón es lo único que está latiendo

A veces deseo que alguien de fuera me encuentre

Hasta entonces caminaré solo

**B**oulevardof** B**roken** D**reams** —** **G**reen **D**ay

.

.

Todo comienzo tiene su encanto, lo digo citando a Johann Wolfgang. Intento disfrutar mi reinicio. Como ahora soy un chico nuevo he comenzado con hábitos nuevos también: me levanto más temprano, hago mi cama, camino hasta el colegio, estudio más y, para rematar mi nueva vida de nerd, ingresé hace un par de semanas a un curso de idioma español por las tardes; de lunes a viernes con descanso en fechas festivas.

Siempre me interesaron los idiomas, por mi cuenta aprendí lo básico del alemán y hasta ahora el castellano había quedado como un objetivo a largo plazo que me dediqué a aplazar todavía más. Pero ahora, solitario y sin amigos, debo emplear mi tiempo en algo, además planeo estudiar la universidad en el extranjero. Mi meta es la Universidad Complutense de Madrid. Estudiaré Historia. Sé que siempre dije odiarla pero es de sabios cambiar de opinión.

Cuando mucho estamos apuntados en el curso unas quince personas, solo nueve asistimos con regularidad y de estos únicamente cuatro somos quienes sí estamos aprendiendo algo. Ya sé distinguir entre pospretérito y copretérito, conjugar los verbos más usuales y mantener una conversación decente; si llego a cualquier restaurante madrileño y pido paella me entenderían a la perfección.

Comienzo a ver todo demasiado a futuro, tanto que ya no me estoy enfocando en el presente. No quiero enfocarme en el ahora. Vivo anhelando la nueva vida que comenzaré, la persona que deseo llegar a ser y mis lejanos días en tierras ibéricas. Thomas Jefferson tiene una frase muy buena de eso: «Me gustan más los sueños del futuro que la historia del pasado».

Todo lo que tenga que ver con mi último año de preparatoria —el cual siento que me ha arruinado la existencia— voy a enterrarlo en lo más profundo de mi memoria, por lo menos aparentar que nunca sucedió… o que no me importa.

Es curioso cómo un evento puede arruinar todo el camino recorrido. En mi caso, mi metida de pata con Beyond y el distanciamiento de Matt hicieron que comenzara a sentir repelús de todo lo que en algún momento me causó dicha; o tal vez solo es una forma de negación para no extrañar tanto la amistad que tenía con ellos. Quién sabe. Es tan confuso que no puedo darme una idea de lo que me sucede.

Y pensar que hace un año los tres nos encontrábamos tan ignorantes de la vida, embriagándonos y viendo pésimas películas de Adam Sandler. La vida sí que es caprichosa.

—¿De nuevo pensando en tu exnovia?

Siempre hay alguien que me saca de mis pensamientos, eso es algo que agradezco y detesto a la vez. Cuando estoy en el curso normalmente es Charlotte la encargada de traerme de vuelta a la realidad.

Charlotte desconozco-su-apellido-porque-es-imposible-de-pronunciar es mi compañera de clases y con quien normalmente hago las dinámicas en pareja. Sabe más que yo en esto del idioma español y hasta me siento un poco tonto a su lado, solo en ese aspecto. De ella sé relativamente poco, solo que tiene mi edad y que estudia en Blackstone; algunas veces trae el uniforme, el saco beige y la falda escocesa azul la delatan.

—Ya te he dicho cientos de veces que no tiene nada que ver con eso.

—Es que, en serio, eres el prototipo de chico con el corazón roto. Eres tan cliché que duele.

Quiero decirle que no solo una chica puede ser la encargada de romperte el corazón, que también puede ser tu mejor amigo el cual terminó su amistad, no obstante no lo creo conveniente. No está en mis planes estrechar lazos con mi compañera que tiene complejo de madre Teresa de Calcuta, queriéndome ayudar a como dé lugar aún en contra de mis propios deseos.

No sé si Charlotte realmente sea una buena persona o solo deseé que me la folle. Quizá es cosa mía. Las experiencias me han llevado a desconfiar de las intenciones de todos. «Debemos desconfiar unos de otros, es nuestra única defensa contra la traición», decía Tennessee Williams.

—Tú eres la que es cliché. Eres la típica chica de película americana que se mete en la vida de los demás. ¿No tienes una vida o tu propio romance al cual dedicarte?

Creo que fui demasiado tosco, no importa, quizá así se aleje. Para mi sorpresa, Charlotte solo me hace un gesto con la mano restándole importancia al asunto.

—Mi vida últimamente es aburrida. Busco maneras de distraerme.

—No soy juguete de nadie —espeto.

—Podemos divertirnos ambos, uno con el otro. —Cuando apenas comienzo a mal pensarlo, ella aclara —: me refiero a que yo te cuento de mi vida y tú de la tuya. Ya sabes, yo te doy, tú me das, los dos ganamos.

—Es una manera poco usual de pedirme que sea tu amigo, o tu amigo con derechos.

—Adoro tus insinuaciones sexuales, Alex. —Sé que lo dice en broma, sea como sea es gracioso.

Sonrío. Por un instante dejo de pensar en todas mis dudas existenciales para concentrarme en una charla sin sentido. Si lo analizo desde ese punto, Charlotte no es tan mala, pero se queda en eso, en «no es tan…». Últimamente lo positivo de mis días incluye esa frase de por medio.

—Puedes decirme solo Charlie —pide luego de un rato de conversación.

Aunque a final de cuentas no puedo tener control sobre estas cosas. Afianzar relaciones y confiar en las personas es parte de la vida misma, tan natural que es imposible evitarlo. Así es como me entero que Charlie cumple años pocos días después que yo, que es mi autoproclamada enemiga a muerte porque estudia en Blackstone y que planea cursar la carrera de Fotografía también en Madrid.

—No sé, te veía más como una chica de ciencias. —Siento que cada vez que hablo con una chica, esta puede sentir que quiero ligármela. No he podido quitarme del todo ese porte.

—Quise estudiar odontología pero… inmortalizar una imagen de la manera en que yo la veo es mucho más atractivo. Puedo mostrar un poco de mi forma de ver la vida a todos. Igual es más probable que me muera de hambre dedicándome a eso pero no me veo llevando una vida conformista.

—En ese caso supongo que estamos igual. Sé que a lo más que puedo aspirar es a ser docente o quizá trabajar en un museo, pero no parece un mal plan de vida. Al menos estaré bien conmigo mismo.

—Al final de eso se trata, de que hagas lo que tú quieras no lo que otros te lleven a hacer.

Esa frase me cala hondo porque es justo lo que llevo intentando hacer desde hace unas semanas. Hacer lo que quiero y no lo que la sociedad me orilla a que me convierta, ser un maldito comelibros en lugar del simpático fiestero que pretendí ser; soy algo tosco y muy introvertido, eso es lo que siempre fui y la personalidad que voy a defender, no permitiré que de nueva cuenta los factores externos me consuman.

Supongo que al final Charlie no pretende que me la lleve a la cama, menos intenta que le cuente mis penas cual paciente a su psicólogo. Se siente sola y necesita charlar con alguien ya que con los demás no ha logrado establecer una relación. Según palabras suyas, parece fácil hablar conmigo. Me lo tomo como un cumplido ya que desde hace bastante nadie me ha dicho algo tan halagador.

.

.

.

La escuela se ha vuelto más aburrida de lo que debería de ser, las horas entre clases ya no son para nada entretenidas y los recesos se me pasan con la misma rapidez de quien enciende la televisión por las mañanas y espera a que se acaben los infomerciales; solo para aclarar, no me gustan para nada los infomerciales, parecen eternos.

Quizá Isaac Newton estaba aburrido en el momento en que vio caer la manzana del árbol y ya de ahí se inspiró hasta llegar a la ley de la gravitación. Cuando yo me encuentro aburrido a lo más que llego es a terminar de leer un libro debido a que no tengo una mente tan curiosa.

En mi estadía en el colegio me dedico a estudiar —obviamente—, a establecer charlas banales con algunos compañeros porque debo y no quiero sentirme tan miserable; durante los recesos también me junto con esos compañeros y al final, después de otra tanda de materias, me marcho a casa solo como un perro.

En estos momentos es donde me doy cuenta que no me gusta para nada la sensación de soledad. Me parece increíble que alguien quiera estar así por voluntad propia —y ahora menos que nunca puedo comprender a Near—. Solía considerarme como una persona que podía llegar a ser asocial en ocasiones pero ahora he comenzado a apreciar como nunca la compañía, la amistad y todas esas cursilerías.

Ya mis filosofías se han enfocado a eso. Dejé de pensar tanto en los dilemas del destino y la casualidad o la influencia de la sociedad en las personas para ahora concentrarme en la soledad del ser humano y el sentido de pertenencia que este necesita; en que, por más que se pretenda que no es así, todos necesitamos a alguien en quien confiar para no volvernos locos, como Tom Hanks en _Cast Away_con su pelota Wilson o el hombre de_ Life of Pi _con el tigre Richard Parker.

Por suerte tengo a Charlie, a pesar de que ella no esté aquí ahora mismo, y tampoco es como si fuera el apestado del colegio. Aunque como para Matt sí lo soy, y él es el único que me importa, siento como si sí tuviera la peste para todos en Wammy's House.

Debo dejar de pensar tanto.

Cierro el libro al mismo tiempo que mis ojos. Apoyo la espalda en el tronco del árbol que escogí para pasar el receso de este miércoles. Ya no hace tanto frío, la primavera técnicamente está asentada; por eso me gusta el mes de abril y su sutil calidez, es una lástima que sea alérgico al polen.

Me dedico a observar mi alrededor, esperando que por arte de magia caiga una manzana de este roble. Concentrándome en la realidad, todo parece estar tranquilo. Veo la hora en mi celular, aún faltan algunos minutos para entrar a clases. Debido a que mis ganas de leer se han esfumado —y no logro concentrarme—, opto por mejor ir caminando con rumbo al edificio.

Justo en el instante en que me levanto, un balonazo da de lleno en la corteza del árbol. Me quedo sorprendido. Si me hubiera quedado más tiempo ahí pude haber recibido un muy buen golpe. No tengo tan mala suerte después de todo.

—¡Pásala! —escucho un grito un tanto lejos —. ¡Pásala! —Está un poco más cerca.

Tomo el balón entre mis manos, no voy a patearlo, nunca he sido bueno en nada que implique correr y pelotas. Aviento la pelota y el sujeto la toma en sus manos. Estoy lo suficientemente cerca como para reconocer al tipo y este a mí.

—Gracias, Alex. —La voz de Mello no es tan grave pero sí firme aún y cuando no esté gritando.

No se trata de que lo haya observado demasiado, solo que soy bastante meticuloso a la hora de analizar personas —igual no a todas, a veces fallo o no siempre me importan—, y Mello es así: le gusta hacerse oír y llamar la atención, le fascina, por eso un amigo como Matt, siempre leal y que no le importe estar animándolo desde las sombras, le cae como anillo al dedo.

—Por nada —pronuncio antes de retirarme.

—¡Espera!

Eso no me lo esperaba. Lo normal era haber tomado camino cada quien por su lado pero Mello es impulsivo y eso casi se me olvidaba.

—Dime. —Soy cortante. En realidad no estoy muy seguro de qué decir.

—Necesito hablar contigo.

—¿Ahora?

—Sí... Bueno, no. Después de clases. Matt se va hoy con Linda así que después de que ellos se vayan nosotros vamos por nuestra cuenta.

Lo dice de una forma tan seria que no puedo evitar pensar en esa reunión como en un secreto, a lo James Bond.

—De acuerdo. —Sé que después de todo lo ocurrido pude negarme, sin embargo mi curiosidad es mayor. Esa es mi manzana.

Dicho eso, Mello regresa a su juego y yo retomo camino hacia el salón de clases.

Jamás hablé demasiado con Mello, ni siquiera cuando éramos amigos; siempre fui apegado a Matt o a Beyond, con Mihael mi trato fue nulo.

Y todo vuelve a transcurrir como habitualmente lo hace: clases aburridas —bueno, toca Yagami y esta no lo es tanto—, leer, pasar el rato y, cuando se escucha la campana que indica la salida, esperar a que Beyond, Matt y Linda se vayan.

Beyond me da una última mirada antes de salir. Desde lo que pasó con Matt también me alejé de él, aquello fue lo último que pude soportarle; para mi fortuna también parece haberse dado por vencido con el tema de tener sexo de nuevo. Respecto a Matt, por ende Linda, ni siquiera me miran; desde que Matt se alejó de mí ella igual lo hizo.

Una vez que no hay moros en la costa, Mello se encamina a la puerta y yo le sigo de cerca. Vamos uno junto al otro y a la salida del colegio me pregunta por un lugar tranquilo para hablar, solo se me ocurre el parque o el centro comercial. Escoge el primero por ser más tranquilo y ambos avanzamos a paso normal.

Al llegar, nos adentramos para buscar un lugar no tan concurrido. Terminamos sentados de nuevo bajo un roble y con un tambo de basura al lado; eso nos asegura que nadie va a acercase demasiado.

—¿Qué quieres decirme? —pregunto luego de un rato en silencio.

Mello no dice nada. Saca una barra de chocolate y empieza a devorarla y lo único que puedo hacer es observarlo. Tengo una idea de lo que puede estar por comentar, de hecho es el único tema que nos une, no obstante sigo intrigado respecto a qué pueda decirme con exactitud.

Lo miro de forma atenta, para que sepa que tiene mi total atención y se anime a hablar. Aparte no tengo mucho tiempo que perder. Todavía tengo que llegar a casa y comer algo antes de ir a las clases de español.

—Sé que ha pasado un buen tiempo pero no he podido sacarme de la cabeza lo que dijiste.

Rememoro todo lo que pude haber dicho que pudiera serle interesante. Doy pronto con lo que se refiere.

—¿Lo de Linda y Near? Olvídalo, no viene al caso.

—No puedo olvidarme del asunto fácilmente, sabes.

Frunzo el ceño. A decir verdad yo ya me había dado por vencido con el tema, más que nada porque me ocasionó más problemas de los que resolvió. Linda fue una especie de Helena que desató la guerra entre Matt y yo, solo que él la ama y a mí ni me importa. Por ello no me interesa nada que tenga que ver con eso.

—Mira, a final de cuentas, si eso fuera cierto, necesitas pruebas contundentes para probarlo, pruebas que sé que no tienes.

—Dijiste que tenías una fuente confiable…

—¡Por Dios! ¡Se trata de Beyond! Ni siquiera sé por qué le creí, tal vez ni sea cierto.

—¿Y si lo es?

—Pues únete con él y a mí déjame fuera del asunto.

No es que me hubiese vuelto un imbécil de un día para otro, si no que ya no deseo más rollos de los que por sí ya tengo. Además, Matt no confió en mi palabra, le pesó más lo que sentía por ella que el testimonio de su mejor amigo de casi toda la vida. Y si eso llegara a ser cierto y esa tipa resulta ser una zorra, pues que se quede con ella que tanto la quiere.

No es propio de mí pensar de esta manera pero esta vez es necesario que tome esta postura, supongo que es parte de la malicia que dicen que me falta. Debo comenzar a pensar en mí mismo si quiero llegar a algún lado.

—¿No te importa que puede suceder con Matt? —Lo dice de forma tan suave que casi no parece el Mello que conozco.

¿Acaso me quiere chantajear emocionalmente? Pues no me importa, no quiero que me importe. Matt tomó su camino y yo voy por el mío, muy aparte del de él.

—Ya no me incumbe. Y si me disculpas, tengo prisa.

Mello parece querer decir otra cosa pero de seguro su propio orgullo se lo impide; hace una mueca y me mira de una forma que pareciera querer asesinarme. Provoca que, instintivamente, me ponga a la defensiva.

Esa batalla de miradas no dura demasiado. Él afianza el agarre de su mochila y se larga por donde vino. Lo veo marcharse antes de tomar mi propio camino. Todo esto me ha puesto de mal humor.

.

.

.

El viernes todo transcurre igual que los otros días, la diferencia radica en que Mello, quien dentro de todo siempre trataba de ser cordial conmigo, ha comenzado a pasar de mí de una forma descarada.

A la salida él se va junto a Matt, Linda con su inseparable Sayu y Near espera a que la mayoría salga para marcharse por su cuenta. Si Near está tan solo como yo debería comenzar a considerar el unirme a él y sobrellevar juntos la soledad. Después pienso que él me daría una patada en el culo, no literal, y me mandaría al diablo. Creo que estoy bien como estoy.

Como ninguno de mis padres están en casa, y por ende no hay comida, esta vez voy al centro comercial a comer algo en algún local de comida rápida. Hay un restaurante muy bueno donde venden hamburguesas —que no es McDonald's—. De seguro ahí será mi destino.

Llego y pido una mesa para uno. Sí, eso existe y comer solo es más usual de lo que creía; entre el trabajo y el ritmo de vida algunas personas no pueden permitirse la compañía de sus semejantes. En mi caso es que solo no tengo con quién ir. Un tanto deprimente.

No me importa lo que piense la gente de verme comer solo, es más bien el hecho de estar yo y mi soledad cuando dentro de mí, por más que lo niegue, deseo que alguien esté a mi lado. Extraño a Matt, quizá hasta Beyond; la amistad sin intereses que tenía con ellos y que perdí. Que como la Torre de Babel… se derrumbó.

De mi parte, yo siempre fui sincero, sé que Matt también y, aunque no estoy seguro de las intenciones de Birthday, creo que me gustaba que aparentara que le agradábamos. Este pensamiento lo mantengo muy oculto, incluso de mí mismo. Anhelo en secreto los días pasados.

—Soy un idiota —susurro para mí, con la hamburguesa entre mis manos.

—Aun así eres mi favorito.

Reconozco es voz.

Doy un respingo, tirando la hamburguesa en el plato y desparramando todo en el proceso. Me giro y, en efecto, es Beyond el que está detrás de mí.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —No tardo en preguntar.

—¿Qué cómo di contigo? Simple. Te seguí ya que hoy te veías más miserable que de costumbre.

Se sienta frente a mí y le hace una seña a la camarera. Pide fresas con crema y a mí se me revuelve el estómago de pensar que se salta la comida y pasa directo al postre.

Mientras traen su pedido, me sonríe. Apoya su rostro en una mano y continua con esa sonrisa ladina.

—¿Me has extrañado?

—No puedo extrañar a alguien que veo casi todos los días.

—Pero en clases me ignoras así que no cuenta. Además, como te dije, parece que todos los días vas por la calle de la amargura. Concluyo que sí me extrañas.

Quizá lo hago un poco pero este idiota es tan ególatra que no pienso subirle más el _autoestima_.

—No realmente.

—Como digas —se encoge de hombros, como si lo que dije no hubiese importado —. ¿Cómo llevas lo del cambio y toda esa mierda cursi que pensabas?

—Voy bien. Sigo descubriéndome a mí mismo e intentando reflejarlo.

—¡Eso sí que es verdad! Nada que ver con el mujeriego insípido que pretendías ser. Esta nueva faceta tuya de intelectual me gusta más.

—No busco que te guste.

—Pues lo haces, incluso mucho más. Me pones incluso en un lugar como este.

No puedo evitar hacer una mueca. Suena hasta cierto punto enfermo, no, más bien es que no me gusta del todo oírlo.

—Suena como una especie de parafilia.

—¿Existe una parafilia de querer follar en los baños?

Existe algo llamado «albutofilia» pero no creo que sea el término adecuado para lo que busca. Para no darle más ideas me abstengo de decir cualquier cosa. Ruedo los ojos. Me es tan sorprendente como repulsivo la rapidez con la que le da una connotación sexual a nuestra charla.

—Solo quiero comer en paz antes de irme a clases, Beyond.

—¿Clases de qué? —Eso parece intrigarlo.

—No tengo por qué decírtelo.

—Sabes que si me lo propongo lo voy a descubrir. Hay que ahorrarnos todo eso así que te recomiendo decirme de una vez.

Suelto un suspiro. Acomodo la comida e intento que vuelva a parecer una hamburguesa.

—Tomo clases de español. Aspiro a ingresar a una universidad en Madrid y debo dominar el idioma.

—¿Hasta España? ¿Acaso piensas huir?

—Comenzar una nueva vida —corrijo.

—Huir —sentencia. No rebato nada porque es imposible discutir con él —. Me queda poco para disfrutar de ti.

—También deberías dejar de perder el tiempo con eso, no va a volver a pasar nada, menos me voy a enamorar de ti —recalco lo último, quiero que quede muy claro —. Mejor sigue con tu vida, busca a alguien para tus experiencias homosexuales y a mí déjame en paz.

—No entiendo por qué te resistes.

—Porque durante este tiempo he comprendido que no me interesan los hombres y después de lo que me hiciste menos quiero estar relacionado contigo.

Es verdad, no una artimaña para alejarlo. No me veo de nuevo con un chico. Prefiero metarla a que me metan algo en el ano, por más bien que se sienta. Los hombres no me atraen sexualmente y menos me involucraría en plan romántico con uno. Respecto a Beyond en sí, no me gusta ni un poco, aparte nunca podré olvidar lo que él confabuló con tal de dejarme vulnerable. Me alejó de mi mejor amigo de toda la vida, y aunque en parte Matt acabó de estropear todo, eso no quita que él lo planeó.

—Eres un marica, Alexander —declara. No luce molesto pero sí un tanto irritado —. Haces de todo esto una tormenta en un vaso de agua.

—Tú eres quien lo hace.

—Solo te pido que follemos, no es la gran cosa.

—Mira que eres insistente —suelto, fastidiado.

—Vamos, una vez, solo una y ya.

Sigue con el mismo jodido argumento un buen rato más. La hamburguesa ya está aguada y me da algo de vergüenza con todas las personas a nuestro alrededor que pueden alcanzar a escuchar la plática. Mierda, mierda, ¡mierda!

—A ver, dime, si follo de nuevo contigo, ¿me dejarías en paz? —Lo digo como último recurso, ya harto; estoy harto.

Joder, es solo sexo, ¿por qué tanta insistencia? Quizá esa frase de «sexo: lo que sucede en diez minutos es algo que excede a todo el vocabulario de Shakespeare» Beyond la toma como filosofía de vida. Mierda, por estar tan irritado no puedo recordar quién dijo eso.

—Si vamos ahora mismo al baño y lo hacemos, puede que me dé por bien servido y busque otro juguete.

Eso para mí es suficiente.

—Vamos, entonces.

Él luce emocionado, por el contrario yo solo quiero que termine de una vez. Me levanto primero y me dirijo al baño; lavo mi cara mientras lo espero. Beyond llega después, se excusa con que tuvo que recibir su pedido. Cierro la puerta con seguro y nos metemos a un cubículo.

—Es emocionante, ¿no, Alexander?

—Solo cállate.

No me siento seguro de lo que hago, tampoco lo deseo y sin embargo aquí estoy, tratando de deshacerme de Birthday. De paso, muy en el fondo, también busco algo de compañía; de una forma extraña la tengo.

Beyond se baja los pantalones y la ropa interior. Vuelvo a pensar que es un enfermo al ver que de verdad sí tiene una erección.

—Harás el trabajo pesado, A.

—¿Cómo, idiota? No tenemos lubricante y yo no me siento para nada excitado.

Sonríe y me atrae hacia él y se deshace de igual forma de mis pantalones y demás. Se lleva dos dedos a la boca y los chupa con esmero. Me da algo de asco pensar en lo que hará.

—¿Cuánto porno gay viste? —No puedo evitar el preguntar, busco arruinar el momento.

Siento como me abre las nalgas mientras con uno de sus dedos presiona el esfínter. Sabe donde tocar, lo hace bien. Me sorprendo gimiendo; también se me comienza a parar.

—El mismo que tú.

Beyond sigue siendo él mismo incluso durante el sexo. Impaciente, salvaje y muy demandante; agradezco que al menos se preocupe por lubricarme bien. Cuando sus dos dedos entran y salen a la perfección, entiendo que mi turno ha llegado. Como así será más cómodo, me deshago de mis pantalones y prosigo a intentar sentarme sobre su falo.

—¿De verdad no vas a ponerte un condón? —cuestiono antes de meterlo.

—No. —Es su corta respuesta. Está sonriendo cual gato de Cheshire.

Ya no pregunto ni intento pensar en algo más. Cuando me siento en su pene, me duele tanto que quisiera gritar, mas el pudor de estar en un lugar público me lo impide. Tardo en comenzar a cabalgar.

Cuando me acostumbro, voy a un ritmo muy lento. Lo meto y lo saco de mí a paso de tortuga y eso parece molestar a Beyond. Me toma por las caderas haciendo que lo sienta completamente. Creo que no solo me dolió a mí sino a él también.

Después de ese fallido arranque de pasión, me deja continuar a mi ritmo. Subo, bajo, bajo, subo. Él parece disfrutarlo. Escucho el sonido húmedo de su pene entrar y salir así como sus testículos rebotar por mis movimientos. A lo lejos también creo oír que tocan la puerta, no obstante prefiero ignorarlo.

A pesar de lo grotesco que es el acto, siento placer… mucho placer.

«El sexo sólo es sucio si se hace bien».

.

.

.

Siento el rostro arder al momento en que salimos del baño. Afuera hay una fila de gente irritada; nos miran mal, acusadoramente, saben lo que hicimos ahí adentro y eso provoca que quiera que la tierra me trague. Antes de que venga el gerente o cualquier otro empleado a corrernos de por vida, Beyond y yo nos marchamos por nuestra cuenta. Perfecto. Era uno de mis lugares favoritos y ahora quedé vetado para siempre.

El culo me arde y me duele la cadera, estoy tan cansado que creo que soy capaz de dormirme en plena calle. Todo es una reverenda mierda. Supongo que me abstendré de asistir al curso.

—¿Ya te vas a casa? —pregunta Beyond una vez que salimos del centro comercial.

Suelto un suspiro. ¿En verdad me está preguntando eso?

—¿No es algo obvio?

—Sabes, creí que estarías de mejor humor. ¿No se supone que el tener sexo libera…?

—No deseo clases particulares —le interrumpo, tajante. Quiero que se calle y se largue de una vez —. Quiero ir a casa, tomar un baño y olvidarme de que esto sucedió.

—¿Entonces estás seguro que no quieres repetir?

—Más que seguro.

—Marica.

A Beyond no parecen importarle mis deseos. Aún y con lo que acordamos, él se sitúa detrás de mí y acerca mi cuerpo hacia él. Siento su pene entre mi trasero; lo empujo tan rápido como mis reflejos lo permiten.

—Hicimos un trato, imbécil —gruño, intentando no amedrentarme.

Él se suelta a reír. Yo permanezco estoico, no entiendo el chiste.

—Como se nota que no has aprendido nada, sigues siendo el mismo idiota bien intencionado. ¿De verdad me creíste?

No puedo sentirme más estúpido porque es imposible.

A final de cuentas nada ha cambiado. Yo sigo siendo el mismo iluso y él el mismo hijo de puta. Quizá, al fin y al cabo, jamás adquiriré eso que me falta y lo que hagan las personas siempre terminará afectándome. No sé ni para qué me esfuerzo si al final todo va a continuar de la misma manera.

Contengo una rabieta ya que no quiero verme más ridículo de lo que de por sí ya he de verme. Doy media vuelta e intento irme por otro trayecto, sin embargo Beyond me detiene.

—No pido demasiado, no es como si no lo hubieras hecho. Un par de acostones hasta que...

—¿Te hartes de mí?

—Pensaba decirlo de forma sutil, más _romántico _para ti, pero sí. Eso básicamente —explica de forma tan casual que cae en el cinismo —. No lo veas de esa manera, es más bien un trato de amigos con derechos. La pasamos bien sin compromiso y una vez que nos hartemos lo dejamos.

—No creo poder hacerlo.

—Te acostabas con cualquier cosa con un agujero, ¿qué tendría de diferente?

—Que tú eres mi amigo.

Esa es la simple razón. Tal vez ya no lo sea pero lo fue y tenía muy en claro que si acabábamos involucrándonos de esta manera íbamos a romper ese lazo que teníamos. Ya lo perdimos, no obstante eso no borra el hecho de que no quería mezclar las cosas hasta este punto.

—Son solo cursilerías tuyas —responde como si nada, restándole importancia al asunto.

Aprieto los puños, intentando canalizar el coraje y las ganas que tengo de lanzarle un puñetazo. Suelta una risa y esa es la gota que derrama el vaso. No aguanto más las ganas de desquitarme aunque sea un poco.

—¡Alex, detente!

Para mi verdadera sorpresa, Charlie llega justo en ese momento. Con ambas manos detiene mi brazo y me veo obligado a calmarme al instante, al menos me relajo lo suficiente como para no explotar.

Ella se interpone entre ambos, como si de esa manera realmente pudiera evitar algo. Cuando veo a Beyond reír, ahora no puedo evitar preocuparme.

—¿Y tú eres...? —Beyond deja la pregunta al aire. Charlie le ignora y se gira hacia mí.

—¿De verdad eres de los tipos que arman peleas en plena calle? —En lugar de estar de mi lado, parece que va a regañarme —. Por amor a todo, ¿y por esto vas a faltar a las clases?

—Yo... en realidad...

—Ahora resulta que hasta tienes un caballero que te defienda. —Beyond dice con burla. No contesto nada porque no puedo pensar en algo adecuado —. Hablamos después, solo tú y yo. Con suerte y follamos de nuevo.

Se va tal cual, sin importarle la magnitud de lo que acaba de decir. Desearía que la tierra ahora sí me tragara debido al bochorno. Volteo a donde Charlie, ella luce también bastante sorprendida. Después de que pasa el shock, me mira igual de intrigada.

—No se te nota que te gusten los hombres.

¿No se le ocurrió nada mejor qué decir? Lo acepto, no me esperaba un insulto de su parte pero sí alguna pregunta más seria con respecto a su nuevo descubrimiento.

—No me gustan.

—¿Eres versátil?

—No.

—¿Experimentas?

—¿No llegas tarde a clases?

Ya no deseo saber nada más de nadie. No quiero soportar a Beyond, tampoco deseo aguantar a Charlie. Paso de ella y continuó caminando con dirección a mi residencia.

Lamentablemente ella no parece entender la indirecta; no tardo en escuchar pasos que se acercan hacia mí. Decido ignorar el hecho que me está siguiendo y sigo avanzando a paso firme. Cuando menos me lo espero, ya la tengo frente a mí. Arrugo el entrecejo, esperando que ahora sí entienda que deseo estar solo.

—¿Tú no irás? —Luce de verdad preocupada.

—Me duele sentarme así que no puedo poner mi trasero en la banca. —Soy tosco, revelo de más, pero ¿qué importa? Ya lo sabe y no tengo por qué esmerarme en ocultarlo.

La esquivo, ella vuelve a seguirme, ¿qué no se cansa de este juego? No quiero que vuelva a interponerse en mi camino, ¿por qué tanta insistencia? ¿Por qué es tan entrometida?

—¡Espera!

—No hay necesidad de que grites, estoy frente a ti —menciono con aburrimiento.

—Si esto es lo que eres no tiene nada de malo.

Al escuchar eso, me detengo de golpe para poder encararla.

—¡Esto no es lo que soy!

No sé si luzco amenazador o no, no obstante ella no parece que vaya a retroceder o que quiera hacerlo. Es muy valiente, tiene más coraje del que yo mismo poseo. Hasta siento algo de envidia.

Charlie abre los ojos más de la cuenta. Si ella parece no entender nada, yo me encuentro de igual manera o incluso peor. Ya no comprendo nada, en este instante dudo de lo que quiero y lo que no.

Pienso en Lewis y en sus frases, también en la corriente del pesimismo y en que debería ser más fanático de esta, en que Rousseau puede meterse sus filosofías por el ano porque ahora seguiré los pensamientos de Maquiavelo. Pienso en tantas cosas y nada me ayuda al final.

Quiero llorar, reír, tirarme a las vías del tren o subirme al London Eye y dejarme caer. Me siento como la mierda más grande de todas. No valgo nada por ser un crédulo y una buena persona, porque jamás tendré malicia y tal vez no pueda sobrevivir en un mundo donde el objetivo principal es perjudicar al otro.

—¿Entonces por qué actúas de esa forma? Dejarte llevar por la corriente o por los deseos de otros es pura cobardía. Yo pensé que eras distinto.

—No esperes tanto de nadie, menos de mí —alzo la voz sin llegar al punto de estar gritando —. Soy un asco.

—¿Y por qué te desvaloras tanto? Yo creo que seas quién seas está bien. Si eres la persona que he estado conociendo en las últimas semanas entonces es todavía más genial. Me gustas así.

¿Debo tomarme eso como una declaración o un simple consuelo? ¿Qué es lo que debo pensar de ahora en adelante? ¿Quién soy, qué pretendo, qué quiero? Todo es un caos que me provoca arcadas.

Charlotte debe ser como yo, lo que yo soy verdaderamente, una ilusa que a pesar de todo mantiene esperanzas y busca aferrarse a algo. Yo ya no tengo nada a que aferrarme.

Soy, aparte de todo, un melodramático.

—Me gustas así —continúa ella —, eres grandioso, muy inteligente, amable a tu manera... Creo que esas cualidades son excelentes en una persona —finaliza con una sonrisa.

No siento que yo sea la persona que describe. Sé que poseo esas cualidades pero me es tan extraño que las diga de forma tan positiva cuando a lo único que me he dedicado es a autodespreciarme.

—De nada va a servirme. Todo acabará conmigo.

—No se trata de que dejes que todos te pisoteen sino de defender tus ideales y lo que piensas. No importa lo que los demás digan, al final todos tenemos algo razón de la misma manera en que estamos equivocados. Tú debes hacer lo que quieres hacer, no lo que todos crean o que tú supongas que es lo correcto.

—Solo estás siendo optimista.

—Entonces solo ignora lo que te digo y haz lo que quieras, pero hazlo y no te dejes caer. Me sentiría decepcionada de ti si continuas de la misma manera.

Sigo sintiéndome estúpido, una mierda, pero no puedo evitar pensar en que Charlie tiene un poco de razón, al menos ella tiene un punto y su propia filosofía; estoy a años luz de su conciencia y de su madurez.

Soy débil, soy ingenuo, soy una buena persona… nunca seré Beyond. Debo terminar de aceptarme. ¿Acaso no es lo que quería? ¿Por otras ideologías absurdas lo he dejado de lado?

Lo que soy, lo que necesito y lo que quiero.

Tomo desprevenida a Charlie y la abrazo a pesar de lo curiosa que resulta la escena de un chico de Wammy's House abrazando con tanto fervor a una chica de Blackstone. Me hace falta calor humano y alguien en quien apoyarme.

Este es el verdadero primer paso.

.

.

.

Paso el fin de semana más reflexivo que he tenido. No salí de casa ni me metí a ninguna red social, tan solo hablé con mis padres y eso debido a que vivimos bajo el mismo techo; de ahí en más tan solo me concentré en mí mismo. Tuve una verdadera comunicación intrapersonal y creo que he logrado entenderme mejor, por lo menos ya tengo claro que es lo que deseo hacer ahora.

Este lunes no me sabe tan mierda como otros días, puedo decir que incluso la estoy pasando algo bien. Me concentro en mi yo interno y en lo que deseo hacer, cualquier factor externo que afecte este fino equilibrio es neutralizado, por ello es que durante todo rato me dedico a ignorar las miradas de Beyond.

Él no parece captar del todo el mensaje de que estoy tratando de evitarlo. Cuando suena la campana que anuncia el receso, se levante de su asiento y se dirige al mío para sentarse en la paleta de la butaca sin mi consentimiento; ignoro ese hecho mas ya no a él. Si ha venido no me queda más que enfrentarlo. Ya no quiero ser un cobarde que se esconde tras capaz y capaz dentro de una personalidad artificial.

Contrario a lo que hizo el viernes, ahora espera a que quedemos solos para hablar. Es contradictorio. Un grano en el culo que quiero exprimir ya.

—¿Qué dijo tu _amiguita _de lo que comenté?

Ahora lo entiendo. Su plan de que siga permaneciendo solo sigue en pie y con eso intentó alejar a Charlie también; macabro y típico de él. O tal vez solo estoy siendo paranoico, sin embargo no puedo evitar sentirme como Winston Smith en _1984_.

—¿Estás celoso?

—Un poco, así que dime qué dijo —se apresura a preguntar.

—De eso no dijo la gran cosa, ya vez que hay chicas que se emocionan con esos asuntos —miento un poco solo para no acabar revelando detalles que a él no le incumben —. Sabes, quita esa cara, no me perjudicaste, al final hasta tengo que agradecerte.

—¿Ah, sí?

—¡Claro! Gracias a esa indiscreción me di cuenta que hay personas a las cuales les tienen sin cuidado detalles como ese. Descubrí además que no solo una persona tan retorcida como tú es capaz de entenderme y descifrarme; también una persona como ella, perceptiva y tolerante, puede entenderme de maravilla.

—Suena como si fueras a enamorarte de esa tipa.

No puedo evitar reír.

—Ahora sí te creo que estés celoso.

No parece molesto pero tampoco muy complacido de mi buen humor. Debe estar más acostumbrado a lidiar con mi «yo» estresado.

—No te creas muy importante, Alexander.

—No lo hago, no quiero ser importante para ti, solo quiero estar bien conmigo. Así que de una vez te digo, por mí, has lo que quieras. Ya me tiene sin cuidado.

—¿Estás seguro? —sonríe, socarrón.

—No del todo, pero lo estoy intentando.

—Acabarás por ceder de nuevo tal cual lo hiciste hace días.

Ya no contesto nada porque no tengo ganas de seguir una charla que no me interesa. Me levanto de mi asiento, debido al movimiento tan repentino la butaca se mueve y Beyond trastabilla; al final logra mantener el equilibrio.

Eso me hace sentir feliz. Salgo del salón de clases y cuando lo hago, lo hago animado, casi puedo escuchar el _Himno a la Alegría_ de fondo o _Happy_ de Pharrell Williams. Con ambas tonadas en mente, voy a la cafetería y compro un sándwich, me siento con algunos compañeros de clase y charlo con ellos acerca del rumor de la relación entre Mikami y Light.

Cuando volvemos al salón, en los pasillos alcanzo a distinguir a Matt con Linda no tan acaramelados como en los últimos días; he ahí lo otro que quiero hacer y que mi propio orgullo falso me había impedido. Me acerco más al salón y distingo a Mello con Sayu; me acerco a él y le pido unos minutos para hablar, él parece agradecerme con la mirada el que lo haya alejado de Yagami.

—Oye, respecto a lo que hablamos el otro día… —digo una vez que nos alejamos un poco, también voy directo al grano —. Sí me importa aún lo que le suceda y quiero escuchar lo que tienes por decir.

Después de ese largo abrazo, Charlie me acompañó a casa y terminé comiendo con ella las sobras de la cena de ayer. Al final me abrí, en el buen sentido, con ella y le conté todo. A pesar de que pareciera ser bastante tosca —en el aspecto de que no es para nada delicada y femenina— fue increíblemente dulce conmigo y me aconsejó de forma maravillosa. Se volvió mi _Jiminy Cricket_.

De todas las cosas que me dijo, ahora me enfoco en el tema de Matt. Mencionó que debía ayudarlo porque se notaba que quería hacerlo, no obstante el enojo que me empecinaba en sentir me impedía hacerlo. Después de haber aceptado que soy una buena persona con corazón de pollo y que siempre lo seré, me exigió, con mano en cintura y porte altanero, que resolviera ese asunto. A final de cuentas ya no había nada que perder.

—Así que yo sí te creo con respecto a eso de que Linda… ya sabes. —Mello finaliza su argumento. Supongo que no dice «Linda es una perra infiel» con todas sus letras debido a que hay personas cerca.

—Entonces solo es cuestión de descubrirlo. Si llegara a ser mentira, yo mismo me disculparé; en cambio, si es verdad, quiero que Matt lo sepa. Él no se merece eso, él menos que nadie. —Realmente no, mi amigo es la persona más leal y enamorada que conozco. No se merece tal puñalada en la espalda —. ¿Tú motivación es similar?

Mello tarda en contestar.

—Exacto. Él no se lo merece. —No obstante, no aúna más en ello.

Decido creerle. Después de todo, ¿qué otro motivo puede tener?

.

.

.

* * *

¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
